Shinigami DxD
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Ywhach. Su premonición sobre la central 46 de cumplió. Ahora Ichigo se ve obligado a salir de Karakura junto a sus amigos para estar fuera de sus manos. Pero no de lo que no sabe, es que saldrá de un pleito, para meterse en otro. También, siendo el actual Sekiryuutei. Ichigo muy OP.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Ahora, un aviso que nunca hago, y comenzare a hacer. No soy dueño de Bleach, ni de High school DxD

 _ **Un**_ _ **nuevo comienzo**_

Estaba en su casa. Sentado, descansando, disfrutando del día por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer. Salvo de soportar al idiota de su padre, quien intenta golpearlo cada vez que puede. Es increíble que sea el mismo hombre que le ayuda en la Guerra de Invierno contra el capitán renegado.

Su vida fue una completa montaña rusa si se ponía a pensarlo. No fue muy gratificante su tiempo de paz, una paz que él pensaría que disfrutaría. Vaya que fue estúpido al pensarlo. La impotencia que sentía era tal que no pudo quedarse quieto por más tiempo.

Luego del incidente con el anterior sustituto había ocurrido algo de lo que nunca se esperaría. No sabía que los Quincy seguían con vida. Era algo que lo sorprendió realmente. Pelear contra ellos fue, como él dice; un dolor en el culo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la sonrisa petulante de ese miserable cada vez que la veía.

Su derrota ante él fue el punto culmine, en el que no podía estar sin hacer nada. No sabía que romper su Zanpakuto en Bankai era tan malo. Converso un poco con su padre, y con su jefa de trabajo de medio tiempo. Fue lo suficientemente bueno como para restablecer sus ideas y darle fin a la reanudada batalla entre Quincy y Shinigami.

Aunque también fue revelador. No sabía que su madre era parte de esa raza. Y más sorprendente, de que él naciera con el potencial para poder controlar tanto poderes Shinigami, Quincy e incluso Hollow. Era algo de por sí, que le daba dolores de cabeza.

Se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose a la nevera. Tenía un jugo que guardó el día anterior y hoy, como hacía calor, quería terminar el contenido. Sacó la botella que contenía el líquido que él quería. Tomo un vaso, lo lleno y lo bebió.

Se le vino a la mente cuando tubo que explicarle el tema a sus hermanas. Si bien se mostraron comprensivas, habían discutido el hecho de que dejara de excluir las en sus problemas. Ya había hecho mucho. Tanto para la familia como para todos sus amigos. Se mostró renuente ante la idea, tratando de convencerlas de forma inútil. Terminó cediendo ante su pedido. Siempre y cuando mostrarán tener el potencial para ello. Por ese motivo había pedido ayuda a Ishida para el trabajo. Quería cerciorarse de cual seria su poder principal. Si resultaba ser Shinigami, le pediría a alguien más que los entrenará. Alguien que fuera de confianza. No obstante, si mostraban indicios de tener habilidades Quincy, Ishida sería el más apropiado. Si bien no conoce algunos de los conceptos más extensos de su propia cultura, sabía lo suficiente como para hacer que se defenderán, en caso de que mostrarán el potencial. Para su disgusto, tenían los poderes de un Quincy.

Después que la batalla contra el rey Quincy había terminado, pasó un año de paz de ello. Para no aburrirse daba vueltas por la ciudad Karakura en busca de Hollow para poder pasar el día. Dios, incluso los Menos grande eran más fáciles, sólo un Bakudo y eran historia. Recordó su entrenamiento para ello. Tessai, Urahara, Rukia, Hachi y Nanao eran muy estrictos para ello. No entendía el por qué tenía que aprenderlo. Aunque agradecía a Hachi y a Tessai por su Paciencia y amabilidad. Cómo todo segador de almas, algunos eran más capacitados en algunas cosas que otras, y claramente, las artes Kidō no eran una de ellas.

Yo, Ichigo- _miró hacía las escaleras, viendo cómo su padre bajaba de ellas con una expresión seria. Lo cual, nunca era algo bueno._

Qué ocurre, Oja-ji- _se fue a sentar con él en la mesa._

En eso, recordó unas últimas palabras que le había dicho el rey Quincy Yhwach " _Con la muerte del Rey espíritu… la central 46 tiene libre albedrío de hacer lo quiera. Trataran de buscar poder sobre otros. Querrán usarte para su beneficio, y harán cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Mi consejo… se mas egoísta… como alguien que ha vivido por más de 200 años, se de lo que estoy hablando. Elige tu camino… no dejes que te dominen. Tienes el potencial de ser un Dios. Algo que ellos solo pueden soñar. Recuerda, sé más egoísta… piensa en ti mismo primero. Crece y conviértete en alguien que merezca estar en la cima_ " esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

En lo personal, no le agradaba la idea de pensar que sus amigos pudieran traicionarle, pero los de la central 46 eran otra historia. Sabía que en esa gente no se podía confiar. Solo esperaba que su mal presentimiento sea injustificado.

Qué ocurre, no es normal que estés tan serio de la nada- _Ichigo hablo, tratando de saber qué era lo que ocurría_.

La verdad- _miraron por la ventana_ \- no es algo muy agradable que decir, Kurosaki-san- _Urahara estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, con la misma expresión de Isshin._

Resulta que Urahara había ido a la Sociedad de almas por un periodo largo de tiempo, junto a Tessai.

Urahara, que es lo que ocurre?- _era algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero si sabía que significaba problemas_.

 _Suspiro de Fastidio_ * Y pensar que quería iniciar el año escolar normal por lo menos- _se frotó la sien con cansancio._

Tanto Ichigo como Orihime y Chad habían repetido el curso escolar. No podían explicar 3 meses de falta, y usar el borrador de memoria no era una opción, ya que sería técnicamente imposible explicar 3 meses de algo que no ocurrió.

Solo por seguridad, tendremos que reunirnos en mi tienda. Todavía no han hecho su movimiento, pero es cuestión de tiempo- _recomendó Urahara._

Estaremos allí en breve- _respondió Isshin_.

Qué haremos con Yuzu y Karin- _estaba preocupado por ellas. Dios, era su hermano mayor, tenía que estar preocupado._

Ya me encargue de que alguien las fuera a buscar desde su escuela- _dijo con una enigmática sonrisa. Ichigo presentía que mierda innecesaria se le echaría encima. Luego de eso se retiró._

Solo espero que no sea nada malo o lo muy suficientemente grave como para que estén con esa actitud- _dijo el de cabello naranja con cansancio. Su padre no dijo nada, solo se colocó una chaqueta y salió, siendo seguido por Ichigo._

 _ **10 Min. Despues; Tienda Urahara**_

Me alegra que hayas venido rápido- _Urahara respondió, con su típico abanico cubriendo su boca_.

Literalmente no era necesario para el tocar la puerta del recinto. Había pasado bastante tiempo allí, que era como una segunda casa, por lo que estaba muy familiarizado con el entorno. Dentro la sala que usaban para las reuniones se encontraban Kyoraku, Yoruichi, el mismo Urahara, y ellos presentes. Cada uno con aura de seriedad que ahora sí que molestaba e incomodaba con ello.

Bien, corta el rollo, que lo que está ocurriendo en la sociedad de almas- _era el único lugar que conocía que pudiera estar en relativo peligro. Hueco mundo? Harribel se encargaba de los problemas. Silvern? Quedó deshabitable, y los únicos supervivientes se les era desconocido su paradero. El lugar de los Shinigami era el único que quedaba._

No es que ocurra algo muy grave en sí…. Es la central 46 la del problema- _hablo con desgano_.

Qué quieres decir…

Ichigo- _Yoruichi habló_ \- la central está planeando un… plan secreto, el cual te incluye directamente. Tienen planeado usarte en una… especie de experimento para poder recrear a más Shinigamis con tu poder. Eso es todo lo que hemos podido averiguar- _dijo con algo de pesar_.

No pueden arrestarlos o algo?- preguntó con clara rabia, los demás no podían culparlo.

No es así de simple- _habló Kyoraku_ \- no tenemos pruebas que sean de "peso", para poder acusar a la central de ello. Las leyes que se crearon son meramente benéficas para ellos, y el Rey espíritu no está estable para tomar decisiones o cartas sobre el asunto- _bajo el sombrero que tenía, ocultando su amarga expresión de su rostro_.

Ichigo tenía una expresión de furia total. Tenía sus manos apretadas hasta el límite, sacando algo de sangre en ellas. No era justo. Había hecho mucho por ellos desde que se había convertido en un Shinigami sustituto, y así se lo pagan? Con el objetivo de experimentar y crear copias de él? ¡¿No estaba para jodas?!

Lamento las molestias que te estamos causando- _se disculpó Kyoraku ante el joven que había hecho tanto por ellos._

 _Inhalar*Exhalar_ * Descuida, no es tu culpa, y no eres tú quien debe disculparse- _dijo Ichigo. Recordó las palabras del Rey Quincy, y se estaban haciendo realidad_.

Me alegro de ver que has madurado, Ichigo- _dijo Yoruichi_ \- ya no eres ese niño prepotente que resolvía todo con los puños.

No puedo actuar siempre de la misma. Tenía que pasar algún día- _comentó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro por el elogió._

Me pregunto si habrás madurado en otras áreas?- _y la risa se borró para dar paso su típico sonrojo masivo ante ese tipo de miradas y preguntas._

¡Ponte sería por una vez en tu vida!- _grito a la mujer. Los demás estaban con los pulgares arriba ante la idea de que Ichigo, por fin, se convierta en un hombre. Pasaron varios minutos para que las cosas se calmasen, volviendo a la seriedad anterior_ -

Hay otra cosa que tenemos que decirte.

Necesitas una novia- _su padre habló, teniendo la misma seriedad que los demás. Aunque recibió una patada que lo mandó a 1000 metros hacia el cielo, atravesando todo el techo, el cual, tenía la forma de Isshin incrustada en cada capa._

Lamento que pasara eso _\- se disculpó._

Descuida, se lo merecía- _miraron a la puerta, viendo cómo Karin entraba al lugar_ \- Yo, Ichi-nī.

Yo, Karin, puedo saber dónde está Yuzu?

Aquí!- _la nombrada salió de atrás de su hermana para abrazar a su hermano mayor_ \- como te ha ido, Ichigo- _se veía feliz._

Con mi familia aquí, creo que estaría bien en cualquier parte- _dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana menor, haciendo que ésta de riera por el afecto_ \- no tienes problemas con que estén aquí?

Para nada- _Kyoraku habló_ \- de hecho, es bueno que estén aquí. Por cierto, dónde quedó su guía?

Dijo que estaría con unos amigos cuando nos dejó aquí. Honestamente, es muy infantil para ser alguien mayor, me recuerda a esa chica Inoue- _dijo Karin ante el recuerdo de la actitud de quien los dejó frente a la tienda_.

Y quién los vino a dejar?- _estaba extrañado_.

Después de lo que tengamos que hablar, diremos a quien mandamos a buscarlas- _dijo Urahara_ \- Ahora. Nuestra idea es mandarte lejos del este lugar, donde ni la Central 46 ni la Sociedad de Almas tendría Jurisdicción sobre tí.

Espera, estás diciendo que tengo que mudarme?- _eso fue una sorpresa._

Tranquilo Ichigo, estarás bien. Tómalo como una oportunidad. Urahara te eligió una escuela en una ciudad llamada Kuho, de esa forma, podrás hacer tú último curso en la academia y no en Karakura… donde hay varios recuerdos tristes y deprimentes- _hablo Kyoraku con algo de pesar en sus palabras._

Espera un momento! Me llaman aquí y me dicen que tengo que mudarme a otro lugar lejos de Karakura, solo por qué unos bastardos arrogantes quieren usarme como rata de laboratorio.¿Esperan que acepte esa mierda?

¡¿Cómo que Ichigo/Ichi-nī se va de la ciudad?!

Bien esto era algo peligroso. Ichigo estaba enojado por la situación. Sus hermanas estaban enojadas por el hecho de que se valla. Sumando el hecho de que el trío es mortalmente poderoso con sus poderes. Tanto Yuzu como Karin mostraron ser muy buenas con sus poderes Quincy. Por dios, entre las dos diezmaron y derrotaron a Ishida, como no tener miedo de ello. Suma el caso de que Ichigo también práctico sus poder Quincy…. Si ya era un monstruo con su arsenal normal. Con esto...

Creo que mi idea sería mejor. Voy allá, les pateó el trasero de la forma más dura que conozca y el problema se acaba- sentenció su plan ante este embrollo.

Eso sería un problema- _Kyoraku llamó su atención_ \- Todos en la Sociedad de Almas saben sobre tus amistades, con ellos mismo, incluso por los arrancar que todavía viven. Incluso saben que dejaste vivir a algunos Quincy de Élite, solo por que, según tú, no había necesidad de matarlas- _habló en un tono sombrío, que inquieto a Ichigo._

Hijo…. has pasado por muchas cosas, cosas que la mayoría del mundo ni siquiera sueña que sea remotamente posible. Veelo de esta forma, tómalo como un año sabático, un descanso de tus deberes como Shinigami. Piénsalo, una escuela nueva, nuevos amigos. Puedes conseguir una novia o dos si quieres, entre más mejor… más novia significan más nietos para mi- _Isshin tenía una sonrisa boba, dándole el pulgar arriba a Ichigo ante la sugerencia. No tardó mucho de que tanto Ichigo, Karin y… ¿Yoruichi? Lo golpearan en la cara, estampandolo en el suelo. Cuando se levantó para una explicación cayó al piso de nuevo, esta vez por parte de Yuzu, quien lo golpeó con una sartén de 30 cm de diámetro. De dónde lo sacó? Nadie quería preguntar._

Demonios… tenías que arruinan el ambiente- _se quejó Yoruichi ante el evento. Después, posó su vista en Ichigo_ \- creo que es una gran oportunidad para que te disperses… necesitas un descanso de la Sociedad de Almas. Estoy segura de que podrás disfrutarlo mucho- _le dijo su mentora. Ichigo solo miraba al suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos._

Vamos Kurosaki-san, toma la oportunidad, imagina todas las cosas que podrás hacer sin estar tan pendiente por los Huecos- _presionó Kisuke. Solo para recibir una mirada calculadora de Ichigo._

Ustedes….. hay algo que me están ocultando verdad? Si lo solo fuera ése el problema, debería de bastar con sólo con ocultar mi presión espiritual y mantenerme fuera del radar del Gotei 13- _razonó ante la opción más fácil y sencilla_ \- Pero se siente que hay algo más. Si tengo que irme a una ciudad extraña de quien sabe donde, quiero saber qué es lo que ocurre en verdad para llegar al punto de tener que salir de la Jurisdicción de la Central 46- _habló con seriedad, tomando por sorpresa a los demás ante tan forma de pensar. Habían visto que sólo quedaba algo del viejo Ichigo, por culpa de las batallas que había librado._

Ya no eres divertido Kurosaki-san, era más fácil engañarte antes- _habló Kisuke en un tono de molestia infantil al ver que su plan fue descubierto… a medias. Ichigo solo lo fulminó con la mirada ante esas palabras_ \- vamos, no hay por qué ser gruñones.

Bueno…- _Kyoraku habló_ \- para resumir las cosas, las razas que conoces no son las únicas que existen. Aparte de Hollow, Shinigami, Quincy y Pecadores. Además de los humanos existen Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles caídos. No obstante, también existen magos, Dragones, seres mitológicos, deidades, etc. También, el mundo se divide en diferentes zonas que caen bajo la Jurisdicción de cada una de éstas. Es por eso que te mandamos para Kuho, no podrán reclamar por ti en caso de algo. Piensa que es como la frontera entre países, bla bla bla, etc- _terminó de explicar el capitán comandante del Seretei. Aunque Yoruichi se veía molesta._

Tch, dejen de comportarse como niños, Ichigo debe saber lo que está pasando, bastardos!- _grito la morena asustando a todos los hombres con excepción de Ichigo, mientras que Karin la veía con buenos ojos. Al menos en opinión de ella, podía ser la novia de Ichigo_.

Haber, me piden que me vaya a otro lugar, solo para que el Seretei no me encuentre?- _Ichigo dijo inseguro ante eso. En cambio, los otros tres hombres solo así rieron con los pulgares arriba en afirmación_ \- ¡Que les den por culo, no pienso salir de Karakura!- _la sonrisa de los tres hombres cayó inmediatamente para volver a sus expresiones serias._

Eso será algo difícil, Ichigo-kun- _habló Kyoraku, recibiendo una mirada desafiante por parte del de cabello naranja_.

Y por qué sería difícil, Kyoraku-san- _miraba atentamente al hombre de forma desafiante._

Porque ya les conseguimos una casa en donde vivirán, incluso me tomé la molestia de instalar un sótano de entrenamiento igual que el mío- _anunció el científico y dueño de la tienda con una actitud alegre. Mientras que Ichigo tenía una gran, GRAN vena en su frente._

Ya tenían esto planeado? Cuando pensaban decirme sobre esto?- _su reiatsu se manifestó en su cuerpo humano, dando a los tres adultos un escalofrío por el poder sentido…. Hasta que se apagó ante el detalle que había pasado ligeramente por alto_ \- un momento, a que se refieren con "Vivirán".

etto… desde hace unos tres días más o menos, incluso ya enviamos tu solicitud para la escuela y te aceptaron, tu padre ya hizo el papeleo necesario- _Kisuke le dijo e Isshin asintió rápidamente_

Con respecto a lo de ellos, vas a ir con otras personas, tus amigos Sado-kun y Orihime-chan… entre otros- _Kyoraku murmuró la última parte, pero igual llego a los oídos de Ichigo, a quien le comenzaron a palpitar varias venas en el rostro_

¿Quiénes son los otros?- _Ichigo les preguntó con exasperación, los tres hombres se miraron entre sí antes de asentir, Yoruichi parecía estar en el mismo estado que Ichigo._

Los conocen… bueno a casi todos, son un par de arrancar y algunos Quincy que estaban presos en la central 46- _el capitán comandante le respondió casualmente en un intento de restarle importancia al tema, cosa que no funcionó._

Espera… ¡¿Qué?! Quieres que sea la niñera de los prisioneros, si son Quincys mándalos con Uryu… son su raza después de todo- _Ichigo le replicó con fastidio, Kyoraku se rio nerviosos por sus palabras_.

Como decirlo…. No podemos… ellos no quieren estar bajo el mando de Uryu y no podemos enviarlos, ya que Uryu es el único que conoce cómo abrir la dimensión de las sombras, además le dijimos que interfiriera las conexiones, así las central 46 no podía hacer nada en su contra, después nos acordamos de ellos y ya era demasiado tarde- _el capitán comandante le dijo con una mirada avergonzada, las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron tanto que parecían a punto de tocarse entre sí_ \- haa… pero también te voy a pagar muy bien por el favor… es mucho papeleo mantenerlos en prisión- _el capitán del haori floreado susurro para sí mismo_ \- vamos Ichigo-kun, ellos no conocen nada sobre la sociedad moderna, se mantuvieron encerrados en el reino de las sombras y desde chicos entrenaron para ser Quincys fuertes, darles una segunda oportunidad va a ser un acto muy bondadoso- _Shunsui presiono en un intento de convencer al adolescente, Ichigo suspiró en derrota, estaba claro que no se rendirían fácilmente._

¿Quiénes son?- _el shinigami más joven les preguntó con desdén, la sonrisa de Kyoraku rápidamente adorno su cara y extrañamente la de su padre, eso no le dio buena espina._

Haa… tú las conoces, son las Quincys que enfrentaste antes de ir al palacio real, también está una chica llamada Bambietta ella es la que derrotó a Komamura y después él la derrotó, los arrancar son la reina de Hueco mundo Tier Harribel y su fracción, también está el tipo que derrote en la guerra de invierno, creo que se llamaba Coyote Starrk… creí que había muerto en nuestra pelea, es un tipo duro, si sobrevivió a mi golpe mortal, fue una sorpresa que Urahara lo encontrara encerrado en la central 46… haaa y tu amiga Neliel- _el capitán del primer escuadrón le dijo con una sonrisa boba, las cejas de Ichigo temblaban violentamente al igual que sus hombros._

¿Es mi imaginación o casi todos son mujeres?- _Ichigo les preguntó con calma, pero varias marcas de tic comenzaron a aparecer en su frente._

No es una suerte, hijo mío? Así puedes elegir a una buena mujer- _Isshin le dijo emocionado por las posibilidades del futuro, pero otra vez se encontró con el rostro impactado por un pie de su hijo._

Que los jodan, estoy seguro que intentaran matarme tan pronto como me vean, en especial esa chica de la electricidad, se veía muy molesta la última vez que la vi, estoy seguro que eran un grupo de psicópatas, no tengo ningún problema con Nel ¿pero porque tengo que cuidar de los otros arrancar? Grimmjow está a cargo de hueco mundo, mándaselos a él- _el shinigami sustituto les pregunto con fastidio, Kisuke dejó que sus hombros se desplomaran en derrota antes de hablar._

Creo que la central 46 también tiene planes para ellos, son personas muy poderosas, serían buenos juguetes bajo su mando, además Grimmjow-san dijo que no tenía tiempo para escuchar a un shinigami y que no lo molestáramos, que tenía que reconstruir hueco mundo como su rey… además ellos parecían poco apreciativos de volver a Hueco mundo- _Kisuke le dijo en un intento de convencer al shinigami, Ichigo por otro lado parecía muy escéptico de llevar a cabo tal tarea_ -yo también te voy a recompensar por la ayuda que nos estas brindando, además de la casa y los gastos pagos por un año, obvio, tengo un regalo muy especial- _Urahara le dijo con una sonrisa pícara que le dio escalofríos al shinigami sustituto._

Entonces ¿cuándo se supone que tengo que irme?- _Ichigo les preguntó en tono cansado, su día se estaba volviendo cada vez peor, al reconsiderar la idea no parecía tan mala idea un año sabático lejos de todos los problemas de la sociedad de almas, ese pensamiento sonaba egoísta pero Yhwach le dijo que si quería salvar a sus amigos tendría que aprender a serlo, su advertencia contra la central 46 resultó ser cierta, muy a su disgusto-_ ( _No debí decir que estaba aburrido)_ \- _el peli naranja pensó con sarcasmo_

No te preocupes por eso, falta un mes y medio para que las clases vuelvan a comenzar, mientras tanto disfruta de tu tiempo libre con tus amigos, nosotros nos encargaremos del papeleo y esas cosas… ¡Ha! y antes que me olvide, ven mañana temprano a la tienda, tengo algo que darte y así podrás socializar con tus nuevos compañeros de cuarto- _Urahara le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, las cejas de Ichigo se estremecieron ante la mención de las personas con las que tendría que vivir por un año_ \- Sado-san y Orihime-chan, ya saben sobre su transferencia a otra ciudad, para que lo sepas, ellos no protestaron cuando le dijimos sobre cambiar de escuela- _Kisuke le dijo infantilmente, Ichigo simplemente lo miró con cara de póker, un instante después el shinigami sustituto se agachó para esquivar una patada de su padre, el adolescente peli naranja rápidamente tomo la pierna de su padre y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación impactándolo contra la pared, Isshin se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado._

Así se hace hijo, el arduo trabajo que hice a lo largo de los años ha rendido sus frutos- _felicito Isshin a su hijo_ \- Ahora, vamos a casa, quiero que Yuzu prepare ese delicioso estofado de la otra vez- _comentó Isshin. Ichigo tuvo que sostener el puente de su nariz con exasperación por la actitud de su padre. Ambos se despidieron de los dos Shinigamis y se fueron a casa con las pequeñas Kurosaki_.

 _ **Casa Kurosaki; 8:30**_

Bueno, ya llegamos, no creí que ese viejo fuera tan insistente en pedirnos algo de comida- _Karin come todo con disgusto. Nunca había conocido algo tan molesto como eso. Era de por si artante._

Cierto, pero ya llegamos. Yuzu, cariño, podrías hacernos algo de comida- _habló y pidió Isshin._

Déjamelo a mí- _se lanzó a la cocina de inmediato_.

Oye- _Ichigo llamó a su viejo_ \- en lo que esperamos. Quisiera saber sobre el lugar al que voy a ir. No quiero estar desinformado en lo que me rodea y causar algo estúpido por mi ignorancia.

Bien, siéntate. Esto llevará tiempo- _recomendó Isshin._

Y así, Isshin comenzó a explicar sobre el lugar al que Ichigo sería enviado. Mencionando la razón sobre las extrañas presencias espirituales que sentiría al llegar allí. No todas eran malas, aunque su naturaleza sea agresiva. Mencionó que los demonios en el lugar, no eran como la mayoría se imaginaba por los cuentos que uno contaba, sino más bien tenían una apariencia humana. Una forma de saber si eran demonios, era que sus alas eran como las de un murciélago. Ichigo pensó en las Alas de Ulquiorra Cifer, al menos se daría una idea de su diseño. Aunque comentó de que mientras más fuerte se el diablo, más alas tendrá éste. Lo mismo aplicaba para las otras facciones, tanto como Ángeles como Ángeles caídos. También tenían una forma humana, y el mismo tipo de alas. Para diferenciarlos, los caídos tienen alas de plumas negras, mientras que los Ángeles eran de color blanco y tenían un Halo en la cabeza.

Habló sobre la Jerarquía. Los de clase baja siendo sirvientes o reencarnados. Seguidos por la clase media, que por lo general, eran Caballeros. La clase alta estaba compuesta por Vizconde, Conde, Marqués, Barón. Y el último Rango y los más poderosos, el cual era La clase Suprema o Elite, Gran rey, Duque, Archiduque,

Mencionó a los 4 reyes Demonios, Los Yondai MaŌ, cuyos nombres eran Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus. Aunque esos no eran sus nombres. Los portaban por el cargo y la herencia de dónde provienen.

Habló sobre el método que tienen los demonios para expandir su raza, ya que en la última gran guerra, hubo una cantidad exagerada de muertos. Crearon un sistema para poder convertir en demonios a los Humanos que quisieran destacar. Las _Evil Piece_. Un sistema basado en el ajedrez. El cual, de acorde a los atributos del individuo encarnado se le otorga una pieza en específico. Si su atributo es la fuerza, se le otorga la _Torre_. Si es velocidad, el _Caballo_. Si es de apoyo sería el _Alfil_. Y la _Reina_ , que es la función de todos ellos. El _Peón_ sería para los más débiles. Pero pueden tener un aumento de poder absurdo cuando son promovidos a cualquiera de las otras piezas. El Rey se le otorga a aquel que sea dueño del título Nobiliario. Estos, se les entrega por lo general a las clases altas, para poder tener su propia servidumbre. Aunque también era para practicar estrategia de batalla, posiciones, entre otras cosas.

Le informo acerca de los 72 pilares demoníacos. Familias de razas puras de demonios que gobernaron el inframundo. Aunque este número bajó a 34, ya sea por la última guerra ocurrida, o por qué su sangre se mezcló con la de alguien " _inferior_ ", convirtiéndolos en mestizos, lo que los quitó de su derecho a formar parte de los 72 pilares. Los 4 reyes demoníacos descienden de éstos, Lucifer, proviene de la familia Gremory, Leviathan de la familia Sitri, Beelzebub de la familia Astaroth y Asmodeus de la familia Glasya-Labolas. Me como de su sociedad aristócrata, de un estilo occidental mezclado con un estilo medieval en cada una de sus estructuras.

Advirtió sobre su cruce con los caídos, si bien son algunos de estos amistosos, no todos lo son. Le recordó sobre el Número de alas que tenga cada ángel caído. Nombró la organización, Grigori, la cual es base de los Ángeles caídos. También se ubican en el inframundo, aunque en un lugar apartado para no causar problemas. Mencionó a los humanos exiliados de la iglesia con posesión de una _Sacred Gear_ que se habían unidos a Grigori. Por lo general, sus ataques se basan en usar lanzas y espadas de luz. Siendo su líder Azazel, quien usa como pasatiempo crear _Sacred Gear_ para ver si puede crear una perfecta. Ichigo no evitó compararlo con Kisuke, no quería saber lo que ocurriría si se llegasen a ver.

Fuera de eso, escucho de los Ángeles, casi lo mismo que los caídos. También tenían un sistema parecido al de los demonios. Cómo dios Murió no había forma de que nacieran más, por lo que, en vez de usar las piezas del ajedrez, usaron las cartas de poker.

Los Youkai fue un tema un tanto complejo, ya que su existencia es la más oculta de entre todo tipo de razas. Sus mitos y leyendas son muy variadas por lo que no es posible dar con paradero fijo con ellos para poder ubicarlos. Entre ellos los que son de tipo dragón ocupan el puesto número uno en la escala de poder. Dos de ellos en especial, siendo Ophis, la dragona del Infinito, y Gret Red, el dragón de los sueños. Isshin hizo el comentario de que ellos podrían darle un buen desafío y hacerlo sudar como nunca antes. Aunque también había otro ser de un poder inconmensurable. Tribeca, el dragón 666 del apocalipsis. Si no fuera por dios, quien se sacrificó para encerrarlo en el fin del mundo.

Explicó el tema de las Jurisdicciones. Cada uno tiene un lugar bajo su mando. Ya sean continentes, ciudades, países. Cada uno controla uno. Si se llega a cruzar de cualquier forma se tomaría como forma hostil y provocaría una guerra. Isshin se detuvo ante la extraña vista de su hijo, con la cabeza en la mesa, mientras salía baba de su boca.

Creo que se rompió- _murmuró ante la vista_ \- y eso que solamente era uno de los temas en la academia de Shinigamis.

Sabes… cuándo dije que quería saber más de las otras razas y el tipo de Jurisdicción, era solo información baja, no la creación del Universo- _comentó molesto, Isshin solo se rió de forma infantil._

Vamos, no es para tanto. Además, no me molestaría tener como hijo a un demonio, Ángel o Ángel Caído. Aunque un Youkai sería una buena opción. Solo de imaginarme los nietos que tendría sería muy….- _su habla quedó en el olvido tras recibir dos puños y un sartenazo en la cabeza, de parte de sus tres hijos._

Bien, ya es tarde. Quiero dormir un poco antes de que a Kisuke se le ocurra otra de sus tonterías- _comentó Ichigo con cansancio_ \- No es como si fueran a ir corriendo a salvar la existencia del mundo…. Otra vez. Dios ya me duele la cabeza.

Bueno, mi estimado hijo- _Isshin se paró del suelo, con la vista de un chichón sobre el otro en su cabeza_ \- conociendo tu suerte, te verás involucrado el primer día que llegues- _Ichigo no respondió, estaba muy cansado como para golpearlo, así que solo se fue a su cama._

 _ **Día siguiente; Tienda de Urahara; 15:26 PM**_

Me alegra que hayan podido venir como lo había acordado- _Urahara dijo alegre_.

Ichigo solo bostezo. No esperaba que la conversación con su padre hubiera tardado tanto. Actualmente vestia con un jean un poco ajustado de color negro, una camiseta negra de manga corta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo tonificado, la camiseta tenía un pequeño número 15 de color blanco sobre la manga izquierda, el shinigami sustituto tenía una mirada de aburrimiento en su cara.

Vamos, no te duermas. Estás ansioso de ver a tus novias?- _Ichigo solo resopló con disgusto_.

No digas tonterías, como si eso fuera posible- _el adolescente peli naranja comentó con sarcasmo-_ esa lunática de los rayos intentará convertirme en una batería- _Kisuke simplemente se rió alegremente por la declaración del shinigami_.

Estoy seguro que podrás recibir un par de sus ataques sin poner en peligro tu vida- _Urahara le dijo con humor mientras agitaba su abanico en frente de su cara_ \- además tienen sus poderes sellados, solo tú puedes decidir si vuelven a recuperar sus poderes- _el ex capitán le dijo de manera misteriosa, Ichigo fue preguntarle por sus palabras pero el aumento de energía les alertó de que la senkaimon se estaba abriendo, los dos dirigieron su mirada donde las puertas corredizas de apariencia orientales clásicas se formaron, las puertas empezaron a abrirse generando un poco de luz blanca del otro lado, tan pronto como las puertas estaban abiertas Ichigo invocó el Bakudō; Danku para bloquear una esfera de rayos que venía hacia a él, el peli naranja miró con el ceño fruncido a su atacante, que no resultó ser otra que Candice Catnipp, quien estaba parada sobre una sola pierna ya que la otra se encontraba descalza, ella era la más reveladoras de las Quincys, usaba una pequeña camisa sin mangas con botones dorados, la cual estaba atado por un nudo al costado, la camisa no cubría mucho de su torso, ya que dejaba todo el abdomen a la intemperie, también se podían apreciar una parte de sus senos por los laterales de la prenda, al igual que el gran escote que tenía, un par de guantes largos hasta los codos, usaba un pantalón muy corto de color blanco que solo cubría hasta los muslos con un cinturón a la altura de sus caderas, el cual tenía la hebilla con forma de corazón en un costado, ella tenía el cabello largo ondulado como si fueran rayos, su color era rubio verdoso y tenía ojos verdes, ella le dio una mirada de enojo._

Hey ¿Qué intentas hacer, loca?- _Ichigo le gritó con fastidio a Candice, ella simplemente resopló con disgusto, el adolescente peli naranja murmuró un par de insultos hacia la Quincy del rayo, el shinigami sustituto sintió una presencia a su lado, girando lentamente su rostro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la presencia, Ichigo rápidamente se enderezó y se alejó de la mujer que estaba en cuclillas a su lado, ella era la Quincy de cabello largo de color negro con dos mechones que parecían antenas de insectos y grandes ojos azules, un abrigo largo hasta los muslos con botones dorados, leggins negras, un pequeño sombrerito sternritter a un lado de su cabeza, el peli naranja le dio una mirada desconfiada, ella solo le dio una sonrisa boba como respuesta, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Giselle._

¡Hola!, tiempo sin vernos, ichii- _Giselle comentó alegremente con una sonrisa boba siempre presente en su cara._

Me llamo Ichigo, no ichii- _el shinigami le dijo con molestia, el adolescente peli naranja decidió ignorar su respuesta a lo que ella infló las mejillas, Ichigo volvió a mirar en la dirección donde el senkaimon estaba abierto, Candice ya se había vuelto a calzar y se paró al lado de una mujer de cabello negro que Ichigo no había visto antes, si mal no recordaba ella era Bambietta Basterbine._

La mujer tenía el cabello largo de color negro, los ojos azules claros, a diferencia de Giselle era un poco más alta y tenía más busto, mucho más busto, no a el nivel de Orihime pero estaban cerca, ella estaba usando el uniforme sternritter con botones dorados todo a lo largo del mismo que terminaba en forma de una falda corta, un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de corazón se ajustaba a su cintura, un par de botas igual que las de Candice, un par de guantes con el mismo diseño que las botas y un gorro sternritter era su atuendo, ella tenía una expresión de molestia en su cara.

Ichigo rápidamente miro a la otra mujer Quincy, ella tenía un cuerpo muy parecido al de Orihime, en varios aspectos físicos, salvo que era un poco más desarrollada muscularmente, su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de Bambietta, a excepción que era de mangas cortas con volantes, su falda también terminaba en un volante, sus guantes también terminaban con un volante, la visera de su gorra sternritter estaba inclinada hacia un lado, ella tenía un moño de color rosa en el cuello de su uniforme y usaba medias largas hasta los muslos de color blanco, su cabello era larga y ondulada de color rosa fuerte casi fucsia, sus ojos también eran del mismo color, en definitiva ella tenía un aspecto muy noble o refinado, al peli naranja le costó recordar el nombre de la peli rosada, ella era Meninas McAllon, algo que Ichigo recordaba muy bien era que tenía un derechazo jodidamente fuerte.

Encantada de volver a encontrarnos, kurosaki-sama- _dijo respetuosamente, Meninas le dio una ligera inclinación como saludo, Ichigo parpadeo confundido, él esperaba que intentara golpearlo otra vez o algo por el estilo._

Ah… sí, claro _\- el shinigami sustituto comento no del todo seguro, ella simplemente asintió con un sonrisa como respuesta, al parecer no tendría que preocuparse mucho por ella, Ichigo volvió a mirar en la dirección de Bambietta, ella simplemente bufo como respuesta, el peli naranja se encogió de hombros con indiferencia._

Vuelvo a estar bajo sus órdenes, Ichigo-sama- _una voz femenina declaró en tono monótono y respetuoso, el shinigami resopló con disgusto por el honorífico._

Te dije que me llames Ichigo, Nemu- _Ichigo le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza en desaprobación._

No puedo hacer eso, tu eres mi maestro, no puedo hablarte tan familiarmente- _Nemu replicó con su tono monótono. Ichigo se apretó el puente de la nariz con molestia._

Ella había empezado a actuar de esa manera cerca del final de la guerra, fue algo muy vergonzoso cuando ella apareció delante de él y declaró ser de su propiedad, al parecer ella empezó a tener sentimientos por Ichigo cuando él la salvó en su batalla, lo que la confundió ya que ella tenía el propósito de ser un escudo para el capitán Mayuri, por eso le resultaba raro ser tratada de eso modo, ella podría contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que alguien fue amable con ella, la sensación que sintió cuando fue salvada por Ichigo no se le salía de la mente, así que ella le preguntó al capitán Mayuri sobre esos confusos sentimientos, tras lo cual el capitán de la doceava división le respondió que se olvidara de los sus débiles sentimientos y pensara correctamente, eso fue lo que ella hizo.

Comenzó a pensar profundamente, tal vez fue la arrogancia del capitán Mayuri que creyó los sentimientos más fuertes eran los que sentía por él por ser su creador, aunque en realidad los sentimientos por Ichigo eran nuevos pero muy fuertes, cada vez que pensaba que sobre Mayuri los crecientes sentimientos por Ichigo se interponían impidiéndole pensar en su capitán, entonces ella decidió pensar en su vida junto al capitán Mayuri, eso influyó mucho en su decisión… negativamente contra su estabilidad como vice capitana de la doceava división. ¿Quien en su sano juicio se quedaría al lado de un loco como el capitán Mayuri?

Varias veces sufrió a manos de su capitán, tras una dura decisión… solo para ella, decidió olvidarse por completo de su relación y recuerdos con Mayuri, Nemu decidió apostar por sus sentimientos sobre el peli naranja, y la única manera de relacionamiento tan estrecha que conocía era la que tenía con el capitán Mayuri, esa fue la razón para que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron, Nemu incluso desarrolló una personalidad con la cual Ichigo se sintiera más a gusto.

Haz lo que quieras- _Ichigo comentó con desdén, él ya había intentado antes convencerla de que solo lo llamara Ichigo, cosa que le llevo una hora solo para que ella dijera su nombre pero con el honorífico "sama"._

Es lo que pienso hacer- _ella le replicó en voz baja, Ichigo gruñó con fastidio, ella se había vuelto bastante terco acerco al peli naranja, incluso quiso volver al mundo humano con el adolescente mientras estaba inconsciente, tras unas palabras de Urahara ella aceptó quedarse en la sociedad de almas por un tiempo_.

Viste, no fue tan malo- _Kisuke comentó alegremente, Ichigo lo miro con cara de palo ¿intentar ser golpeado por una bota al primer momento no se entraría en las características de una mal comienzo?_

Ichigo fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando otra senkaimon se abrió, de ella salió Kyoraku acompañado de Coyote Starrk, un hombre alto de cabello marrón largo hasta los hombros, una barba de 5 días sobre su barbilla, tenía ojos de color celeste y una mandíbula canina sobre el cuello que representaba su máscara Hollow, su atuendo era algo parecido a su primer BanKai pero en color blanco y un lado de su túnica corto hasta el muslo, una faja negra alrededor de su cintura donde tenía la vaina de su espada, la cual era de color amarillo casi naranja, aunque no tenía la espada.

La otra persona era Tier Harribel, una mujer de cabello rubio dorada, corto hasta los hombros y algunos mechones le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, los cuales estaban atados en coletas, ella tenía el cabello despeinado el cual le daba una apariencia exótica, lo otro que se podía ver eran sus ojos de color verde agua marino, ya que el resto de su rostro era cubierto por su atuendo, el cual consistía en una pequeña chaqueta de cuello alto y mangas largas que terminaban como guantes de dedos negros, la chaqueta solo cubría tres cuartos de sus pechos, dejando la parte inferior de sus pechos a la vista al igual que todo el abdomen, dejando ver bastante de su piel bronceada, llevaba un pantalón hakama blanco con un cinturón negro, ella tenía la vaina de su espalda en forma horizontal en la parte trasera de su chaqueta, la vaina era de color rosado, al igual que el otro arrancar no tenía su espada.

¡Heeeyy! Ichigo-kun- _Kyoraku habló alegremente, los dos arrancar miraron en la dirección del shinigami sustituto, Ichigo levantó una mano con desdén como saludo, el capitán comandante le dio una sonrisa boba mientras caminaba hacia él_ \- te traje a tus nuevos compañeros- _él dijo alegremente, Ichigo simplemente resopló con fastidio, el sonido del aire rasgándose hizo que sus cejas se crisparon con molestia ¿A cuántas personas tendría que servir de niñero?, el aire se contorsiono y se resquebrajó en tiras abriendo una garganta, el adolescente peli naranja se encontró rodando por el suelo, gracias a cierta mujer de cabello verde, después de varias vueltas por el suelo el dúo se detuvo._

Ichigooo, te extrañe tanto- _una voz femenina y alegre hablo, Ichigo rápidamente se encontró siendo asfixiado por un abrazo de muerte_ \- estoy tan alegre de verte otra vez- _Neliel le dijo alegremente, por su parte Ichigo solo pudo balbucear un par de palabras por la falta de oxígeno._

Neliel-san… Kurosaki-san está azul- _Urahara le dijo a la arrancar de cabello verde esmeralda, ella de inmediato liberó al peli naranja de su agarre demoledor, Ichigo empezó a tomar profundas respiraciones tratando de recuperar el aliento-_ ¿Deja-vu?- _el científico comentó con tono humorístico, el adolescente peli naranja lo miro con enojo._

Cállate- _Ichigo le dijo al ex capitán de la doceava división, el cual simplemente se rió detrás de su abanico, el shinigami sustituto cambió su línea de visión a la mujer que lo había hecho rodar por el suelo, Neliel se puso un poco nerviosa bajo la mirada de molestia del peli naranja_ \- Nel ¿Qué te he dicho sobre saltar de esa manera sobre las personas?- _el peli naranja le preguntó con seriedad, Neliel se rió tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos._

No debo saltar sobre la gente cuando no está atenta porque sería igual que un golpe muy doloroso, y saltar sobre las personas no es un buen saludo- _ella dijo tímidamente, sus dedos índices nunca dejaron de chocar entre sí mientras hablaba, su actitud cambió rápidamente y ella miró a Ichigo con seriedad-_ pero tú no eres cualquier persona, eres mi Ichigo, una persona muy especial para mi- _Neliel le dijo en tono serio, un rubor apareció en el rostro de Ichigo por sus palabras ¿por qué tenía que decir cosas vergonzosas? Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza del adolescente peli naranja -Ichigo, estas rojo- ella comentó, lo cual hizo que el rubor de Ichigo se intensificara._

N-No es nada- _Ichigo tartamudeo nerviosamente, Neliel ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad por su actitud._

¡Harribel-sama!- _un grito femenino rompió el ambiente torpe que se estaba formando alrededor de Ichigo, los ojos del shinigami miraron al lugar de donde provino el sonido, ahí se encontraban tres mujeres, ellas eran las que habían peleado contra un Quincy en hueco mundo, la fracción de la tercera espada o mejor conocidas como las tres bestias, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose y Apacci, las tres arrancar rápidamente se dirigieron donde Harribel se encontraba, las tres mujeres se pusieron en una rodilla delante de la reina de hueco mundo-_ Harribel-sama sentimos mucho no haber sido de utilidad cuando nos necesitó _\- las tres dijeron al unísono, Tier miro monótonamente a su fracción antes de suspirar_.

No tienen que disculparse, siguieron mis órdenes, mi derrota fue a causa de mi falta de poder- _la reina de Hueco mundo dijo con seriedad, las tres mujeres asintieron con la cabeza_ \- levántense, no hay necesidad de hablar sobre el pasado, ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad- _Tier le dijo a su fracción, quienes cumplieron las órdenes de su líder y se pusieron de pie, ella cambió su línea de visión hacia el joven shinigami. Tier comenzó a caminar hacia el adolescente peli naranja a un ritmo lento, Ichigo la miró fijamente, tratando de averiguar su propósito, ojos marrones y ojos verde agua marino se encontraron, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras sus miradas se encontraron, los imperturbables ojos de Harribel se encontraron con los confiados ojos de Ichigo, la reina de Hueco mundo se detuvo un par de pasos delante de Ichigo, en ese instante, era como si solo los dos existieran en ese lugar, Ichigo se sorprendió cuando ella se puso sobre una rodilla delante de él_ \- Kurosaki Ichigo, no tengo las palabras adecuadas para agradecerte por lo que has hecho, tienes mi más profundo respeto por tus logros- _Harribel le dijo a Ichigo, quien solo podía mirar a la reina de hueco mundo totalmente sorprendido, todos en el sitio subterráneo de Urahara parecían estar en el mismo estado que él_ \- no tengo forma de agradecerte, por eso mismo te daré mi espada y mi fuerza para que las uses como sean de tu agrado- _un rotundo ¡Heee! se escuchó por todo el lugar tras las palabras de la arrancar rubio._

¡¿HE?!- _también fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir el peli naranja, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a una de las personas más poderosas de hueco mundo declararse su subordinado, todos parecían tener las misma expresión incluso las Quincys, a excepción de Meninas quien parecía más reservada en sus reacciones, por otro lado Kisuke y Kyoraku tenían sonrisas pícaras en sus caras_

Dije que estoy a sus servicios, kurosaki Ichigo- _la mujer de piel bronceada repitió, Ichigo siguió sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal acto ¿Como alguien normal reaccionaria?_

El acepta- _una voz femenina y monótona habló detrás del shinigami, los cejas de Ichigo se crisparon ya que sabía de quién era la voz_ \- él ya tiene un escudo, le hace falta una espada- _Nemu declaró sin cambiar el tono, el shinigami sustituto le dirigió una mirada de reproche a lo cual ella simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia_.

Espera… yo voy a proteger a Ichigo- _Neliel declaró con determinación, incluso se podría ver el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos._

No hay problema, Ichigo-sama es un combatiente de dos espadas- _Nemu respondió indiferente, la arrancar de cabello verde miro a Ichigo mientras le hacía la señal de victoria con los dedos, varias marcas de tick comenzaron a aparecer en la frente de Ichigo._

¡No hablen como si yo necesitara una niñera, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme yo mismo! No necesito a nadie para que me cuide- _el shinigami sustituto declaró con fastidio por lo que estaba sucediendo, Nemu no pareció inmutarse por su comentario, sucedió lo mismo con Harribel, Nel por otro lado saltó sobre la espalda del shinigami mientras le picaba la mejilla con el dedo de forma infantil, ella tenía las mejillas infladas con molestia._

No seas grosero- _ella le recrimino de manera infantil mientras le picoteaba la mejilla con el dedo, ella dejó de hacerlo y dejó que su brazo se deslizó hacia el pecho del shinigami, los brazos de Neliel se apretaron con fuerza al torso del peli naranja_ \- además de esta manera… podemos estar juntos por más tiempo- _ella le dijo en tono suave y cariñoso, los mejillas de Ichigo rápidamente se prendieron de color rojo y no ayudó la sensación de un par de grandes, suaves y cálidas cosas presionar con fuerza contra su espalda._

Está bien- _Ichigo comentó en tono derrotado, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Neliel, ella apretó su mejilla junto a la de Ichigo._

Gracias, Ichigo- _ella le susurró con cariño, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ligeramente antes de volver a su habitual mirada._

Jajaja… lo que es una gran reunión conmovedora- _Urahara alegremente comentó. El rostro de Ichigo estaba completamente rojo, un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de la arrancar de pelo verde_ \- si ya terminaron de coquetear, me gustaría seguir con lo nuestro- _el científico de haori blanco y verde les dijo alegremente, Neliel se bajó de la espalda de Ichigo y se paró a su lado, todos se reunieron cerca de Urahara. Las Quincys por un lado mientras que los arrancar del lado opuesto, dejando a Ichigo en el medio de los dos grupos, a su lado derecho estaba Neliel y a su otro lado se encontraba Meninas_ \- bueno… como ustedes ya saben, después de la derrota de Yhwach fue necesario crear otro rey de las almas- _las Quincys bajaron la mirada un poco por ese comentario-_ y que después de eso, la central 46 se puso un poco más arrogante de lo que debería- _Ichigo vio como las chicas Quincys parecían enojarse por esas palabras._

Esos bastardos, querían usarnos como conejillos de indias- _Bambietta comentó con ira, esta era la primera vez que ella había hablado desde que llegó al lugar, Ichigo la miró de reojo con curiosidad_ \- ellos nos hicieron decirles sobre las técnicas y poderes de los Quincy- _la Quincy explosiva agregó con enojo, los ojos de Kisuke se entrecerrar por sus palabras._

Oh, eso es malo, van un poco más adelantados de lo que predije- _el ex-capitán del escuadrón doce comentó casualmente_ \- bueno, supongo que tendré que forzar las cosas a ir más rápido- _Kisuke comentó con una sonrisa boba._

¿Qué quieres decir?- _Ichigo le preguntó con desconfianza, Urahara simplemente agitó su abanico delante de su rostro._

Sabes Kurosaki, cuando dos personas o un grupo de personas son estancadas en un lugar, durante un periodo de tiempo, sus lazos suelen fortalecerse a un ritmo más rápido de cómo lo harían comúnmente, incluso si una persona no habla con el tiempo llegaran a tener un lenguaje entre sí para poder comunicarse- _Kisuke declaró casualmente, Ichigo sintió una mala sensación tras sus palabras-_ en otras palabras, se quitan los obstáculos inútiles en las relaciones, podrás descubrir el verdadero ser de la otra persona en muy poco tiempo- _el dueño de una tienda de dulces le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona_.

Ichigo-kun, no hay necesidad de dudar, tu determinación y confianza son los puntos más fuertes en tu persona- _Kyoraku comentó, Ichigo le dio una mirada confusa._

¿Tu padre te explico qué son los Sacred Gear?- _Urahara le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Ichigo asintió no del todo seguro si debía hacerlo_ \- eso me soluciona muchos problemas _\- el científico comentó alegremente_

¿Qué intentas hacer Uraha…?" _Ichigo fue interrumpido cuando sintió su cuerpo ser retenido_ \- ( _un bakudo_ )- _Ichigo pensó alarmado, el adolescente le cambió su línea de visión a kyoraku quien era el aparente culpable, el capitán comandante simplemente le dio una sonrisa pícara, el adolescente rápidamente volvió a mirar a Urahara quien se acercaba a él con una esfera de luz verde, Ichigo empezó a sudar nervioso ¿Qué intentaban hacer?_

No te preocupes Kurosaki, esto no te dolerá en lo más mínimo, es más, diría que se sentirá bien- _Kisuke Urahara le dijo con una sonrisa un poco torcida, Nemu fue a intervenir pero se vio atrapada en el mismo hechizo defensivo-_ no se preocupen, no será nada grave, yo diría que es algo bueno- _su sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro._

¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Urahara Kisuke?- _Tier le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, el ex-capitán simplemente se rio por su tono._

Simplemente vamos a implantar una Sacred Gear que he conseguido por pura casualidad, un Longino para ser más preciso- _Urahara le respondió, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ampliamente en shock y el pánico ¿iban a implantarle algo así?_

Ichigo trato de forzar el bakudo con su presión espiritual pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kisuke ya se encontraba delante de él, el científico tocó el pecho del adolescente peli naranja y un pentagrama negro apareció en su pecho, Ichigo podía distinguir una estrella en el centro, en sus respectivas puntas estaban los kanjis de los elementos agua, fuego, tierra, aire, rayo, en el centro de la estrella estaba el kanji, alma, un círculo rodeaba la estrella, varios símbolos estaban alrededor del círculo, Urahara trajo la esfera al centro del pentagrama y como si se atrajeran mutuamente, la esfera de luz verde comenzó a introducirse en su pecho.

Lo primero que Ichigo sintió fue como si se sintiera apretado, un segundo después una sensación de poder recorrió todo su cuerpo, era una sensación embriagadora de poder, el peli naranja se forzó a mantener la sensación a lo mínimo posible, lo último que sintió fue como si su alma se agrandara, poder como la primera vez que obtuvo su verdadera Zanpakuto, luego empezó a sentir como si el poder lo desbordara, así que hizo lo más sensato, lo liberó.

El cuerpo de Ichigo fue envuelto en una columna de poder de color completamente verde, la columna creció más y más hasta el punto que todos tuvieron que alejarse, los ojos de Urahara miraban con fascinación el poder saliente del cuerpo del shinigami, un par de segundos después el poder literalmente se transformó en una onda expansiva, la onda de color verde se esparció por todo el terreno subterráneo de Urahara, todos los presentes tuvieron que lanzarse al suelo para no ser arrastrados por la onda de poder.

Unos segundos después que la nube de polvo que cubría al shinigami se calmó, todos pudieron apreciar el aspecto de Ichigo, lo único diferente en él era que ahora tenía un guante metálico, como de una armadura de color rojo que cubrían toda su mano izquierda. El guante cubría gran parte del brazo izquierdo hasta su codo. En el dorso de la mano tenía una gema de color verde, en la cual se podían ver partículas amarillas que rondaban por la gema. Tenía como varias partes separadas desde el dorso de la mano hasta el codo. Y en mismo lugar, en los costados sobresalian dos cuernos amarillos. Las puntas de los dedos terminaban en una especie de garras.

Te combinan- _Urahara comentó mientras se acercaba al shinigami, el adolescente le dio una mirada de irritación._

¿Por qué me pusiste esta cosa?- _el shinigami sustituto le preguntó con ligera ventaja en su tono, el científico de sombrero de cubo agitó una mano con desdén como si no fuera mucho._

Te lo dije, es un Sacred Gear Longino, solo le implante algo de poder extra…. siendo el Hougyoku- _murmuró la última parte, los ojos de Ichigo estaban abiertos a un punto inhumano pero rápidamente se cerraron al igual que sus venas comenzaron a palpitar y inflarse_.

¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!- _Ichigo gritó furioso, las venas de su cuello estaban completamente visibles, Urahara se tapó los oídos por el volumen de voz de Ichigo-_ ¡Me metiste esa maldita cosa dentro de mí! La jodida sociedad de almas casi fue destruida por el maldito Hougyoku ¿Y me lo metes en mi cuerpo?- la _furia del shinigami sustituto era casi palpable, el ex-capitán de la doceava división parecía bajar la cabeza por sus palabras_ \- ¿explícame cuál fue tu puta razón para hacerme esto?- el _peli naranja le ordenó, sus dientes se estaban moliendo con ira._

Prevención _\- fue la respuesta simple del vendedor de dulces y científico loco, el ceño de Ichigo aumentó diez veces más arrugando completamente su rostro, tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a Urahara con ira_.

¿Prevención?- _Ichigo le preguntó, la irritación que sentía irradiaba con cada palabra._

Prevenir que la central 46 tomara ventaja de artefactos altamente peligrosos y también para impedir que ellos tomaran control sobre los 4 miembros del rey espíritu. Los cuales use para formar ese Hougyoku que introduje- _eso sorprendió a todos los presentes_ \- aunque sus miembros tienen conciencia propia y un poder aterrador, también fue bueno para sellar el poder sobrante de la creación del nuevo alma rey, ese poder libre por ahí haría cosas inimaginables en el mundo, si cualquiera de estas cosas cayeran en las manos equivocadas sería un serio problema, otro Yhwach u otro Aizen trascendente serían lo más bajo de los problemas, un ejército de ellos sería un problemas sin solución, confió en ti y sé que el poder no se te subirá a la cabeza. Además, eres la única persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar esta carga sin desplomarse, tienes el poder y la voluntad para no dejarte llevar por la arrogancia, sé que es egoísta y malvado lo que te hago hacer pero no puedo confiar en nadie más para hacerlo- _Urahara le dijo al adolescente, Ichigo parecía calmarse un poco tras sus palabras_ \- además eres mi estudiante, es tu deber seguir mis órdenes- _Kisuke agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad, que no duró mucho, ya que fue mandado a volar por un fuerte golpe en el mentón, cortesía del adolescente peli naranja_

Me siento un poco mejor- _Ichigo comentó mientras movía los dedos de la mano con la cual golpea o Urahara, casi no había sentido haber golpeado al vendedor y científico loco_ \- mmm… parecen de buena calidad- _Ichigo pensó en voz alta mientras admiraba el guante con el cual golpeó a Urahara., Una pregunta invadió su mente_ \- ¿Cómo me los saco?- _el adolescente peli naranja le preguntó al dueño de la tienda, Urahara se removió un par de escombros que se habían producido tras golpear un pequeño conjunto de rocas, Kisuke se levantó como si nada hubiera sucedido_.

He hecho mi investigación sobre ello. Solo debes dejar de fluir tu energía en el Guantelete, el cual se había manifestado por la cantidad que liberaste antes- _dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo._

Ichigo cerró sus ojos, trato de dejar la fluctuación de energía que iba al Guantelete. Después de unos pocos minutos el Guantelete brillo y desapareció en partículas rojas. Artículo la mano, aún sintiendo la sensación en ella.

En definitiva solo lo hicieron más poderosos de lo que era, sin contar que era locamente poderoso- _una voz comentó con sarcasmo, Ichigo se volvió hacia la dueña de la voz que resultó ser Candice, quien tenía una mirada irritada_ \- ahora como voy a patearle el culo- _ella dijo con fastidio, el shinigami le dio una mirada plana_.

Como si pudieras hacerlo, chispitas- _Ichigo le dijo con desdén, la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso frunció el ceño con irritación._

¿A quién llamas chispitas, cabeza de zanahoria?- _Candice le pregunto al peli naranja que simplemente se encogió de hombros._

A ti ¿A quién más? No eras tú la chica de las chispitas eléctricas que quiso golpearme la otra vez- _Ichigo él dijo en tono de burla, el ceño de Candice aumentó considerablemente mientras miraba con odio al shinigami sustituto._

Jajaja… me alegro que se lleven bien- _Kisuke comentó alegremente, la Quincy le dio una mirada peligrosa a lo que Urahara simplemente desestimó_ \- porque después de todo pasaran un mes y veinte días encerrados en el mismo lugar- _él alegremente les informo, los ojos de todos los presentes en el sitio de entrenamiento de Urahara lo miraron con los ojos abiertos_ \- haa, y no se preocupen deje la suficiente comida para todo ese tiempo. Además más al norte de este lugar hay unas fuentes termales, hay tres cambios de ropas para cada uno escondidos por allí, va a ser como en una excursión de campo, diviértanse- _Urahara les dijo alegremente mientras agitaba su abanico, el excapitán de la doceava división desapareció en las escaleras que conducían a su tienda, el capitán comandante también se paró al lado de la entrada._

Bueno como ya Kisuke se los dije tienen todo lo necesario para sobrevivir… y sus sellos serán desbloqueados, pero no podrán salir de este lugar por ningún medio, disfruten- _una sonrisa pervertida cruzó la cara del capitán comandante-_ si van a hacer cosas divertidas, hay condones escondidos también- _él agregó, el rostro de Ichigo fue completamente rojo mientras el capitán comandante desapareció por las escaleras, las cuales se destruyeron y la entrada se cerró como si nunca hubiera existido, tal y como kyoraku dijo, las espadas de los arrancar aparecieron y ¿una niña?, ella fue creada por partículas azules que salieron de Starrk, no parecía ser más grande que sus hermanas, tenía el pelo verde claro, lo que se podía ver de él ya que tenía un casco con un cuerno y medio como máscara, el resto de mascara Hollow también tenía lo que parecía un lente que cubría su ojo, del lente salía como una llamarada de color rojo, ella llevaba un chaleco abierto y nada debajo, lo que parecían ser bragas en su parte inferior, un par de cubre brazos hasta las muñecas y unas botas largas hasta los muslos, Ichigo no tenía más tiempo de admirar la reunión ya que tuvo que evadir un rayo que se aproximaba hacia él, Candice lo miraba con una mueca sádica mientras la electricidad giraba alrededor de su mano_.

Mierda… ¡Kisuke!- _Ichigo gritó a todo pulmón antes de comenzar a evadir más rayos que se aproximaban, el adolescente peli naranja habría jurado escuchar la risa de los tres hombres mayores. Isshin también se había ido del lugar._

 _ **10 horas después**_

Haa...aaah...haa… aaah- _Candice respiraba agitadamente_.

Nunca. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Antes por lo menos lo obligaba a defenderse. Pero ahora… solo la evadia con una mezcla entre Shunpo y Sonido. Uso su Vollständing para presionarlo. ¡Pero Nada!

Ya, te rindes?- _preguntó el peli naranja_.

De eso… nada- _trato de levantarse, pero ya estaba agotada. Y todo el Reishi que ha usado la había dejado técnicamente a merced de cualquiera. Simplemente apoyó sus manos en el suelo en un intento de que no cayera al suelo. Iba a caer cansada… pero alguien la sujeta del abdomen. Ve al lado de ella, viendo cómo Ichigo está justo a su izquierda… ¿Ayudándola?_

Q...Qué es lo que crees que haces?- _preguntó apenas, necesitaba algo para tomar._

No puedo dejarte sola en este lugar, por lo menos yo no. Te dejare con las otras para que te recuperes- _al decirlo levantó a Candice, tomándola estilo nupcial. Sonrojando a la peliverde por ello. Aunque Ichigo estaba igual de rojo pero por otra razón, ya que el revelador traje de Candice estaba en ligeras tiras que cubrían lo justo. Y solo era lo poco que podía_ \- Creo que te daré algo de ropa- _dijo Ichigo_.

Y cómo… piensas hacerlo.

Así…

Candice solo pensó una cosa cuando dijo eso " _Que cálido_ " miró hacia su cuerpo, viendo cómo su ropa volvía a formarse con lo que parecía Reishi, y solamente Reishi materializado. Su Top, pantalón corto, botas, guantes, hasta su gorro estaba como nuevo. Sólo duró unos pocos minutos hasta que terminó.

Que fue…

Desde hace unos cuantos meses me coloque a practicar con los poderes de mi descendencia Quincy por parte de mi madre. Uryu tenía un artefacto que podía extraer el Reishi del ambiente y transformarlo en flechas para sus ataques. Puedo hacer algo similar, pero a la inversa- _explicó el usuario de Sacred Gear._

Pero… eso es…

Siempre hago cosas que nadie puede entender- _Ichigo empezó a volar en dirección al grupo-_ honestamente, es ventajoso en algunos aspectos- _sonrió ante la idea. Sin notar como la Sternritter The Thunderbolt se sonrojaba ante la vista. Sin más decidió descansar un poco, ya podría matarlo en otra ocasión dentro del tiempo que estaban aquí._

Cuando Ichigo había llegado junto a los muchachos, las otras Sternritter se sorprendieron de ver a Candice tranquila en los brazos de aquel que los derrotó en el pasado. Explicó que después de que se agotara, reparo su ropa y la trasladó al lugar y dejarla con ellas. Aunque estaban algo intrigadas ante lo que dijo sobre " _reparar su ropa_ ". Varias ideas comenzaron a surgir, y ante eso, molestar al Shinigami para deleitarse con su vergüenza. Tuvo que explicar su capacidad de usar el Reishi del ambiente para crear objetos. Una capacidad que las sorprendió en realidad. Los arrancar y los amigos de Ichigo también estaban impresionados. Aunque el pobre tuvo que liderar con la insistencia de sus hermanas para que aprendieran a hacer lo mismo.

Los días pasaron y las cosas iban "relativamente" bien. Aunque si con eso quiere decir ver ondas eléctricas por todo el lugar… si, estaban bien. En la pequeña redada de Ichigo contra Candice, se había unido Bambietta. Quien también tenía una pequeña venganza por la humillación sufrida. Entre las dos trataron de hacerle aunque sea algo….¡Pero seguían sin obtener un poco de su sangre!

Mientras eso ocurría, los demás estaban pasando el rato entre ello. Ya habían encontrado el lugar donde estaban los cambio de ropa, y ahora estaban cocinando algo para comer. Aunque con Ichigo y las otras dos, tendrá algo de tiempo.

Yuzu y Karin conversaron y se familiarizaron con Nel. Fue una sorpresa para ellas que la mujer de cabellera agua marina ostentara el tercer puesto del Espada más fuerte. También Orihime conversaba con ellas para pasar el rato. El cual, compartía con la morena rubia, Harribel. Nemu solo se quedaba observando en dirección donde peleaba Ichigo, en caso de que ocurriera algo. Mientras que Chad practicaba un rato sus habilidades, había comenzado a entablar conversación con una de las fracciones de la Tercera Espada morena. Sung-Sung. Esta última pareciendo muy amigable con la compañía.

Con Mila Rose y Apacci solo discutían por trivialidades, como siempre. Aunque se juntaban para molestar a Sung-Sung sobre su fornido novio de tez morena. Vaya que fue una sorpresa para ellas verla apartar la vista con un ligero sonrojo. Eso fue tema de molestia hasta que ellas se aburrieran.

Meninas y Gisselle conversaban con la pequeña Arrancar. La cual era nada más y nada menos que Lilynette, la fracción de Coyote Stark. Era alguien muy divertida y animada, además de infantil. Y era muy fácil molestarla para pasar el rato. Mientras que Stark solo se acostaba en el suelo a dormir, y solo dormir.

Y así pasó un mes. Para la mayoría era algo… raro. Un mes de que había comenzado esta especie de cautiverio fue… ¿Interesante sería la palabra? No sabrían decir. Aunque si hay dos personas que podrían decir algo, pero su orgullo no las dejaba. Bambietta y Candice.

En las escaramuzas que habían tenido, terminando ellas agotada y con sus ropas destrozadas, Ichigo arreglaba su ropa con su Reishi y las llevaba a la zona segura. Bambietta no lo admitiría al resto, y solo Candice lo sabía. Cada vez que Ichigo les arreglaba su ropa, la sensación del Reishi externo recorrer su cuerpo… era excitante para ellas.

Cada vez que terminaban una pelea eh Ichigo las llevaba con las demás. Horas después y alejadas del resto, tenían que satisfacer sus necesidades carnales para estar más tranquilas. Fue una sorpresa para Bambietta cuando encontró a Candice en el lugar que ella iba a usar. Iba a irse pero verla disfrutar de cómo se tocaba sobre su ropa, oliendo y sintiendo la esencia de Ichigo al crear la prenda. No pudo aguantar más y se unió a ella. Nadie sabía de eso. Ni siquiera Gisselle y Meninas.

Fuera de ello, los muchachos tuvieron que esconderse de la lluvia un día de esos. ¿Lluvia? Si, se enteraron que el lugar estaba aclimatado, por lo que, aparte de haber día y noche, también había lluvia en el lugar. Habían encontrado una cueva, la cual usaron para poder refugiarse. Por una vez Ichigo agradeció el aprender Kidō. Lanzó un pequeño Sokatsui en diferentes lugares de la cueva para mantener el calor para ellos. Aunque nadie lo notaba, Bambietta y Candice estaban ligeramente cerca de Ichigo, quien estaba abrazando a sus hermanas para darles calor.

Era el comienzo de la quinta semana, y los muchachos habían sido repartidos en equipos para buscar los suministros. Chad y Sung-Sung fueron juntos. Lilynette fue con Appaci. Stark fue con Nel e Inoue. Gisselle tuvo que ir con Harribel. Aunque hubo algo de fricción en el principio, las cosas se calmaron con ellas. Yuzu fue con Karin, quienes fueron acompañadas por Meninas. Había conversado con las otras Quincy, siendo ella y Gisselle las más sociables. Eso dejó a Ichigo junto con Bambietta y Candice. Si bien, ya no eran tan agresivas como en un principio, no quería arriesgarse.

 _ **40 min. Después**_

Por fin, allí hay una caja de suministros- _Bambietta dijo al señalar una caja al borde de uno de los acantilados_.

Con eso terminamos nuestra parte- _Candice dijo con algo de fastidio._

Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo. No sé cuál fue la idea que tuvo Kisuke al crear esto. Cuando lo vea, mi Getsuga será el menor de sus problemas- _dijo con una vena hinchada en su cabeza._

Ollé, idiota, encontré otra caja- _Bambietta lo llamo, señalando el interior de una cueva mostrando lo que había en el fondo. El grupo vió lo que había en el fondo. En efecto, otra caja._

Bien, tenemos suerte, pero… por qué dentro de una cueva?- _Ichigo sospechaba de las ideas extrañas que corrían por la cabeza de ese científico_.

Que importa, tenemos más provisiones para aprovechar- _Ambas Sternritter entraron a la cueva para obtener las provisiones_.

Ichigo tenía un mal presentimiento. Esto era demasiado bueno. Por lo general, solo era una caja de provisiones cuando se dividían en grupos. Pero encontrar dos… eso era ¡Era una Puta Trampa!

¡Ahí que salir de aquí ahora!

Ambas miraron confundidas su reacción, pero tuvieron que encontrarle la razón cuando la cueva empezaba a desmoronarse sobre ellos. Ante la sorpresa, las dos Quincy no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, y las rocas estaban por caerles encima. Pero un tirón las hizo estar confundidas, ya que, del oscuro ambiente, ahora era todo claro…. Estaban fuera de la cueva.

Es oficial, mi Bankai será el menor de los problemas de Kisuke cuando salga de aquí- _ambas chicas miraron a la voz, teniendo que levantar la cabeza. Ichigo tenía a ambas sujetas de la cintura. Mostrando que era él quien las sacó en un rápido movimiento. Ichigo las dejo que se paren. Para desagrado de las chicas, su ropa estaba sucia._

Demonios, es difícil mantener esto limpio en este lugar- _comentó Candice con disgusto_.

No me creo que este sucia, cuando vea a ese cabrón me las va a pagar- _replicó Bambietta en el mismo estado_.

Ni siquiera sé por qué tanto escándalo, se ven bien todavía- _Ichigo se iba a retirar, sin ver la cara de sorprendida de las chicas, quienes se miraron y rieron después, para extrañes de Ichigo_ \- ¿Que es lo chistoso?

No… No es nada, es solo que no sabemos si intentabas coquetearnos o simplemente consolarnos- _Bambietta dijo, causando un sonrojo masivo en el rostro de Ichigo, para regocijo de éstas._

Qué demonios estás diciendo. Quien en su sano juicio querría coquetear con locas como ustedes- _replicó Ichigo._

A quien les dices loca? Fresa- _hablo Candice con enojo, crispando una de las cejas de Ichigo_.

Aaarrrggg… son irritantes, uno tratando de ser amable y ustedes solo se burlan- _Ichigo se quejó con fastidio_.

Hey… solo comente que parecías coquetearme, es algo normal que los chicos tengan ese tipo de acciones- _Candice se defendió, el adolescente peli naranja bufo con molestia_.

Vamos, no es para tanto- _Bambietta trató de aminorar las cosas, pero Ichigo simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los suministros._

Deja de actuar como mujer… es molesto- _la Quincy de los rayos se quejó, el peli naranja solo hizo un "mphm" como respuesta-_ heeeyyy… no seas un niño malcriado.

Cállense… agarremos las cosas y volvamos con los demás- _Ichigo le dijo con molestia, Candice suspiro con fastidio, el trío se acercó al lugar donde estaban las cosas._

Hey, vamos, fresa-san, deja de actuar como un niño malcriado- _la chica de cabello rubio verdosos se apretó el puente de la nariz con irritación_ \- para ser tan sexy, eres muy infantil- _Candice le dijo con fastidio_.

Ambas Quincy miro curiosa como Ichigo se detuvo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó quieto en el lugar. La Quincy con el poder explosivo se acercó curiosa al shinigami sustituto, siendo seguida por la usuaria de rayos. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente de sorpresa antes que cayeran al suelo riendo de la cara del shinigami. Ichigo actualmente se encontraba con el rostro completamente rojo, tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso nunca antes de dijeron un cumplido?- _Candice le pregunto con diversión, la cara de Ichigo se puso más roja si eso era posible, lo cual aumentó la diversión de las mujeres Quincy._

Ca-Cállate… y deja de decir cosas vergonzosas de la nada- _el adolescente peli naranja intento parecer serio pero el fallo miserablemente_.

La chica Quincy dejaron de reírse del adolescente después de unos minutos, los que Ichigo aprovecho para mantener su vergüenza bajo control. El shinigami le dio una mirada de irritación a Candice y Bambietta, quien simplemente les sonrió de forma socarrona.

La mujer de cabello rubio verdoso se acercó al peli naranja con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, misma que tenía Bambietta en su rostro. Ichigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver a ambas acercarse con esa sonrisa mientras balanceaban las caderas de forma seductora.

¿Q-Qué intentan hacer?- _el shinigami le pregunto un poco temerosos por su sonrisa descarada, las palabras del adolescente peli naranja provocaron que la sonrisa las Quincy se intensificara, algo que hizo más nervioso al shinigami._

Hey, no te pongas tan nervioso, no se ve bien en ti… un tan renombrado héroe de guerra, un poderoso guerrero- _Candice hablo con un tono seductor, ella ya estaba a pocos pasos del adolescente peli naranja._

Sabes… es raro ver que alguien como tú se ponga así cuando recibe el elogio de una chica, pensé que era normal que una chica te dijera ese tipo de cosas- _la mujer de cabello negro se detuvo delante del cuerpo de Ichigo, quien estaba congelado en el lugar, una de las manos de Candice llegó al mentón del shinigami y lo obligó a mirarla directamente._

La primera vez que te vi me cabreaste mucho, pero igual pensé que eras un poco sexy y exótico, tu cabello naranja era algo atractivo… como venganza y regalo te vamos a ayudar con tu problema de timidez.

E-Espera ¿Qué tratan de hacer?- _el shinigami peli naranja le preguntó temeroso, Candice simplemente acercó su rostro al de él, un intenso rubor se apoderó de la cara de Ichigo, las ojos verdes de Candice miraban fijamente a los marrones del adolescente peli naranja_.

No te lo dije… será nuestra venganza… y un acuerdo- _ella le susurro sexymente, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los del peli naranja, tanto que podían sentir el aliento de ambas acariciándoles el rostro_ \- tomare tu primer beso como venganza… después de todo es algo muy especial en la cultura oriental, y te ayudare con tu timidez como un pacto de alianza- _Candice se acercó más al rostro del chico de cabello naranja, solo unos pocos milímetros los separaban de que sus labios se toquen, el corazón de Ichigo palpitaba a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido._

Claro… que si nos gusta lo suficiente tomaremos otra cosa más de ti- _Bambietta habló en un tono muy seductor_.

Espera eso…. No… digo… eso no sería una muy buena venganza- _Ichigo trato de replicar para salir de esa situación._

Yo decido si es una buena venganza o no… solo cállate- _Candice le dijo con molestia_.

Pero no vez q… mmm….

 _ **Atención; comienza un semi-lemon**_

Sus palabras quedaron al vacío cuando Candice plantó sus labios con los de Ichigo, quien tenía los ojos abiertos en shock ante este evento. Ichigo sintió como su mano derecha tocaba algo realmente suave. Miró por el rabillo en el ojo, solo para agrandarlo más de lo que ya estaba para ver cómo Bambietta arrastraba su mano hacia su propio pecho. Trato de liberarse, pero sintió que sus músculos no le respondía bien.

Es... inútil- _Candice hablo entrecortada en el beso_ \- paralice… tus músculos… para que no… escaparas- _después hablar, profundizó más el beso. Esta vez usando la lengua, acción que desconcertó mucho al Shinigami_.

Sentía como su propia moral se desvanecía, queriendo experimentar esa sensación tan candente que ambas mujeres les hacían sentir. Escucho los gemidos Bambietta, viendo cómo su mano, por sí sola masajeaba ese glorioso montículo, mientras que ella se tocaba debajo de su ropa.

Sin decir nada, las dos mujeres empujaron el cuerpo de Ichigo, aún con ellas en lo suyo, haciendo que éste cayeran al suelo. Cuando Candice se separó para tomar algo de aire al igual que Ichigo, al pelinaranja se le negó eso, siendo sus labios capturados por los de Bambietta. Ahora era Candice quien usaba la otra mano disponible de Ichigo para acariciar su pecho derecho, solo que se había quitado su Top, mostrando su gloriosa copa E, con un pezón ligeramente rosa.

Cuando coloco la mano de Ichigo en su pecho, se sintio reconfortante. La mano de Ichigo ya no le respondía a él mismo, por qué al hacer contacto con el pecho de Candice, ésta se movió por todo alrededor, causando que gimiera por el toque que sentía.

No pensé… Que fueran tan bueno… Aahhh- _gimió cuando uno de sus dedos rozó su pezón._

Mientras, Bambietta gozaba del néctar que robaba de Ichigo de sus labios. Moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca para saborear más de él. Ichigo sentía como cada vez su mente se nublaba más y más. Lo que sentía era algo que no podía describirlo. Estaban abusando de él, eso era claro. Pero después de un tiempo, le empezó a gustar, era… Embriagador. Pero algo que le molestaba en serio, era el hecho de ser dominado. Y algo que aprendió en todas sus batallas, cuando tienes la oportunidad… ataca.

Al poder sentir sus manos y cuerpo. Se sorprendió que todavía estuviera agarrando los pechos de las Quincy. Cansado de ser el sumiso. Apretó ambos pechos por sobre sus pezones, escuchando el genio de Candice y el gemido ahogado de Bambietta. Sintió su cuerpo más libre, por lo que se levantó, haciendo que las chicas estuvieran abajo y el pelinaranja arriba. Los tres respirando agitadamente.

Ya fue suficiente… - _dijo él. Era difícil de suprimir sus ganas de seguir experimentando esa sensación, pero sabía que no era correcto._

Por favor…. Kurosaki…- _Candice tenía un claro sonrojo en su rostro, respirando de forma agitada, mostrando el sube y baja de su expuesto busto_ \- más… - _pidió la chica_.

No lo repetiré… De nuevo- _Bambietta estaba en un caso similar. Se había deshecho de su capa y su chaqueta, quedando solo con una camisa ligeramente suelta al igual que sus pantalones_ \- Q-Quiero que sigas… - _también pidió, con un claro sonrojo en su rostro._

Ante esa vista Ichigo solo pudo hacer una cosa aparte de sonrojarse… mandar a su cordura por la ventana y lanzarse con ellas. Teniendo los pechos de Candice expuestos los masajeo tanto como pudo, aunque su mano no caía completa, le agradaba la sensación de hundirse sus dedos en ello. Con Bambietta, retomo la sección de besos, mientras metía su mano por debajo de su camisa, también masajeando su pecho.

Ambas solo gemían ante el toque casi celestial. Parecía que sabía donde tocar y cómo hacerlo. Lanzaron un grito cuando ambas manos se concentraron en sus pezones, los cuales apretó. La espalda de ambas se arqueó ante la sensación muy familiar que sentían en su condición de mujer.

Ichigo, como alguien que no sabía mucho sobre el tema, exploró por debajo de las ropas inferiores de Candice y Bambietta, siguiendo en un beso con la última. Al llegar a cierta parte que estaba húmeda, tocó, haciendo que ambas tengan un órgasmo al estar tan sensibles.

Las dos Quincy juntaron todas sus fuerzas y alejaron a Ichigo, quien cayó sentado por el empuje. Ambas chicas se pararon lentamente, despojándose del resto de ropa que les quedaba. Todo, bajo la atenta mirada de Shinigami frente a ellas, quien solo contemplaba la magnificencia de sus cuerpo.

Debes tomar la…

… responsabilidad de tus actos.

Con esas palabras se abalanzaron contra el muchacho frente a ellas. Un muchacho, que dentro de poco, se completaría como un hombre. Perdiendo su pureza con aquellas que alguna vez habían sido enemigas. Experimentando una sensación mutua que no se podría repetir si no fuera con los individuos presentes.

 _ **Fin del semi-lemon**_

Desde ese día, todos, con excepción de Orihime, notaron el cambio entre ellos. Fue claro que Nel y Nemu fueron más… insistentes en saber qué era lo que ocurría. Dios, hasta Karin y Lilynette se unieron a la interrogación. Cosa que Yuzu se mostraba extrañada, pero Karin, muy a su disgusto, tuvo que explicarle lo que sospechaban. La pobre se quedó congelada durante horas.

El grupo de Tier se mostraba algo sorprendida sobre ese hecho, más aún de que fuera con esas dos. La morena no le prestó atención de ello. Pero la leve picazón en su pecho le molestaba. Stark solo permanecía dormido.

Con el grupo Quincy. Gisselle y Meninas tuvieron una acalorada discusión. Aunque sí con discusión te refieres a un interrogatorio sobre la sensación, poses, gritos y gemidos que habían hecho ellos cuando lo hicieron… sip, era una discusión/interrogatorio muy interesante.

Aunque no sabían un detalle. Kisuke tenía cámaras por toda la zona de entrenamiento, por lo que pudo grabar la escena íntima de Ichigo. Podría usarlo como material de chantaje para un futuro, al igual como una fuente de ingresos que sería muy bien recibida con algunas personas en la Sociedad de Almas.

La quinta semana estaba por terminar, y los lazos ya se podían apreciar con el grupo. Gisselle había estado hablando un poco con Yuzu, quien se llevó relativamente bien con ella. Además de que le enseñó a usar las habilidades de los Quincy que creía que no sabía, siendo el _Blut Vene_ , y el _Blut Arterie_. También se familiarizó con Karin, aunque era difícil con alguien que tenía la misma actitud de Ichigo.

Meninas se familiarizó con Inoue. Teniendo en cuenta que era la más amable y cuerda del grupo Quincy, la mujer de pelo naranja se llevó bien con ella, conversando de trivialidades y otras cosas. La pelirosa encontraba intrigante la forma alimenticia de la chica curativa. Se ofreció para probar uno de sus exuberantes platillos algún día.

Stark solo dormía, como siempre. Aunque Ichigo le pedía un pequeño sparring con el, solo para no oxidarse mucho. Ya había peleado con las Quincy, por lo que quería una variedad. Recibiendo una aceptación de éste, levantarse de vez en cuando no era malo…. Siempre y cuando no explotarán nada, bien.

Lilynette conversaba con más ánimo con las otras chicas de la fracción de Harribel, mucho más que en el pasado. Aunque ellas veían como Sung-Sung se mostraba más cercana a Sado. Quien de igual forma compartía tiempo con ella. Sería divertido molestarlos algún día.

La sexta semana fue como la quinta pero un poco más serena… excepto para Ichigo que tenía a Nel constantemente sobre él… o a Candice y Bambietta intentando repetir lo ocurrido… o Nemu constantemente siguiéndolo, el adolescente de cabellera naranja solo podía descansar cuando estaba en las aguas termales con Chad y Starrk, ya que estaba prohibido que una mujer se acercara a ese lugar y viceversa… las mujeres arrancar y Quincy habían aprendido mucho del mundo humano gracias a Orihime y las hermanas de Ichigo, ellas también les agradarle mucho a las otras mujeres… la curiosidad había sido un factor clave para desarrollar los lazos entre ellas. Ichigo estaba algo agradecido que las mujeres no habían tratado de forma diferente a Orihime por sus poderes excepcionales.

Durante ese tiempo de privación de libertad por parte de Urahara, todos habían estado practicando sus propias técnicas. En especial Ichigo, quien al tener un Sacred Gear de quien sabe que hace, potenciado por un Hougyoku restaurado por los restos del rey espíritu. Era algo que le dificultaba si no sabía que hacía. Aunque en uno de sus combates campales contra él, lo descubrió. Stark, Nel, Candice, Bambietta, Harribel, Gisselle y Meninas pelearon contra él.

De pura casualidad había podido activar su guante rojo. Estuvo peleando con ellos durante bastantes minutos, y por un momento de querer lanzar un Bakudō con su guante, escuchó un " _Boost_ ", lo que hizo que lo poco poderoso que sería el Byakurai que lanzaría, fuera como si lo lanzará con poder normal. Entonces, comprendió que el Sacred Gear que tenía duplica el poder del usuario y potencia sus habilidades. Algo útil de vez en cuando.

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado encerrados en el sótano de Urahara, así que se sorprendieron cuando la entrada se abrió, Urahara bajo alegremente la escalera junto a Kyoraku. Aunque este último tenía un rostro serio. La típica sonrisa boba pegada a su cara. Aunque eso no evitó que los dos poderosos shinigamis observaron con una mueca divertida a las personas que estaban en el sitio de entrenamiento.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos- _dijo alegre Urahara, para luego saltar a un lado esquivando un sin fin de ataques_ \- parecen tan enérgicos como siempre. Ustedes qué me dicen. Candice-san, Bambietta-san y Kurosaki-san- _la risa de Kisuke daba a entender que sabía lo que había ocurrido, y el sonrojo en el rostro de Ichigo, y el leve que tenían las chicas confirmaban ello_.

¡Eres un viejo pervertido!- _Bambietta le gritó con odio, Urahara se rió alegremente tras las palabras "muere" que Candice grito, formando un torrente de energía eléctrica fue volando hacia Kisuke, quien simplemente activó un aparato extraño y la electricidad se disipó_.

No seas tan mal humorada señorita Quincy, después de todo no es como si hubiera hecho varias copias y las distribuyera como un seguro de vida- _Kisuke comentó casualmente, el rostro de Ichigo estaba tan rojo como podía ser humanamente posible, Candice por otro lado estaba apretando con fuerzas las manos mientras miraba a Urahara con odio puro-_ no se preocupen… eso no saldrá a la venta ni nada parecido- _Urahara trato de tranquilizarla, después de todo todavía apreciaba su vida_

Tch… maldito bastardo- _Candice escupió con disgusto, los otros miraban con curiosidad la reacción de Ichigo, Bambietta y Candice._

Ya lo escuadrón… ¿Bienvenidos a su segunda vida? O algo por el estilo tendría que decir… bha, no importa, de todos modos es hora de subir- _Kyoraku les dijo, los dos hombres mayores volvieron a subir por la escalera que guía hasta la tienda de Urahara. Ichigo suspiró con cansancio antes de subir la escalera, pronto todos los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo, la sala de reuniones que Kisuke tenía ahora se podría decir que estaba abarrotada por la cantidad de gente dentro_.

Creo que tendría que agrandar este lugar- _Kisuke comentó mientras observaba a los presentes acomodarse a lo largo de la habitación._

Ichigo se sentó delante del grupo con Neliel a su derecha y Orihime a su izquierda, Chad estaba parado detrás de él, Candice estaba a la izquierda de Chad con las otras Quincys a su derecha estaban los otros arrancar, Nemu se quedó parada en la entrada de la puerta con las manos cruzados.

Ahora que ya todos se conocen, vamos a ir al siguiente paso, mi regalo para kurosaki-san- _Ichigo levantó una ceja curiosa por sus palabras, Orihime parecía ansiosa infantilmente por ver el regalo, Kisuke saco lo que parecía un tablero de ajedrez metálico desde dentro de su haori a rayas-_ este es mi regalo… me costó mucho hacerlo, tuve que ir de expedición a otras facciones, hacer tratos, regatear precios… vender algunos inventos, en fin… ahora está hecho- _Urahara le dijo alegremente_.

Aprecio que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por… un tablero de ajedrez… pero no soy realmente un aficionado a ese juego- _Ichigo le dijo torpemente._

Si kurosaki-kun no lo quiere, puedes dármelo a mí- _Orihime le dijo al dueño de la tienda que simplemente negó con diversión._

No seas tonto kurosaki-san, si fuera un simple tablero de ajedrez lo hubiera robado de la tienda de la esquina- _Kisuke comentó casualmente_.

El excapitán de la doceava división removió la tapa inferior del tablero y sacó una pequeña bolsa de tela negra de ahí. Urahara colocó las 16 piezas de ajedrez en el tablero, todas eran de un color negro tan puro que parecían brillar. La única pieza diferente era la del rey que tenía un par de cráneos tallados a lo largo y estaban pintadas de color dorado, en definitiva eran unas hermosas piezas de ajedrez.

Bueno… son lindas las piezas pero… son solo la mitad- _Ichigo comentó sarcástico, la sonrisa de Kisuke creció ante las palabras del shinigami._

Ja… eres observador kurosaki-san, pero como dije antes, estas no son simples piezas de ajedrez, tu padre te habló de las _Evil Piece_ , bueno esto es muy parecido, solo que las cree especialmente para ti. Las llame _Soul Piece_ , su función es muy parecido a las _Evil Piece_ , solo que les hice muchas mejoras… en mi opinión. Tu sabes las reglas del ajedrez ¿verdad?- _el shinigami peli naranja asintió afirmativamente_ \- bueno… siempre me molestaba que solo podías ascender peones si estaban en lo profundo del territorio enemigo, las _Evil Piece_ también funcionan así, por eso yo modifique estas para que puedan ser otra pieza desde el comienzo ¿no es grandioso?- _Kisuke comentó alegremente._

Eso…. ¿No es hacer trampa?- _Ichigo le dijo no del todo seguro._

Claro que lo es, por eso es divertido- _Urahara le respondo alegremente, una gota de sudor bajó por la cabeza de todos ante su emoción_ \- por otro lado también hice un par de arreglos, por si te matan tus compañeros no pierdan la razón, ni se vuelvan locos y se transformen en feos monstruos, con eso dicho… hora de probarlos- _Kisuke le dijo al shinigami sustituto, Ichigo le dio una mirada desconfiada_ \- no te preocupes… otra cosa más que me olvide mencionar, es que puedes retirar las piezas cuando quieras, sin hacerle daño a la persona que posea la pieza.

Espera… ¿Quieres que use esas cosas?- _Ichigo le preguntó._

Pensé que ya lo habías captado kurosaki-san, yo cree esto especialmente para ti- _Urahara le dijo con mala cara infantil_ \- tú vas a ser el rey de las _Soul Piece_ , en otras palabras vas a tener tu propio mini ejército de ajedrez, ahora cállate y toca al rey, tenemos cosas que hacer- _Kisuke le dijo en tono serio, el adolescente peli naranja miro las piezas con escepticismo antes de tomar la pieza del rey en su mano, un brillo oscuro se encendió alrededor de la pieza del rey antes de que desapareció completamente en polvo negro, el cual se metió en el pecho del peli naranja_ \- kurosaki-san, creo que es hora de dejar de meter cosas dentro de tu alm…- _un golpe en su cara, cortesía de Ichigo, lo interrumpió._

Cállate, es tu culpa después de todo- _el peli naranja le dijo con fastidio-_ ¿Ahora qué?- _Ichigo le preguntó con exasperación._

Hora de formar tu equipo, subordinados, compañeros, título nobiliario, como quieras llamarle- _Urahara le informo_ \- básicamente, las otras piezas son la cantidad de compañeros puedes tener, en total son 15 piezas libres, 1 Reina, 2 Alfiles, 2 Caballeros, 2 Torres y 8 Peones… o eso sería lo normal. Pero como soy un genio, puedes transformar los peones en otras piezas y dejarlos en ese estado. Serían como piezas de mutación, pero diferente a las piezas de mutación de las _Evil Piece_ , yo les digo la _Evolución De Los Peones_ , vamos a demostrártelo… ¡quienes están dispuestos para convertirse en los miembros de la nobleza de kurosaki-san!- _Urahara comentó casualmente_ \- los que estén dispuestos den un paso adelante- _los primeros en presentarse fueron Meninas, Chad, Orihime, Tier, Neliel, Starrk y Nemu_ \- bien… ustedes van a ser los primeros. La pieza de la _Reina_ le da atributos de poder espiritual, velocidad y fuerza al poseedor. El _Alfil_ le da el atributo de poder espiritual al quien se le ponga lo cual aumenta sus reservas, normalmente se le da esta pieza a las luchadores de distancia que usan ataques de largo alcance. El _Caballero_ tiene el atributo de velocidad lo cual hace que aumente su velocidad, esta pieza es utilizada para las espadachines y personas que ejercen armas blancas. La _Torre_ tiene el atributo de fuerza física por lo que su poseedor recibe atributos físicos, fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia a los daños y al desgaste, estas son piezas para luchadores de mano a mano, los _Peones_ son para cualquiera, ya que pueden ascender- _el vendedor y científico les explico_ \- ahora kurosaki-san, elige cómo distribuir las piezas- _Ichigo tarareo mientras se metía en sus pensamientos_.

Tier será mi reina, tiene experiencia en ese puesto- _Ichigo comentó, la ex reina de hueco mundo asintió en aceptación._

Me siento honrada que me hayas elegido para tal puesto, acepto con gratitud y compromiso- _Harribel le dijo con su tono calmo habitual, Ichigo le entregó la pieza de la reina a la rubia arrancar._

Bien ahora recita unas palabras para que sirvan como comando de activación- _Urahara le dijo al shinigami peli naranja, Ichigo otra vez tarareo mientras pensaba en algo._

Mmm… en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Tier Harribel- _Ichigo dijo en tono serio, como si la pieza entendiera sus palabras, se desintegró en polvo negro y se dirigió al pecho de Harribel, algo sorprendente pasó después, su máscara Hollow cambio de su color blanco a uno dorado, su nivel de energía también se incrementó significativamente, un vapor negro salió de la altura de su vientre, tras lo cual los ojos de Tier se abrieron ampliamente "mi hueco desapareció" Tier comentó con asombro, los ojos de todos se abrieron ampliamente ante sus palabras, incluso Kisuke parecía sorprendido, la ex reina de Hueco Mundo tocó su fragmento de máscara y desapareció en un brillo de partículas doradas, lo cual aumentó enormemente el asombro sobre todos, no le quedaba nada que recordara que era un Hollow._

Sorprendente… no imagine que algo así podría suceder- _Kisuke comentó con asombro_ \- debe ser un efecto secundario por la energía de kurosaki-san, debo investigar más sobre este acontecimiento- _el científico comentó con emoción-_ sigamos que hay que ver cuál es el efecto sobre los otros- _Kisuke agregó, Ichigo asintió y miró a Orihime, la cual se sonrojo y se acercó tímidamente._

De esa forma, Ichigo comenzó a otorgar piezas a sus amigos. Inoue recibió la pieza del " _Alfil_ ". Luego, siguió Stark y Neliel, otorgándole una pieza de " _Caballo_ " a cada uno, con los mismo sucesos que había ocurrido con Tier, aunque también Lilynette salió afectada, posiblemente por que sea parte de Stark. Luego siguió Meninas y Chad a quienes se les otorgó la pieza de la " _Torre_ ". Ahora, iba a hacerlo con Nemu, pero Urahara lo detuvo.

Un momento, Kurosaki-san, quisiera que lo intentas con uno de los peones e intentes evolucionarlos- _Urahara dijo. Solo por que también tenía curiosidad, hizo lo pedido-_ ahora, coloca algo de tu presión espiritual en la pieza, Nemu también debe de hacer lo mismo, debería de transformarse en una que sea afín a ella.

Tal y como el ex-capitán de la doceava división les instruyó los dos tomaron la pieza en sus manos y comenzaron a verter energía en ella. Un segundo después la pieza empezó a cambiar de forma, cuando termino de evolucionar, era la pieza de un alfil pero tenía líneas como si estuviera rota, las cuales brillaban de color rojo intenso.

Ichigo prosiguió a lo mismo, introduciendo la pieza dentro de Nemu. Con la diferencia de que la nombró como Kurosaki Nemuri. Cuyo nombre hizo que diera una ligera sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz por ello. Esta vez, la pieza se convirtió en polvo negro y rojo y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Nemu, un segundo después la sensación del poder ascendiendo invadió su ser.

Los primeros miembros de la nobleza de Ichigo se pararon detrás de él, dando una imagen un poco intimidante, no por las personas en sí, sino por sus nuevos niveles de poder, todos entraban en rango de un alto capitán o superior.

Bueno, bueno… ahora que terminamos con la primera fase, me gustaría que siguieran a Sado-san al último cuarto donde hay ropa limpia y otras cosas para su uso personal, aprovechen hoy para descansar, a partir de mañana estudiarán sobre el mundo humano y sus costumbres, haaa… y para los que no han decidido aún, tienen 5 días para pensar si quieren convertirse en la nobleza de Ichigo, puedes guiarlos Sado-san. Acompáñalo señorita Inoue, tengo un par de asuntos que hablar con kurosaki-san- _Kisuke le dijo al grupo detrás del adolescente peli naranja, Chad guió a las Quincys y los arrancar fuera de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos._

Qué es lo que quieres hablar, Urahara- _habló el joven de pelo naranja._

Quisiera saber… todavía puedes invocar esa armadura que utilizaste en el infierno hace tiempo?- _se escuchaba curioso por decir lo menos, ¿Por qué querría saber si podría utilizarla?_

La verdad, no estoy seguro. Debería de intentarlo y ver si puedo recibir ese sentimiento para poder invocarla- _se escuchaba dudoso, claramente no estaba realmente seguro de si podía o no usarla o fue solo una ocación especial._

Vamos a la zona de entrenamiento- _ambos fueron._

 _ **Subterráneo**_

Ahora, trata de imaginar la ocasión. Qué sentiste cuando sentías la impotencia de no poder vencer a ese pecador- _Kisuke decía, mientras que Ichigo cerraba los ojos_.

Ishida y Renji estaban en deplorables condiciones, y Rukia ya estaba ligada al infierno con las cadenas que la caracterizan. Quería salvarlos, tener el poder para juzgar las acciones de Kokuto y encerrarlo por lo que hizo.

Urahara sintió como el aire se hacía cada vez más pesado. No era un aumento de Reiatsu, más bien era como si algo peligroso se acercara. Para sorpresa del ex-capitán, de la espalda de Ichigo se presentó una puerta muy conocida para la sociedad de almas. La puerta del Infierno. Ésta se abrió hasta donde le dejaron las cadenas le permitían. Y, desde el fondo rojo que se podía observar dentro del lugar, hilos amarillos comenzaron a salir, enroscándose en el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Después de sólo unos pocos minutos, el polvo se asentó, aunque sólo duró un momento ya que éste se despejó, mostrando la nueva apariencia de Ichigo ( _quien estaba en su forma Shinigami_ ). Cuando habían vuelto del rescate de Rukia, habían comentado el cómo Ichigo pudo cortar esas cadenas. Fue una sorpresa el saber que el infierno ayudara a Ichigo contra uno de los pecadores del lugar. _**[N/A: No voy a describir el cómo es la armadura, ya que todos saben cómo es que luce, sigamos con la historia]**_

Por mucho que me gustaría investigar a fondo esa armadura, te sugiero que no muestres su poder frente a los demonios- _hablo de forma seria._

Por que no debería- _estaba extrañado por su actitud._

El inframundo tiene como regla, mandar a todo criminal que haya cometido algo que se considere demasiado grave el mandarlo al infierno. Es técnicamente como una penitencia, para todas las razas. Si te ven con algo que es perteneciente del infierno, podría causar dudas sobre tu procedencia normal- _explicó el científico al Shinigami._

Ya veo, tendré eso en mente y no olvidarlo.

Aunque recomiendo el que no solo entrenes con tu Sacred Gear, si no también en dominar esa armadura- _dijo con su típica sonrisa y actitud de vuelta_ \- de hecho, por lógica deberías ser capaz de controlar las cadenas de los pecadores- _racional ante la posibilidad._

No lo sé, esta es la segunda vez que la uso- _después de eso desactivo la armadura-_ Ahora, lo que quiero saber es cómo conseguiste esta cosa- _invocó su guante._

Ah, conque ya puedes activarlo a voluntad- _dió una sonrisa ante el avance._

Si… y lo que hace es duplicar mi poder y liberarlo en cualquiera de mis ataques- _explicó lo que había descubierto en sus entrenamientos con los chicos_ \- Ahora, cómo lo conseguiste- _insistió en su pregunta_.

Solo digamos que el anterior portador fue asesinado por una de las facciones. Me quedé en las cercanías para observar. Se fue y algo brillante había salido del joven que había muerto. Lo capture y ahora lo tienes tú- _dijo como si fuera lo normal._

Solo te quedaste a observar y no hiciste nada para ayudarlo? Eso me quieres decir?- si algo no aprobaba el Shinigami pelinaranja, era que dejaran morir gente inocente si se podía evitar.

Captas muy rápido las cosas- _como respuesta, solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza, enterrandolo en el suelo._

Creo que me desagradas más cada día- _tenía una vena en su cabeza._

Bien…- _saliendo del cráter_ \- podemos esperar los próximos 5 días en lo que los demás piensan sobre unirte a tu grupo o no. Por ahora…

 _ **Puerta Senkaimon**_

La puerta característica por la cual entran y salen los Shinigami se mostró en el lugar. Tomando por sorpresa a Urahara y a Ichigo, quienes estaban pensando sobre quién era el que venía desde el otro lado. Al abrirse la puerta, las siluetas fueron visibles… haciendo que ambos abrieran los ojos ante las personas que salía… y las miraban con algo de miedo.

Rukia Kuchiki y Soi Fong, con un rostro de rabia tan grande que posiblemente asustarian a Grimmjow de ser posible. Cada una vestía su uniforme correspondiente de capitán. Rukia había sido ascendida para reemplazar el puesto de Ukitake, quien se sacrificó para poder mantener al Rey Espíritu ante de que Yhwach lo matara. Provocando la muerte del canoso capitán en el proceso.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Rukia se veía bien. El año que pasó le sirvió para mantener su belleza innata, al igual que su estoico rostro en ocasiones de trabajo. Con Soi Fong… si Ichigo no veía sus características trenzas en la parte posterior de su cabeza, no la reconocería. ¿Era acaso la misma? Sabía que Soi Fong era más alta que Rukia, dándose cuenta que ahora ambas estaban en el mismo tamaño. Se veía igual que siempre, buen físico para su labor como líder del escuadrón de fuerzas especiales, mismo color de pelo, ojos, rostro, pechos copa B…. Eran copa B desde siempre? Ichigo no recordaba eso. Pero dejó de prestar atención para saber qué era lo que hacían aquí.

Yo, Rukia, Soi Fong, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- _hablo Ichigo, saludando al dúo._

Ichigo/Kurosaki- _ambos estaban en verdad enojadas, no querían saber qué fue lo que ocurrió para que estuvieran así. Y su vista ensombrecida no ayudaba en nada._

Vaya, Kurosaki-san. No pensé que también irías por las capitanas- _dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa ante lo que tenía frente a él, rezando para que no le doliera lo que posiblemente pasaría._

No es momento para tu retorcido sentido del humor- _replicó el chico_ \- eh… que es lo que quieren- _era lo más "formal" y "respetuoso" que pudo decir, ojalá no le doliera mucho lo que ocurriera._

Tenemos órdenes de llevarte a la Sociedad de Almas…- _dijo Soi Fong._

Y en caso contrario, tenemos paso libre a todo tipo de métodos para hacerlo- _terminó de decir Rukia._

Y… qué es lo que harán?- _atino a preguntar. Vio como las chicas estaban como si estuvieran dudando._

Eso…- _Rukia quería decir, pero se mordió el labio inferior, tal parecía que le era difícil decir lo que tenía que hacer._

El punto es… es…- _incluso la sería de Soi Fong estaba algo dubitativa, pero siguió_ \- en caso de que no nos acompañaseis de forma pacífica… podíamos recurrir a la… violencia, amenaza, extorsión, incluso usar nuestros cuerpos… de ser necesario- _hablaba con mucha vergüenza para ella. Fue un completo shock para el dúo presente ante esas palabras._

¡¿La central 46 les dijo eso?!- _grito la pregunta con bastante furia. Y como no?. Pidiéndole a alguien que es considerado un amigo, a recurrir a esas artimañas, esto ya era suficiente_ \- Ahora si, voy a hablar con ellos y aclarar estas cosas- _iba a pasar por el Senkaimon. Pero las dos capitanas le impidieron el paso._

Supongo que se negaron a aceptar dicha orden y dieron sus motivos- _Kisuke supuso, viendo que las dos asintieron con sus cabezas_ \- que fue lo que dictó la Central 46 ante su negación.

Revocarnos nuestras posición como capitanes, y…

Usarnos para procrear una generación poderosa…

 _ **Explosión de Reiatsu**_ *

Ok, era oficial, Ichigo no estaba enojado. ¡Estaba furioso! Tanto así, que activo la armadura del infierno, y usarla para poder juzgar a esos idiotas por las barbaridades que hablaban. Rukia estaba sorprendida, solo había visto una vez esa armadura cuando Ichigo casi fue aplastado por uno de los tantos guardianes del infierno. Pero Soi Fong estaba impactada. No sabía los detalles de cómo fue que Ichigo había podido romper las cadenas una vez que Rukia había sido convertida en una pecadora. Sólo escucho que el infierno le había otorgado a Ichigo el poder para detener al enemigo, aunque ella no creía eso… hasta ahora.

Ichigo, por favor, déjame decirte lo que decidimos- _trato Rukia de tranquilizarlo._

Me tranquilizare después de que me haya encargado de ellos ¡Ahora hazte a un lado Rukia!- _sentenció Ichigo, cuyo Reiatsu dorado emanaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Causando que la temperatura subiera más y más._

Detén este arrebato en este instante, Kurosaki Ichigo- _Soi Fong se paró frente a él en un intento de detenerlo, aún sabiendo que no era rival para él_ \- Te pido que escuche cuál fue nuestra decisión antes de que actúes de forma apresurada- _pidió con una voz que, si bien sonaba autoritaria, había una pizca de amabilidad en ello_.

Aún gruñendo Ichigo aceptó lo pedido, desmaterializando la armadura dorada, pero aún emanando grandes cantidades de Reiatsu ante lo escuchado. En tanto Kisuke veía esto con gran interés. Sabía que Rukia tenía sentimientos por Ichigo. Desde que se había quedado con él en el mundo humano la primera vez que se conocieron, nació algo dentro de ella que le hizo quererlo. Ayudó el que Byakuya se hiciera más cercano y ligeramente más expresivo con ella. Pero tenía sospechas con Soi Fong. Desde que Ichigo llegó para ayudarlos contra los Quincy, ella lo ha empezado a ver con otros ojos. Incluso, después de su enfrentamiento con BG9, resultando en una aplastante derrota por parte de ella y su teniente. Ichigo apareció para salvarla.

Ahora, sabía que Soi Fong no era de las que les gustase las cosas femeninas, eso era claro. Su única obsesión era Yoruichi, por su pasado con ella. Y aunque había traicionado en el pasado, seguía estimandola mucho.

Pero después de la batalla, se había mostrado algo interesada en el joven de pelo naranja. Lo que Kisuke no sabía era que Ichigo cuando había salvado a Soi Fong. Éste la había tomado de su cintura, apegandola a su cuerpo. Sin ver cómo ésta se sonrojo ante ese arrebato, ya que Ichigo miraba al enemigo fijamente.

Volviendo a lo actual. Las chicas hablaron con Ichigo, diciendo, para sorpresa e incredulidad, que desertaran. Lo que había pasado era que, la central 46 las había estado espiando, viendo la interacción que ellas tenían con Ichigo. Las veces que Ichigo tenía que ir a la Sociedad de Almas, Soi Fong era la que generalmente lo escoltaba a los recintos de la reunión. Entre esas veces, para romper el hielo, Ichigo entablaba pequeñas charlas con ella. Quien a veces respondía con quejas sobre su perezoso teniente, recibiendo consejos del pelinaranja sobre cómo castigar a los perezosos para hacerlos más activos.

Lo que querían era que, si ellas no aceptaban, serían usadas como carnada para atraer a Ichigo y tratar de capturarlo, para después experimentar y replicar su inmenso poder.

Kisuke estaba serio. La central 46 estaba dispuesta a esas tácticas para así, tener el poder y moldearlo a lo que ellos estimen conveniente. Lo gratificante, es que no esperaban que dos de los suyos estaría totalmente en contra de esa idea. Pensando en otra cosa, tanto Ichigo como Soi Fong tenían algunas similitudes, y una de ellas era, la determinación de Ichigo para proteger a sus amigos, y la determinación de Soi Fong con la seguridad de la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora, con este evento, tal parecía que su prioridad sería la seguridad de un solo hombre, un hombre el cual posiblemente sienta algo. Al igual que Rukia.

Antes de que el Capitán-Comandante Kyoraku saliera, converse con él sobre el asunto- _Rukia había mencionado, fue una sorpresa para ella que Ichigo supiera sobre esta maquiavélica treta contra él-_ me dijo que dentro de unos pocos minutos podría salir por un Senkaimon especial para no ser percibida. Fue ahí cuando me encontré con la Capitana Soi Fong- _miro a la mencionada_.

Para ser honesta, la Sociedad de Almas es una sombra de lo que fue una vez- _habló algo decepcionada_ \- cuando el Capitán-Comandante Yamamoto estaba al mando, si bien era algo imparcial en algunos asuntos, era por lo general justo, actuando como debía ante la seguridad ganará de todo el Seiretei. Pero con él muerto… no toman muy enserio a quien es su sucesor, y tienen lo necesario para poder hacer lo que quieran. Y en lo personal… encuentro bastante injusto lo que planean hacer contigo, aún después de todo lo que has hecho por nuestro mundo, a costa de tu propia vida y seguridad.

Siendo honesto… eses extraño escuchar eso, viniendo de la que es la más estricta de la Sociedad de Almas- _ahora, Ichigo comento con algo de gracia, ante el avergonzado rostro enrojecido de Soi Fong._

N-No te pongas creído miserable- _saco su espada apuntando al joven_ \- nos estamos tomando la molestia de decirte esto. No es para que estés comentando cosas como esas en una situación en la esta relacionada totalmente contigo.

Bien, bien, bien, pueden tener sus discusiones de pareja en otro momento- _dijo Kisuke, sonrojando a la capitán del es cuerpo de fuerzas especiales_ \- aunque este evento fue muy inesperado, recomendaría que ustedes se quedaran aquí por los mismos 5 días, que es el tiempo límite para que Kurosaki-san salga de la jurisdicción de la Sociedad de Almas.

¡¿Se irá fuera de los límites?!- _ambas gritaron._

Así es, la única forma para que no la central 46 pueda hacer algo sin que sea tomado como una agresión para una guerra- _tenía su abanico en su boca, ocultando su gran, GRAN sonrisa_ \- así que, mientras tanto, práctica lo que dije, Kurosaki-san. Una vez te instales en tu nuevo hogar trata de comunicarte con la conciencia de tu Sacred Gear. Él te dirá todo lo que tienes que saber- _dicho eso, se retiró del lugar junto a las dos mujeres, quienes estaban confundidas a lo que se refería._

Y así, los 5 días pasaron. 5 días más para Ichigo estando en la zona de entrenamiento. Dominando su armadura infernal con el Guantelete rojo. Si bien, Ichigo no podía ser muy excesivo con sus técnicas, podría usarlas a un nivel lo suficientemente alto para que no se enteraran.

Una novedad, fue que con la armadura del infierno, no podía lanzar sus Getsuga, ya que el resultado sería desastroso. Cómo reemplazo muy bienvenido, al agitar cualquiera de sus dos espadas lanzaba lo que eran calaveras doradas, tres de hecho. Podía dirigir su objetivo si quería, o dejaba que afectará a su alrededor. Era algo fascinante. Por otro lado también práctico con su Guantelete. Probando cuántos eran los aumentos que podía hacer. Con paciencia, espero hasta llegar al límite… siendo este 200 veces el aumento, bueno, solo no quiso seguir avanzando ya que creía que podía seguir aumentando. Quería ver una forma de poder lanzar toda esa energía sin la necesidad de traspasarla a alguna habilidad o ataque. Y como si lo pidiera " _Explosión_ " la gema del Guantelete brilló, provocando que un aura rojiza envolviera al pelinaranja. Solo por curiosidad colocó su mano ( _la con el Guantelete_ ) frente a él. Probó con concentrar toda esa energía, viendo cómo en la palma de su mano se empezó a formar un orbe de color rojo, muy similar al cero Standar que lanzan los Menos o los arrancar. Recordatorio, no hacer más de 200 aumentos, resultado, reconstrucción de lo que posiblemente sea la mitad del campo de entrenamiento.

Mientras Ichigo entrenaba. Kisuke estaba tratando de no ser degollado de forma lenta y dolorosa. Había explicado tanto a Rukia como a Soi Fong lo que ocurría actualmente, y lo que estaban hablando antes de que dejaran a Ichigo abajo. Fue una completa estupides lo que había hecho. Colocarle un objeto perteneciente a otra zona de Jurisdicción, reforzado con el Hougyoku, el cual había sido reconstruido con las 4 partes del Rey Espíritu. ¿Cómo pudo hacer una cosa así? Bueno Kisuke siempre hace lo que se le plazca sin preguntar a nadie. Aunque hubo un detalle que Urahara olvidó mencionar, y eso era la compañía de Ichigo.

Si bien había explicado que habían estado conviviendo durante más de un mes para que no hubiera un problema. Dejar a las Quincy con ellos era algo que no les terminaba de convencer. Aunque, en lo personal para ellas, era más por el hecho de que ellas tenían un mejor cuerpo que ellas mismas, lo que las acomplejaba un poco. Pero Urahara dijo que no tenían que preocuparse de ello " _No importa cuántas chicas estén con Kurosaki-san, estoy seguro que hará lo que sea para que no estén tristes_ " eso fue lo que dijo Kisuke, calmandolas un poco…. aunque mencionó que debían de apurarse, ya que dos de ellas tomaron ventaja.

Ante esas palabras ambas miraron a Kisuke, quien con control en mano, prendió el T.V que había en la sala, mostrando lo ocurrido… Ichigo sintió que cuando los 5 días acabaran pasaría por el infierno… y no cruzaría por la puerta del lugar.

Al término de los días, todos se juntaron en el salón una vez más. Ichigo ya estaba en su cuerpo, por lo que no solo esperaba que los demás se presentaran. Los primeros en aparecer habían sido Chad, Nemuri, Orihime y sus hermanas. Tiempo después, Tier y su fracción, Nel, Stark con Lilynette y las Quincy. Y para susto de Ichigo, Soi Fong y Rukia aparecieron en su espalda. Kisuke fue el último. Después de que Yoruichi llegara.

Bueno, ya estamos reunidos- _habló el hombre dueño del local_ \- Cómo verán. Debido a algunos eventos molestos, Ichigo será enviado a un lugar fuera de la Jurisdicción de la Sociedad de Almas. Ahora, solo Yasutora-san, Inoue-san, Harribel-san, Stark-san, Neliel-san, Meninas-san y Nemu-kun fueron unidos al título Nobiliario de Kurosaki-san.

No le llames de así, suena como si yo fuera un noble- _se quejó Ichigo_.

Bueno, técnicamente lo eres- _varios de los presentes se sorprendieron ¿Ichigo, un noble? ¡Eso es blasfemia!_ \- el clan Shiba sigue siendo un clan noble, exiliado, pero lo sigue siendo.

Termina con esta tontería, al menos quiero comenzar el año sin faltar a ninguna clase- _ordenó el joven_.

Bien- _hablo en rendición_ \- en favor, aquellos que no se había unido antes, pueden hablar ahora.

Las Quincy que quedaban asintieron, siendo Gisselle la primera en avanzar. Cuando sacó su caja con las piezas la de _Alfil_ que le quedaba reaccionó, ante eso le otorgó el puesto de Alfil a la Quincy con el poder Zombie. Las otras fueron Candice y Bambietta, las cuales ambas tomaron 2 _Peones_. Tanto Ichigo como ellas transfirieron parte de su presión espiritual a las piezas, cambiandolas en un _Alfil_ para Candice y extrañamente una Torre para Bambietta. Ambas piezas con marcas como si fueran grietas marcadas en ellas.

Así que esto es llevar la energía de Ichigo… se siente excelente- _dijo la mujer pelinegra con una risa algo sombría en su rostro_.

Puede serlo. Pero no te salgas de control, quieres, no quiero problemas comenzando el día- _dijo el pelinaranja_.

Tch… de qué sirve tener este poder si no puedo usarlo- _se quejó la chica._

Puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a nuestra nueva casa? También hay un subterráneo de entrenamiento para que pruebes tus poderes- _dijo Ichigo con fastidio_.

Cómo quieras.

Bien, bien, bien. Ya tienen listo sus cosas, pero ahora…- _miro a las dos Shinigamis_ \- díganme, están seguras de su decisión?

Totalmente- _no dudaron_.

Bien, Kurosaki-san, únelas a tu Título Nobiliario.

Eh?! Quieren entrar?!- _eso no lo espero. Como mucho que lo siguieran, pero no como parte de su grupo de piezas_ \- están seguras?

No podemos quedarnos aquí. Será el primer lugar de búsqueda- _dijo Soi Fong con simpleza_.

Además de que ya saben algunos puntos de los escondites de Urahara, sería solo cuestión de tiempo de nos diera un nuevo escondite para poder ocultarnos- _dijo Rukia_.

Vez, no hay problema, vamos, únelas a tu grupo, es por su propio bien- _apuraba Urahara, vaya que esta escena era muy poco usual para su diversión._

Resignado, tomó dos de los 5 _Peones_ que le quedaban. Al igual que las Quincy, insertaron su energía dentro de las piezas, las cuales después de unos minutos se convirtieron en dos _Caballos_. El de Rukia, con ranuras parecidas a copos de nieve, y con Soi Fong con lo que eran mariposas marcadas en la suya. Después de que se introdujeron dentro de ellas, pudieron sentir el aumento de energía dentro de sus propios cuerpos, sorprendiendose con ello.

El poder de Ichigo…

Se siente así todo el tiempo?

Rukia y Soi Fong estaban asombradas por el nuevo poder que ostentaban. Yoruichi solo se mantenía al margen, algo sonriente al ver a su ex-subordinada experimentar la sensación.

Creo que iré contigo.

Todos miraron en dirección hacia la morena de pelo morado como si una segunda cabeza les hubiera crecido. Nadie quería creer escuchar esas palabras. Aunque la capitana dueña de Suzumebachi deseaba que fueran verdaderas esas palabras.

Estás segura? Yoruichi- _una petición que tomó por sorpresa a Kisuke, pero ya sabía a qué iba esto._

Tengo que cerciorarme de que no se meta en problemas. Quien mejor que yo para el puesto- _dijo con suficiencia mientras sonreía_.

Creo que irá a causar problemas, no a detenerlos- _murmuró por lo bajo el Shinigami. No podía negarlo, ella hacía lo que quería, cuando quería._

Bien, Kurosaki-san, ya sabes que hacer- _con resignación, otra vez, procedió a lo mismo. Resultando ser una Torre para Yoruichi._

Sí ya terminamos con esto, quiero….

¡Oye, Kisuke. Saca tu perezoso culo de tu tienda en este momento!

Gritaron desde afuera del lugar. Aunque varios tenían idea de a quien pertenecia dicha voz, Ichigo sólo prendía que habría más miedo para él. Todos salieron del lugar, encontrándose con una de las pocas Vizard sobrevivientes de la guerra. Hiyori Sarugaki. Ella junto a Shinji, Hachi, Lisa, milagrosamente Kensei, y Mashiro fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Aunque por desgracia, Kensei a estado en cama desde ese entonces, siendo Mashiro quien le cuida. ¿Quien diría que esa chica podría ser tan delicada con alguien y dejar su actitud infantil? No obstante, desde que la guerra había terminado, varios Shinigamis se habian vuelto algo hostiles con ellos, sin razón aparente.

Hiyori-San, que sorpresa verte aqui- _exclamó con aparente sorpresa ante la visita, aunque con el tono que usaba no convencía a nadie._

Cierra el pico loco demente, sabes a lo que hemos venido. Así que será mejor que nos mandes lejos de aquí antes de que la central se de cuenta- _dijo con mucho enojo en su vista. Un momento, dijo ¿hemos?_

Oye, Hiyori _\- el usuario de la Sacred Gear la llamo- quien más viene contigo_.

Esa sería yo- _desde el techo de la tienda, Lisa hace acto de presencia… leyendo su… literatura_.

Entonces… esos miserables tiene algo que ver?- _bien Ichigo estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para no explotar. Aunque si la vena en su frente era un indicio, no faltaba mucho para_ ello.

Hai _\- respondió Lisa bajando del lugar. Tanto ella con Hiyori vestían el uniforme negro de los Shinigami_ \- le dijimos a Mashiro que nos siguiera, obviamente traeríamos a Kensei con nosotros… - _colocó una mirada triste pero con una ligera sonrisa_ \- pero se negó, no quería arriesgar la delicada salud de Kensei de ser necesario.

Esa idiota- _masculló Hiyori en lo bajo_ \- si hubiera venido con nosotros, tu novia de pelo naranja lo hubiera curado de inmediato- _aunque esa palabra sonrojo tanto a Ichigo como a Orihime._

Bueno… Es su decisión- _hablo Ichigo cabizbajo. Había pasado tiempo con ellos cuando trato de controlar sus poderes Hollow._

Mashiro era muy parecida a Inoue en actitud, y Kensei, para molestia de muchos, era como un Ichigo pero de pelo blanco y no tan poderoso. Dejarlos atrás a su suerte no parece justo, pero no pueden hacer nada. O eso creían.

Vamos, no tienen que ser tan pesimistas, ellos estarán bien- _habló Urahara muy despreocupado._

Para ti es fácil decirlo… - _gruñón la rubia cenizas_.

Te equivocas- _respondió inmediato con un rostro serio_ \- fueron mis compañeros en su momento, y lo siguen siendo- _dio una ligera sonrisa_ \- además, no permitiría que les hicieran daño si puedo anticiparme a ellos. No lo creen chicos.

¡Mashiro Entry!

Un borrón verde apareció desde arriba, sorprendido alas dos recién llegadas. Mashiro estaba frente a los muchachos, con una sonrisa que no había mostrado desde que comenzó a cuidar a Kensei.

Yahoo~ como están chicos…

Mashiro?!

La misma- _dio una enorme sonrisa. Llevaba el mismo traje blanco que llevaba en la batalla contra Aizen._

No podías hacer algo menos escandaloso, es algo molesto- _Kensei apareció desde arriba de la tienda, sorprendiendo a todos y más aún a las otras dos Vizard. Tenía el mismo atuendo que la batalla contra Aizen_

Kensei!

Lamento haberlas preocupado, no me esperaba quedar tan mal- _trato de disculparse_.

Dios, por lo menos dinos que estas bien. Tu culo es una preocupación por ser nuestro compañero- _dijo Hiyori con una sonrisa_.

Excelente, ya todos estamos juntos- _dijo Kisuke, pero terminó enterrado en el suelo, por parte de Lisa, la chancla de Hiyori y un combo de Ichigo_ \- puedo saber… por que fue esta vez?

Por gilipollas- _respondieron al unísono_.

Bueno, creo que me lo merezco- _se levantó y sacudió el polvo_ \- aunque no puedes irte todavía.

Por qué.

Por qué… Bueno, digamos que el director de tu escuela perdió tus papeles, por lo que no estarás registrado si no son entregados.

Pensé que mi viejo los tenia- _dijo con exasperación._

Los tenía, pero al parecer también los perdio- _dijo con un sonrisa tiesa en su rostro, esperando que no lo golpeara esta vez, no tan fuerte_ \- aunque miralo de este modo, le darás tiempo a los demás para que los demás se acostumbren a sus nuevos poderes, si bien todos se muestran relajados, pera personas como Bambietta-San y Candice-San, que son más expresivas, puede ser algo peligroso- _inclino su cabeza, esquivando un rayo y una bomba de Reishi_ \- lo vez?

Qué quieres decir con eso, que somos sentimentales?- _grito Bambietta ante lo escuchado._

Eso quiere decir- _dijo Ichigo mirando fijamente a la chica en cuestión_ \- puedes aprovechar los días que estaremos aquí para que puedas practicar. Así podrás explotar todo lo que quieras. Mientras sea en el subterráneo y lejos de mi cara estaremos bien.

Tch, si tu lo dices- _se cruzo de brazos la chica_ \- bien Candice, necesito una " _compañera_ ", que dices?

Esperaba que preguntaras, quiero saber cuanto poder tengo después de que insertar esa pieza dentro de mi.

Bien- _dijo Ichigo-_ ahora, debo suponer que ellos también irán con nosotros- _Kisuke asintió_ \- *Suspiro* bueno, ojalá que la casa sea grande.

De eso no te preocupes- _dijo Kisuke._

suspirar* Y cuánto se tardarán mis papeles- _dijo Ichigo._

Veamos, tus papeles deberían llegar en tres días, cuando se confirme, te iras ese mismo día, el cual son unos 4 días más, y la escuela comienza en 2 días, por lo que tendrás una semana de falta- _habló Urahara sacando cálculo._

!¿1 semana?!- _gritó Ichigo indignado_ \- y yo que quería empezar sin ninguna falta.

Vamos, tranquilo. Aprovecha esto para explicar las cosas.

No se las explicaste?

No es divertido repetir lo mismo varias veces- habló con simpleza, sacando un suspiro de Ichigo.

Esta bien, les explicaré la si…

No tan rápido- _Soi Fong tomó el hombro izquierdo de Ichigo_ \- Yasutora, necesito que les explique los detalles de lo que estaba pasando a los nuevos.

Olle, que es lo que… - _una mano se apoya en su hombro derecho._

Nosotras necesitamos hablar con Ichigo, en privado de ser posible- _Rukia dijo_.

Oigan, por lo menos pregunten antes de decir- _replicó Ichigo soltando el agarre de las chicas_ \- que es lo que…

La charla será en privado, no repliques- _dijeron ambas._

Bien Kurosaki-san, no sería descortés no tomarle la palabras a estas jóvenes señoritas. Creo que debe cumplir su petición… y que Dios se apiade de ti.

¡Qué quieres decir con eso!

Chicas, pueden usar el subterráneo por hoy, después lo ocuparan las demás para probar sus nuevos poderes- _ordenaba Kisuke_ \- mientras tanto, los demás pueden hacer lo que quieran.

¡Olle, no dictes cosas como si fueras el líder!

Tómense su tiempo- _les dió vía libre_.

Después de eso, Ichigo quedó durante 10 horas en el subterráneo de entrenamiento, otra vez. Descubriendo que el enojo de las chicas era meramente por el hecho de que Ichigo lo había hecho con Bambietta y Candice, aunque no entendía el por qué de su enojo. Entre esquivar ráfagas de hielo y viento, las chicas, en su desahogo expresaron sus sentimientos por él. Sinceramente Ichigo no esperaba eso. Creyó que tenía una relación como si de hermanos se tratase con Rukia, y había actuado de la misma forma por mucho tiempo. La capitana Décimo Tercer Escuadrón reveló que se sintió atraída después de su aparición sobre el Sokyoku cuando la salvó " _Aún después de que te dije que no te levantaras, y que no fueras a ese lugar. Fuiste solo porque creías que cometían un error. Eso me hizo sentir algo cálido dentro de mi_." fue lo que dijo la mujer, mirando al joven frente a él con mucha tristeza.

Soi Fong estuvo renuente a expresarse, no era su estilo. Ella solo actuaba por y para la sociedad de Almas. Nunca había tenido tiempo para experimentar lo que era el amor o el romance. Pero desde que la rescató… " _No sabía lo que sentía en ese momento. Solo lo confundía con un enorme agradecimientos en el momento cuando me salvaste. Pero cuando la Central 46 dijo lo que haría contigo, solo para la integridad de la Sociedad de Almas… tuve la sensación de lo que creía sentir por ti_." Bien, Ichigo era muchas cosas, pero conocedor de los sentimientos femeninos no era una de ellas. Todavía estaba impactado por la revelación. Y sabía que estar en una relación era solamente de un Hombre y una Mujer, o al menos eso creía él. Y el estar con más de una mujer, para él, era como engañarla.

Después de una calurosa discusión sobre los sentimientos de las chicas, se llegó a un acuerdo de que, para vergüenza de Ichigo, las dos se quedarían con él. Sabían de que si escogía solo a una, seria doloroso para la otra. Así que, Soi Fong decidió que compartirían (aunque un susurro le dijo que lo hiciera, cuya voz le sonaba muy familiar).

Dicho eso, pasaron los próximos dos días "divirtiéndose" con sus amigos del mundo Humano. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru y Riruka. Fueron dos días muy movidos. Entre tiendas de ropa para más variedad, tiendas de comida, las cuales Neliel, Bambietta, Candice y Gisselle habían arrasado con todo. Tal parece que no conocían mucho la cultura culinaria. Hubo roces con Hiyori, Bambietta y Candice. Se necesito de Ichigo, y solamente Ichigo para impedir que pasara a mayores. Tomando en cuenta que era el más fuerte del grupo, a quien más pedirle ayuda. Tier y su fracción fueron las más calmadas, para sorpresa de muchos. Tanto Apacci como Mila discutían de algo muy importante, mientras que Sung-Sung hablaba con Chad, en serio cuanto avanzaron eso dos? Por otro lado, Rukia y Soi Fong trataron de pasar tiempo con Ichigo, aún con el grupo de numerosas personas. Rukia era las versátil en ello, pero Soi Fong era demasiado tosca, el único momento que actuó normal fue cuando fueron a una tienda de lencería, para vergüenza de los tres hombres del grupo. A, si, Kensei y Mashiro iban con ellos. Algo que extraño a Hiyori y a Risa fue el extraño temperamento de Kensei con la cercanía de Mashiro, por lo general la alejaba de inmediato, pero éste se dejaba, eh incluso se dejaba besar en la mejilla… Averiguarían de eso después.

Cuando los días terminaron, todos estaban listos para partir. Ichigo fue el primero en llegar a la Tienda. Aliviado de percibir la presión espiritual de Kyoraku. No tendría que esperarlo para poder irse.

Cuando ingreso a la entrada principal, se encontró con una escena un tanto… peculiar. Tanto Kisuke como Kyoraku estaban tratando de atrapar a una especie de… que era, ¿un canario? No era muy grande para serlo. Tenía más pinta de un cuervo… pero de color dorado? Eso era nuevo. Kisuke trato de atraparlo desde la espalda, pero éste lo esquivó, picoteando la cabeza del dueño y alejándose, esquivando a un sorpresivo Kyoraku que se escabullia para atraparlo, también picoteando su cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- _preguntó con bastante gracia al ver como acabaron en el suelo, derrotados por una simple ave_.

Fue sorpresivo que dicha ave saliera volando hacia Ichigo, quien estaba listo para tomar acciones y reducir al diminuto enemigo. Fue una sorpresa que el ave pasará de largo sobre su hombro derecho, aterrizando sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ichigo miró confundido al ave que estaba parado con… ¿Orgullo?

Oh~ tal parece que le agradas, eso soluciona muchos problemas- _dijo Kisuke con una sonrisa, limpiando todo el polvo que tenía. Aunque esas palabras dejaron algo desconcertado a Ichigo_.

Ichigo, sobre tus hombros tienes lo que estaba sellado dentro del Sokyoku. Él es el Rey Kikou, la legendaria Ave Fénix.

Que yo recuerde el Sokyok… aaahh, Ollé deja de picotear- _se quejó cuando sintió como el ave le tiraba y picoteaba la oreja que tenía disponible. Para mucha molestia del joven anaranjado_ \- Kikou, detente- _para sorpresa de todos, éste detuvo su arrebato, quedando quieto en su hombro_ \- veo que no te gusta ese nombre, creo que lo entiendo mejor que nadie. Odio que me llamen fresa por lo que supuestamente creen que significa mi nombre- _habló con desde. El pájaro solo chirrio, aparentemente en entendimiento_ \- pero volviendo al tema. Según recuerdo, su tamaño era poco más de unos 100 metros, y ahora no alcanza ni los 20 centímetros… sin ofender amigo- _dió una ligera disculpa al ave, quien aparentemente aceptó la disculpa._

Ha… Ichigo-kun, a pesar de todo lo que has vivido todavía pareces confiar más en lo que ves a simple vista- _Kyoraku comentó con cierto reproche, tras lo cual varias venas comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente del shinigami_ \- está sellado ¿qué piensas que pasaría si traes a una enorme ave legendaria con el poder del fuego al mundo humano?- _Kyoraku le dijo de forma retórica, un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de Ichigo tras esa declaración_ \- es de conocimiento mundano que las aves fénix son orgullosas y poderosas, aunque ahora se encuentre sellada, solo será provisorio, si él quiere puede deshacerlo pero como hemos comprobado… ya eligió a un nuevo maestro- el _capitán cabeza comentó con cierto humor para gran desagrado de Ichigo_.

¿Qué quieres decir?… aparte de eso ¿no estaba destruido?- _el shinigami peli naranja le preguntó. Kisuke agito su abanico delante de su cara como si quisiera molestar al peli naranja._

Es un fénix legendario, crees que moriría tan fácil, solo lo destruyeron en pequeños pedazos?, le tomó un tiempo recuperar su forma pero lo logró, pero por alguna razón ya no podía ser sellado devuelta… tal vez sea porque alguien destruyó su altar- _Urahara, no tan sutilmente acusó a Ichigo_ \- por eso decidimos hacerte cargo, es tu problema ahora… ha y él no se va alejar de ti, ya que te considera su nuevo maestro y salvador, no te preocupes no se va a transformar en su verdadera forma si no se lo permites, después de todo son aves nobles y leales a sus maestros- _Ichigo frunció el ceño… más de lo normal ¿Por qué siempre tenían que sucederle estas cosas a él?_

Hay algo más de lo que tenga que enterarme en este momento? O es todo lo que tienen que decirme y entregar- _ambos negaron con sus cabezas_ \- muy bien, Kikou, atacalos- _con su orden dada, el ave agitó sus alas quedando frente a su nuevo maestro. Para asombro de todos, fue envuelto en fuego, tomando el tamaño de una aguja adulta en llamas. Con un rugido, lanzó una llamarada, a los dos adultos, quienes ante los acontecimientos no reaccionaron a tiempo. El fuego los había envuelto, solo que después de unos pocos segundos mostrará el cuerpo carbonizado de ambos_ \- bien, creo que se ven mejor así- _dió una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el resultado del ataque. Kikou volvió a su forma sellada y se posó en el hombro de Ichigo_.

Bueno, eso sería todo, Kurosaki-san- _Hablo sacudiendo el hollín de su cuerpo._

Los muchachos están esperando con las maletas para irse- _dijo Kyoraku también sacudiendose._

Bien- _fue su simple respuesta_ \- espero que nos llevemos bien, Kikou- _como respuesta el ave carareo, afirmando lo que dijo Ichigo._

Con ello, se retiró con los Arrancar, Vizard y Quincy que se estaban quedando en el lugar. Quienes tenían a Stark arrastrando una carreta llena de maletas. Muy a su molestia. Fueron a su casa, donde estaban el resto de los muchachos esperando para irse con sus maletas. Además de que sus amigos estaban allí. Incluso estaban los más cercanos de la Sociedad de Almas. Rangiku, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Toushiro, Renji, Byakuya (muy raro para la mayoría) esperen esa es…

Yo, Ichigo, la familia viene a despedirse- dijo una mujer de gran busto y una mano de madera.

¡Kūkaku! Qué es lo que haces aquí- dijo Ichigo sorprendido por su presencia.

¡Vamos!, ¿no estás feliz de que por lo menos venga a despedirme de mi familia?

Bueno, no, digo si, digo… arrhg, no sé cómo reaccionar ante esto- se revolvió el pelo ante la confusión.

Parece que este es el adios- _dijo Isshin a su hijo_ \- déjame decirte que estoy muy orgullooooooo- _aulló de dolor cuando Karin le pegó en los bajos, haciendo que varios de los presentes masculinos se taparan la zona, incluyendo Ichigo._

Ya cállate, no es como si nos fuéramos para siempre, solo será 1 año- _se quejó la Kurosaki menor._

Vámonos Karin, no quiero que las demás se aprovechen Onī-chan como Candice-san y Bambietta-san- _dijo Yuzu apurando a su hermana, dejando a todos los que no sabían con absoluto shock._

Vamos, solo fue una sesion... Aunque muy candente- _dijo Candice._

¡Vamos Tessai-san, arranca!- _tal y como pidió, Tessai pisó el acelerador a fondo marchando de del lugar. Aunque una persona en particular salió de su trance, alguien que Ichigo quería que hubiera seguido en el suelo._

¡Espera Ichigo, déjame felicitarte al menos por haber conseguido dos señoritas hermosas, mientras más mejor, tu madre estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Los estudios pueden esperar, mientras más nietos mejor, no tengo problemas. Pero debes respetar a las mujeres!- _gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzar el vehículo._

Ichigo bastardo ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo antes que yo?- _Keigo gritó con indignación mientras cataratas de lágrimas corrían por su cara_ \- al menos me hubieras dicho como fue- _el adolescente de pelo castaño cayó de rodillas abatido, su único consuelo fue Mizuiro quien le palmeaba la espalda con simpatía._

Ese miserable de Ichigo, no le basta con Orihime, y ya tiene a dos perras con él. ¿Puede saber la envidia que da?- _decía Renji, quien tenía el mismo pensamiento que Keigo, aunque éste terminó en el suelo, cortesía de una muy enojada Rukia, quien aún no aceptaba muy bien ese hecho. Mucho menos Soi Fong._

Después de detener el autobús, tranquilizar a unos histéricos Shinigamis. Y aún quejumbroso y ruidoso Isshin. Todos se subieron al autobús. Orihime, Yuzu y Nel fueron quienes se asomaron por la ventana para despedirse de las demás. Aunque en el caso de Nel, si bien Chizuru fue muy hostigante con ella en la salida (tocando sus pechos a cada momento que podía) fue divertido de todas formas.

Jajaja, tienes amigos muy animados- _Candice comentó con humor mientras veía la figura del señor kurosaki perderse en la distancia, ella se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todo el mundo, especialmente de Ichigo que parecía querer que se desintegrara en el aire_ \- hey, es un poco doloroso que me mires así Ichigo- _ella le dijo con cierto dolor en su tono, lo cual hizo que el shinigami sustituto suspirara con resignación_.

Cuál fue el motivo de hacer tal cosa- _el adolescente peli naranja le preguntó con un toque de fastidio, la mujer de cabello rubio verdoso se encogió de hombros con indiferencia._

Vamos, al menos agradece- _dijo Bambietta_ \- ellos parecían burlarse de ti por ser un vírgen, así que cortamos ese molesto rollito para que se quedarán callados. Y como no parecías dispuesto a decirles creí que sería mejor que alguna de nosotras lo dijera ¿Que está mal?

Va a ser un dolor en el culo tratar con él cuando regrese- _Ichigo suspiró con cansancio_ \- haaa… por lo menos tengo un año para esperar que lo olvide- murmuró un poco deprimido.

Ichigo-sama- _Nemu lo llamo, Ichigo la miró con curiosidad_ \- nada, solo quería interrumpir su conversación con Candice-san- _ella declaró con su tono monótono, la Quincy eléctrica frunció el ceño con molestia por sus palabras._

¿Cuál es tu problema?- _Candice le preguntó con irritación._

No tengo ninguno, simplemente preservar lo poco de pureza que le queda- _Nemu le respondió con indiferencia._

Tch… ¿quieres impedir que tengamos sexo con Ichigo?- _la Quincy de cabello negro le preguntó con irritación._

Si- _Nemu le respondió monótonamente, Candice suspiro con cansancio_.

¿Cuándo voy a poder tener sexo con él?- _ella le preguntó con fastidio._

Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad- Nemu le respondió en su tono común sin mostrar emociones.

Saben todavía estoy aquí- _Ichigo comentó con exasperación, Candice le dio una sonrisa pícara, Nemu simplemente lo miro antes de volver a mirar a la Quincy, el adolescente peli naranja miró hacia los demás ocupantes del autobús solo para que sus cejas se crispen, ya que una gran mayoría le desvió la mirada_ \- aaa, esto va a ser un largo viaje- _murmuró en derrota._

 _ **Ciudad de kuoh; un par de días después**_

El autobús que tenía a Ichigo y su grupo llegó a la ciudad al atardecer, desde que entraron pudieron sentir la extraña energía que la rodeaba, fue algo nuevo para ellos. La ciudad no parecía muy diferente a la ciudad de Karakura, excepto por la energía que se sentía en el aire, pero seguía siendo muy poca la cantidad que se sentía, comparada a la atmósfera cargada de Karakura esta seguramente era menos que un tercio de la saturación de energía.

Las cosas dentro del grupo se habían aliviado un poco después de una charla entre ellos, donde Candice y Bambietta pidieron disculpas por tomar la virginidad de Ichigo, aunque no lo sintieran en absoluto. Ella explicaron que fue algo que sucedió un momento de vulnerabilidad entre ellos. Aunque les habían dicho que entre ellos no había otra relación que no fuera ser su nobleza, el sonrojo en sus rostros no convencía mucho, el autobús se trasladó por la ciudad hacia la ubicación de la nueva casa de Ichigo.

Ichigo-dono, ya llegamos- _Tessai le dijo al peli naranja, el adolescente peli naranja miró hacia afuera de la ventana del vehículo tras lo cual sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad para rápidamente cambiar a una mueca de irritación ¿su nueva casa?... o mejor dicho su nueva ¿mansión?, ¿templo?, ¿castillo feudal?, ¿castillo de la época del Edo?. Básicamente era un lugar enorme, muy elegante, diseñado al estilo tradicional japonés, en definitiva el lugar resaltaba mucho, como una linterna en la oscuridad, tenía tres pisos, aunque el tercer piso era mucho más chico comparado a los demás, la casa tenía un muro alto cerca de dos metros y medio de alto rodeándola, la entrada fue una de las cosas más llamativas, ya que tenía el diseño de una calavera de color dorado en el portón metálico de doble hoja, la primera pregunta que se le cruzó a la cabeza del adolescente fue si Urahara lo estaría disfrutando ese momento ¿Cuál era la razón de mantenerse escondidos si lo hacían usar una casa tan llamativa?_

Wooooow… es increíble- _Orihime dijo con asombro al ver su nueva residencia, rápido todas las miradas se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar_ \- es como un castillo.

Es hermoso- _Meninas comento de forma soñadora_ \- tan elegante y refinado- _ella murmuró ensueño._

Debo admitir que es agradable para la vista- _Chad comentó con cierto humor en su hombro_.

¡Genial!, esto es increíble… es tan grande y bonito… es un lugar súper genial- _Neliel comentó con asombro, su cara estaba pegada a la ventana mientras miraba la casa delante de ellos, sus ojos prácticamente tenían estrellas de admiración._

Un lugar acogedor- _Tier comentó en voz baja, su fracción también tenía comentarios similares sobre su nueva vivienda._

Las noches es un basurero comparado con este lugar- _habló Lilynette, opinando sobre el lugar_ \- y también muy brillante y colorido Stark- _dijo con emoción infantil, solo para que una marca de tic apareciera sobre su frente al ver a su compañero durmiendo en el asiento del autobús._

Mphm… se ve algo bien- _Bambietta comentó con indiferencia y su actitud dura normal_.

¿He? Conque aquí vamos a vivir, prefiero el estilo occidental pero se ve increíble de todas formas ¿me pregunto cómo serán las camas?- _Candice le dio una sonrisa lujuriosa al shinigami la cual pasó desapercibida, ya que él se encontraba muy concentrado en las distintas formas que podía matar a Kisuke._

¡Es asooooombroooosaaaa!- _Giselle comentó con su actitud inocente habitual_ \- el castillo de los Sternritter es una lugar aburrido y sin vida si lo comparamos… aunque el castillo tenía ese propósito.

Es bastante estético y proporcionado- _Nemu dijo de forma analítica_ \- el espacio parece ser lo suficientemente amplio para el albergar al doble de nosotros y más- _ella comentó con su tono monótono habitual. Ichigo se apretó el puente de la nariz con fastidio, a todos parecía gustarle esa enorme casa lujosa._

Tessai ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar?- _Ichigo le preguntó un toque de esperanza en su voz pero por qué la respuesta sea negativa, el hombre de gran tamaña asintió en respuesta para gran desilusión del adolescente peli naranja._

Ocurre algún problema Ichigo-dono- _Tessai le pregunto con preocupación al ver la cara abatida de Ichigo_ \- fue hecha mediante un estudio exhaustivo de sus gustos y necesidades. Estoy seguro de haber cumplido todas las especificaciones de Urahara-dono al pie de la letra, también instale un complejo sistema de seguridad para mantener los problemas alejados de su casa, incluso tiene una dimensión de bolsillo donde pueden entrenar y hacer lo que deseen, a diferencia del de la tienda. Este fue hecho con distintos ambientes, selva, bosque, desierto, pradera, incluso cerca del límite hay un páramo helado y al lado opuesto de la dimensión hay un volcán activo que derrama lava constantemente- _Tessai le informo, la cara de Ichigo era una mueca pura de incredulidad ¿para que necesitarían algo como eso?_

¿No hay un océano de casualidad?- _Ichigo le preguntó derrochando sarcasmo._

No, lamentablemente no pudimos incluir un océano pero en su lugar colocamos una gran cantidad de ríos y lagos- el _experto en kido le dijo con decepción por su falla._

¿Por qué necesitaríamos un lugar así en primer lugar, digo, el sitio de Urahara era el mejor sitio para entrenar ya que era como decirlo… ¿desértico?- _Ichigo comento un poco dudoso si esas eran las palabras que quería decir._

Urahara-dono quiso hacer esa dimensión de bolsillo con varios ambientes para que puedas desarrollar tus poderes mejor, además es un lugar donde puedes albergar al rey kikou en su verdadera forma sin preocuparte mucho por el daño, por eso instalamos el ambiente volcánico para atribuya a sus cualidades naturales con el fuego- _Tessai le explico, Ichigo miró hacia la parte trasera donde el pequeño pájaro amarillo estaba descansando en uno de los asientos_ \- incluso tenemos un mapa de esa dimensión- _el hombre de gran tamaño le dijo mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su delantal y se lo entregó a Ichigo_.

¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber sobre este lugar?- _Ichigo le preguntó con tono derrotado, Tessai entró en postura pensativa por un momento antes de responder_.

Si, también hay unas aguas termales curativas y de las comunes, para que puedan disfrutar de una buena relajación después de un día de clases estresante, aunque solo hay una de cada una, por lo que sería un baño mixto- _Ichigo frunció el ceño con molestia, era capaz de crear otra dimensión pero no poner dos aguas termales para que hombres y mujeres se bañen por separado, las puertas del autobús se abrieron y el primero en descender fue Ichigo, desde afuera parecía más imponente que desde el vehículo, varios ojos curiosos de los vecinos espiaban desde las ventanas de sus casas, lo que molestó un poco a Ichigo._

Entremos, mañana hay clases y no quiero perder un día más- _dijo Ichigo. El grupo bajó del autobús, formando una fila la cual Ichigo la dirigía, siendo quienes estaba al lado de el Tier, correspondiente a su puesto de Reina_ \- vamos, tomemos nuestras maletas, no quiero que se haga más tarde.

Ya escucharon las órdenes de Ichigo- _Tier declaró con autoridad, Ichigo frunció el ceño tras esa declaración._

Hey, no me hagas sonar como un dictador. Aunque yo sea el rey esto es un grupo que coopera mutuamente y por esa razón los nombre parte de mi familia, no mis sirvientes o piezas, ustedes tienen voz y voto, por eso no quiero que se sientan inferiores a mí por tener la pieza del rey- _Ichigo le dijo a su primera reina con cierto reproche, la arrancar de cabellera rubia se sonrojo levemente avergonzada por sus palabras._

Lo siento, es la costumbre- _ella se disculpó, Ichigo lo desestimó._

Olvídalo, no te preocupes por eso- _Ichigo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa amistosa_ \- vamos entremos- _él le dijo a su grupo de manera amistosa, varios asintieron con una sonrisa en su cara, no podían pedir un mejor líder_.

No es genial Ichigo?- _Nel comentó una pregunta mientras avanzaban._

Hai, es único- _respondió Orihime a su pregunta_.

Ciertamente es una persona muy amable y de confianza- _Meninas comento de forma tímida, sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor, las tres mujeres suspiraron de manera soñadora mientras miraba al peli naranja._

¿Se van a quedar allí?- _Chad le preguntó al trío de mujeres sacándolas de su trance, fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que ya estaban entrando sus cosas dentro de la casa._

Las tres se apresuraron a ayudar a entrar sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar. El interior de la casa era lo mismo que el exterior pero también tenía una arquitectura moderna, había una gran cantidad de cuartos, 22 habitaciones, una gran sala comedor, una igualmente enorme cocina, varios baños, una gran biblioteca, una elegante oficina, una sala de estar equipada con varios artefactos de tecnología, incluso un gimnasio, en la mente de Ichigo era tan absurdo como el exterior.

Lo que más llamó la atención, fue que el tercer piso era solo para Ichigo, incluso tenía su nombre escrito en la puerta, en el tercer piso se encontraba la habitación más grande, la oficina y un baño personal, la habitación ya había sido arreglada con objetos personales del shinigami sustituto, tenía una cama King size, el baño también era el único que contaba con una gran bañera propia, los otros baños no contaban con ducha propia así que tendrían que usar las de las aguas termales, el despacho estaba amueblado con una gran estantería repleta de libros que no deberían ser vistos por ojos humanos, un escritorio de madera, en el cual estaba un tablero de elegante ajedrez de color negro pero solo tenía sus piezas restantes. Cómo llegó allí si lo tenía el? No lo sabe.

Los demás cuartos eran del mismo tamaño, algunos eran iguales otros ya estaban personalizados a los gustos de cada uno pero compartían cosas en común, todos tenían camas de una plaza, un ropero de 6 puertas con ropa y un espejo de pie. Fue algo asombroso y perturbador al mismo tiempo. Las ropas que estaban en cada cuarto eran de distintos estilos, pero eran de la talla de la persona, eso fue un poco escalofriante ¿Cómo habían conseguido toda esa información? Fue lo que se les pasó a muchos por la mente, las 21 personas del grupo no tuvieron que elegir su habitación, ya que todas tenían nombres y estaban personalizadas a sus gustos, aunque Ichigo no quería su habitación. Cuando habían terminado de arreglar sus cosas ya era de noche, hace un buen rato que Tessai se había ido, algunos integrantes de la casa se reunieron en la sala de estar, que contaba con una gran cantidad de sillones y bancos, al igual que una enorme televisión

Estoy cansado- _Ichigo comento como su cuerpo se desplomó en uno de los sillones, varios siguieron su ejemplo con suspiros cansados_ \- ¿porque tenía que ser tan grande este lugar?- _él le preguntó al aire._

Pero tienes que reconocer que es muy lindo y espacioso- _Orihime le dijo con reproche infantil, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro_.

Si, si, es un poco agradable- _el shinigami peli naranja comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, la muchacha peli naranja le sonrió dulcemente por su comentario._

Hey Ichigo, ¿podemos pedir una pizza?- _Candice le preguntó desde su posición acostada en uno de los sillones._

Supongo, no creo que Yuzu tenga ganas de cocinar- _comentó Ichigo, quien dirigió la vista hacia su hermana, estaba en la misma condición que todos._

Bueno, vamos a ordenar comida chatarra, es una costumbre en todo el mundo cuando te mudas de la casa de tus padres- _Ichigo hablo con una sonrisa divertida._

Ichigo y los demás discutieron sobre qué comer, después de un tiempo decidieron comprar varios tipos. Para los repartidores fue un poco intimidante entregar comida en esa enorme casa y también fueron cautivados por algunas de las bellezas que habitaban ahí, aunque sus avances fueron rápidamente tirados a un costado cuando conocieron a Ichigo, Chad, Kensei y Stark, aunque fue muy intimidante no perdieron sus esperanzas, pero las perdieron cuando ellas rechazaron por completo cualquier esperanza que tuvieran, aunque la más directa fue Bambietta quien prácticamente aplasto su orgullo como hombres pero igual no impidió que los rumores de la nueva casa llena de hermosas chicas para todos los gustos, seguramente sería un tema para hablar por las próximas semanas.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, salvo por algunos insultos ocasiones de aquí a allá, se podría describir un ambiente agradable y feliz, las asperezas de los primeros días que se conocieron ahora eran un recuerdo lejano, en la guerra la convivencia entre los arrancar, Quincy y los shinigamis fue algo necesario para derrotar a los enemigos en común pero era solo eso, los problemas entre ellos estaban ahí listos para explotar en cualquier momento, fue algo sorprendente que no ocurriera una lucha entre ellos durante la guerra, ahora eso era algo completamente diferente no estaban obligados a convivir entre sí pero lo hacían de buena gana, Kisuke tenía métodos muy retorcidos de hacer las cosas pero eran muy efectivos, aunque todavía sentía ganas de patearle el trasero por encerrarlos por tanto tiempo, el adolescente peli naranja se acercó a una de las ventanas de la casa y comenzó a contemplar el cielo nocturno alejándose del ruido de sus compañeros.

Al menos este lugar es tranquilo como Karakura de vez en cuando- _comento el pelinaranja._

Oe, Ichigo- _se volteó para ver quién le había llamado, siendo Hiyori_ \- puedo hablar contigo un momento.

No le veo el problema…- _ambos estaban al lado de la ventana, del salón comedor, alejados del grupo._

Por qué crees que ese baka-Shinji no vino a despedirse como los demás. También era parte de este loco grupo- _a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, su voz se notaba triste, al igual que la mirada en sus ojos._

En realidad no sé, ojalá sea por el hecho de tratar de evitar que nos descubrieran.

Si… tal vez haya hecho eso- _bajó un poco la vista, siendo tapado por sus cabellos. Sintió una mano en su hombro, lo que la hizo levantar la vista, siendo de Ichigo la mano._

Te preocupas demasiado, es más fuerte de lo que nosotros lo menospreciamos por sus tonterías. Estará bien- _trató de reconfortar a la chica al lado de él, pareciendo funcionar por la ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

Bueno, eso es algo que tienen que saber, un Vizard no es algo con lo que es fácil lidiar- _mostró su normal actitud, alegrando al Shinigami de que se animara_ \- por otro lado… no pensé que obtendrás experiencia en la cama una vez terminada la guerra- _Ichigo se sonrojo fuertemente_ \- y nada menos con dos que _eran enemigos, enserio que te gusta el peligro- dió una sonrisa de lado, mostrando do su siempre y único colmillo._

No empieces tú también con eso. Ya se aclaró que fue algo del momento- _debió su rostro en un intento de ocultar su avergonzada cara_.

Un momento que piensas repetir, eh?- _su burlona sonrisa era una completa molestia._

Mejor vamos a la cama, tengo escuela mañana- _se retiró del lugar. Aunque con Hiyori, más bien escapó._

Cómo digas- _siguió sus pasos._

Con eso, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aún no comprendían como fue que Kisuke supo la talla de todos. Hicieron un recordatorio de sacarle la información a golpes para que cantara. Ichigo aún creía que era una exageración el tamaño de lo que vendría a ser su cuarto, ósea todo el tercer piso. Aunque fue bueno el tema de la bañera grande, pero todo lo demás estaba de más. Con un suspiro de acostó en su nueva cama, tratando de olvidar las últimas molestias del día y dormir tranquilo… o al menos tratar de hacerlo….

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **LISTO, SE IMPRIME…. ok no.**

 **Ufff este fue el más largo en las ocurrencias que tenía, pensé que me demoraría más en hacerlo, veamos… cuántas palabras son… CASI 26K PALABRAS? Uuuh, me estoy dando miedo, dejaré el Hentai por lo menos 6 meses después de esto.**

 **Ahora, a lo importante. El por qué decidí hacer esto… por qué me sale de mis cojo…. Ok, no, más tranquilo…. Bien… simplemente creí que no había mucho. La única historia que era así más… llamativa, por llamarlo de una forma, fue _El Rey de Todo_. Aunque por saga, solo quedo en la Voda de Riser. Pero es buena.**

 **Ahora, se que algunos estarán pensando el por qué coloque a Bambietta, siendo que ella murió en la batalla siendo revivida por Gisselle (esto es para los que siguen el manga de Bleach), sinceramente, por qué quise, además, me pareció interesante colocarla como candidata al futuro Harem de Ichigo.**

 **Por otro lado. Para quienes lo hayan notado. Chad y Sung-Sung como pareja? Por qué no? Digo, Nel siente mucho afecto por Ichigo. Por qué no formar otra pareja así, hay que ser originales en algo, ya que no conozco a alguien que lo haya hecho. Otra cosa, que no había mencionado mientras escribía la historia. Todos tienen un Reigai especial con el cual pueden usar sus poderes de forma normal, a una escala un poco menor, pero pueden. Con el tiempo, podrán hacerlo ya que está diseñado a largo plazo.**

 **Creo que no me faltaría nada más por abordar. Serían los problemas en la cama con Ichigo? No… Una Akeno acosadora? Tampoco… mmmm. Creo que sería todo por hoy, soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane**.


	2. Comienza la academia, Detalles amorosos?

_No soy dueño de Bleach o de cualquier personaje que este dentro de este fic._

 ** _Comienza_** ** _la academia. Detalles amorosos?_**

Ichigo podía ser alguien que no le gustaba la mayoría de las cosas. Desde que hicieran algo sin consultarlo hasta que alguien le dijera fresa por lo que su nombre supuestamente significaba. Pero en este momento creía que Kisuke se era la definición de todos los problemas de Ichigo, lo cual es irónico por qué es casi cierto.

Ahora, se dirigía a la academia Kuoh. Lugar donde está quedando de actualmente debido a ciertos problemas con la sociedad de almas. Y no iba solo. Orihime y Sado caminaban a su lado. Tanto Chad como Ichigo solo vestían una camisa manga corta sin abotonar en el cuello, y unos pantalones de color negro al igual que sus zapatos. Mientras que Orihime usaba una falda roja pasado a rosa con una línea blanca por todo el borde. Una camisa blanca con rayas negras en vertical, las mangas eran algo holgada en los hombros. En la cintura tenía un corsé negro, terminando con dos tirantes que caían en las partes delanteras de las piernas. Una especie de capa corta del mismo color colgando en sus hombros. Calcetas blancas y unos zapatos café oscuro. Y una corbata de color negro en su cuello.

Estoy algo nerviosa por asistir a clase en otra ciudad.

No deberías ponerte nerviosa. No es como si fueras a presentarte con otros tipos de seres- _Chad hablo, calmando los nervios de la pelinaranja_.

Bueno… según el papá de Kurosaki-kun hay Demonios en la academia. Así que, estoy algo nerviosa.

Deja esa mierda a un lado.

Quien habló con un vocabulario tan colorido, fue Hiyori. Quien tenía el mismo tipo de vestimenta. Dios, sería la burla de Urahara si la viera usando falda. Aparte de ellos 4, Rukia y Soi Fong también iban vestidas de la misma forma. Tal parecía que Kisuke contaba con que ellas se unieran al grupo de Ichigo. Pero no esperaban que las colocará en la escuela a la que iban. Para Rukia, no fue ningún problema. Sería como recordar el tiempo en el que estaba asistiendo a la secundaria Karakura cuando había conocido a Ichigo.

Para Soi Fong era algo extraño. Si bien, le pareció interesante que iría a una escuela Humana. No le gustó el hecho de que se viera forzada a hacerlo. Si no fuera por la persuasión de Yoruichi, no hubiera ido. Ooh, se deleitaria cuando Urahara fuera de visita a la casa, le daría una lección que no olvidaría.

Ichigo, las aulas que nos tocaron…

Lo sé Chad. Nosotros tres estaremos en tercer grado. Mientras que Hiyori estará en Segundo grado. Rukia y Soi Fong estarán también estarán en un Segundo grado de otro salón- _si Ichigo conocía su suerte tan bien como él creía. Su primer día de clase será una completa mierda._

Caminando a la entrada de la escuela y todos vieron como los demás estudiantes los observaban. Bien primera mierda que Ichigo odiaba, ser el centro de atención. Aunque tanto Sado como Inoue se mostraban impasibles. Soi Fong y Hiyori eran un tema aparte. De forma sigilosa, Rukia se había movido, quedando al lado de Ichigo. Muy al lado. El cabello de Rukia se mantenía igual de largo desde el momento que la volvió a ver en el evento de Ginjo. Orihime era un tema similar. En cambio, Soi Fong optó por un cambio en su peinado. En vez de la doble trenza que llevaba usualmente, ahora era una única trenza, la cual caía por sobre su hombro izquierdo hacia al frente. Se había sonrojado cuando Ichigo la vio en la mañana " _Bueno… verás… te queda bien la trenza de esa forma_ " No recordaba cuándo fue que se sentía tan avergonzada. Eso era nuevo para ella. Y recibir elogios de la persona por la cual está interesada era nuevo.

Con la Vizard rubia ceniza. Su cabello se había alargado al grado que lo tenía cuando estaba el Gotei 13 antes de la traición de Aizen contra Shinji y los demás. Aunque se mostraba un poco más liso. Su cabello se ató a una única coleta que colgaba por la parte baja de su nuca. Aún conservaba su rebelde cabellera. Pero eso le daba un encanto a su estilo. Al igual que Ichigo, la camisa que tenía estaba desabotonada del cuello, y la corbata la tenia suelta. Y al mini capa que debería tener sobre sus hombros la tenía guardada en su maleta donde tenía también los cuadernos para la materia.

Bueno. Entremos luego, no quiero que me estén preguntando cosas estúpidas nada más empezar- _dijo Ichigo con mucho fastidio. Iban a encaminarse para poder entrar, pero una voz los detuvo._

No es muy amable dejarme atrás- _al voltear, vieron a Lisa llegar a su ubicación, vestimenta, igual que Inoue_ \- debo decirlo, te ves diferente con falda, Hiyori- _dió una sonrisa burlona._

¡No le dirás nada de esto a nadie!

Que tienes para ofrecerme- _muy bien, estaba en desventaja, no sabía qué era lo que podía darle para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Miró a Ichigo en un intento para pedir ayuda silenciosa. Pero al ver que no haría nada, decidió desquitarse con ello._

¡Toda la imaginación que tienes para estar con la fresa junto a la chica de rayos y la explosiva!- _ante esas palabras la perezosa vista de Ichigo recobro ánimo. Mirando con total desconcierto a la pequeña Vizard ante la propuesta._

Estar con Ichigo junto a las…- _la imaginación de Lisa fue a quien sabe donde. Lo único que sabían, por él notable sonrojo en su rostro. Era que no era nada bueno y saludable… al menos no para Ichigo_.

Puedo saber por qué dijiste eso?

Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Y la mía no es una opción?

Puedes arreglartelas como puedas.

Entremos de una vez- _terminó la discusión con una voz cansada. Camino hacia el interior del lugar. Tratando de ignorar los murmullos de los demás estudiantes._

Olle, mira. Son nuevos estudiante?

No los vi la semana pasada. Por qué habría de venir 7 estudiantes nuevos. Eso es mucho.

Oye, ya viste el tamaño de los pechos de esa chica?

Tío, solo quiero hundir mis manos en ellos.

Ese chico de pelo naranja, no les parece candente?

El robusto moreno no está mal tampoco.

Esa chica de la trenza no está mal. No lo creen chicos.

Varios comentarios, por lo que era desagradable, sonaban por los alrededores. Inoue solo tenía una risa tensa. Sado una actitud impasible al igual que Lisa. El resto, un ceño fruncido, aunque Ichigo era el que llevaba la delantera en esa competencia secreta. Una vez dentro, tenían que separarse.

Lisa, si mal no recuerdo vendrás con nosotros. Los demás, los veremos en el receso- _dijo Ichigo despidiéndose de Hiyori, Rukia y Soi Fong_.

Ambos grupos se fueron por sus propios lados. Ichigo ya sentía que este día sería una mierda total. Por más que no quería llamar la atención. Es como si fuera un imán para los problemas. Suspirando se detuvo en la entrada de su clase. Solo esperaba que no hicieran tantas preguntas.

Dime, Ichigo. Qué crees que quieran preguntar apenas entremos- _Lisa hablo, teniendo curiosidad de ello._

Cualquier cosa que pregunten solo diré que no es de su incumbencia. Es mi vida personal. No debo por qué hablar de ello como si fuera algo tan trivial.

Vamos, Kurosaki-kun. No creo que sea bueno ser tan reprimido. Por lo menos debes responder unas preguntas- _ánimo un poco Inoue._

 _Suspiró_ * Trataré de no ser tan hostil como lo hago siempre- _diciendo eso, procedió a tocar la puerta._

Hai, espere un poco- _se escuchó desde el interior del salón. Segundos después, el profesor abrió_ \- Si? En qué puedo ayudarte.

Kurosaki Ichigo, se suponía que tenía que asistir la semana pasada. Debido a unos inconvenientes mi inscripción se retrasó.

Ah, Kurosaki-san. Bien espera un poco. Debo suponer que los demás también vienen para la asistencia- _todos asintieron-_ Bien, esperen un poco- _el profesor entró a la sala. Tratando de callar a todo el murmullo de sus estudiantes_ \- Bien chicos, nesecito su atención un momento. Debido a unos problemas con algunos de los estudiantes que tenían que venir la semana pasada, se presentan ahora. Por favor, pasen- _al escuchar eso, prosiguieron a ingresar a Aula._

Al hacerlo, la reacción fue inmediata. Las chicas comentaban constantemente sobre Ichigo y Chad, aunque más con Ichigo. Su llamativo color de cabello y su ceño fruncido le daba un toque de delincuente. Algo que a las chicas les agradaba aparentemente.

Bien. Presentense con sus compañero.

Yadōmaru Lisa, 17 años

Yasutora Sado, 17 años, vengo de ciudad Karakura, al igual que de la secundaria Karakura.

Orihime Inoue, 17 años, también vengo de ciudad Karakura y la misma secundaria

Tch, que fastidio, Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 años, vengo de Ciudad Karakura. Por motivos de salud había faltado una cantidad bastante alta de clases, por lo que repetir el año escolar.

Bien, hay alguien que tenga una pregunta para ellos?- _todos levantaron las manos_ \- bueno, no le lancen tantas preguntas.

Eto… Kurosaki...San?- _una de las chicas hablo al chico_ \- tu color de cabello es natural? O te lo tiñes.

Dios, si me dieran una moneda por cada persona que me pregunta eso. Creo mi vida sería más fácil- respondió con algo de fastidio. Vio como la chica se estremecía por la posible molestia que había causado- no es que esté enojado contigo. Pero ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas personas me preguntaron lo mismo. Y si, es natural, al igual que el de mi amiga aquí presente- Orihime se sonrojo un poco al ser señalada.

Actualmente sales con alguien Ichigo- otra de las mujeres, con más seguridad de sí misma al llamar a Ichigo por su nombre, preguntó. Lo que ocasionó que se sonrojara por ello.

COF* Lamento decir que no responderé esa pregunta.

Tienes alguna comida en específico Ichigo-san?- _preguntó una pelinegra con cola de caballo._

Bueno…- _se rasco el puente de la nariz con algo de nervio_ \- no sé si el chocolate cuenta como uno- _varias chicas se rieron por el cambio de actitud que tuvo. Aunque también maldijeron por lo bajo, ya que el 14 de febrero estaba lejos en el tiempo._

Tu familia también está aquí en la ciudad?

Sólo estoy yo y mis hermanas. Al igual que unos amigos.

Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre.

Mmm… sería entrenar y golpear matones y pervertidos para corregir su camino en la vida- _comentó como si fuera lo más casual del mundo. Algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron ante eso, dos de ellas se mostraban igual de sonrojadas por la misma razón._

Orihime-san. Cual es tu relación con Ichigo.

Eh!?- _bien eso no lo espero_ \- yo… bueno… somos buenos amigos… nos ayudamos cuando hace falta.. y… y… Eto…

Ya es suficiente- _Ichigo hablo con un ceño fruncido ante la incomodidad de su amiga_ \- si ya terminaron me voy a mi asiento.

Con eso, Ichigo se sentó en la parte trasera del salón, justo al lado de la ventana. Orihime se sentó frente a él. Sado en el puesto al lado de la pelinaranja, y Lisa en la parte central del salón. Cómo era de esperar del primer día. Era jodidamente te aburrido. Y para agravar ese hecho. Estaban en la clase de Historia. Ichigo odiaba esa materia como no tenía idea.

Pero Ichigo pudo distraerse un poco al percibir una energía diferente justo en el salón. Miró al lado de él de forma disimulada. Viendo a dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra pelinegra. Ambas con tamaño de busto similar al de Inoue. Y eso era decir mucho. Según su padre, tendría que ser parte de unos de los tantos clanes Demoníacos. Gremory, si mal no recordaba. La otra tenía que ser parte de su séquito, ya que su presencia era algo similar a la chica de cabello rojo.

Las clases terminaron, por lo que Ichigo y los demás salieron juntos para encontrarse con el resto. Lo que lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que por donde caminaban, se rumoreaba de ellos. Enserio? Tan rápido sabían de su ingreso? Ni siquiera pasaron 3 horas desde que entró con los muchachos. Lanzó un suspiro. Obviamente no había traído nada para comer. Y como la cafetería de Karakura siempre estaba llena asumió que era lo mismo aquí.

Al encontrarse con Rukia, Soi Fong y Hiyori, fueron al patio a disfrutar de estar bajo un árbol. Las chicas, exceptuando a Rukia, comentaron su primera experiencia escolar Humana. Fue lo más agobiante que han sufrido en la vida. Huracán que si escuchaban a alguien más preguntar otra estupidez, les romperían el cuello.

Y bien. Qué haremos. No trajimos nada para comer. Y tampoco podemos gastar el dinero siempre para comprar en la cafetería- _comentó Hiyori con enojo_.

Lo sé. Debería haberle dicho a Yuzu que nos hiciera algo para hoy. Pero no quería molestarla, apenas nos adentramos en el lugar- _dijo Ichigo._

No te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun. Estoy segura de que podremos aguantar hasta la cena para cuando lleguemos a casa- _trato de animar Inoue._

Si, ojalá podamos aguantar.

Disculpa.

El grupo se giró para ver quién llamo. Era una chica de estatura baja. Tenía el pelo corto, de color negro. Ojos de color violeta y un par de lentes de color morado. Al lado de ella se encontraba una chica de mayor estatura. Pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterocrómico y ojos castaño claro. Eran Tsubaki Shinra y Sōna Shitori. Presidente y vicepresidente del Concejo Estudiantil de Kuoh.

Eeeto. En qué podemos ayudarle- _hablo Inoue_.

Si no me equivoco. Ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes que llegaron hoy, no?- _algunos asintieron_ \- bien. Me presento. Soy Sōna Shitori, presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la academia. Al lado mío está mi vicepresidente, Tsubaki Shinra.

Un gusto- _se inclinó en saludo_.

En qué podemos ayudarle- _dijo Sado de forma cortés pero neutral._

Me gustaría saber la razón por la que no asistieron la semana pasada a la escuela.

Aaaah, solo por eso?- _Ichigo preguntó con algo fastidio. Lo cual Tsubaki no tomó muy bien y colocó su mano en el Shinai que tenía en su cintura_ **[N/A** : **_Para los que no saben, es una especie de espada de madera. Sólo que se usa ese término para los que practican Kendo. Lo cual usan de forma diaria. Sigamos con la historia_**.] - el maldito que tenía que mandarnos para acá tuvo complicaciones con los papeles. Por lo que fue por culpa de él que hayamos llegado una semana tarde. Recién llegamos ayer.

Será mejor que midas tus palabras. No puedes hablarle de forma tan casual- _dijo Shinra en los de regalo ante su falta de educación._

En lo que a mí concierne, apenas nos conocemos. No tengo que ser respetuoso con alguien a quien apenas conozco su nombre.

Eres un…

Fue suficiente, Tsubaki- _interrumpió Sōna._

Pero…

Kurosaki tiene un punto. Apenas nos conocemos y presentamos hoy. Si quieres que me muestre respeto como tú dices. No hagas que las personas tengan un motivo para no hacerlo- _reprendió la joven a su compañera. Quien retiró su mano de su Shinai y tomó una pose de sumisión ante la reprimenda_ \- pido disculpas por la acción de mi compañera.

No hay problema- _dijo con simpleza_ \- si no hay más de lo que quieras hablar. Me retiro- _se levantó de dónde estaba sentado. Dirigiéndose a otro lugar._

No me agrada su actitud. Parece un delincuente- _expresó Shinra._

No podrías hacerle un rasguño si quisieras- _mencionó Hiyori. Algo por lo que Sōna le pareció llamar la atención_.

Podría saber la razón de porqué crees eso? Tsubaki es una de la mejores en el manejo de la espada. No creo que pierda contra alguien que no tiene experiencia.

Déjame aclararte algo. Sōna Shitori, verdad?- _interrumpió Rukia-_ de los aquí presentes, solo yo, Soi Fong, Hiyori y Lisa manejamos la espada. No es por presumir. Pero Tsubaki-san no podría ganarnos ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello- _esas palabras hizo enojar a las dos chicas de lentes. Orihime se iba a interponer para aminorar las aguas, pero Soi Fong habló._

Pero… Kurosaki Ichigo puede trapear el piso con nosotras sin ningún esfuerzo- _lo dijo en el tono habitual que usa ella cuando estaba en las reuniones de los capitanes_ \- lo digo para que tomes conciencia. Tsubaki Shinra. Kurosaki no es alguien que se deba subestimar. Además, es un usuario de dos espadas. Si ya es formidable solo luchando con una. Con ambas…- _dejo las palabras en el aire para que dejara que imaginaran la escena. Después de ello, prosiguió a irse. Siendo seguida por las demás. Aunque tanto Sado como Inoue se inclinaron y se retiraron._

Sōna-sama. Qué opina de ellos.

Me intriga lo que acaban de declarar. Me es raro encontrar o escuchar de alguien que use doble espada para la lucha. Por lo habitual tendría varios agujeros en la defensa y ataque apenas se comienza- _pensaba la Heredera del clan Sitri. Toma años poder manejar espada doble de forma tan efectiva. Y ningún humano podría ser capas de vencer a un demonio por muy fuerte que sea. A no ser…_

Tsubaki, quiero que vayas con Ajuka-sama y pidas un favor de investigar a estos individuos. No creo que sean simples personas ordinarias.

No creerá que sean de otras facciones?

Puede ser. Pero que quiero sercioraeme. Ve a cumplir con mi pedido.

Hai- _se retiro del lugar._

( _Kurosaki Ichigo. Parece que tendré un desafío en saber quien eres_ )- _al pensar para sí misma, camino de regreso a su oficina. No sin antes mirar a la dirección a la que se había ido Ichigo._

 ** _Con Kurosaki_**

Dios, no puedo estar un solo día sin que cosas raras esten pasando alrededor mío- _se quejó ante los acontecimientos_ \- pero…- _su mirada se hizo analítica_ \- esas dos despedían una extraña energía, posiblemente sean las demonios que nombró mi viejo...- _se detuvo de su caminata, mirando directamente al edificio_ \- y también hay unas pocas en los interiores. Creo haber sentido dos en el salón. Demonios, solo espero no tener más problemas.

Oigan! Deténgase en este momento!

Corre, Matsuda. Nos están pisando los talones!

No me lo digas dos veces!

Ichigo fijó su vista de forma perezosa en dirección al alboroto. Viendo cómo un grupo de mujeres con trajes, aparentemente de Kendo, perseguían a dos chicos de forma muy intensa. Uno era calvo, y el otro de cabello café con gafas.

Genial, más alborotos- _se quejó por lo bajo._

Motohama, si nos atrapan, no volveré a invitarte a espiar el vestidor de las chicas!

Lo mismo va para ti, Matsuda. No te invitaré a ver el glorioso cuerpo femenino de los camarines si nos atrapan!

Ambos decían sus planes a medida que corría. Por sus vidas. Mientras que el grupo de Kendo los perseguía para darles el escarmiento más grandes de sus vidas… otra vez. El grupo era liderado por dos chicas en particular. Una de ellas era de estatura promedio. Cabello castaño, dejándolo caer en dos flequillos a los costados de su cabeza, al igual que tenía dos coletas en los costados de la misma. Tenía un flequillo en su frente, dejando ver sus color avellana. Su estatura era a un aproximado de 1.65 cm su nombre era Murayama.

La otra chica era solo unos pocos centímetros más baja, unos 1.61. pelo de un color rosa grisáceo al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba una especie de cintillo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, dejando su rostro completamente expuesto. Su cabello caía por ambos costados en varias tiras del mismo. Su nombre, era Katase. Una de las mejores amigas de Murayama.

Ahora. Ichigo solamente hubiera ignorado el hecho de que eran perseguidos por razones que no le importaban, llegar a cualquier lugar, y ver cómo conseguir algo de comida. Pero al escuchar los gritos de los, ahora descubiertos pervertidos… bien, tocaba el castigo.

Al instante, sin que nadie lo viera. Ichigo uso el Hirenkyaku (飛簾脚, , Paso de Dios) para posicionarse justo frente a los pervertidos a una distancia que ellos no se percataron. Claro las chicas de Kendo tampoco lo hicieron pero estaban lejos de que pudieran verlo para poder sorprenderse de ello.

Al estar cerca. Sólo a unos escasos metros. Ichigo extendió ambos brazos, abriendo la palma de sus manos y agarró a los dos pervertidos en sus respectivas cabezas. Matsuda y Motohama miraban constantemente hacia atrás, por lo que no vieron quién fue el que los tomó.

Q-Que demonios?

Qué está pasando.

El grupo de chicas se detuvo en seco cuando ambos pervertidos fueron alzados del suelo como meros muñecos que no pesaran nada. Las dos líderes del grupo vieron al causante. Habían escuchado por rumores de un grupo de estudiantes transferidos a la academia. Pero no creían que fueran a tener semejante fuerza para levantar a una persona. Si bien, esos dos no eran realmente pesados, el simple hecho de hacerlo era de por sí ya impresionante.

Si hay algo que detesto, son a aquellos que escapan de recibir su merecido, en especial los pervertidos- _con una mirada aburrida. Lanzó a ambos hacia el grupo femenino. Quienes reaccionaron a tiempo para sujetarlos, amordazarlos y comenzar a golpearlos para que pagarán por sus actos. Las únicas que aún no reaccionaban del todo eran Murayama y Katase._

Eh?- _fue lo único que pudieron decir ante la hazaña, simple, pero impresionante. Hasta que Murayama reaccionó de su trance_.

Ah, sí. G-Gracias por ayudarnos a atrapar a estos tipos- _Se inclinó en agradecimiento, siendo seguida por Katese después de verla._

No hay de que. Sólo no me agradan este tipo de gente- _hablo con desgano. Como si fuese algo normal para él._

Eeeto- _Katase se levantó un poco, viéndolo fijamente. Acción que Ichigo notó y extraño_ \- d-de casualidad, eres uno de los estudiantes transferidos que llegó hoy a Kuoh?

Oh, sí, creo que no me he presentado- _se sintió algo torpe, aunque fuese molesto, no quería quedar como alguien sin educación. Es cierto que este tipo de cosas son una molestia, pero tenía que hacerlo_ \- soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

Murayama.

Katase.

Bueno, si no tienen nada más que decir. Me retiro- _con eso dicho, procedió a retirarse. Al tiempo que se encontró con los demás y fueron juntos a dar vueltas._

El día pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Ignorando el hecho de que Kikou llegó al colegio, posándose en el hombro de Ichigo al entrar por una ventana, todo paso normal. Si con normal es que te pregunten a cada momento por qué un ave del tamaño de una golondrina y de color dorado, se posó sin razón aparente en el hombro del pelinaranja. Sip, normal. Para alivio de todos. Yuzu fue a la academia a dejarle el almuerzo a todos. Tuvieron que agradecerle por salvarles el día por el hambre. Pero lo que realmente enfado a Ichigo, fue la mirada de los hombres sobre su hermana. Enserio? Tan desesperados estaban por una mujer? Con la mirada más penetrante, y frunciendo el ceño, más de lo que ya lo tenía. Todos tuvieron que desviar la mirada. Al terminar las clases, todos fueron para su casa.

Tío, hoy fue un día agotador- _se quejó Ichigo._

No creo poder seguir aguantando este tipo de trato, soy una capitana de escuadrón. Cómo me pude rebajar a un mero estudiante- _Soi Fong tampoco estaba muy contenta._

Puedes culpar a Urahara de esto. No pensé que también te mandaría a la academia- _propuso y dijo el Shinigami._

Oye, Rukia- _Hiyori llamó a la "novia secreta" de Ichigo_ \- como pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo en el colegio allá en Karakura? Esto es agobiante.

Que como aguante, mmmm- _colocó una pose pensante ante el recordatorio de cómo lo hizo. El grupo estaba en el siguiente orden. Ichigo y Lisa iban primero, seguidos por Sado, Inoue y la misma Rukia y por último, Soi Fong y Hiyori. Como las últimas dos no podían verla, había desviado su vista a la espalda de Ichigo. Cerró los ojos y dio una ligera sonrisa_ \- digamos que... tengo mis medios.

Sólo se escuchó el suspiro de resignación de las otras ante tan vaga respuesta. Lo que hizo que algunos se rieran de ello. Véase a Orihime riendo de forma nerviosa, Lisa con una risa de suficiencia e Ichigo, por el momento que tenían.

A todo esto- _Ichigo miró su hombro_ \- por qué fuiste a la escuela en verdad- _si bien, no le incomodaba la presencia del Fénix encubierto. Era raro que solo fuera sin más. Como respuesta, solo recibió un chirrido del ave_ \- bueno, no es como si pudiera dejarte en una jaula. La derretirias en segundos- _el ave solo asintió en afirmación a las palabras de su Amo_.

No muy lejos del lugar. Una figura notablemente femenina observaba al grupo. Se le había asignado la tarea de eliminar potenciales amenazas que fueran molestas para el futuro. Ya había matado a uno hace un par de Meses. Pero no esperaba que otro apareciera de la nada. Lo que la hizo sospechar si sabían lo que había ocurrido con la anterior víctima. Sus ojos violetas brillaron intensamente ante la resolución de complacer las necesidades de su líder. Con tal de complacerlo, ella haría cualquier cosa.

 ** _Mansión Kurosaki_**

Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti Gisselle, desearás no haber nacido!

Ah. Bambi-chan da miedo!

Cuando los siete habían llegado a la Mansión. Lo primero que vieron fue a Bambietta perseguir a Gisselle por, aparentemente, toda la Mansión, exceptuando el tercer piso que era donde dormía Ichigo. Milagrosamente no habían destruido nada del interior. Pero si seguían así no faltaría mucho para ello.

Chad, por favor- _pidió Ichigo._

Bien- _fue su única respuesta._

Cuando ambas Sternritter pasaron frente a Chad, éste las levantó de la parte posterior de la camisa que usaban. Aunque aún así, Bambietta simulaba correr en el aire y seguir persiguiendo a Gisselle. Mientras que la otra mantenía su sonrisa en el rostro.

Bien, gracias Chad- _dijo Ichigo_ \- puedo saber por qué tanto alboroto?

Esta Zorra no deja de molestarme!- _acusó Bambietta._

Y tú Gisselle?

Sólo le preguntaba constantemente cuando me invitará a una noche con ella Candi-chan y contigo- _dijo de forma casual haciendo que el rostro de Ichigo enrojeciera en un gran nivel._

Bajalas Chad- _el hombre de tez morena hizo lo pedido_ \- voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso. Por ahora quiero descansar un poco. Alguien a visto a Harribel?

Creo que la vi entrenar en el subterráneo, el bioma de agua al parecer- _respondió Mila Rose._

Que alguien le diga que quiero conversar con ella, en una hora a lo mucho- _dijo Ichigo_ \- Nel?

Si?- _apareció desde las escaleras. Vestía una camisa de color azul rey que dejaba expuesto su vientre, y unos pantalones cortos de color café claro. Su rizada cabellera estaba tomada hacia atrás en una cola de caballo igual de rizada. La simple vista, sonrojo a Ichigo._

 _Cof_ * Necesito tu ayuda cuando vaya con Harribel. Quiero conversar algo con ustedes- _dijo tratando de desviar su mirada de los enormes atributos de la chica._

Si! Ichigo me pide ayuda en algo!- _gritó emocionada por saber qué podía hacer feliz a Ichigo._

Ichigo- _Karin le llamó_.

Que ocurre, Karin.

Necesito practicar con el arco. Hay cosas que todavía no puedo perfeccionar, y gasto mucho Reishi para poder ejecutarlas. Además que necesito practicar con el Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの(ゼーレシュナイダー), , Zēreshunaidā). No solo como flecha, si no como espada- _pidió Karin_.

Enserio? Pensé que podrías avanzar por tu cuenta sin ningún problema.

Lo que pasa es… bueno…- _se sonrojo ante no poder saber explicar la situación._

Karin-chan quiere saber cómo ejercer mejor su Reishi, y quiere que tú seas el que le enseñe.

!Yuzu!

Yuzu había aparecido atrás de Karin, explicando en términos simples lo que la gemela de Yuzu quería. Para gran vergüenza de ella. Ambas habían practicado con Uryu cuando supieron que sus poderes principales eran los Quincy. Para poder abarcar todo lo posible, habían estado casi un año practicando con el. Si bien podía usar casi todos los movimientos de su Raza, incluyendo el Hirenkyaku. Aún gastaba gran parte de su Reishi sin razón aparente. Y se había quedado sin ideas para saber cuál era la causa. Sólo le quedaba pedir ayuda a Ichigo. Pero siempre se ponía nerviosa. Era su hermano, y también bastante fuerte. Quería demostrarle que también podía hacer todo lo que él podía. Pero simplemente llegó a su límite.

Ya veo- _dió una ligera sonrisa. Fue sabio haber traído a sus hermanas con él. Al menos podría disfrutar el tiempo que no pasó con ellas como correspondía. Si bien, después de perder sus poderes en la batalla contra Aizen pasaron tiempo de familia. Karin había ido constantemente con Urahara para poder llenar ese vacío que había dejado Ichigo al ir a derrotar Hollows. Tiempos como los de ahora eran más que valiosos-_ tendrá que ser el fin de semana. Necesito ayuda de Nel y Tier para algo. Ahora que lo pienso, Stark también podría ayudarme con lo que quiero hacer- _colocó una mirada pensante por haber olvidado la presencia del Primer Espada_ \- como dije será el fin de semana.

Bien. Gracias, Ichigo- _sonrió un poco para después alejarse a su habitación. Aún con los nervios de punta tras no poder decirle otro dato sumamente importante a Ichigo. El cual, si se enteraba de la forma errónea, mataría a esa persona que ella quería presentar_ \- demonios, como le digo lo de Toshiro- _murmuró mientras se alejaba._

Después de haber descansado lo suficiente, y de soportar las constantes insinuaciones de Candice sobre lo ocurrido hace días. Ichigo, acompañado de Stark y Nel fueron al subterráneo. En busca de Harribel. Al encontrarla en el bioma de agua, descansando en la orilla del inmenso mar. Ichigo explicó su pedido. Los tres arrancar estaban sorprendidos de que Ichigo quisiera aprender el cómo usar Hierro, abrir un garganta, y como lanzar un cero.

Habían preguntado la razón de esa decisión. Su respuesta fue un tanto extraña. Él era un híbrido entre las tres razas. Ya sabía usar sus poderes Shinigami y Quincy, pero en lo que respecta a los Hollow, solo lo usaba para potenciar sus ya abrumadores poderes. No creía correcto saber usar dos de los tres, siendo que tiene tres Arrancar en su grupo, y, a su opinión, no encuentra correcto no saber cómo usarlos.

Ante eso, no encontraron ningún problema en ello. Todo lo contrario. Estaban gustosos de enseñarle. Incluso Lilynette que había llegado entre la explicación de Ichigo se mostró muy feliz de ello. Luego de haber entrenado durante unas cuantas horas, fueron a dormir. Fue difícil, no pensó que abrir un Garganta fuera tan complicado, pero fue lo primero que aprendió, apenas logró abrirla, pero era un comienzo. Cuando Ichigo llegó a su cuarto, y despues de darse una ducha…. se encontró con Nel en su cama, con la misma ropa de antes.

Que estás haciendo aquí, Nel- _se masajeó el puente de su nariz._

Mmm, bueno, quería saber lo que era compartir una cama con la persona que más quieres. Había salido a ver los alrededores y había escuchado a unas mujeres hablar de ello- _explicó la chica_.

Aún así, ese no es pretexto para hacerlo. La única forma para que un hombre y una mujer duerman juntos, es cuando están cansados- _aclaró Ichigo a la arrancar_.

Ah, con así es- _pareció entender lo que le había dicho. Ichigo suspiró con alivio al ver que su amiga lo había entendido…. o tal vez no_ \- entonces casémonos.

…...Perdón?

Eso, si me caso contigo puedo acostarme en la misma cama no? Entonces, casemos.

Escucha, Nel. No puedes estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas a la ligera- _regaño Ichigo._

Por qué no?

El matrimonio es una… em… bueno… es donde un hombre y una mujer con sentimientos mutuos entre ellos… se juntan para toda la vida, conviviendo en el mismo lugar- _trato de explicar, aunque el sonrojo y el nerviosismo no lo dejaban de buena gana_.

Eeeh. Pero si yo te quiero mucho, o es que acaso tú… no me quieres?- _puso una mirada triste ante la idea_.

No, No, No, No, no es eso lo que quise decir…. * _Suspiró_ * De acuerdo, solo por hoy te dejare acostarte en mi cama, estás feliz?

Hai! Gracias Ichigo- _se abalanzó sobre él en un fuerte abrazo._

Primero déjame vestirme- _pidió el chico de cabello naranja._

Una vez ya hecho, Ichigo se acostó en un costado de la cama, y Nel en el otro. Daba gracias a Urahara de que por lo menos la cama era grande. Aunque no entendía por qué. Por lo menos cabían como tres o cuatro personas en ella. Ichigo dejo de pensar en ello para dormir. No quería llegar tarde, y no quería encontrarse con es tal Tsubaki y que lo regañara por eso.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Nel dormía plácidamente, mientras se acurrucaba en la cama en la cual dormía. En el transcurso de la noche, ella se había despertado de forma repentina. Había tratado de conciliar el sueño. Siendo completamente inútil el intento. Sólo cuando un dormido Ichigo la abrazo, apegando su cabeza en su pecho, pudo sentirse somnolienta y volver a su, ahora, encantador sueño. Se estaba moviendo en la cama, en busca de su fuente de tranquilidad para dormir. Pero cuando no lo sintió, despertó de su sueño, solo para no encontrar nada.

Se levantó, buscando por todas partes a su "amigo" sin obtener un resultado propio para ello. Bajó al segundo piso. Siendo un resultado igual. Al bajar al primer piso, y escucha r sonidos en el comedor, encontró a todos en él, comiendo mientras conversaban. Aunque en la mesa faltaban 8 personas. Sung-Sung, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Lisa, Sado, Hiyori y Soi Fong.

Oigan, donde esta Ichigo?

Se fue hace unos minutos a la escuela- _respondió Lilynette._

Ah, ya veo, como no me despertó, me sorprendí un poco.

Cómo que no te despertó?- _preguntó Candice_ \- No me digas que... dormiste con él.

Si, dormí con él- _fue la rápida respuesta._

Sin que Ichigo lo supiera, tendría muchos problemas a la hora de volver. Vaya que será una tarde incómoda en más de un sentido para el pobre Shinigami. Aunque no sabría el peso del problema hasta que llegara.

 ** _Con los demás, calles de Kuoh_**

Y dime, Orihime. Tu poder en sí no es de una curación normal verdad?- _preguntó Soi Fong._

Mmh, Mmh. Según tengo entendido. Mi habilidad rechaza lo que llaman la casualidad, lo que hace al usarlo es retroceder todo tipo de daño en el cuerpo para dejarlo en su mejor momento, o algo me lo habían explicado.

Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué Aizen te había capturado hace tiempo.

Si….fue por eso….

Soi Fong- _la nombrada miro a quien lo llamó, siendo Ichigo-_ no le hagas recordar momentos deprimentes. No creo que sea cómodo en lo absoluto.

Ah… bueno, perdón si te incomode, Orihime- _se disculpó_

Ah, no te preocupes por eso, solo tenías curiosidad, solo eso.

Soi Fong se incomodó por la mirada de reprimenda que le mandó Ichigo, ahora entendía a las chicas normales, no les gustaba que su novio las regañara por temas que eran delicados para otros.

No estoy enojado en lo absoluto, solo se cuidadosa con lo que preguntas.

Hai- _ahora estaba ella deprimida_.

Detrás de ellos, Lisa, Hiyori y Rukia estaban hablando entre ellas. Mientras que Sado estaba hablando con Sung-Sung, estaba aburrida en casa y había decidido acompañar a los muchachos al colegio. Aunque más que nada pareciera que estaba haciendo compañía a Chad.

Al llegar a la entrada, Sung-Sung se despidió de los muchachos y de Chad, con una risa muy disimulada. Aunque Ichigo logro verlo. Todavía no entendía cómo fue que esos dos lograron acercarse tanto. Al pasar por la entrada los murmullos llegaron nuevamente a sus oídos, aunque esta vez no pudieron evitar un detalle en claro.

Es idea mía, o en este lugar hay más chicas que chicos- _se extrañó Ichigo, no lo había notado en un principio, ni tampoco ayer, pero hoy, con más tranquilidad, apreció ese detalle._

Ahora que lo mencionas. En nuestro salón solo hay mujeres, exceptuando a nosotros dos- _dijo Chad ante lo que recordaba ayer._

Creo haber escuchado que esta escuela era anteriormente femenina. Y este año habían liberado esa opción haciendo que los hombres ingresaran a la academia- _habló Soi Fong, recordando cuando lo había preguntado ayer_.

Ya veo… pero no entiendo la razón de la que los demás varones del lugar...- _miro alrededor, viendo cómo la mayoría, si no es que eran todos, tenían miradas lascivas hacia todas las femeninas del recinto-..._ tienen que ser de esa forma. Ya tenía suficiente con Kon y con Keigo- _se quejó de la vista._

No puedes pedirles mucho Ichigo- _dijo Rukia, llamando su atención_ \- no todos pasaron por lo que tú. Además de que eres demasiado tímido como para entablar una charla amorosa con una chica- _se rió ante el sonrojo del chico._

E-Eso no es lo importante en la discusión!

 _*Chirrido de Ave*_

Eh?- _Ichigo miró sobre su hombro, viendo cómo Kikou se posaba en él nuevamente_ \- Kikou, puedo saber que haces en mi hombro de nuevo?

 _*Chirrido*_

Para que me molesto- _suspiro derrotado. Luego, fueron a sus respectivos salones._

Ichigo estaba recostado en su pupitre, escondido detrás de uno de los libros de Matemática. Actualmente estaba en ese ramo, y solo por ser perezoso no quería prestar atención. Vio hacia afuera de la ventana, viendo cómo otra vez esos idiotas estaban corría. De un grupo femenino, pero esta vez, era el de Tenis. Vio a otro par de idiotas tratando de ligar con una de las chicas, las cuales claramente no tenían interés en ellos. Como para afirmar su punto, la chica le dió una patada en la entrepierna y se fue. Ichigo tuvo un escalofrío ante la escena. Por lo que prosiguió a por lo menos tomar apuntes. No quería recibir una patada en su zona personal por no tomar atención o los apuntes correspondientes.

Una vez que la hora terminó, Ichigo estiró su cuerpo, tratando de quitarse la rigidez que tenía. No noto como las mujeres en el salón estaban fijando su vista en él. Observando cómo la ropa se pegaba en su pecho y abdomen, marcando sus notables músculos. Si los de los brazos ya se mostraban como hierro de por sí, el pack de seis que se logró apreciar cuando se estiró fue casi la cúspide del desmayo colectivo.

 _*Chirrido*_

Mmm? Que ocurre, Kikou- _Ichigo vio como el ave solo movió su cabeza en dirección a su clase. Si guío la vista, dándose cuenta que las mujeres lo veían como el último pastel en la tienda de golosinas_ \- creo que iré a estirar las piernas- _con eso dicho, se marchó del lugar. Lo que causó que varias de las mujeres suspiraron de forma soñadora, aunque lamentablemente una cosa._

No pude pedirle su teléfono- _fue la queja colectiva de las femeninas._

Dime, Akeno. Qué opinas de él.

Que es muy candente y sexy- _colocó una mano en su rostro, con un claro sonrojo en el_.

N-No me refería a eso- _frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento tan… especial de su amiga_ \- me refiero a si crees que podría unirlo a nuestro lado.

Ara, no me digas que te enamoraste de él, Bucho...

D-Deja de hacer comentarios como esos.

Fufufu. Creo que será bueno tenerlo en nuestro club.

Pero…

Qué ocurre.

Siento algo de él, es usuario de una [Sacred Gear] pero no logro identificar cuál.

No creo que tengas que ponerte tan nerviosa. Sólo tienes que tomartelo con calma- _le dijo a la pelirroja, pero su rostro seguía igual de serio_ \- pasó algo?

Riser decidió adelantar otra vez la fecha de la boda. No sé qué es lo que está tramando- se mordió la uña del pulgar ante la clara amenaza.

Tendremos que saber cómo contrarrestarlo.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 ** _Con Ichigo_**

Bien, ya salí del lugar, pero no sé qué hacer en realidad.

 _*Chirrido*_

Sabes, si pudiera entender lo que dices, sería una charla más productiva, no lo crees?- _le preguntó a Kikou, quien mostró una mirada un tanto pensativa_ \- creo que iré a ver el club de Kendo, es lo normal el querer unirse a un club después de todo- _con la idea lista, fue en dirección del club de Kendo._

 ** _Con Rukia y Soi Fong_**

No puedo, seguir con esta farsa.

Ya estás cansada?

Soi Fong se quejaba por lo que tenía que hacer para pasar encubierto en la ciudad sin hacer tanto escándalo. El fingir ser un estudiante de preparatoria, cuando en verdad la chica tenía casi un siglo de edad, no era muy gratificante en realidad. Y Rukia se reía de ello.

Sigo sin creer que puedes estar así sin siquiera agobiarte, ¿Cómo haces eso?

Tengo mis medios- _cambió su vista hacia afuera del salón, notando una mota naranja en el patio_ \- no es ese Ichigo?

Que?- _miro por fuera de la ventana, verificando lo visto_ \- qué estará haciendo.

No lo sé, cuando termina el receso para la próxima clase.

20 minutos.

Tiempo suficiente, vamos.

 ** _Con Ichigo_**

Aquí es…- _miró frente a él, observando el enorme edificio. No sabía que el club de Kendo era tan grande. Dejó esas ideas de lado, vino a ver si unirse a este club o unirse a otro que le llamase la atención._

Toco la gran puerta, solo para que al minuto después una de las dos chicas que había visto ayer. Katase, si mal no recordaba. Su rostro de sorpresa no se pudo ocultar, no creía que el mismo chico que las ayudó ayer se presentaría en el lugar.

Eh… Kurosaki...San?

Puedes decirme Ichigo, no me gustan mucho las formalidades.

Bueno… Ichigo. Que haces por aquí.

Quería ver si no habría problemas si me uno a su club- _si Katase tuviera que reaccionar de una forma. Sería de alegría. No solo se veía apuesto. Era fuerte, amable, el ceño fruncido solo lo hacía ver sexy para las mujeres. Era todo en un pack_ \- eh… estás bien?

Eh? Ah, si, si. Sólo que fue inesperado que quisieras unirte de entre todos los club que hay.

Tengo experiencia con la espada, creí conveniente venir aquí para no solo practicar, si no también para ver si puedo ayudarles un poco.

En Serio?!- _preguntó sorprendida. Enserio practicaba con la espada?, no lo creía_ \- está bien entra, llamaré a las chicas para poder discutir las cosas- _se hizo a un lado para que Ichigo ingresase al lugar. Insistía, era muy grande el lugar. Si le hubieran dicho que este lugar era así desde el principio, juraría que Urahara tendría algo que ver._

Disculpa, Katase.

Si?

Este lugar fue siempre así de grande?

Bueno… hace unos pocos meses se amplió este lugar a un tamaño más grande. Incluyendo los lugares para el vestidor de los hombres. En ese momento no teníamos los fondos para poder permitir el ingreso de un hombre que no fuera por solo ver nuestros cuerpos. Además de encontrar a uno que en verdad sepa algo- _explicó la chica_.

Así que… alguien dió los fondos para hacerlo más grande y que los hombres pudieran entrar al club.

Sip.

( _Urahara, si tú estuviste detrás de esto, voy a idear un plan tan infalible, que incluso Aizen tendrá que alabarme por ello_ )- _pensó bastante enojado ante la clara verdad de esto_.

Luego de que Katase se comunicará con las demás, quienes se mostraron gratamente impresionados por la noticia. Procedieron con el examen estándar. El cual era enfrentar a Katase, Murayama, y otras tres más. Para sorpresa, Ichigo les pidió que fueran las 5 al mismo tiempo. No sabían cómo reaccionar a eso. Pero Katase dijo que tenía experiencia, por lo que, o era muy temerario o tenía con que respaldar sus palabras.

Desde la entrada, Rukia, Soi Fong y Tsubaki estaban viendo lo ocurrido. Se habían encontrado con la Reina del clan Sitri aunque ellas no lo supieran. Con la excusa de que quería ver que no fue hacer nada inapropiado contra la chicas del club del Kendo. Si bien, las dos Caballeros de Ichigo se enojaron por tales palabras tan acusantes, decidieron callarse y dejar que ella viera el inevitable resultado de esta " _pelea_ ".

Ichigo estaba parado, aún con su ropa escolar, frente a las cinco chicas. Cada una estaba frente a él con su Shinai sostenido de forma firme. Aunque estaban algo nerviosas y ansiosas. Nerviosas, por qué Ichigo no había cambiado su postura en en ningún momento. Sólo estaba allí parado con una expresión neutra. Además de que tenía dos Shinai, una apoyada en su hombro, y en la cintura en uno de los orificios donde tiene la correa. Puede usar dos Shinai? No la pregunta era otra. Puede usar dos espadas?

Bien, cuando quieran- _dijo Ichigo, aún su actitud desinteresada._

No nos culpes si te abrumamos las cinco, Ichigo- _advirtió Katase algo ofendida por la actitud del pelinaranja. Al igual que ella, al presentarse con las demás, dijo que podían llamarlo por su nombre. Algo nerviosas, ellas también lo hicieron._

El trío que estaban en la entrada observando lo ocurrido miró la escena con algo de interés. No esperaban que la chicas llamaran a Ichigo por su nombre, algo que ambas Shinigamis no le agrado en lo absoluto. Pero Shinra se veía interesada en qué clase de estilo poseía ese individuo. Le dijeron que no sería capaz de igualarlo. Que tan fuerte sería?

Aquí voy- _Murayama fue la primera en atacar, junto otra de sus compañeras._

Ambas se precipitaron en atacar a Ichigo quien tenía los ojos cerrados, aún en la misma pose. Las dos se alinearon en ambos costados, alzando ambos Shinai para golpear los hombros de Ichigo.

 _Clap_ *

Nadie lo vio. Tanto las chicas que estaban atrás de ellas como Tsubaki estaban con los ojos abiertos. Ni siquiera vieron en qué momento colocó el Shinai a la altura de su cuello. Lo sujetaba de forma horizontal, justo a la altura sobre sus hombros. El Shinai lo tenía sujetado con la mano derecha, con el meñique alzado, lugar donde el Shinai de Murayama golpeó. Mientras que el de la otra chica golpeó el otro extremo, también impidiendo el impacto.

C-Como… no vi moverte en ningún momento.

Creo que lo había mencionado...- _abrió sus ojos. Murayama podía decir algo con mucha certeza. No podrían vencerlo aún si todas fueran contra el_ \- tengo experiencia- _con un leve empuje, las apartó de él-_ no dejen que esto nuble su forma de pelear. Mantengan su mente clara, y posiblemente logren hacerme daño.

Tu… nos estás menospreciando?- _Katase lo miro con algo de rabia._

No, solo les doy un consejo.

Chicas, no se alteren- _Murayama las sacó de su trance_ \- tiene razón, si nublados nuestro juicio solo entorpecemos nuestros movimientos.

Bien, ataquen cuando quieran.

Hyaaaaa!- _todas se lanzaron en su contra._

Ichigo solo decidió esquivar los embates. Izquierda. Derecha. Agachado. Leves saltos para esquivar algunos de ellos. Fue un embate que duró unos 5 minutos. Después de eso, comenzaron a coordinarse mejor, lo que le hizo desviar los ataques con su Shinai. Pero de ahí, no podían avanzar más. Todos los embates, sin falta, los bloqueaba, desviaba y los devolvía con un empuje. Las demás solo estaban impresionados por ello. No sabían qué pensar ante la fácil dominación con la que el postulante las controlaba de forma tan fácil. Como si supiera que es lo que harían.

Shinra, por otro lado, estaba pasmada. Ella era buena, ese grupo no podría hacer que fuera en serio ni siquiera un poco. Pero ese chico. No sabía por qué, pero sus movimientos era muy superiores, no solo eso. También pudo apreciar que con cada embate que él recibía, las chicas eran las que tomaban todo el daño. Ella solo sentiría la sensación, pero este tipo… era otra cosa. Incluso no puede ver en qué momento coloca su Shinai cuando el de las chicas están a meros centímetros de su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo.

Qué clase de entrenamiento recibió este tipo- _murmuró la chica._

Soi Fong y Rukia solo se mantenían expectantes. No les había agradado como había tratado a Ichigo ayer, y ahora podía ver su error ante su desprecio sin sentido. Aunque les extrañaba, Ichigo no era de alguien que se unieran a un club, y en especial uno que tuviera que ver con la espada. Además de que apreciaban que dejaba aberturas para que las chicas que lo enfrentarán las aprovecharan. Pero sólo reconocían casi la mitad de los que dejaba. Sería raro que decidiera entrar para poder ayudarlas para algo...

 ** _5 minutos antes de que el receso terminara_**

Bueno… creo que me exedi un poco- _Ichigo se rasco la mejilla algo nervioso._

Frente a él estaban las cinco chicas, tiradas en el suelo, respirando de forma agitada. Ichigo había terminado el combate dando un ligero golpe en el abdomen de todas ellas, lo que las hizo caerse al suelo con bastante dolor.

Después de que las chicas se recuperaron, Ichigo se había disculpado por el golpe dado. Murayama había negado con la cabeza, era bueno que lo hubiera hecho ya que las clases estaban por reanudarse. Agregaron a Ichigo al club y después, el nombrado se retiró del lugar. Tsubaki y las dos Shinigami ya se habían ido cuando el encuentro había terminado. Las dos novias de Ichigo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero la Demonio se fue con un rostro reflexivo. Informaría sobre esto a su Rey para que la búsqueda sobre este personaje sea más profunda.

 ** _Hora de almuerzo_**

Las clases habían acabado y ya era hora de disfrutar sin merecido almuerzo. Ichigo no podía estar más de acuerdo por una vez con la mayoría de los hombres en el lugar. Las clases de Historia, Física, y Japonés fue un completo martirio. Fue de puro milagro que no hubiera decidido destruir el salón con un Getsuga. Aunque considero demasiado exagerado eso, usaría sus poderes Quincy para minimizar el daño al mínimo.

Ahora, podría disfrutar de un merecido almuerzo. Le dió gracia el entusiasmo de Yuzu al hacer los Bento de todos. Se veía muy entuciasmada de que probaran lo que había cocinado. Tanto las Shinigami como las Vizard estaban impacientes con lo que podría haber para comer. Orihime y Chad no eran la excepción, aunque la chica se veía más emocionada que el corpulento moreno.

Parece que Yuzu se esmero en lo que estaba haciendo- _comentó Ichigo_.

Al abrir los Bento, todos eran con sería para el acompañamiento. No obstante el resto era diferente. El de Ichigo tenía un trozo de carne de res con cebolla y zanahoria cocida, anteriormente frita. Junto a ello una porción de ensalada de lechuga y betarraga. Con Rukia, eran bollos de carne con la forma de su animal favorito; Chappy. El interior de las orejas estaba rellenado con zanahoria cocida. Y los ojos y boca estaban hechos de pequeñas porciones de arroz. Rukia podía admirar al trabajo duro que tuvo que haber invertido en algo tan maravilloso.

Soi Fong podía definir su Bento como una cosa. MAGNÍFICO. No era por el hecho de que había un gato negro sobre su arroz… okey, si era por eso. Los acompañamientos eran ensalada y una porción de jugo de soya agridulce, con su respectiva cuchara.

Hiyori y Lisa tenían un palito por decirlo, normal. Aunque si por normal es que hubiera un trozo de carne sobre el arroz con la forma de ellas mismas con su máscara Hollow, mientras partían a un Menos grande con su espada, la cual era representada con una zanahoria…. Y que todo era de una forma linda…. bueno… dudaban de querer comer algo tan meticulosamente hecho.

Orihime tenía…. Tres Bento para ella misma. Cada uno con un acompañamiento diferente. Uno tenía sobre el arroz la forma de su pendiente de cabello. Otro tenía la cabeza de Ichigo con el ceño fruncido. Y la otra tenía la cara de Rukia con una expresión de confusión. Cada rostro hecho de una expresión tierna, firma de Yuzu.

Con Chad era solo Arroz, ensalada y curiosamente, un dibujo en el arroz con la forma del brazo derecho del Gigante en el centro. Chad solo dió una ligera sonrisa, la hermana de Ichigo era demasiado tierna para cosas como esta.

Itadakimasu- _dijeron todos para comenzar a comer._

Disculpa, les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes?- _miraron a quien había hablado, viendo a dos chicas, una pelirroja y otra pelinegra. Ichigo las reconoció como dos de sus compañeras de curso._

No creo que haya problema- _hablo Orihime de forma amable. No podían negarlo, ella se mostraba amable con quién lo era igualmente._

Gracias- _dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de Rukia, mientras que la pelinegra se sentó al lado de Orihime-_ creo que no nos hemos presentado cómo se debe. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, un gusto.

Un gusto, soy Himejima Akeno- _habló la otra chica._

Un gusto, creo que ya lo saben, pero mi nombre es Orihime Inoue.

Un placer Orihime-san- _dijo Akeno._

Y bien? No creo que hayan quiero sentarse con nosotro por mera casualidad- _Ichigo habló, fijando su vista en el par de Demonios_ \- hay algo de lo que quieran hablar?

Bueno, en realidad…- _Rías comenzó, le intrigaba la forma de pensar de ese chico. Ya sabía que quería que se unieran a su club. Sería extraño que lo supiera_ \- quería estirar una invitación para Kurosaki Ichigo para invitarlo al Club del Ocultismo.

Perdón, pero tendré que declinar la oferta- _la rápida respuesta hizo las dos demonios casi se cayeran de sus asientos-_ hace unas horas me inscribí en el club de Kendo, si decidiera cambiarme creo que sería muy descortés de mi parte si lo hiciera sin razón.

Ah… bueno, no creo que pueda hacer algo al respecto- dió una risa un tanto forzada ante su aparente fracaso en su misión.

Bueno, como Demonios, creo que no tendrán problemas- _Ichigo no tomó en cuenta que ambas chicas estaban bebiendo, y que sus palabras lo hicieron atragantarse con su bebida_ \- O-Oye, estás bien?

 _Cof_ * * _Cof_ * S-Si, ya p-pasara- _dijo Rias, tosiendo un poco otra vez._

Esto la tomó por sorpresa, no solo a ella, también a Akeno. No esperaba que Ichigo descubriera que era una Demonio. Lo cual la hizo preguntarse qué era lo que sabía. No era común que un Humano supiera de ellos. A no ser que fuera un siervo de la Iglesia o Mago de alguna organización, pero dudaba que este fuera el caso. Aunque pudiendo estar cerca de él, podía sentir, aunque leve, que en verdad era poseedor de un Sacred Gear. Pero seguía sin saber cuál. Pero también notó que el aura que despedía Ichigo tenía leves rastros de divinidad. No era sacra. Aunque fuera el caso, no se sentía peligroso, no si no lo incitan a actuar.

Bueno, por mucho que me gustaría saber el cómo lo sabes, no creo que sea el lugar para discutirlo- _Rías se limpiaba la boca con un pañuelo, secando parte del líquido que aún quedaba en ella, al igual que Akeno._

Puedo apoyar eso- _hablo Rukia, haciendo que todos en la mesa la miraran_ \- aunque no sean hostiles en lo absoluto, no podemos confiar plenamente en ustedes. Debo suponer que vinieron a esta mesa en específico por Ichigo, no es así?- bien Rukia podía ser muy peligrosa y astuta cuando se lo proponía. La cara de asombro, aunque leve, era clara en las otras dos.

No puedo negar eso- _admitió Rias_ \- pensaba incluir a Kurosaki Ichigo a mi nobleza, aunque sea solo por la Sacred Gear que pude sentir en él- _esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes. Aunque Chad se mostraba igual que siempre_ \- si no fuese un problema, podría saber qué Sacred Gear posees?

Eeeh, bueno, no creo que sea muy importante. Aunque tengo entendido que era un logo… longi… cómo era que le decían…- _se puso a recordar el nombre de ello. Aunque ambas demonios estaban paralizadas ante el nombre claramente llamativo de todo el mundo._

Un… Un… Longino?- _si bien Akeno se controló para no gritar de sorpresa, no dejó de lado la aparente perplejidad en la que estaba._

Es un chiste? Dime qué es un chiste- _pidió Rias. Si el pelinaranja decía la verdad, tenía que tomarlo en subtítulo mobiliario de una forma u otra_ \- entonces… cuál es el que posees…

Mmm…- _Ichigo miró a su grupo, en una pregunta silenciosa de que si debía responder eso o no. Las miradas fueron algo variadas. Lisa e Hiyori se mostraron impasibles, no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Rukia y Soi Fong estaban meditando si hacerlo realmente o no. Chad parecía estarlo pensando, mientras que Orihime se creía que tenía que decirlo_ \- conversaremos al término de clases- _dió su respuesta_ \- creo que sería mejor que también vinieran los otros demonios. Creo eran Shitori y Shinra- _menciono mientras recordaba los nombres._

Sabías que ellas también eran demonios?- _pregunto Akeno._

Si puedes leer las energías de las personas, no es de extrañar, verdad?- _mencionó lo obvio el pelinaranja._

Ara, no pensé que fueses tan hábil en eso, Ichigo-kun- _mencionó Akeno de forma coqueta, lo que enojó a las chicas, y a Orihime en especial. Le tomó bastante tiempo a ella llamarle por su apellido sin sonrojarse al comienzo_.

Estoy recién aprendiendo de ello. Aunque igual podía, lo estoy refinando- _admitió de forma honesta._

Interesante. Me pregunto si será tan bueno como el Senjutsu- _comentó Rias muy intrigada._

Senjutsu?- _preguntó Ichigo extrañado por esa palabra_.

No te preocupes, no es nada importante- _dijo Akeno desestimando lo escuchado_ \- entonces, nos reuniremos en el edificio de nuestro club al término de la jornada escolar.

Bueno, como quieran- _respondió Ichigo para después dar un suspiro. Kikou, quien aún estaba en su hombro, pareció entender el malestar de su Amo, por lo que Chirrio de forma armónica, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Ichigo, transformándola en una leve sonrisa_.

No sabía que te importara tanto- _acarició con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha al ave. La escena hizo que todas las femeninas en el camarín suspiraran. Incluyendo Rias, Akeno e Inoue. Y mentalmente Rukia_.

Bueno, estaremos esperando tu llegada.

Después de eso, comieron de forma tranquila. La hora del almuerzo pasó rápido. Los muchachos fueron a sus respectivas salas. Pero Soi Fong estaba algo renuente a saber el por qué había decidido sus acciones. Ichigo solo respondió a la petición de las Demonios para no generar incomodidad o sospechas. Sólo estaban allí para ocultarse de la Sociedad de Almas, nada más. Si bien, fue una respuesta válida, no la convencía del todo.

Luego de eso, las clases ya habían finalizado. Ichigo le pidió a Sado, Hiyori y Lisa que se adelantarán y explicaran la situación. Una vez que estaban en la entrada para despedirse de ellos, Akeno fue a su búsqueda, llevándolos al edificio. Una vez llegaron, entraron. Si bien el lugar era algo… lugubre, tenía cierto % de comodidad.

Me alegra que llegaran- _dijo Rias, sentada en el único escritorio del lugar._

Dije que vendría para una explicación, no?- _dijo Ichigo._

Claro que lo dijiste, solo que es grato ver que cumpliste con tu palabra.

Si hay algo que no hago, eso sería mentir.

Me alegra escucharlo, por ahora, solo hay que esperar que…

 _Toc*Toc_

No hará falta. Adelante _\- al decir eso, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a dos de los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil_ \- justo a la hora, Sōna.

No podía evitar que harías una reunión que los estudiantes transferidos. No podría ignorarlo.

Bien, tomen asiento- _cumplieron lo pedido._

Ichigo pudo dar una vista a los que estaban en la habitación. Aparte de ellos. Se encontraban dos personas más. Quien Ichigo dedujo, tendría que ser la nobleza de Rias. Uno era un joven de cabello dorado y ojos de un color azul grisáceo. Sólo vestía la camisa y pantalón correspondiente a la academia. La otra era un niña pequeña. Cabello blanco como la nieve, con un pasador de gato negro en su pelo, ojos de color avellana. Tenía la más o menos la misma edad que sus hermanas, unos 15 años. Su actitud se mostraba impasible y sin emociones. Estaba comiendo unos pocos caramelos en una bolsa. Los dos estaban parados al lado del escritorio donde Rias estaba sentada.

Kurosaki Ichigo, espero que no te moleste las preguntas que te haremos- decía Rias de forma tranquila.

Si es algo muy personal, no responderé.

Me parece bien.

No te importa si comienzo yo con las preguntas?- preguntó Sōna.

Haremos esto. Para no enredarnos con quién hace las preguntas- _daba los términos el pelinaranja_ \- cada una hará una pregunta y yo responderé, lo mismo será para mí.

Bien- _ambas respondieron_.

Lo primero ¿Quien eres realmente?- _preguntó la chica de lentes morados._

 _*Suspiró*_ Miren, lo que diré aquí, se queda aquí. Estoy dando mi confianza para que no piensen que les oculto algo- _agrego de forma seria-_ lo que soy sería algo confuso, pero en parte soy Humano.

En parte?- _pregunto Rias._

Si, puede que suene un poco loco, pero parte de mis poderes son de un Shinigami.

Los Demonios en el lugar se quedaron helados ante esas palabras. Era una broma? Estaban frente a una de las deidades de la Facción Sintoista? Era algo difícil de creer. Tanto Rias como Sōna trataron duro. Si este joven frente a ellas era en realidad un "Deidad", estaban jugando con fuego, y uno muy peligroso. Ichigo pudo ver su incomodidad, por lo que decidió calmar las aguas.

No creo que deban estar tensas- _dijo de forma calmada._

P-Pero… no crees que sería… bueno…

Rias. Creo saber lo que crees que soy, y no. No pertenezco a la…- _miro a Rukia con cara de que explicara las cosas más detalladas. La pensada solo negó la cabeza con gracia._

Verás, lo que Ichigo trata de decir es que no pertenecemos a la Facción Sintoista, si es lo que pensaste- _eso calmo enormemente al grupo, aunque Akeno tomó un detalle de sus palabras._

Disculpa, Kushiki-san. Acaso dijiste, pertenecemos?

Así es. Tanto Ichigo, como yo y Soi Fong somos Shinigamis. Aunque nuestro tipo de trabajo sea, "similar", por definirlo de alguna forma. No somos deidades en lo absoluto ( _al menos, nosotros no_ )- _explicó, pensando la última parte mirando levemente a Ichigo. Quien no se enteraba que su aura emanaba al de energía Divina. Lo cual, lo causaba los fragmentos del Rey Espíritu sintetizado en un Hogyoku perfecto._

Ya veo… es bueno saberlo- _Sōna suspiró de alivio. Pensaba que se le saldría el corazón por lo reciente escuchado._

No les molesta si les ofresco algo?- _pregunto Rias al grupo en general. Nadie negó, por lo que le pidió a Akeno que trajera unos pequeños aperitivos. Los cuales no tardaron en llegar, tal parecía que Rias lo tenía planeado. Akeno entregó una taza de té a cada uno. Ichigo lo admitía, le faltaba poco para ser tan bueno como el de su hermana Yuzu._

Esta delicioso- _mencionó el Shinigami. Akeno se sonrojo por el cumplido dado_ \- ahora me toca preguntar. Qué es lo que hacen los demonios tomando el control de un escuela.

Es un punto de encuentro. A falta de una mejor definición, es nuestra base de operaciones- _dijo Sōna de forma profesional_ \- como también sabrás, las otras facciones han tomado gran parte de las ciudades de los alrededores. Nuestra forma de poder obtener poder es a base de contratos que hacemos con los humanos, los cuales aumentan nuestra fuerza mientras más de ellos hagamos.

Y no les piden sus almas a cambio de eso?- preguntó Inoue.

Eh? Ah… no, no. Sólo es un acuerdo que esté dentro de lo que el invocador tenga a su disposición. Dinero, objetos de valor, cosas como esas- _bien Sōna no esperaba esa pregunta. Tomar su alma? En serio? Que tan ajena de la forma de vida sobrenatural estaba-_ esos casi nunca se presenta- _murmuró lo último para sí misma_.

Rias- _la nombrada lo miró_ \- por qué decidieron instalar su sede aquí, en Japón de todos los lugares existentes. Y por qué estudiar también aquí.

Eh… bueno… para responder ambas preguntas, es por qué me interesa mucho la cultura japonesa- _como era posible que ella se ponía nerviosa frente a este chico. Además de que no sabía de por qué le era agradable escuchar su nombre por parte de él. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado para hacer la siguiente preguntas_ \- ¿Por qué vinieron a Kuoh de todos los lugares?

Seré franco. Estoy siendo cazado- _bien, nadie espero eso. Él, cazado? Si tiene los poderes de un Shinigami. Que clase de gente lo perseguiría_ \- la razón de por que elegí este lugar, fue por el simple hecho de ser el más cercano al estar fuera de su jurisdicción, y el único del cual había escuchado. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Cual es la razón por la que te cazan, hiciste algo malo para ello?- _preguntó Sōna_

No es que allá hecho algo malo- _Soi Fong respondió ante la pregunta_ \- los altos mandos tenían miedo de que Ichigo pudiera tomar el control de nuestra organización. Alguien con su poder no es para pasar por alto. Ellos… Ellos- _apretó sus manos en furia ante la mera idea. Sintió una mano en su hombro, siendo la mano de Ichigo, quien en una silenciosa palabra, determinó que él sería el que continuará con la explicación, recibiendo una afirmativa de la ex-capitán del 2 escuadrón._

La razón es, que esa organización quería usarme para poder extraer y replicar mi poder para poder crear super soldados y poder moldearlos a su antojo. Si bien, tengo el poder suficiente para poder derrotarlos, no era un plan de acción muy viable. Sólo les daría los motivos para que estuvieran más preocupados.

Ya veo. Lamento que pases por una situación difícil- _se disculpó Rias ante la clara molestia de sus invitados._

Estamos aclarando las cosas. No es para que te disculpes por ello- _dijo Ichigo._

Bueno. Cómo sabrás, este territorio es propiedad del Clan Gremory. También es parte del Clan Sitri, pero en un porcentaje menor lo que queremos decir es…

Si es por una paga por entrar a su territorio, no pienso hacerlo, ya tenemos mucho por tener que alimentar a todos mis amigos como para agregar un gasto más- _dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo las palabras de Sōna._

Eh… no iba a pedir una comisión monetaria por estar en nuestro territorio- _aclaro Sōna, con una gota en la nuca por lo que había pensado el pelinaranja_ \- lo que iba a pedirte era que pudiéramos contar con tu ayuda en caso de que la necesitemos.

Ah, entonces no hay ningún problema- _respondió de forma tranquila._

Por otro lado. Dijiste que vives con tus amigos. Y en el comedor hablaste de tus hermanas. Cuántos son los que viven contigo realmente- era una duda que tenía Rías.

Si mis cálculos no me fallan….si mis cálculos no me fallan, seríamos 22 en total.

Y dices que tus hermanas viven contigo?- _cuestionó Tsubaki ante lo escuchado._

Ollé, cada uno tiene su propio cuarto. Me asegure de que ellas estuvieran en el mismo. Además, la casa es lo suficientemente grande para todos. De hecho, falta gente para que los espacios vacíos sean llenados- _comentó con fastidio._

Volviendo a lo importante- _Sōna interrumpió_ \- Rias me dijo que estás en posesión de una Longino. Podrías decirnos cuál es?

Por no mejor de los muestro- _levantó su brazo izquierdo_ \- *Boost* este es el Longino que poseo, creo que se llamaba Bos...Bot…

¡¿Boosted Gear?!- _ambos Rey y Reina gritaron de forma sorpresiva, sin ocultar su aparente y absoluta sorpresa. Incluso la estoica canosa se mostró notablemente sorprendida._

Ehh, si ese mismo. No pensé que…

Por favor, tienes que unirte a mi nobleza- _pidió Rias invadiendo el espacio personal de Ichigo. Acción que no tomaron muy bien las tres femeninas acompañantes del Shinigami ya que la pelirroja estaba apretando sus "encantos" contra el pecho de Ichigo._

Eh… como lo dijo…- el _pelinaranja estaba en un predicamento. Quería guardarse para él el hecho de que tenía su propia nobleza. Además de que se estaba poniendo nervioso por sentir cierta… blanda anatomía de la chica_ \- N-No puedo unirme a tu nobleza.

Eh? Por qué no?

Es por que ya tiene la suya propia- _miraron en dirección a la voz, viendo a una mujer que los demonios no conocían. Pero el resto sí._

Yoruichi? Qué estás haciendo aquí.

Los muchachos me explicaron el retraso de tu presencia. Había regresado de un pequeño trámite que estaba haciendo. No me espere que tomaras también apoderarse de estas chicas Ichigo. Se nota que no tienes suficiente- _esas palabras hicieron que los colores subieran por el rostro del Shinigami. Mientras que las dos chicas mayores del clan Gremory se sonrojaron un poco. Mientras que las del clan Sitri lo miraron de forma acusadora._

¡No es momento para tus molestas insinuaciones!

Enserio crees eso? Por que juraba disfrutabas que la chica pelirroja frotara sus encantos en tu pecho- _sonreía de forma burlona, deleitándose de la vergüenza de su estudiante._

Un momento- _Sōna interrumpió la extraña escena ante las palabras que había escuchado venir de la misteriosa mujer_ \- a que te refieres con ya tiene la suya propia?- _solo basto mirar como la mujer pelimorada materializaba una torre en sus manos, dejando a los demás en shock, mientras que Ichigo solo se palmeó la cara ante lo que había hecho su "Torre"-_ no… no puede ser… eso es?

Así es, jovencita. Esto es una pieza de reencarnación. Similar a las Evil Pieces que poseen- _la sonrisa en la cara de Yoruichi no desapareció en ningún momento. Mientras que Ichigo se frotaba la sien, en un intento por apaciguar el dolor de su cabeza._

Por qué mierda hizo eso.

[ **Creo que tienes muchos problemas en situación actual, compañero** ]- todos se quedaron callados, mirando por todos los lugare en busca de la voz que había hablado- [ **estoy justo aquí** ]- volvieron a fijar su vista en Ichigo, quien negó con la cabeza diciendo de forma silenciosa que no había hablado él- [ **aquí abajo** ]- todos fijaron su vista al Guantelete, cuya gema brillo de repente- [ **no** **sabes lo bien que se siente hablar por fin** ]

Eeeh, y tú quién eres- _preguntó Ichigo extrañado_.

[ **Creo que deberías saberlo. He estado contigo todo este tiempo. Aunque debo decir que tus otros dos compañeros son algo… especiales, si se les puede decir una cosa mejor** ]

Espera, en primer lugar, quiero saber quién eres, en segundo lugar, cómo te comunicaste con ellos. Y en tercer lugar, lo segundo lo hablaremos en la casa- _enumero Ichigo_.

[ **Bueno, respondiendo la primera y única pregunta. Soy el Dragón de Gales, Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei, Draig. Mi alma quedó atrapada aquí una vez que mi cuerpo Físico fue destruido, y el Dios Bíblico me encerró aquí**.]

Así que- _Yoruichi llamó la atención de los chicos_ \- en pocas palabras, eres un instrumento con vida propia?

[ **Por decirlo de alguna forma. Puedo pensar y sentir como todos los demás. Pero por desgracia, no tengo control en el hecho de que mis portadores tomen mi poder. Sean buenos o malos**.]

Ya veo. Y por qué decidiste comunicarme ahora y no antes- _Yoruichi tenía curiosidad_.

[ **¡Culpa al hijo de puta que colocó quien sabe que dentro de mi! ¿Sabes lo doloroso que fue poder hacer que la Boosted Gear se adaptará a esa enorme cantidad de estrés y poder? ¡Sentí como si mi propia conciencia fuera abrumada por algo que está fuera de mi comprensión! ¿Qué diablos fue lo que me coloco ese maldito humano?** ]- _el grupo en total estaba un poco… bien, no sabían cómo responder a ese tipo de queja_.

Creo que no sirve de nada. Pero me disculpó por lo que Urahara te hizo- _se disculpó Ichigo en un intento de apaciguar lo que había experimentado el dragón dentro del Guantelete._

[ **Agradezco tu preocupación, compañero. Pero quién debe disculparse es ese miserable quién me causo tanto dolor** ]

Eto… es normal que un Guantelete hablé?- _preguntó Yoruichi._

Sólo las Sacred Gear que tienen una entidad dentro de ellos. Por lo general, son las de tipo Longino- _hablo Akeno, aclarando la duda de Yoruichi_ \- por otro lado- _lanzó una mirada seductora a Ichigo_ \- no sabía que había alguien capaz de reencarnar a alguien aparte de los demonios. Debo de suponer que tú eres su Rey, no?

Eh, bueno… sí, lo soy- _no le agradaba donde iba este tipo de charla._

Ara, Ara, no tienes problemas con que yo sea tu reina? Fufufu.

¡Akeno!

Lamento decirlo, pero ya tiene una Reina- _dijo Yoruichi, sonriendo ante la situación_ \- ( _tal parece que encontré una compañera para molestar a mi pequeña fresa. Jajaja no puedo esperar para comenzar_ )

Ara, y quién sería tu Reina?

Creo que nos estamos desviando de lo principal de la charla- _Sōna se frotó la sien, calmando todo lo ocurrido. Aunque no era la única. Ichigo imitó la misma acción, tenía la sensación de que alguien le joderia en cada momento, y eso ya era molesto._

Concuerdo con Sōna en este momento. Quiero irme a casa, practicar con Tier, Stark y Nel. Y descansar- _dijo Ichigo._

Kurosaki Ichigo- _Sōna habló. Llamando su atención_ \- si no es molestia, me gustaría que presentamos a nuestras noblezas. Sólo para no causar conflictos innecesarios en el futuro.

 _Suspiró_ * Lo conversaré con ellos.

Con eso dicho, el grupo de Ichigo se retiró del salón del club. Al momento de abandonar la sala, Sōna miró a Rias, en una mirada que requería hablar de lo ocurrido.

No me esperaba esto. De todos los escenarios que me imaginé, este es el más inesperado- _Sōna reveló, soltando un suspiro, otra vez._

Encontrarnos con un ser que es un Shinigami, aunque diga que no es de la Facción Sintoista, el nombre no debe de pasarse por alto- _Rias dijo_.

Además de que son tres Shinigamis. Que tan fuerte crees que son?

No lo se. Pero si el usuario de la Boosted Gear tiene su propia nobleza. Tendría que estar a nuestro nivel. No, temo que oculta su poder de nosotras.

Poder…- _los presentes en la habitación miraron a la albina. Quien tenía un rostro reflexivo e indescifrable. Como si tratara de resolver algo_ \- su poder. Es cierto que es humano… y si lo que dijo es verdad, parte de su poder… es divino.

Por qué crees eso, Koneko- _Rias preguntó, y al momento, una cola, y dos orejas de Gato aparecieron en ella_ \- lo percibiste?- _asintió la chica_ \- algo más que hallas sentido de él o de su grupo.

Él…. oculta su poder… mucho… nadie podría enfrentarlo.

Ara, Koneko sabe más de Ichigo que yo, tendré que pasar tiempo con él para igualar el terreno.

Akeno, no es momento para tus escenarios…- _Rias se calló, pensando en las palabras de su Reina_ \- pensándolo mejor. No suena mala idea.

Rias-sama, no creo que sea muy….

Estoy consciente de que puede ser contraproducente, Tsubaki. Pero lo haremos con calma. Como dijimos, solo queremos estar en buenos términos. No tener que enfrentar a alguien que no podremos vencer.

Bucho.

Si, Yūto?

Tengo un contrato dentro de 20 minutos. Me retiro para poder hacerlo.

Adelante.

Cuidado, Rias. Puede que no sepas a quien enfrentas en realidad.

Descuida Sōna, tengo mis planes listos para esto.

 ** _Mansión Kurosaki_**

¡Se puede saber por qué dijiste eso!

No armes tanto escándalo. Además, creo que lo aceptaron bien.

¡Ese no es el problema, quería dejar eso lo más oculto posible.!

Dios, no puedes más espontáneo Ichigo.

En la sala de estar, Ichigo discutía sobre el por qué Yoruichi había soltado información que no debía. Aquellos que los miraban, véase a los Arrancar, Shinigami y Quincy, podían jurar que parecían un matrimonio teniendo un pleito cualquiera.

Aunque era cierto que Yoruichi hablo de más. Eran solamente, a opinión de ella misma, unas simples movidas que querían saber más de lo que podían procesar. Fue gracioso ver sus rostros de sorpresa cuando les dijo que Ichigo tenía su propia nobleza.

Podrías calmarte. Tu ceño se fruncira más de lo que ya está, y creo que eso de por sí es imposible.

 _Suspiró_ * realmente haces lo que quieres, verdad?- _su voz hizo que Yoruichi sintiera una ligera incomodidad, realmente sonaba como si estuviera decepcionado de ella_ \- voy a entrenar. Nel, Stark, Harribel- _con eso dicho, los nombrados fueron al subterráneo junto a su Rey. Siguiendo con el entrenamiento de los poderes Hollow_.

Eto… creen que me he pasado un poco?- _la voz de Yoruichi sonaba dudosa de sí misma. Esperando que no sea muy grave._

Te soy sincera?- _preguntó Giselle, con una voz ligeramente normal_ \- fue imprudente lo que hiciste en verdad. Tuviste que dejar que tomara la situación de acorde a como él podía hacerlo. Además, estaban las otras dos Shinigamis con él, creo que podrían manejar una discusión sin ningún problema.

….Creo que tienes razón- _su rostro se mostró ligeramente triste ante eso. Al menos no esperaba que fuera tan grave. Ahora, solo esperaba que la incomodidad en su pecho desapareciera pronto_.

Oigan…- Bambietta hablo- _no he visto al grandote y a la víbora por ningún lado._

Sung-Sung le pidió ayuda a Sado para entrenar, creo que está poniendo a prueba una técnica nueva- _Lilynette dijo, había visto a ambos dirigirse a uno de los tantos biomas para entrenar. No le había extrañado así que lo dejo así nada más._

Mejor voy a mi cuarto- _Yoruichi se fue desganada, alejándose de los demás mientras pensaba en una forma de disculparse con Ichigo. Ojalá que pueda con lo que tenía planeado la próxima semana_.

El día terminó sin ningún inconveniente más. Después de que todo el grupo hubiera terminado de cenar, fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Curiosamente Kensei se fue inmediatamente, Mashiro se había ido antes de él diciendo que iría a prepararse para dormir de forma "agradable" nadie le tomó verdadera atención realmente, por lo que simplemente lo tomaron como algo normal.

Harribel iba en dirección a su cuarto, pero algo la había detenido. En el entrenamiento que hacían con Ichigo, quien estaba a manos de Stark en ese momento. Nel le comento el hecho del matrimonio. Lo cual ella estaba 100% segura de cumplir para poder estar en la misma cama de Ichigo siempre. Sin saber por qué, la idea de que sólo ella tuviera ese… privilegio le incomodaba. Por ende, para asegurar de que lo que ella creía era cierto. Cambió su dirección. Subiendo al tercer piso de la casa.

 ** _Habitación de Ichigo_**

Aah, fue un buen baño- se secaba el pelo mientras caminaba al armario donde tenía la ropa. Aún pensaba en lo ocurrido con Yoruichi. Fue muy precipitada en su opinión, y no tenía por qué decir cosas de más. Pero… le inquietó la mirada de desconcierto que le dió cuando se fue a entrenar.

Conversaré con ella cuando pueda- _dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama. Ya se había puesto su ropa, y ya quería dormir…_

 _Toc* *Toc*_

Pero su descanso fue interrumpido por que alguien había tocado la puerta. Con molestia, se levantó. Fue hacia la puerta. La abrió, encontrándose con Tier. Pero, para su vergüenza, la mujer solo vestía… una lencería de color negro, con solapas de borde transparente en el brasier. Y la parte inferior era muy…. provocativa en mejores términos.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tier, que está haciendo aquí. Y con… bueno… vestida solo con eso- _apartó la mirada. Si la seguía viendo ella podía pensar mal de él. Aunque olvidó el hecho de que, al menos Tier y Nel, no saben lo que es el pudor y la vergüenza._

Quería verificar algo, y quería que tú fueras el que me aclarara unas dudas.

Q-Qué clase de dudas _\- la miró, solo para apartar la vista. Sin más remedio se quitó la polera blanca que usaría para dormir y la extendió a ella_ \- ponte esto, m-me es incómodo verte en paños menores- _confundida, solamente tomó la polera y se la colocó, para extrañes de ella, su corazón latía ligeramente más rápido….._

(¿ _Mi corazón_?)- pensó ella misma. Desde cuando tenía uno? Desde que Kisuke les dió estos Gigai especiales. No lo sabía, pero la sanación en sí… le agradaba.

Entra. No creo que quieras hablar de pie- _ofreció Ichigo. La mujer de piel morena aceptó la invitación. Al entrar se sentó en la cama de forma inmediata, mientras que Ichigo se sentó en la silla de su mesa de noche_ \- bien, que es de lo que quieres hablar.

Quiero que sacies mi curiosidad, y no puedo esperar para mañana- _aclaró la mujer. Ichigo solo se masajeó el puente de su nariz._

( _Por qué creo que no me gustara esto_ )

[ ** _Mi opinión es similar hasta cierto punto compañero. Sólo espera y ve que es lo que ocurre después_** ]- desde que Draig pudo comunicarse con Ichigo, también podía hacerlo como un enlace mental. Al menos fue cómodo para Ichigo. No le agradaba la idea de hablar con su propia mano.

Qué es lo que quieres saber.

...Que significa que una persona te guste…

...Eh?

Eso. Qué es lo que significa que una persona quiera a otra- _la actitud era tan seria, que Ichigo sabía que no era una broma lo que ella quería saber, pero_ …

Donde escuchaste eso.

De dónde lo escuché es lo de menos ahora. Quiero saberlo.

Bueno… Nel me había preguntado algo similar. Aunque esto es ligeramente distinto, la base es similar.

Y bien?

Bueno.. en términos simples. Si dos personas, hombre y mujer. Pasan una cantidad de tiempo juntos, se empiezan a formar lazos. Mientras más tiempo pasen ellos, más profundo es la unión. ( _Dios, por qué tengo que explicar yo estas cosas?_ )

[ ** _Si sabes que Dios está muerto, verdad_**?]

( _Lo pensé de forma retórica_ )

Así que… es como una especie de interés por los actos que hacen uno del otro?- _preguntó, pensando que sería de esa forma._

Bueno… si, básicamente es a causa de las acciones que cada parte hace con el otro.

…Quiero pedirte un favor…

Cual? ( _No debí preguntar_ )

Cierra tus ojos. No los habrás.

Por qué debería de hacerlo.

Sólo quiero confirmar algo- _Ichigo sabía que no llegaría a nada con ella a este ritmo._

No podemos continuar mañana?

No.

 _Suspiró_ * Bien * _ojos cerrados_ * Ahora que.

Sin poder verla, Harribel se levantó de su cama. Camino de forma suave alrededor de ella, quedando frente al pelinaranja. Se inclinó levemente frente a él quedando su moreno rostro frente al de su salvador. Aún después de haberla salvado, y decir que ella estaría dispuesta a todo para pagar su deuda. Sentía que no era suficiente. No para ella.

Sin más, en un escape impulsivo que ella no sabía que tenía. Tier plantó sus labios en los de Ichigo, quien abrió sus ojos por sorpresa ante la sensación suave en sus labios. Intento pararse y alejar a Tier de él, pero ella se adelantó a su acción, cargándose hacia adelante, impidiendo el intento de Ichigo. Incluso si éste tenía su fuerza mejorada, ella también la tenía, y no lo soltaría hasta que resolviera la duda que tenía en su cabeza, la cual… ella misma respondería.

Se montó en el regazo de Ichigo, quien se sorprendió aún más por el atrevimiento de la mujer frente a él. Ichigo ya tenía la experiencia con Bambietta y Candice. Pero Tier no le permitía levantarse, incluso, tenía sus manos sujetas con las de ellas para que no las moviera. Aunque sin que ellos mismos lo supieran, dichas manos, estaban entrelazadas.

Con la falta de oxígeno más presente que nunca en la sesión. Tier tuvo que apartar su sonrojado rostro del de Ichigo. Quien estaba igual o más sonrojado que ella. Su respiración era entrecortada. Tier no esperaba que en una acción que se veía tan simple, fuera tan complicada. Si bien el principio del beso fue solo eso, un casto beso. Al seguir en contacto siguió de forma instintiva en los que tendría que hacer. Aunque fue Ichigo quien dominó más las cosas, no le había servido para que Tier aflojara su agarre.

Tier… por qué fue…

Yo… creo que se que es lo que siento realmente hacia tí. Aunque haya dicho que sería devota en estar agradecida por haberme salvado… sentí calidez cuando lo habías hecho- _miraba fijamente a los ojos café de Ichigo. Quien también miraba sus ojos esmeralda de forma casi hipnótica._

Tier…

Nel dijo algo relacionado con lo que es el amor cuando estábamos en Hueco Mundo, después de la batalla contra el Rey Quincy. Yo lo confundí con el amor que yo sentía al querer cuidar de los míos- _desvió la mirada y había soltado su agarre de las manos de Ichigo_ \- sin embargo… algo en ese pensamiento se sentía vacío. Sólo cuando pensaba en ti…

( _Oh, no, no me digas que_ …)

[ ** _Jajajaja, no pensaste que este día llegaría verdad_**?]

Creo que… yo… ( _Por que no puedo decirlo, no debería ser tan difícil_ )- _se cuestionaba a sí misma su falta de habla. Por qué le era tan difícil. Era Reina de Hueco Mundo por Dios. Tomó una respiración profunda y recobró su resolución ante la confesión que tenía que hacer_ \- ¡Tu… me gustas!

...El cuarto estaba en silencio. Sólo el leve eco que había provocado en grito de Tier era lo que sonaba en el lugar por corto tiempo. La morena se sentía aliviada. Sólo por gritar esas palabras sentía un peso menos en sus hombros. En cambio, Ichigo estaba ligera…. No. Totalmente sorprendido. Creyó que había escuchado cosas cuando Tier grito esas palabras. Pero Draig afirmó lo escuchado, riéndose de la situación. Y si no estuviera tan shockeado hubiera escuchado otra risa aparte de la del dragón.

Tier… yo… no sé qué decirte.

Cuando Neliel me dijo que había compartido cama contigo, me moleste un poco. Pero dejé ese pensamiento enterrado en mi cabeza. Por otro lado… cuando estábamos en el subterráneo de Urahara, te relacionaste mejor con las dos Quincy que estaban en malos términos contigo.

Ah, si, sobre eso…

Quisiera que hicieras lo mismo conmigo...

Perdón?

Ichigo la miró con la cara de sorpresa avergonzada más grande que tenía en su vida. No era normal, nada normal, que una mujer te dijera que quería hacerlo con él. Fue inesperado lo de Bambietta y Candice. Pero esto era diferente.

Si ellas cambiaron radicalmente a una actitud pasiva hacia tu persona por lo que creo que hiciste con ellas. Quiero que lo hagas conmigo también.

¡Un momento. Cómo sabes siquiera qué hice " _eso_ " con ellas!

No le des más vueltas al asunto.

Primero explícame cómo sabes eso.

¡Ichigo. Vine a dormir contigo tamb…..!

Quien había entrado de forma sorpresiva fue Neliel. La ex-tercera vio con bastante sorpresa lo que se contemplaba en la habitación de su " _amigo_ ". Tier, sentada sobre las piernas de Ichigo. Con una de las poleras que Ichigo usa para dormir, y con un rostro bastante sonrojado. Ya varios sabían la reacción que iba a tomar…

¡¿Eh?!

Nel, espera, déjame explicar las cosas- _Ichigo hablo con una voz bastante nerviosa por lo que esto podría significar para él._

Tier, eso no es justo.

¿Eh?- _fue lo más inteligente que dijo Ichigo. Mientras que Tier parecía algo confundida por sus palabras._

Injusto en qué sentido.

Si venías a estar con Ichigo me lo hubieras dicho. Mientras seamos más, más cómodo dormimos- _hablo como si sus palabras fueran muy razonables._

Para que lo sepas Neliel, vine con el fin de… confesarme a Ichigo- _dijo de forma un tanto nerviosa en la última frase. Aún le costaba decir esas simples palabras_.

Eh?! Te le confesarse?!- _la morena solo asintió a las preguntas. La Arrancar de cabellera agua marina miró al Shinigami, quien se estremeció por la mirada algo inquietante de la chica. Aunque dicha sensación cambió a confucion a lo siguiente_ \- entonces también lo hago- _inesperado para los que estaban sentados. Nel dió un salto hacia Ichigo, tumbando no solo a él, si no también a Tier. Ambos quedaron al lado del otro, siendo Nel la única que estaba sobre Ichigo_ \- Ichigo…- _el nombrado solo la vio, sonrojado ya que la Arrancar solo usaba una blusa y nos calzones de aspecto muy erótica_ \- tu… me gustas- _con esas palabras dichas, otra vez, Nel le plantó un casto beso, otra vez._

Tier quedó mirando la escena con algo de celo. No esperaba que la chica frente a ella interrumpieron la habitación, solo para que también se confesarse y besara a su recién descubierto interés amoroso. De forma instantánea, se levantó, tomó a Nel de las caderas y la separó de Ichigo lanzándolo a la cama.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank. En este momento estaba ocupada con Ichigo. Te sugiero que te retires de la habitación.

Eh. No es justo. Yo también quiero estar en la habitación de Ichigo.

Lo siento, pero ahora yo estaré con él.

Mmmm- _infló las mejillas, en un intento de convencer a Ichigo de lo contrario._

[ **Creo que tengo una solución al problema entre usted** ]- _de la mano izquierda de Ichigo, un brillo verde fue visible. Draig había llamado la atención de las dos chicas, pero Ichigo tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría la solución que daría el dragón-_ [ **Que tal si comparten ésta noche con mi compañero** ]- _y esta es la señal_.

¡¿Pero qué es lo que dices Draig?!

¿Compartir…

...a Ichigo?

Ambas chicas se miraron por un momento. Sabían que ambas querían estar con Ichigo. Una por su tiempo que estuvo con él en Hueco Mundo. Y la otra por un sentimiento naciente al ser rescatada de su cautiverio. Si solo una tuviera la oportunidad, la otra estaría destrozada. Por ende, solo por hoy, harían esa petición.

Bien- _Tier hablo, dejando a Ichigo boquiabierto_.

Si así puedo estar con Ichigo, entonces bien- _respondió Nel. Ichigo la miró con otra cara de sorpresa._

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con las Quincy recorrieron su mente como una manguera tirando agua a presión. Apenas pudo aguantar todas las sensaciones y mantenerse cuerdo para no seguir hasta más allá. Aunque no había hecho con ellas hasta ese punto. No era algo que le apetecía repetir muy pronto. No creí controlarse si ocurría algo similar.

Esperen, siquiera puedo opinar al respecto de esto?

No- _respondieron ambas._

Ichigo trato de irse del lugar usando el Hirenkyaku. Al estar en su " _forma_ " Humana, era la técnica más factible. Usar _Shunpo_. O el reciente aprendido, _Sonido_. Requería estar en su forma espiritual. Pero cuando usó su mano para apoyarse en algo y pararse, una sensación de suavidad lo invadió en dicha extremidad. Girando lentamente a su mano derecha. Vio que ésta estaba apoyada en el pecho de Tier. Podía sentir algo duro justo en el centro de la mano, lo que lo puso muy nervioso. No pudo hacer nada para alejarse ya que su otra mano estaba sujetada por Nel… también en uno de sus pechos.

Bien, Ichigo- _Nel lo tomó de la mano, la cual aún sujetaba su pecho. Levantandolo del suelo, junto con la ayuda de Tier. Ambas lo arrastraron y dejaron sobre la cama_ \- ahora podrás explicarnos algunas cosas.

Espera, Nel. Podemos conversar sobre esto. Tier, trata de convencerla- _trato de salir de esta situación tan incómoda. Y por qué dudaba de poder resistir. Si las cosas seguían así…._

Kuros… no. Ichigo. Enséñanos a Nel y a mi lo que significa que nos gustes de esta manera- _Tier pidió, para después besar de forma ligeramente apasionada a Ichigo_.

Sin darse cuenta, el pelinaranja profundizó el beso, olvidándose totalmente de que estaba siendo " _forzado_ " a esto. Mientras que estaba ocupado besando y masajeando uno de los pechos de Tier. Nel estaba con la mano sobrante de Ichigo en su pecho derecho. Haciendo movimientos circulares en este, rozando su pezón, haciendo que viniera por la sensación nueva que experimentaba en el momento. En un arranque mero instinto. Nel acercó su rostro al de Ichigo. Justo al tiempo que Tier había dejado de besarlo. Sólo que la peli aguamarina siguiera con ello.

Ichigo continuaba masajeando los pechos de ambas. Y sin entender cómo pasó, las prendas superiores de las chicas salieron, incluyendo su brasier. Al igual que la otra vez con Candice y Bambietta. Su cordura fue a quien sabe donde y se dejó guiar con lo que él creía.

 ** _Mundo interno_**

[ **Debo decirlo. Es curioso ver a otras entidades dentro de una persona. En especial una como ustedes]**

 **Je. Es gracioso que lo diga alguien que de un tamaño colosal como tú.**

[ **Tienes un punto** ]

Era un lugar, en el cual parecía una ciudad de gran tamaño, con muchos rascacielos. Aunque lo extraño era, que todo estaba con un color azul predominante hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El cielo, los edificios, las ventanas. Todo era de un color azul oscuro.

[ **Tú no tienes nada que decir?** ]

…. **Solo que será más bullicioso que antes.**

[ **Siempre es así?** ]

 **No tiene sentido de la diversión. Es tan jodidamente aburrido que un caracol tendría más emoción que este tipo.**

[ **Eres muy descriptivo…. Y albino** ]

 **Ollé, el blanco es lo mejor que hay!**

[ **Creo que estaré con el otro tipo por el momento** ]

 **Ollé, que significa eso?-** _no recibió respuesta_ \- **Y ahora me ignoras? Bien, que te den por culo.**

 ** _Mundo real; Mañana en la mañana_**

Ichigo estaba bajando por las escaleras, con la mirada de cansancio más grande que alguna vez haya tenido. Aún con la fría ducha que se había dado. No se podía despegar el sueño. En momentos como estos, no es como si le hubiese pasado antes, desearía que hubiera un desastre global que lo mantuviera despierto todo el tiempo.

Ojalá un café cargado me quite el sueño- _dijo para sí mismo mientras se frotaba ambos ojos con la mano derecha._

[ ** _Creo que no debí haber hecho esa recomendación_** ]- _comentó Draig en su mente, un poco apenado por lo ocurrido. No es como si lo sintiera realmente_.

Si tuvieras un cuerpo físico, te torturaria de la peor forma posible.

[ ** _Pero no puedes negar que disfrutaste la acción_** ]- _su voz sonaba bastante divertida por ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su portador. Al menos parece que su sueño desapareció temporalmente._

No me recuerdes eso.

Ichigo-sama?- _miro hacia un costado del primer piso. Aún estaba bajando las escaleras por lo que miro hacia abajo. Nemu lo miraba con actitud neutral de siempre_ \- le ocurre algo? Parece cansado.

Tuve una noche… movida, si tuviera que describirla de la forma más simple posible- _comentó. Desvió la mirada al recordarlo._

Por otro lado. No encontré ni a Tier Harribel ni a Neliel Tu Oderschvank en sus cuartos. Tiene algo que ver con su falta de sueño?- _Nemu entrecerró los ojos cuando Ichigo volteó la cabeza y no respondió._

Sólo no subas a mi cuarto hasta que ellas se presenten- _sin siquiera mirarla, se adentro al comedor para desayunar_.

Luego de comer para poder ir a la academia. Los "estudiantes" se retiraron del lugar. Aunque la despedida fue algo extraña, por decirlo de alguna forma. Neliel y Tier se habían presentado al momento que el grupo se retiraba de la puerta. Y ver tanto a Nel y muy levemente a Tier sonreírle a, aparentemente, Ichigo, hizo que varios en la sala alzaran una ceja. Con excepción de Kensei. Ya se hacía una idea de lo que posiblemente había ocurrido. Después de todo. Antes de venir a este lugar. Había hecho lo mismo con Mashiro. No lo negaría. Pero tampoco lo diría en voz alta. Si Ichigo lo había hecho con ellas dos, solo pensaba en una cosa…

( _Si hay problemas, serás el que se lleve la peor parte, Kurosaki_ )- _pensó Kensei, retirándose del lugar yendo a una sala de entrenamiento._

Aunque tenía el tiempo limitado. No le gustaba estar la mayor parte del tiempo sin hacer nada. Por lo que hace un día había salido a buscar trabajo. Aunque no le gustaba la mayoría de ellos. Solo esperaba encontrar uno el cual pueda mantenerlo ocupado sin aburrirse, y no sería el único.

 ** _Academia Kuoh; 3 periodo; Educación Física_**

Muy bien, quiero que todos ustedes presten atención a la clase de hoy.

Bien, Ichigo podía decir muchas cosas. Pero una de ellas, era que odiaba ser el centro de atención. Además. ¿Por qué las chicas tenían que usar solo una polera ajustada y unos Bloomers? Lo ocurrido en la noche con ambas arrancar aún seguía fresco en su cabeza. Y ver el cuerpo bien curvo de las femeninas era una vergüenza para él.

Kurosaki-kun- _Ichigo tuvo que mirar ligeramente a Inoue, si la miraba fijamente, su rostro se sonrojara totalmente_.

Inoue usaba una polera blanca con el borde de las mangas de un color rojo. Al igual que sus Bloomers. Y usaba unas zapatillas de color blanco. Pero le desviaba un poco la mirada ya que… sus pechos quedaban casi muy ajustado en la polera. Y los Bloomers la hacían ver… En palabras simples, la ropa la hacía ver sexy, pero una sexy inocencia.

Estás rojo, estás bien?

Sólo concentremonos en lo que tenemos que hacer- _dijo con un ceño fruncido, dando su mejor concentración para no ver dónde no debía._

Mientras que en su mundo interno, los espíritus, sin excepción, negaban con la cabeza. Ya había estado con 4 chicas, y vaya que chicas, y todavía se avergonzaba con estar cerca del cuerpo femenino cuando tenían muy poca ropa.

En este momento haremos un pequeño calentamiento. Comenzando con una carrera de 100 metros. Seguida de una serie de flexiones y abdominales. Y terminaremos con una serie de barras, entendieron?

Hai.

Con ello, los estudiantes hicieron lo pedido. La clase continúo con normalidad, con los ejercicio pedidos. Aunque la maestra se mostró ligeramente sorprendida de que los únicos dos varones estaban en perfectas condiciones. Además de las estudiantes Orihime y Yadōmaru sobresalían del grupo femenino. Aunque Orihime estaba a la par con Himejima y Gremory.

Pasaron las horas, hasta el término del periodo escolar. Para Ichigo, fue un profundo alivio. Ser el centro de atención nunca fue lo suyo. Si no lo era cuando le tenían en Karakura, mucho menos ahora que era el interés de muchas mujeres. Ya tenía suficiente con las…. 6? Si contaba a Soi Fong, Rukia, Candice, Bambietta, y ahora, a Tier y Neliel. Honestamente, no sabe por qué los hombres piden un Harem. Estar rodeado de mujeres es complicado. En especial para Ichigo, quien más bien parecía un mujeriego con todos estos sucesos. Algo que él odiaba.

Sólo puedo desear que las cosas sean tranquilas y normales como hasta ahora- _comentó mientras salía del recinto._

Ichigo!- _fijó su mira al frente, reconociendo la voz de inmediato y enojandose levemente por ver que había llegado a "recibirlos"._

Neliel estaba parada a la salida del lugar. Vestía una falda rosa, la cual le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Tenía pliegues parecidos a pétalos en todo el borde. En la parte de arriba traía una blusa de color amarilla. La cual era de tirantes que se aferraban a su cuello. Dejando. La vista la mitad de su espalda y mostrando algo de su escote. Aunque su espalda debería ser cubierta por su cabello. Pero este estaba recogido en una coleta baja. La cual, caía por el lado derecho de su hombro. Tenía un par de chalas o zapatos veraniegos con un ligero tacón.

Ahora. Ichigo en verdad se preguntaba el por qué la presencia de la Arrancar. No es que le molestara en lo absoluto. Más bien, le agradaba. Por qué? Tal vez por qué ya tenía un poco más de confianza con ella. No es que tuviera que ver el que lo hubiera hecho. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero lo que le molestaba realmente, al punto que varias vendas se marcaron en su frente con la amenaza de estallar. Eran las miradas de los cursos más bajos. Ahora se preguntaba si esos "hombres" habían visto una mujer por lo menos una vez, por qué su reacción era muy exagerada. Y muy molesta a decir verdad.

Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Neliel- dijo de forma aburrida el chico.

Eehh~ no pongas esa cara. Más lo que me moleste en vestirme bien y venir a buscarte hoy- _se quejó la mujer de buenos atributos._

No es que me moleste el que estés aquí- _mientras hablaban, el resto del grupo se unió a ellos_ \- si no el por qué.

Bueno, las demás estaban haciendo una especie de competencia por ver quien vendría hoy a verte. No sé cómo son los juegos de la sociedad humana- _dijo un poco avergonzada, haciendo que Ichigo negara con la cabeza divertido ante esas palabras-_ así que le pedí ayuda a Yoruichi para que me eligiera un conjunto de ropa y venir a escondidas de las chicas.

Sabes lo que harán cuando se enteren de lo que hiciste, cierto?

Descuida. Yoruichi dijo que se encargaría de ello.

Y con encargarse de ello significa que les dirá retorciendo toda verdad para ver cómo el caos se desata- _fue la simple respuesta de Ichigo. Quien sin saber. Soi Fong asentía con la cabeza. Aún en su alta devoción a Yoruichi, habían cosas que tenía que aceptar de ella. Y la más destacada, era lo chismosa y extorsionista que era_.

Eeehhhh… estoy en problemas?- _su rostro mostró como varias gotas caían como balde de agua_.

Como no tienes idea- _respondió Ichigo_.

Deberíamos ayudar a que no destruyan la mansión?- _preguntó Chad_.

Sería acertado. No quiero que mi casa sea destruida con pocos días después de llegar a este lugar- _comentó Ichigo. Más divertido en ver a la pobre mujer matarse de los nervios ante los problemas que se avecinaban_.

¡Hey, tu!- _el grupo se giró ante el grito tan repentino. Ichigo arrugó su ceño, otra vez, al ver a un grupo de estudiantes de otra escuela-_ había escuchado rumores de que estabas en esta ciudad. Pero tenía que comprobarlo yo mismo- _Ichigo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, la persona era un hombre alto, de cabello estilo afro de color marrón, un piercing dorado en su nariz, el cual era conectado por una cadena dorada a un arete en su oreja, llevaba lentes de aumento, el uniforme de otra escuela, el llevaba una sonrisa arrogante… y un bate de criquet_ \- ha pasado un tiempo Kurosaki Ichigo- _Ichigo lo siguió mirando hasta que su mueca cambio a cara de palo haciendo exaltar al hombre en frente de él._

Quien eres…

El viento sopló, haciendo que una bolsa plástica pasará por el lugar, dando un vuelta en círculo para después alejarse. Con los estudiantes de Kuoh. Los hombres se mostraron molestos y ansiosos. Molestos por ver que el pelinaranja tenía otra chica sexy junto a él. Y ansiosos por el hecho de que ese estudiante de otra escuela tuviera la oportunidad de darle una paliza a ese engreído de Ichigo. Las mujeres era algo…. Similar y diferente. Al ver como una nueva chica se presentaba en la entrada, y aparentemente conocer al nuevo "chico sexy" de Kuoh les hizo preguntarse cuál era su relación con ella. Aunque algunas estaban molestas con que otra chica mostrará tanta cercanía con Ichigo. Sólo podían atribuir que eran conocidos de hace años. Pero también se mostraron preocupadas por el matón en la entrada. Se veía bastante peligroso por su apariencia, y eso las asustaba. Sólo las chicas del club de Kendo se mostraron molestas por la actitud, con el impulso de golpearlos hasta más no poder. Pero dejaron eso de lado cuando Ichigo dijo esas palabras, dándole un aire Cool a su alrededor. Aunque eso solo aumentaba la ira del chico desconocido.

Soy yo, Yokochini Hideaki… Yokochini de Karakura… el líder de los popotes- _el hombre gritó con lo que podría ser descrito con desesperación, aunque Ichigo seguía mirándolo en Blanco y Neliel también empezó a mirarlo de esa forma_ \- tuve que viajar a esta ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre pero pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí- _él le dijo con arrogancia._

Ichigo ¿Quién es el?- Neliel le preguntó, con su rostro inocente.

Un idiota… seguramente- _Ichigo le respondió casualmente_ \- ahora ¿cuando me agarraste el brazo?- él le preguntó a Neliel, negó con una sonrisa bastante adorable.

Hey! No me ignores- _Yokochini grito con enojo, varios estudiantes comenzaron a reunirse en los alrededores observando lo que estaba sucediendo, el matón se fijó en la Arrancar y una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara_ \- hoo, una hermosa Onee-san, que haces con el perdedor de Kurosaki, ven conmigo, disfrutaras mucho más de la vida- Yokochini le dijo de manera arrogante, Neliel solo lo miro con duda, para después mirarlo de forma neutral.

Tú no me interesas, así que piérdete- _hablo de forma fría, dándole un escalofrío a todos los hombres, algo le decía que tenía como respaldar sus palabras. E Ichigo lo sabía mejor que nadie._

Es hora de que saldemos cuentas Kurosaki- _el delincuente silbo y varios otros matones aparecieron, todos ellos tenían el mismo uniforme que Yokochini. Ichigo les dio una mirada de fastidio ¿también tendría ese tipo de problemas en su nueva escuela?_

Miren, llegaron un grupo de matones y al parecer quieren pelear con Kurosaki-bastardo-sempai- _los murmullos estallaron otra vez._

Mierda son una banda de delincuentes… que miedo- _una muchacha comentó, mientras se escondía detrás del grupo de chicas que estaban en el club de Kendo._

Un grupo de matones quieren lastimar a Kurosaki-sempai… bastardos- _una niña les dijo con enojo, varias otras también siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a insultar al grupo de delincuentes._

Los matones sintieron varias marcas de tic aparecer en su frente, aunque no solo eran los matones sino que también los estudiantes masculinos de Kuoh que estaban viendo el espectáculo sintieron su sangre hervir de enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevarse todo la atención de las chicas?

Denle una paliza a Kurosaki-bastardo-sempai- _los niños de Kuoh comenzaron a alentar a los matones, lo cual solo hizo que una vena le palpitara en la frente al shinigami_.

Si, denle una paliza- _varios niños vitorearon ante la perspectiva de Ichigo ser golpeado_.

Sii… golpéenlo- _pronto una gran multitud de niños estaban alentando a los delincuentes, mientras que las niñas seguían insultando al grupo de matones._

Si van ganando, yo los ayudo a darle una lección- _varios muchachos cantaron feliz por poder golpear al bastardo que se había ganado toda la atención de las chicas, tanto Ichigo y Yokochini tenían varias marcas de tic por cómo las cosas habían resultado._

Vamos muchachos, terminemos esto rápido antes de que suene el timbre de volver a clases- _Yokochini les dijo a sus hombres, Ichigo alejo a Neliel de su cuerpo quien le dio una mirada de molestia por hacer eso._

Quédate atrás, Neliel. Terminaré esto enseguida. Y ustedes tampoco interfieran- _los demás solo asintieron. Pero Neliel se mostraba reacia a aceptar la petición por lo que iba a reclamar, pero el dedo de Ichigo cayó sus labios-_ de este tipo de basura me encargo, no creo que sea correcto que tú seas quien se ensucie las manos. No creo que se vea correcto con alguien tan bien vestida, ¿No lo crees?- _le dió una mirada amable, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara al igual que todas las femeninas de la academia. Aunque las dos Shinigamis estaban celosas de la situación de Neliel. Ichigo volvió su vista al frente_ \- bien, terminemos esto rápido. Tengo entrenamientos con unos amigos y no quiero hacerlos esperar- _para hacer válido su punto, se tronó los dedos de forma desafiante_.

Je, aún después de ser superado en número, tu arrogancia no disminuye- _comentó con gracia, creyendo que podía vencer a Kurosaki._

No es arrogancia si tienes con que respaldarlo- _le devolvió la gracia con mucha más arrogancia._

Vamos a darle una lección chicos- _al decir eso, varios de los amigos de Yokochini cargaron contra Ichigo. Aunque éste no alcanzó a balancear su bate, ya que se encontró con el pie de Ichigo en el rostro._

Ante la incredulidad de los estudiantes. Ichigo cargo en solitario con los casi 40 matones, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había conectado una patada en el rostro del líder. Los demás matones ignoraron el hecho de que había aparecido de la nada en medio de ellos, y solamente arremetieron para poder darle su merecido. El líder minera el único que traía todo tipo de armas. Algunos traían también bates, cadenas, navajas, tubos y otras cosas. Pero para terror de ellos, Ichigo no mostraba ni la más mínima preocupación. Tiempo después, la paliza dió inicio.

Los estudiantes sólo podían quedarse asombrados, horrorizados (Hombres), y admirados (Mujeres). Ichigo evadía todos los intentos de los estudiantes para hacerle daño. Los bate los detenía como si no fueran nada. Las navajas, cuando iban en una dirección aparentemente cerrada. Era atrapada entre los dedos del pelinaranja. Cuando atacaban con las cadenas, colocaba uno de sus brazos para que se enrolla se y usar la misma cadena para levantar al pobre diablo que no quería soltarla y azotarlo contra el suelo.

A lo lejos, en el segundo piso del edificio antiguo, los integrantes del séquito Gremory veían lo acontecido. Si su leve charla con el joven les indico algo, esta clase de problemas no sería un problema para él. Pero decidieron no interferir. Querían ver por lo menos un poco de lo que era capaz de hacer. Mientras que en el segundo piso de la academia. Sōna con Tsubaki tenían pensamientos iguales. Si bien fue molesto ver qué se armaba un alboroto en la entrada de la academia, decidieron no actuar cuando Ichigo entró en acción. Para ambos grupos, estaban totalmente sorprendidos.

De vuelta a la pelea, o mejor dicho masacre. Ichigo estaba dando un uno, dos a otro de los delincuentes. Tan concentrado estaba que no noto que uno de los que estaba en el suelo se se levantaba lentamente. Cuando Ichigo le dió el último golpe, de forma rápida el otro lo atrapó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas de Ichigo y cerrando sus manos en la parte de atrás de cuello, sujetando su camisa.

Los espectadores femeninos gritaron con pánico ante la aparente desventaja, mientras que los masculinos ya estaban en camino para poder participar. Volviendo. Los que aún no habían sido golpeados con brutalidad, se habían lanzado para poder vengar a su camaradas. Aunque no contaron con que Ichigo levantará los brazos, agazapandose y liberándose de su captor. Aunque su camisa terminó siendo arrancada ya que la aún la tenía sujetada, en un intento de mantenerlo atado. Todo en el piso para hacerse a un lado, haciendo que todos chocarán contra al que le había hecho la llave, lo que hizo que varios cayeran.

Cuando Ichigo se levantó nuevamente, mirando a los otros estudiantes, lo hacía de forma fría y calculadora. Mostrando su torso expuesto…. lleno de cicatrices. Todos los espectadores se asombraron, y en menor medida horrorizaron. La cantidad de cicatrices que tenía Ichigo en su torso era una barbaridad. Ni siquiera sabían que se podían tener una cantidad tan absurda en su cuerpo. Ichigo solo mostraba su espalda a los estudiantes de Kuoh. Espalda alta, media, baja, costados. Incluso en los hombros podrían apreciar que habían unas cuantas. También podían ver 5 puntos en diferentes partes de la espalda, como si le hubieran disparado o algo. Pero la que destacó más, fue una cicatriz con forma de un círculo perfecto casi en media espalda. Mientras que los estudiantes en la parte de atrás pensaban sobre eso, la parte delantera estaba igual. Quien en su sano juicio podía sufrir, visiblemente, una cantidad de castigo tan grande. Varios tipos de cortes. Claramente hecho con algún tipo de espada, estaban asombrados por ello. Pero dos cicatrices destacaron para ellos. Una estaba en un costado de su abdomen, como si algo se hubiese enterrado **_[N/A; quien haya visto la pelea entre Grimmjow e Ichigo en Hueco Mundo, sabrá cual es. Y si no lo sabes. Qué estás esperando a verla. Sigamos con la historia_** ]. Y la otra era en su pecho, más o menos en la boca del estómago. Tenía un círculo perfecto en esa zona. Su atención fue quitada cuando comenzó a hablar.

Saben, creo que será mejor que llamen a una ambulancia.

Por qué, tienes miedo en salir lastimado?

No es para mí…. si no para ustedes- _con eso último, dió la última carga a los 15 restantes que seguían en pie_.

 ** _3 Doritos después (equivalente a 3 minutos)_**

Maldición, porque tuvieron que romper los botones de mi camisa.

Ichigo estaba parado en medio de las 40 almas que habían osado en atacarlo. Tomó su camisa, dejándola en su hombro y se encaminó a con sus amigos. Después de haber acabado la última molestia, notó todas las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo. Notando claramente, que todas eran las correspondientes a sus batallas, contra los Shinigamis, su corte en la cintura por parte de Aizen la primera vez que lo vió. Los cortes hecho en su batalla contra los arrancar y pocas de las que había tenido contra los Quincy. Incluso tenía la cicatriz de cuando Yhwach le había apuñalado el cuello, siendo detenido justo a tiempo por su Blut Vene.

Cuando llegó, fijó su vista en la persona que tenía una mirada más triste de lo usual. Orihime le estaba observando con bastante pena. Recordando la vez que Ichigo había muerto a manos de Ulquiorra Cifer. Fue el momento más desesperante y aterrador que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Exenta de su alrededor, estiró su mano derecha, tocando la cicatriz en forma de círculo en su pecho. Aún se culpaba por lo que había ocurrido. Y eso era algo que Ichigo notó de inmediato.

Orihime- _tomó su mano de forma delicada. La chica le quedó mirando con una expresión que mostraba que aún recordaba esos sucesos_ \- ya está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Hai… Kurosaki-kun- _dijo un poco cabizbaja_.

Vámonos a casa- _con esa "orden", todos se fueron. Claro Ichigo se colocó la camisa, pero se fue con su pecho expuesto, ya que no tenía ningún botón_.

Los demás estudiantes salieron de su aturdimiento. Aún conmocionados. Los chicos. Con bastante temor en sus mentes con enfrentarse a alguien que derrotó a 40 enemigos sin siquiera sudar. Mientras que las chicas, una vez superaron el shock, se sonrojaron a un nivel nunca antes visto. Un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Sólo lo hacía ver aún más genial para ellas.

 ** _Con el séquito Gremory_**

Ara, no crees que se veía muy candente con todas esa cicatrices- _comentó Akeno, con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, y un muy claro tono lujurioso en su voz. Más de lo usual._

No es momento de eso Akeno- _Rias lo disimulaba mejor. Pero si era sincera, solo quería tocar ese cuerpo de Guerrero por mucho tiempo. Alguien que aparentemente querer tranquilidad, y tener marcas como esas_ \- me preguntó si aún le doleran- _murmuró un poco preocupada por esa gran cantidad._

Yūto solo se quedó mirando en dirección a dónde se fue el grupo de Ichigo. Era un espadachín, eso no debía dudarlo. Pero tener esa cantidad de heridas marcadas en su cuerpo, quería decir que había pasado por muchas batallas, y no parecieron ser sencillas. Koneko solo se mantuvo con su actitud neutral de siempre. Pero tenía curiosidad por la cantidad de cicatrices, tal vez intente de hablarle.

 ** _Séquito Sitri_**

Tiene experiencia de campo. Esas cicatrices son pruebas más que suficientes- _comentó Sōna ante la vista_.

Sabía que su estilo era de uno experimentado. Pero que sea un veterano a una edad tan temprana…- _Tsubaki estaba más que nada conmocionada. No esperaba tener que ver a alguien que tenía un manejo de espada doble. Pero tener presente a un joven veterano de, aparentemente una guerra. Eso no lo esperaba para nada._

Comunícate con el resto del grupo. No quiero que se metan en problemas por error si provocan a Kurosaki Ichigo- _ordenó Sōna a su reina, quien asintió con cuidado para después salir de la habitación_.

 ** _Mansión Kurosaki; noche_**

Tal y como había dicho. Bambietta y Candice hicieron un escándalo por la acción hecha por la Arrancar. No hace falta mencionar que las chicas tuvieron una acalorada conversación sobre tomar la iniciativa cuando estaban decidiendo quién iría al encuentro de Ichigo.

Yoruichi estaba riéndose por lo ocurrido. Si había algo que disfrutaba, eran las situaciones que ella creaba. Yuzu solo estaba algo nerviosa por la situación. Karin, Tier y su fracción estaban mirando con un rostro ilegible. Lilynette se reía y estar dormía en el sillón. Mashiro solo estaba sentada en otro sofá, con la cabeza de Kensei en sus muslos. El hombre había encontrado un trabajo, por lo menos descente. Y había ejercido sus conocimientos el primer día, por lo que estaba cansado.

En este momento Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama. Suspirando de fastidio. No esperaba que un idiota de Karakura le viniera a esta ciudad solo para joderlo. Al menos estaba agradecido de que pudiera darle una lección. Las ambulancias que llegaron, siendo en su inicio unas 3, tuvieron que llamar a más para poder llevarse a los demás.

Kurosaki-Kun.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llamado de Orihime, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

Que ocurre, Orihime.

Ano… puedo… hablar contigo?

Que no sea por mucho rato.

Orihime entró, mostrando que tenía un pijama de cuerpo completo de color durazno. La parte de arriba era con manga larga, al igual que la parte de abajo. Lo único que mostraba un poco más era la parte superior, dejando ligeramente a la vista su amplio escote. Cuando Ichigo la vio, notó cierto grado de temor. Y se daba una idea de que era lo que la asustaba.

Todavía piensas que es tu culpa?- _la miró de forma amable, al igual que sus palabras._

Yo… no puedo dejar de pensar… en lo ocurrido en el techo de Las Noches. Fue mi culpa que tú hubieras…

Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación cuando terminó la Guerra de Invierno- _Ichigo la interrumpió, haciendo que la pelinaranja se sobresaltarse por eso_ \- no fue culpa de nadie. Más bien, fuimos descuidados al no pensar que Aizen tendría un plan para tener un poder como el tuyo.

Pero aún así. Si no me hubiesen secuestrado, nada eso hubiera pasado- _desvió la mirada, sosteniendo su brazo derecho con el izquierdo, mostrando tristeza en sus ojos_ \- si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…

No eres de los dañas a las personas. Eres lo contrario a eso. Aún si es el enemigo. Le darás tu apoyo para que sobreviva- _volvió a interrumpir. Levantándose de la cama para quedar frente a ella. Pero aún tenía la mirada desviada_ \- Yo soy quien tuvo que volverse más fuerte en ese entonces. Fui temerario y eso causó que "él" tomara el control.

Todavía no puedo deshacerme de las pesadillas de ese momento- _murmuró por lo bajo, pero Ichigo la escucho al estar frente a ella. Y personalmente, fue una sorpresa._

Cuando su madre murió. También tenía pesadillas de esa lluviosa tarde. Fue fácil al principio poder disimularlo, pero después de dos semanas, el agotamiento empieza a verse notorio. Aunque no le gustara, fue gracias a su familia que pudo poder cambiar la hoja y dormir tranquilo. Si Orihime dijo que tenía pesadillas, entonces…

Desde cuándo.

…- _solo desvió más la mirada, fijando su vista al suelo. Ichigo la tomó de las hombros, sintiendo el temblor que había en su cuerpo._

Orihime… Desde cuándo tienes esas pesadillas.

...Desde… que terminó la Guerra de Invierno- _murmuró sus palabras, pero aún así fue escuchada._

Por qué no dijiste nada- _Ichigo frunció el ceño ante la cantidad de tiempo. Un año entero con pesadillas? Por qué no hablo con alguien._

No creí… que tenía derecho a pedir…

¡Deja de decir tonterías!

Ante el grito de Ichigo. Éste, la aferró en una fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendola por la acción, haciendo que abriera los ojos y levantara su cabeza, quedando sobre el hombro derecho de Ichigo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus grises ojos.

Ya deja de decir estupideces. Ya terminó. Estoy vivo, Aizen fue derrotado y aún sigue bajo vigilancia en el Muken después de que Yhwach fuera derrotado. Dejate de mortificarte.

Pero… Pero…- _sus lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza de sus ojos, no aguantando más el dolor que sentía. Siempre recordando ese momento. Una y otra vez. Observando con impotencia completa la muerte de Ichigo contra Ulquiorra Cifer. Algunas veces eran ligeramente diferentes. Pero todos terminando de la misma manera. Ichigo muerto. Mientras ella era retenida por una fuerza invisible que no le permitía acercarse a él_ \- no pude… mi miedo se vio reflejado en el Sōten Kisshun y no pude curarte. Si tan solo… si tan solo…- _enterró su rostro en el hombro de Ichigo, abrazándolo de forma casi desesperada. Teniendo que desapareciera o le ocurriera algo como en todas sus pesadillas._

Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso- _se alejó un poco de ella, ocasionando que la chica lo mirara con una expresión de tristeza_ \- creo haberlo dicho antes. Yo me encargaré de aquellos que lastimen a mis amigos. Y si vuelvo muy dañado...- _acarició su cabeza, causando que la expresión afligida de Orihime se suavizará enormemente_ \- confío en que estarás allí para curarme ¿Verdad?

….Hai- _le sonrió con mucho cariño. Siempre le había gustado esa parte de Ichigo. Siendo protector con sus amigos. Sin importarle que tan mala pudiera ser la situación. Estaba feliz de estar con él_ \- Ano… puedo preguntarte algo?

Qué cosa.

Bueno… verás… quisiera que… y-yo… Puedo llamarte por… tu nombre?- _tartamudeo. No creía ella misma que pudiera hacer la pregunta en primer lugar. De hecho estaba más nerviosa ahora que el miedo se había ido en casi su totalidad._

Eh? Bueno… no creo que haya problema con ello. Quiero decir. Los demás me llamar por mi nombre. O por mi apellido en algunos casos. No veo inconveniente que me llames por mi nombre.

Entonces… Ichigo… Kun…

Oooh, Ichigo no espero eso. La cara nerviosa de Orihime. Más su rostro sonrojado. Y sus ojos ligeramente húmedos. La hacían bastante… atractiva en cierto punto. Algo que lo sonrojo bastante.

V-Ves? No hay ningún problema- _forzó su sonrojo a mantenerse lo más bajo posible_ \- creo que ya es hora de dormir. Tenemos clase mañana.

Ano… puede sonar un poco egoísta- _Ichigo la miró, extrañado con las palabras que había dicho_ \- pero… podría… dormir contigo… esta noche?- _Inoue quedó un poco inquieta al ver el rostro estoico de Ichigo. Eso era por fuera. Pero por dentro…._

No creo que sea buena idea- _fue lo que dijo, tratando de mantener todo tipo de ideas subidas de tono a raya. Ya no confiaba en sí mismo para mantenerse bajo control. Al menos no ahora._

Ya… veo- _su rostro se mostró deprimido. Algo que Ichigo notó, y se molestó. Si había algo que él odiaba, era hacer que una mujer se entristesca, en especial si lo hacía él mismo._

Pero…- _llamó su atención_ \- puedo hacer una excepción esta vez- _cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo y terminaba acostándose con algunas de la chicas_.

Con eso, se fue a su cama, dejando el espacio para que Inoue. Quien con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo se colocó en el lado derecho de la cama. En este momento, Ichigo estaba en un pequeño problema. No quería terminar como las otras cuatro. No era que no le gustará Orihime. Le parecía muy atractiva. Pero no le parecía que fuera la mejor forma. Por lo menos, una vez, hacerlo de la forma tradicional. Una cita. Conversar con la pareja. Cosas normales.

Ne… I-Ichigo-kun. Podríamos… salir… no se… el Viernes después de la escuela?- _preguntó la chica. Dándose vuelta mirando la espalda del pelinaranja_.

Bueno… no creo que sea… un problema. El fin de semana estaré ocupado entrenando con Karin sus poderes Quincy. Aún gasta mucho Reishi en sus técnicas. Creo que cancelaré mi entrenamiento con Neliel y los demás por ese día.

Gracias- _se acercó a él. Colocando sus manos en su espalda. Lo que ocasionó que se sobresaltara de forma muy disimulada_ \- en verdad, te lo agradezco.

...Tch, no tienes que agradecer nada…

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

Bueno. Qué hacemos hoy. Me estoy aburriendo de estar siempre siempre con lo mismo. Y quiero algo diferente.

El grupo de estudiantes caminaba a la academia de forma pacífica. Cuando Ichigo e Inoue llegaron al salón comedor, todos les lanzaron una mirada acusadora. Más las Quincy como Bambietta y Candice. Tier se mostró indiferente. Mientras que Neliel se mostró contenta sin razón alguna.

Nemu había aparecido de la nada. Hablando sobre cosas sobre pedir permiso para dormir con Ichigo y cosas así. Las palabras hicieron que el rostro de ambos pelinaranja se sonrojara. Inoue más que Ichigo.

Ahora. Hiyori estaba comentando sobre las actividades que harían en el lugar. Si bien, estaban de acuerdo que la monotonía sería algo que aburriría a cualquiera. No sabían dónde colocarla. Ni a ella. Ni a las demás. Ningún club sería lo bastante competente como para poder estar a su nivel.

Y bien? Alguna idea?- _preguntó Hiyori al grupo._

Por qué nos preguntas a nosotros. Busca algo que hacer- _dijo Ichigo irritado por el comportamiento de la chica_ \- por qué no das vueltas en los recesos y golpeas a los pervertidos. Me sacarias mucho peso de mis hombros.

Eso es… no pensé en eso- _colocó una pose pensativa ante la, aparentemente, útil recomendación de Ichigo_.

 ** _Academia; hora de almuerzo_**

Actualmente Ichigo estaba comiendo al aire libre. Todo el grupo estaba sentado debajo de gran árbol, el cual les otorgaba una sombra lo suficientemente fresca para el ambiente. Lisa y Hiyori comían una alzado de la otra. Ichigo comía frente a ellas, con Orihime a su izquierda. Rukia a su derecha y Soi Fong a la izquierda de ella. Mientras que Chad estaba en medio de todos. Con su estoico rostro de siempre.

Había sido algo… extraño el día. Por decirlo de alguna forma. Cuando habían entrado, todos habían fijado su vista solamente en Ichigo. Posiblemente con la exhibición que había mostrado ayer sobre sus cicatrices de batalla. Hablando de eso. Ichigo había mandado una llamada rápida para a Kisuke sobre ello. El científico solo dijo que… a causa del Reishi altamente condensado por su lado Quincy. Al unir su cuerpo con su forma espiritual, sus heridas "fantasmas" serían visibles en su cuerpo. Si bien. Inoue podía curar las heridas y lesiones, y no se mostraban en el alma. Ante la fusión. Eso se presentaría con el tiempo.

Volviendo a la actualidad. A causa de la absurda cantidad de cicatrices. Al llegar a la escuela. Uno de las profesoras encargadas del ala médica solicitó su presencia. Aparentemente había escuchado lo que dijeron los estudiantes. Por lo que el pelinaranja fue llamado para una revisión. Fueron unas tediosas 3 horas de ello. Verificando cada cicatriz que tuviera. Incluso la que estaba en su pecho. La enfermera había pedido explicación sobre la cantidad absurda de heridas viejas que tenía. Incluso en un cintura, la cual tenía un corte en el lado derecho [ **N/A; no me acuerdo si fue el lado derecho o el izquierdo el que había cortado Aizen. Aquel que lo sepa. Que lo diga en los comentarios. Sigamos con la historia**.] Se veía profunda. Tardó un poco. Pero convenció a la enfermera que las heridas ya estaban cerradas. Habiendo tenido un tratamiento más que previo ante todo eso, la enfermera no tuvo más opción que dejarlo ir. Aunque, fuera de que Ichigo no lo supiera. La enfermera se estaba excitando por el cuerpo bien trabajado de Ichigo.

Ichigo tenía su Bentou en su regazo. Ya habiendo terminado de comer, por lo que se había apoyado su espalda en el árbol y durmió un poco. Hablando de dormir. Fue un poco… sorprende el cómo despertó esta mañana. Tanto el y Orihime estando abrazados. Fue una completa sorpresa para él. Y le alegró que Orihime no se hubiese despertado. No quería arruinar su sueño en ese momento. Pero como había clases, no había otra opción. Por lo que se había "liberado" del, inesperadamente, fuerte agarre de Orihime y después la despertó.

Dime Ichigo. Por qué bajaste justo a la Orihime- _Rukia le preguntó, aún algo mosqueada sin razón aparente_.

Aparentemente. Después de que terminara con la basura de ayer. Le hice recordar algo desagradable de su estancia en Hueco Mundo. Por lo que me preguntó si podía dormir conmigo para poder relajar sus preocupaciones- _Ichigo debería tener un premio por su brillante actuación. Dejando su clara vergüenza de lado y solo dejar su actitud estoica ante los demás_.

Ya veo. Me disculpo si fui un poco tosca por mis palabras- _con sus dudas ya aclaradas, solo se repre día a ella misma. Aunque sólo fuera contado. Sabía lo que había ocurrido arriba, cuando Yami había hecho su aparición frente a Chad, Renji y ella misma. Podía ver claramente te la culpabilidad en los ojos de Inoue._

Por otro lado Ichigo. Agradezco tu recomendación. Los pervertidos parecen llover del cielo- _comentó Hiyori con gracia. Ya tenía la cuenta de 13 pervertidos golpeados solo hoy día. Al menos serán sus peras de boxeo durante un buen tiempo._

Por nada- _fue su simple respuesta._

Kurosaki Ichigo- el grupo miró en dirección a la voz, viendo cómo Sōna se acercaba a los muchachos. Con la eterna compañía de Tsubaki y su Shinai.

Qué es lo que quieres- _Ichigo había abierto los ojos para verle, sólo para después cerrarlos y seguir dormitando. Actitud que molestó a Tsubaki. Pero lo dejo pasar_.

Quisiera agradecerte el poder tratar con los hostiles el día de ayer. Si bien podríamos darte apoyo, vimos que no tenías ningún problema con ello.

Cuando estaba en Karakura era el día a día. La mayoría se metía por mi color de pelo. Así que esto no es la gran cosa- _sus palabras hicieron que a las dos demonios les cayera una gota en su nuca por la forma tan casual que lo decía._

(¿ _Tanto así_?)- _ambas pensaron un tanto incrédulos._

De hecho. He pensado en hacerlo un deporte. Quien patee mas traseros molestos gana. Te apuntas, Hiyori.

Je. Ni siquiera preguntes- _golpeó su puño derecho con su palma izquierda_ \- patear molestias es mi especialidad. Aunque me conformaría con patatas el trasero de cierto dueño de tienda.

El sentimiento es mutuo- _respondió ante la idea._

Bueno… solo vine a agradecerte el haberte encargado de ellos. Creo que podríamos abrir un consejo disciplinario, siendo tu su presidente.

Pasó. No me gusta la idea de estar detrás de un escritorio. Firmando papeles y esas cosas- _respondió inmediatamente ante el ofrecimiento._

Ya veo- _dijo un tanto incrédula Sōna por la inmediata respuesta._

Ahora que mencionaste eso- _se levantó del césped_ \- iré al club de Kendo. No me esperen para volver a clases.

Creen que las chicas puedan seguir su ritmo?- _preguntó Orihime un tanto preocupada por las integrantes del club de Kendo._

Si Ichigo puede frenarse como antes. No creo que haya problemas- _dijo Soi Fong de forma simple._

Además, Ichigo no es de dañar a alguien que esté a su cuidado- _dijo Chad de forma segura._

A propósito- _Sōna llamó su atención_ \- tienen una forma de conseguir dinero para mantenerse?

Bueno…- _Inoue se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza un poco apenada_ \- Kensei-san encontró un trabajo hace poco. Yoruichi-san nos dirá su trabajo la próxima semana. Creo que Tier-san había comentado algo sobre eso también al igual que Stark-san.

Osea que de todos, solo 4 de ustedes trabajará para mantenerlos- _hablo Tsubaki contando a los nombrados_.

Cual es el punto- _Hiyori dijo un tanto mosqueada por no saber a lo que querían llegar_.

Ya que son un grupo grande. Iba a arreglar algunas cosas para que tuvieran un trabajo como el nuestro.

Y qué trabajo sería ese- _Chad se sumó a la charla_.

Puede variar. Desde hacer los contratos como nosotros, hasta la búsqueda y exterminio de demonios renegados.

Mmmm. No suena mal- _Rukia tomó una pose pensativa. Aunque no le llamará la atención el hecho de hacer tratos como los demonios, lo que por alguna razón en especial, le daba mala espina. El eliminar demonios sería más como su trabajo_ \- podemos encargarnos solamente de los demonios?

No veo ningún problema. Aunque debo decirles. Esto causará que se haga una reunión con ambos líderes encargados de esta Zona- Sōna aclaró a los presentes.

Ya veo… lo hablaremos con Ichigo para que vea que hacer.

Parece el líder de su grupo. Aunque él niegue que no le gusten las formalidades y lo relacionado con ello- _comentó Tsubaki, al ver cómo ante la mención de una posible fuente de ingresos. Tenían la, aparente, obligación de informarle._

Ichigo siempre a odiado las formalidades. Y a aquellos que se apegaban a las reglas de forma muy absurda. Le había dado una pelea al hermano de Rukia por esa misma actitud.

Enserio?- _preguntó Sōna intrigada por lo escuchado_.

Digamos que fue una situación un tanto… complicada- _dijo Rukia un tanto nerviosa por las palabras de Chad_.

Me gustaría escuchar la historia algún día- _comentó Sōna interesada._

( _En lo personal. No quisiera contarlo_ )- _pensó Rukia de forma algo… melancólica ante el recuerdo._

 ** _Con Ichigo; Tiempo después_**

Dentro del club de Kendo, se podía escuchar el sonido de el balanceo de un Shinai. Pero si se tomaba atención a ello. El sonido de dicho balanceo era muy rápido para ser solamente de uno.

Ichigo estaba practicando con dos Shinai, las cuales, Ichigo uso su manipulación de Reishi para poder aumentarles el peso. Aún le parecía muy interesante el cómo podía manipular de forma tan fácil el Reishi. Desde crear ropa, hasta poder aumentar el peso de las cosas. Aunque lo último tenía que esforzarse un poco.

Ichigo era el único que estaba en el club, ya que todos los demás estaban en sus clases. La razón por la que había decidido hacerlo era para despejar su mente. Lo ocurrido con las Quincy fue algo que solamente había pasado. Aunque fue bueno ya que después de eso fueron más amables no solo con él, si no que también con los demás del grupo. Después de unos días ocurrió lo mismo con Tier y Neliel. De Nel lo esperaba, aunque no creía que fuera tan atrevida. Pero de Tier. No pensó que ella tuviera sentimientos por él. Aunque si lo pensaba de forma fría, fue él quien se lanzó para salvarla de los Quincy. Tal vez por eso ella sienta algo por él. Y ahora, lo más normal de las cosas. Inoue.

Ella siempre había sido amable por naturaleza. Al igual que torpe. Pero su preocupación por los demás era algo que era muy explotado. Eso se probó cuando Ulquiorra fue a secuestrarla. Amenazando con atacar a Ichigo en su estado debilitado.

Dejó eso de lado. Había detenido su embestida inicial al dejar sus dos Shinai a ambos costados de su cuerpo inconscientemente reunió algo de Reiatsu en ambos trozos de madera, estando a punto de hacer un corte cruzado. Pero cuando iba a cruzar ambas armas, de detuvo cuando sintió otra presencia cerca del lugar. Y no era una que él reconociera. Ya había identificado la energía del grupo de Rias, de Sōna y Tsubaki. Habían otras presencias demoníacas. Pero eran ligeramente idénticas a las de Sōna. Pero esto era diferente. Podría decirse que era algo similar a los Quincy.

(No. La presión de los Quincy despide una sensación de neutralidad y un poco de hostilidad. Esta presencia… no parece humana, ni menos demoníaca. Serán Ángeles? No. Despide algo de malicia. Sólo queda que sea un Ángel Caído.)

Fue el pensamiento de Ichigo ante lo que sentía. Pero cuando trato de concentrarse más para tener su ubicación. Desapareció. Gruño por lo bajo. Si alguien de los Ángeles Caídos estaba cerca del lugar, tenía que estar al ojo con ellos.

Tendré que lidiar con la mierda dentro de poco. Demonios, las cosas no pueden ser más complicadas.

[ **No sé si habrás escuchado el dicho; "El poder atrae al poder** "]

Lo que significa más mierda para mi- _dijo con fastidio_.

 **(No** **puedes ser más quejumbroso con lo que te ocurre, Ō. Podemos destruir a las molestia sin ningún inconveniente)**

Lo que resultaría con mucha más mierda para mí. Así que no hagas recomendaciones sin sentido si no tienes un buen plan para ello.

 **(Por** **el momento presta atención a lo que te rodea. Puede que tus amigos sean más fuertes gracias a esas piezas que hizo Kisuke. Pero no recomendaría bajar la guardia)**

Lo tendré en cuenta Zangetsu… A todo esto. Cuando estuvieron de acuerdo hablar con otra entidad aparte de ustedes.

 **(Este** **dragoncito es divertido en algunos casos)**

[¡ **Repite eso en mi cara y te carbonizzare completamente**!]

( **Se ha vuelto ruidoso un poco** )

….Solo no me den dolores de cabeza.

No contento de tener que aguantar a los tontos de la escuela. Tenía que soportar jaquecas mentales de, su espíritu Hollow, y el espíritu de su Sacred Gear. Ichigo decidió terminar con lo que hacía y dirigirse a la salida de la escuela. Si Ichigo fuera más objetivo con lo que le ocurría. Era lo más normal que podría pasarle en su vida. Y también lo menos peligroso por el momento. Entre demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos, su grupo era el más fuerte de todo el lugar. No era por sonar arrogante por parte de él, pero confiaba en ellos. Aunque Inoue, Karin y Yuzu podrían ser una excepción. Eran fuertes a su propia manera. Pero al menos Yuzu e Inoue eran de las que preferirían proteger en vez de dañar. Karin, bueno, era como Ichigo, solo que más baja y femenina.

Aunque le pareció un poco extraño que ella dijera que gastaba mucho Reishi en sus técnicas. Eso era extraño. Al menos a él y a Yuzu nobles pasa eso. El Reishi está por todos lados, aunque sea poco. Está ahí. Si bien eso podría afectar en el ambiente si absorbiera de forma forzada las partículas de Reishi. Pero aún así, también perjudica al usuario. Pudiendo atrofiar su capacidad de usar Reishi de forma eficiente.

No tengo idea de lo que pase en este momento- _comentó Ichigo, llegando a la entrada de la academia con todos los demás esperándolo. Miró levemente al cielo con su ceño fruncido_ \- pero siento que este año será muy jodido.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Terminé. Por fin. Después de meses de escritura. Yo y mi decisión de comenzar 6 capítulos diferentes. Ah, hola. Lamento la tardanza. Estuve algo ocupado ultimamente. En especial los últimos meses del Diciembre que pasó. Fue agotador. Bueno, como verán comienza la vida escolar de Ichigo. Cuatro días de escuela y ya tiene jodida su vida. No tanto como antes. Pero igual.**

 **Además de lo ocurrido con Nel y Tier. Enserio. Si las fracciones de Tier se enteran de lo ocurrido. Será un hostigamiento tortuoso para el joven Shinigami.**

 **Además de reciente despertar de Draig. Creen que lo sufrió con lo que le hizo Kisuke? Bueno, posiblemente sea así. Además de que conversara con los otros espíritu de Ichigo. Por lo menos tendrán de qué conversar, pero las jaquecas en las peleas internas serán gratis.**

 **Un acercamiento íntimo con Inoue. Por lo menos será normal y algo "forzado". Además de quien es la que los está observando la otra vez. Y de quién es el que espiaba a Ichigo. Creo que ya se harán una idea. Pero lo dejaremos para otro capítulo. Además de que estoy algo ansioso sobre lo que Ichigo con Toshiro. Comenten, que quieren que le haga Ichigo. Se aceptan sugerencias.**

 **Es todo. Soy OumaShirosaki97.**

 **Matane.**


	3. Caidos, Monjas Cita arruinada

**Aviso; los personajes de Bleach y High school DxD no me pertenecen.**

Persona hablando

( _Persona pensando_ )

 ** _TÉCNICA DE ATAQUE_**

{Espíritu Zampakuto o Hollow hablando}

{ _Espíritu Zampakuto o Hollow pensando_ }

[Sacred Gear Hablando]

[ _Sacred Gear pensando_ ]

O

[ **Viñetas del Autor** ]

 ** _Día Viernes; Club de Kendo_**

Nuestro protagonista de pelo naranja estaba con el grupo femenino de chicas de Kendo, practicando mientras se acercaba el término del horario escolar de ese día. Todas y cada una de las mujeres habían pedido consejos a Ichigo sobre su manejo de la espada.

Fue incómodo, lo pensó. Pero explicó lo mejor que pudo para que las chicas quedaran conforme para poder practicar. Si bien, la base era para la práctica para Zanjutsu. Tanto ello como el Kendo eran similares en enseñanza, por lo que las chicas no lo cuestionaron.

Cuando la pelea con Yhwach había terminado, Isshin había pasado tiempo con Ichigo, enseñándole las bases del Zanjutsu. Si bien estaba conforme con su estilo actual, no fue lo suficientemente competente en la materia en sí. Por lo que pasó practicando lo básico con su viejo durante varios meses.

Volviendo a lo actual. Murayama y Katase estaban en un pequeño enfrentamiento entre ellas. Aunque eran las mejores en el Kendo de las chicas del lugar, con las bases que Ichigo había explicado, querían ponerlas a prueba por el momento.

Tienen que mantener sus manos firmes en cada abanicada que hagan. Katase, tienen el hombro izquierdo muy bajo en tu postura, elevalo en poco. Murayama, tienes poca firmeza en tu centro, corrige eso.

Ichigo estaba frente a ambas chicas, corrigiendo las postura en el enfoque que tenía. Las chicas solo hacían caso a lo que decía su Senpai. La pequeña muestra que habían visto de él fue lo suficientemente clara para mostrarles la diferencia de experiencia que tenían cada uno.

La hora pasó volando, y la academia había terminado. Cada quien se retiraba a su hogar, conversando de trivialidades y otras cosas. Aunque nos enfocamos en un grupo en específico que se dirigía a su mansión. El grupo Kurosaki iba de camino a su hogar. Hiyori ya se había hecho de algo de fama, apodada como la " _Justiciera femenina_ ", golpeando a pervertido que se cruce en su camino. Rukia solo mantuvo un perfil bajo, como cuando estaba en la academia Karakura. Lisa y Chad eran un tema similar, por los que no había mucho que decir de ellos. Mientras que Soi-Fong, bueno, ella era indiferente con su entorno, solo siendo amigable, a su forma, en la compañía de Ichigo.

Aunque Ichigo estaba nervioso por una razón que el resto del grupo no comprendía. Y tal parecía que Orihime se mostraba algo ansiosa sin razón aparente. Además de que ambos desviaban la mirada para no sonrojarse entre ellos mismos. Y la razón de su comportamiento? Hoy era la salida de ambos.

Ichigo, ocurre algo?- _Rukia preguntó, un poco mosqueada por la actitud de su "novio"._

No es nada, no tienes que preocuparte por ello Rukia.

Por qué tengo la sospecha que está relacionado con la ansiedad de la mojigata de naranja- _comentó Hiyori, haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojase más de lo que se mostraba y que Ichigo casi se caiga por las palabras de la rubia ceniza_ \- Oooh~ así que es eso.

No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Hiyori- _gruño molesto el Shinigami por las palabras de su camarada Vizard._

No es para que te enojes. Después de todo, eres un niño en adolescencia. Es normal que quieras salir con chicas lindas- _en este momento deseaba que Urahara estuviera aquí. El sería de los que más se entretendría con una situación como esta. Claro, después lo golpearía por todas las que le debe._

Me lo dice quién tiene la estatura más baja del grupo- _ante esas palabras tuvo que dejar su cabeza a un lado, esquivando una sandalia que fue lanzada por una molesta Vizard Rubia._

¡Dilo de nuevo y te aseguro un día de sufrimiento!

Lo que digas- _le restó importancia a la amenaza_ \- Soi-Fong.

Qué ocurre.

Necesito unos consejo para Hakuda. Si bien estoy cubierto con mi Zampakuto y mis poderes Quincy, quisiera algo extra, y no mi estilo de pelea callejera. Ya lo he usado tanto que no tiene chiste usarlo.

Bueno… cuando tendrías tiempo para ello- _quería saber la ex-capitána del 2 escuadrón._

Para ser honesto. Podría ser dentro de una semana más. Estoy terminando de dominar el Cero y Bala. Además de que el Gran Rey Cero pienso hacerlo en un lugar distante para no hacer daño a las personas. Dudo que la sala de entrenamiento pueda aguantar el impacto.

Y el uso de Garganta?- _preguntó Lisa._

Ya lo tengo cubierto. Aunque se hacerlo, no lo he probado todavía, lo que me recuerda- _vio a los lados, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en lo alrededores. Extendió su mano, y como había explicado Hallibel y Stark. Concentró parte de su Reiryoku, y desgarró el aire frente a él. El sonido de algo rasgarse se escuchó. El tegido frente a Ichigo se fue abriendo en distintas escalas de cuadros, mostrando en el interior de él absoluta oscuridad_ \- creare el camino, no se salgan de él.

Dando las instrucciones, ingreso al Garganta, seguido por el resto de sus amigos, los cuales ingresaron a la zona oscura con confianza en el pelinaranja. Cuando todos ingresaron, el tejido volvió a cerrarse, dejando la duda de que alguna vez el espacio se abrió en el lugar

 ** _Mansión Kurosaki; media hora después_**

Déjame ver si entendí bien…. Tú, y la tímida de Orihime…. tendrán una cita?

Actualmente estaban reunidos en la entrada de la mansión. Candice estaba frente al par, quienes estaban dándole la espalda a la puerta. Ichigo tenía un conjunto que él consideraría sencillo. Una polera azul rey manga larga, cuyo cuello se veía como si lo hubieran rasgado. Tenía el dibujo de una llamas de color negro en el costado derecho. Unos jeans de color negro y una zapatillas blancas.

Mientras que Orihime vestía una falda de color crema que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Una especie de blusa amarilla cuyas mangas solo llegaban a los codos de sus brazos, teniendo la parte de los hombros bastante holgura. Llevaba puestos un par de zapatos blancos con un tacón ligeramente alto. Colgando sobre su hombro derecho, llevaba un bolso café. Su cabello, en vez de traerlo suelto como lo hace usualmente, de lo sujeto en una trenza que colgaba desde su hombro derecho.

Si, eso fue lo que dije- _respondió Ichigo de forma neutral_.

Mmm- _gruñía por lo bajo la Quincy de cabello verde limón. Aunque no lo hacía porque estuviera enojada de la situación, lo cual era parte de su enojo. Sí no más que nada, lo hacía por algo de celos y envidia, ya que ella y Bambietta no han salido con el que cambió su opinión en ese enorme sótano_ \- y por qué tienes que salir con ella.

Se lo prometí, es todo lo que puedo decirte- _respondió a la pregunta de forma casual. Enojando más a la chica._

Y cómo pasó realmente- _Yoruichi tenía curiosidad. Sabía que Ichigo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para invitar a una chica. Y Orihime era demasiado tímida con cualquier cosa referente a Ichigo. No sabía quién de los dos había invitado al otro._

No estoy respondiendo eso- _Ichigo dijo._

Oh, vamos, por lo menos quien fue el que invitó a quién- _Lilynette exigió en un berrinche, sabiendo de lo tímido que eran ambos, conocimiento que compartió Yoruichi_

La ansiada respuesta era esperada por la mayor parte de los individuos. Siendo las más ansiosas Rukia, Soi-Fong, Neliel, Hallibel, Bambietta, Candice y Yoruichi, y secretamente Nemu. Entre ambos, no eran lo suficiente valientes, entonces, ¿Quién fue?

B-Bueno. Yo fui quien invitó a I-Ichigo-kun a una cita para hoy- _responder dió de forma nerviosa la mujer de cabello naranja._

Sus palabras hicieron que todas fijaran su atención a Inoue por dos razones. Una, ella no era de las que tomara la iniciativa. Ni siquiera cuando Tatsuki le incitaba a que hiciera algo lo hacía. Y la segunda razón, ella nunca, NUNCA, llamaba a Ichigo por su nombre.

Sí ya dejaron de preguntar, tenemos que irnos, Inoue- _Ichigo le dió la espalda al grupo, tomó el hombro de Orihime y la llevó a la cita._

Cuando la puerta se cerró, las chicas solo podían tener curiosidad en cómo saldría la cita de los pelinaranja. Aunque si eran sinceros con ellos mismos, en especial las mujeres, estaban celosas por lo que había hecho su "rival". No esperaban una jugada tan… atrevida de ella. Por otro lado, no podían decir que tendrían una mejor cita que otras. Ninguna de ellas habían estado en una cita antes, por lo que no sabían cómo actuar de manera normal en una.

Las chicas que tenían interés en el tema se mostraron pensativas. Mientras que el resto, véase a la fracción de Tier, Chad, las hermanas de Ichigo, Gisselle y Meninas, Lisa e Hiyori, las miraban con algo de sorpresa, por el hecho de que estaban, aparentemente, muy prendadas por el Shinigami. Aunque Nemu estaba lejos del grupo, y no lo mostrara. Sus ojos eran otra historia, ya que mostraba la misma chispa que el resto del grupo que estaba interesado por Ichigo.

Desde las escaleras, Kensei observaba los acontecimientos. Simplemente lamentándose por la cantidad bastante numerosa de mujeres que se interesaban por el joven que los ayudó a salir de la Sociedad de Almas. Sólo se lamentaba por el hecho de que, cuando eligiera a una, el resto estaría devastado. Y dudaba que eligiera la otra ruta, por lo menos, sabía que no era así.

Kensei-kun- _el nombrado miró al segundo piso. Mashiro vestía una polera manga corta de color blanca, y un short de color naranjo. Llevando el pañuelo del mismo color desde siempre_ \- que fue todo ese alboroto.

Nada. Sólo que Kurosaki salió con uno de sus amigos. Sólo eso.

Están en una cita?

Así parece.

Tal vez debamos tener una- _colocó su dedo derecho en el mentón._

Si, tal vez debamos… ¡Espera, a qué vino eso!

La peliverde solo río por la reacción de su, ahora, novio. Aunque nadie en el grupo lo sabía, eventualmente se revelaría. Mientras que eso pasara como pasara, solo quería disfrutar de sus días con el canoso.

 ** _Centro de Kuoh_**

Bien, primer error de Ichigo, no sabía a dónde ir. En su entrenamiento para dominar las habilidades de su poder Hollow, no se molestó en conseguir algún tipo de guía turística para poder ir a los lugares más atrayentes. Si bien, no era su estilo, era una estupidez planear una cita sin siquiera saber dónde están los locales, atracciones, etc.

( _Aunque tampoco era muy planeada la cita, solamente nos pusimos de acuerdo ayer_ )

Ichigo-kun.

Miró en dirección a quien dijo su nombre. Aunque haya sido muy apresurada la salida, bien estaba en los parámetros de lo normal que tenía que ser una relación. Y no la descabellada situación que se había formado con las demás.

Deberíamos comer algo. Aunque sea temprano, no quiero tener que hacer fila para algo. No te importa si al menos pido algo para llevar?

Mmm, mmm. De hecho, iba a hacerte la misma sugerencia. Ya tengo algo de hambre- _río de forma amistosa, agradándole lo amena que era su charla._

Aún no comprendo cómo puedes comer tanto. Al menos es 3 hasta 4 veces más que yo. Y aún así _puedes mantenerte delgada y con una buena figura- las palabras de Ichigo hicieron sonrojar a su acompañante. Aunque después también se sonrojo al darse cuenta de las palabra sque había usado._

G-Gracias por el halago.

No se si se tomara como uno- _murmuró un poco, dudando de sus palabras. Su atención se vio interrumpida al ver un pequeño puesto a lo lejos_ \- esperame un poco- _al decir eso, se separó de ella, yendo al puesto que había visto_.

Orihime solo se quedó parada, justo debajo de un árbol. Sólo habían pasado 2 horas desde que habían salido, y logrado llegar al centro de la ciudad. El sol apenas estaba recién poniéndose y bajando la temperatura de la zona.

Rió un poco de su situación actual. Si su yo antiguo pudiera verla ahora mismo, se desmayaría solo por estar cerca de Ichigo. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ya casi se había acostumbrado a la ajetreada vida en la que siempre tenía que involucrarse el Shinigami. Y ahora, una cita normal, en un lugar casi normal, y estando en una situación casi normal. Al menos, era felíz.

Perdón por la tardanza.

Miró a su derecha, teniendo un helado en su vista entre Ichigo y ella. Por el color de la esfera, podría jurar que era de frambuesa o frutilla. Se rió un poco ya que era los significados en el nombre de Ichigo. Palabras que más que nada le molestaban. Tomó el cono que le daban en frente y comenzó a degustarlo.

Jeje, está frío.

Es un helado, es lo obvio.

Y el tuyo de que sabor es?

Chocolate. Por qué la…

Antes de que pudiera hacer una pregunta, Orihime se cruzó frente a él, arrebatando un pequeña porción del helado de Ichigo, quien se sonrojo un poco por la vista bastante tierna que había hecho su amiga.

Mmm~ mmm~. Con chispas de chocolate, se ve que te gusta mucho- _río por la expresión de la cara de Ichigo._

Sabes que tendré que robar una porción del tuyo por lo que hiciste, verdad?

Ah, sí toma. Aaahh~- _Orihime había colocado su helado frente a Ichigo para que pudiera "robar" una porción de su helado. Dicha acción volvió a sonrojar al pobre pelinaranja, quien trató de salir de esta situación. Pero el ver la sonrisa de Orihime, y negarse a la "petición" que él mismo hizo. Sólo se negó a sí mismo y dió un mordisco al helado de la chica_ \- Y? Que tal.

Mmm. Mmm. Nada mal- _dió una ligera sonrisa, alegrando a la propia Inoue, que a su vez se rió por qué Ichigo tenía un poco en el borde de sus labios_.

Jeje, tienes algo de helado en el borde tus labios. Espera, yo lo limpio- al terminar de hablar, le pasó su dedo índice, sacando el poco de helado que había, solo para después lamer su dedo y comer ese poco de helado.

Cuando hizo eso, solo pasaron unos segundos, para después sonrojarse por su acción. Ichigo estaba igual que ella. Sólo que mantenía, o trataba de mantener un rostro tranquilo, fallando estrepitosamente.

Luego de esa escena, más calmados, siguieron con su recorrido. Pasando por varios lugares. Tienda de máquinas, un parque de diversiones, un parque tranquilo. Ichigo podía decir con tranquilidad que ésto, era una cita normal. Y vaya que se divertía con Orihime. Incluso, le pareció algo atractivo el vestido simple que tenía. Se había sonrojado ante esa idea, por lo que trato de apartarlo de su cabeza.

Actualmente, estaban en una sala de máquinas de gancho. Orihime intentó ganar un muñeco que tenía una forma que, curiosamente, le recordaba a su forma Vasto Lorde, solo que sin las líneas en su rostro y pecho y tampoco el agujero.

Al ver el tierno mohín de su acompañante decidió tratar de ganar el peluche por ella. Fueron 3 tortuosos intentos, pero al final pudo conceguirlo y dárselo a la chica, quien abrazó su nueva pertenencia con mucho cariño.

Ichigo agradecia que Urahara hubiera creado una cuenta bancaria a su nombre, cuyo depósito eran ni más ni menos que la mayor parte de la fortuna del clan Shiba. Ichigo no preguntó cuánto era la cantidad. Si conocía a ese loco como lo hacía, había una asquerosidad de dinero depositado allí.

Luego de caminar un poco, terminando en un parque con una fuente de agua en el medio, decidieron descansar allí. Habían caminado mucho, por lo que requerían un descanso. Habían pasado por un puesto de alimentos, comprando unos Takoyaki para comer mientras.

Orihime intentaba de alimentar a Ichigo, pero éste desviaba la vista por la vergüenza. En un último intento, Inoue fingió llamar a Ichigo al tocarlo por el hombro para que volteara. Al hacerlo, de forma inmediata, Inoue metió un Takoyaki en la boca de Ichigo. El inconveniente, todavía estaba caliente, lo que hizo que se levantara e intentara buscar algo helado para beber. Su única salvación; la pileta que estaba en medio del parque.

Corrió hacia él, y en uno de los chorros que lanzaba bebió del líquido que tenía más a mano. Después de unos momentos, después de beber, fijó su vista en Inoue, quien solo se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, apenada por su acción.

No era mi intención Ichigo-kun.

….Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- _dijo con dificultad, resintiendose de su quemada lengua. Volvió a caminar en dirección a su acompañante. Cuando ya estaba a unos pocos 3 metros de ella, se detuvo_.

Ichigo-kun.

El nombrado solo se quedó parado, mirando en los alrededores. Su rostro se tornó serio, analítico. Sus sentidos se alzaron al punto más alto, el cual, para su mala suerte, pudo detectar la hostilidad cercana.

Inoue, al lado mío- _ordenó Ichigo._

La nombrada acato la orden sin chistar, aunque estaba preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir. Al momento de avanzar un paso, todo alrededor de ellos cambio. Las parejas y otras personas que habían en el lugar, desaparecieron de la nada. El cielo, del naranjo por casi haberse ocultado el sol, se tornó de un multicolor algo enfermizo.

Por precaución, Ichigo se acercó inmediatamente a Inoue. A tiempo para ambos alejarse de una extraña lanza lumínica que se enterró en el lugar en el que estaban antes. Ichigo había usado de forma instintiva el Hirenkyaku. Aunque no lo admitiera, si era uno de las facciones que había escuchado por parte de su padre, solo daría una oportunidad para que se explicaran de su ataque.

Vaya, no pensé que fueras capaz de esquivar mi ataque.

Ambos alzaron la vista ante la voz que se había dirigido a ellos. Y de forma monumental, ambos se habían sonrojado. La mujer que había flotando en el cielo eran casi del mismo tamaño de Orihime, ligeramente más baja. Su cuerpo estaba solamente cubierto por un traje Bondage, dejando expuesta gran parte de su piel. Tenía un cabello largo, de color morado, el cual le llegaba hasta media espalda. Y sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de sus cabellos. Tomando en cuenta el par de balas negras que sobresalen, presumiblemente, de su espalda.

Ichigo había tratado de dejar de lado su vergüenza, intentando pensar en una posibilidad de lo que estuviera pasando aquí. Urahara le había contado que la facción de los Ángeles Caídos podría estar detrás de su Sacred Gear. Como un usuario potencialmente peligrosos para ellos, podrían atacarlo en un momento en el que ellos pensaron que estaría " _vulnerable_ ". Con más tranquilidad, leyó su firma de Reiatsu, arrugando su ceño al notar cierta similitud con el que apenas podía sentir en otro día.

Eras tú el que me seguía desde la escuela, y la que me espiaba en el club de Kendo?- _las palabras hicieron que Orihime lo mirara confundida, y la otra chica con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos._

Cómo supiste que era yo.

Me lo acabas de confirmar- _rió un poco ante la pequeña jugarreta que le hizo a su actual enemigo._

Tch, chico listo- _dijo por lo bajo_ \- Espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero es solo el trabajo. Si no opones resistencia, morirás de forma rápida. Si es lo contrario, tu chica también lo pagará- _dió sus opciones con una risa retorcida pegada a su rostro._

Lamento decepcionarte, pero eso no podrá ser posible. No eres el oponente indicado para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer.

Haaa?- _la_ _Ángel Caído se sintió ofendida por las palabras arrogantes del "humano" frente a ella_ \- Suenas muy confiado, tomando en cuenta que te enfrentas a mí.

Y exactamente eres….?

Recuérdalo bien humano. Yo seré la que esté sobre por encima de mi raza, y estaré al lado de Azazel-sama. Soy Reynare.

Ósea, todavía eres…

No te atrevas a decirlo- _gruño ante la posible y casi predecible..._

Débil.

¡Te lo dije!- en _un arranque de ira, la ahora identificada Reynare lanzó dos lanzas de luz a la pareja_.

Ichigo, solo se mantuvo impasible, sin preocupado de lo que los ataques podrían hacer. Y la razón de ello era bastante simple…

¡ ** _Shiten Kōshun_** ( _四天抗盾, , **Escudo de la Resistencia de los Cuatro Cielos**_ )!

Orihime convocó a Baigon, Hinagiku y Lily para crear el escudo triangular, cubriendo a Ichigo y a ella misma del ataque. Al momento de impactar las dos lanzas de luz en el escudo, de forma sorpresiva, para Reynare, soportó su embate. Pero después de unos segundos, la forma de las lanzas de luz se deformaron, solo para después salir disparados en dirección a Raynare, quien esquivó a duras penas. No así una parte de su brazo, la cual, resultó con un corte no muy profundo, pero sí con la potencia de que tuviera un sangrado constante.

Q-Que demonios fue eso. Qué clase de Sacred Gear es esa- _grupo por la herida sufrida, mientras miraba el escudo que la chica había formado_.

No recuerdo que tuvieras una técnica que reflejara el ataque- _Ichigo hablo, algo sorprendido mientras miraba el escudo que los había protegido_.

B-Bueno, tenía que hacer algo para hacerme más fuerte no?- _dijo Inoue con una actitud apenada_.

Gracias. Yo me encargo del resto- _con esas palabras Inoue deshizo su escudo, quedado atrás de Ichigo_ \- Solo lo diré una vez más. No eres el oponente indicado para mí. Abandona este lugar, y puede que no tenga que lastimarte de forma innecesaria.

Khgggg. ¡No te hagas el chulo solo por estar frente a tu novia, humano! Si tienes que culpar a alguien por tu situación actual, culpa a Dios por colocar esa Sacred Gear dentro de tí.

Si, sobre eso… fue diferente a como ustedes creen que paso- _dijo para sí mismo mientras se masajeaba el puente de su nariz. Aunque hablo lo bastante alto como para que fuera escuchado por la Ángel_ \- Usualmente no lo repetiría de nuevo. Pero déjame mostrarte la diferencia entre nuestros poderes.

Je, palabras valientes para un….

Explosión*

Un torbellino de color azul claro había rodeado a Ichigo de forma inesperada. La cantidad de viento fue tal que Reynare tuvo que alejarse del lugar para poder mantener en el aire y no salir volando. Orihime, quien estaba en el suelo, convocó su **_Santen Kesshun_** _(三天結盾, , **Escudo Sagrado de Tres Enlaces** ),_ bloqueando la corriente de aire. Solamente su cabello ondeaba en el viento, como único afectado de la liberación de Ichigo.

 ** _Club de Ocultismo_**

Tanto Rias como Akeno quedaron paralizadas. Una en su asiento, y la otra con la bandeja de té en sus manos, a punto de que se cayera. Entre ellas no daban crédito a lo que sentían. No, era meramente absurdo. La cantidad de energía que sintieron de la nada era una completa locura. De por sí debe ser como mínimo de un Clase Suprema. Y eso, ya que dudaban que esa fuera toda la capacidad de la energía que sentían.

¡Bucho!

Desde un círculo de transporte, Kiba y Koneko habían aparecido, ambos con el nerviosismo pegado en sus rostro. Tal parecía que también lo habían sentido. Esto no era bueno para ella. Que una presencia como apareciera en su territorio de la nada no era bueno.

¡Rias!

De la puerta de su club, Sōna había entrado con un rostro exaltado. Ella y todos los de su nobleza habían llegado al sentir tal cantidad de poder en el ambiente. Su reina; Tsubaki Shinra. Sus dos Alfiles; Momo Hanakai y Reya Kusaka. Su Caballero; Rompe Meguri. Su Torre; Tsunade Yura. Su Peón x4; Genjiro Saji. Y Su último Peón; Ruruko Nimura.

Sacando a la última nombrada, el resto es de tercer año, mientras que la chica que usa medias verdes era de primer año. [ **N/A; no me voy a colocar a describir a cada personaje de la serie ya que los conocen. Y si no, por algo puse sus nombres para que los buscaran. Sigamos** ]

También lo sentiste?

Sería muy ignorante si no lo hiciera.

Ya encontré su ubicación, Bucho- _dijo Akeno, llamando la atención de todos_.

Puedes pasarle la ubicación a Tsubaki?- _preguntó Sōna a Akeno._

No hay problema, Sōna-sama.

Escuchen, solo iremos para saber qué individuo despidió toda esa energía. Si resulta ser hostil lo atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos. Si resulta ser alguien con quien se puede razonar, averiguamos cuales son sus intenciones- dijo Rias al grupo, quien asintió y miró a su Reina- Cuando estés lista Akeno.

Tsubaki, a mi señal.

¡Vamos!

Ambos círculos, clan Gremory y clan Sitri se formaron en el suelo, transportando a los grupos al punto de enfoque donde se sentía esa enorme cantidad de energía. Vaya que se llevarían una sorpresa.

 ** _Parque de Kuoh_**

Reynare solo tenía una reacción en ese momento, más bien algunas de ellas. Miedo, temor, asfixia. No sabía cómo describir las demás sensaciones que sentía en ese momento. No tenía explicación. Se supone que solo es un humano normal. Pero esto…

Qué ocurre. Te comió la lengua el gato?- _su atención volvió a fijarse en su objetivo, cuya ropa había cambiado en su totalidad. Tenía su Sikakusho negro estándar en su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de la forma normal, presenta dos placas blancas que se cruzan desde los hombros por el pecho en forma de X, que utiliza para portar ambas espadas del "Shikai", (la más grande a la espalda y la más pequeña en la cintura) mientras que la placa sobre el hombro izquierdo se extiende cubriéndolo a modo de armadura, presentando tres secciones. Además, atado a su cintura y cubriendo su cinturón o "Sash" lleva un manto blanco con manchas negras (muy similar al "Haori" de los Capitanes)._

Q-Que demonios eres- _fue lo único que pudo pronunciar por el miedo infundado por el poder que podía sentir de él._

Sólo un chico que quiere tener un vida normal- _dijo de forma simple_ \- Y bien? Ya puedes retirarte? No quiero que este día termine con alguien muerto, y te aseguro que no sere yo.

Miserable Huma….

Círculo de Transporte*

Desde la derecha, dos círculos, uno rojo y otro azul, aparecieron de la nada. Ambos círculos se habían alzado revelando varias figuras, 11 en total. El grupo de Rias fue el primero en aparecer, seguido de, lo que Ichigo creyó, era su título nobiliario. Cuando todos fijaron su vista al frente, se sorprendieron al ver a Ichigo e Inoue, aunque bastante asombrados de que la fuente de poder fuese del primer nombrado. La Peón se Sōna señaló al cielo, identificando a un Ángel Caído. Y por su expresión pareciera que no tenía muchas ganas de pelear.

Me imágenes que solté mucho cuando pase a mi forma Shinigami- _comentó Ichigo al ver al grupo de demonios venir. Sin notar que sus palabras sobresaltaron a la Ángel Caído._

 _(¡¿Shinigami?!)_ \- _pensó sobresaltada, y ahora aterrada. Estaba desafiando a una Deidad de la Facción Sintoista. Y amenazando a su pareja. Sin que ella misma se diera cuenta, algo dentro de ella, se había roto, no era su cordura, si no otro tipo de cosa, lo que la hizo temblar de miedo, y cambiando su actitud por completo. Detalles que notó Orihime._

Puedo saber por qué un Ángel Caído trata de hacer disturbios en mis dominios?- Rias plantó su autoridad en el momento. Pero aún así se sentía abrumada por el poder que exudaba Ichigo. No así pasaba lo mismo con Akeno, quien disimuladamente rozaba sus piernas por el poder que sentía del joven adolescente.

Y-Yo… es-estaba…- _sus palabras estaban plasmadas de terror y arrepentimiento ante la situación. Acción que a Ichigo confundió al levantar una ceja por ello, al igual que los Demonios._

Si no tienes ganas de pelear, puedes irte- _las palabras de Ichigo llamaron la atención de todos los demonios_ \- no voy a combatir contra alguien indefenso.

Esa fue la señal que Reynare necesito para crear un círculo dorado y largarse del lugar de forma apresurada. Ichigo solo lanzó un suspiro cuando fue rodeado por una luz azul claro, solo para que en una pequeña explosión de viento volviera a su forma humana. Los demonios solo se quedaron mirando a su compañero de clase y académia. El poder que sintieron era absurdo, un Clase Suprema no cabría en sus capacidades, ya que se podría presentir que no era todo su poder.

Lamento que la cita se haya arruinado, Inoue- _dijo con algo de pesar._

Mmm, mmm. No es tu culpa. Además, me divertí mucho hoy- _sonrió agradecida. Además de que era cierto, no era culpa de él de que tuviera esa cosa de dragón en su brazo izquierdo._

Disculpa, Kurosaki Ichigo- _Sōna llamó al joven, quien volteó a verla_ \- esas ropas que traías puestas…

Ah, eso. Esa es mi forma como Shinigami. Creo que solo se las había mencionado.

No pensé que tuvieras….

Zumbido*

El grupo se sobresaltó cuando escucharon dos zumbidos. Al voltearse, se encontraron con dos mujeres de vestimentas raras. Ambas, claramente mujeres, vestían un atuendo de color blanco. Aunque uno un poco más revelador que el otro.[ **N/A; Lo dije antes y lo diré ahora. Sus vestimentas son las correspondientes a su uniforme de Arrancar. Sigamos** ]

Ichigo, qué pasó? Tú Reiatsu se disparó de la nada. Hubo un problema? Algo le pasó a Orihime?

Nelliel To Odelschwanck. Respira antes de que sigas preguntando. Creo que con hacer una sola pregunta debería de bastar.

Ambas mujeres eran unas bellezas, en opinión al grupo demoníaco. Una era de tez morena, ojos verde esmeralda, y cabello rubio alborotado, con una delgada cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su atuendo, en la parte superior, solo cubría la mitad de su busto. Además de que la acentuaba un poco más por estar de brazos cruzados. También, sus cejas y pestañas eran del mismo color amarillo.

La otra mujer, a quien identificaron como Nelliel, era una mujer de tez más clara que la otra. Su cabello era de un color más o menos verde marino, pasado a azul, el cual, llegaba a la espalda baja. Su ropa cubría su piel en su totalidad. Pero eso no dejaba que su busto no fuera menos apreciable, ya que era casi del mismo tamaño que la otra. Sus ojos eran de un color pardo grisáceo. Una línea de color rosa fuerte, la cual cruzaba por debajo de sus ojos.

Lo que les causaba curiosidad era que la morena tenía el cuello de su polera muy alto, tapando su boca y nariz. Y Nelliel tenía una especie de cráneo de carnero sobre su cabeza.

Tier, Nelliel. Que tan fuerte se sintió- _tenía curiosidad de cómo se sentía su propio poder, podía sentirlo, pero tenía la mala suerte de no tener tiempo o estar en alguna situación que le haga olvidar hacerlo._

Si te soy sincera, era casi tres veces más fuerte que cuando peleaste contra Grimmjow en Bankai y tú máscara.

Y solo era estando en Shikai?- _era mucho más de lo que había jurado._

Pensé que habías lanzado Bankai por lo menos- _aclaro su propia duda la morena._

Disculpen- _Kiba llamó la atención del pequeño grupo_ \- Lamento interrumpir. Podría saber quiénes son ustedes?- _vio que la mujer había dirigido su mirada a Ichigo, quien pareció pensarlo, para luego asentir._

Mi nombre es Tier Hallibel, ex- Reina de Hueco Mundo, y actual Reina de Kurosaki Ichigo- _esas palabras sorprendieron a todo el grupo. De hecho, los que habían estado presente en su pequeña reunión cuando la mujer Yoruichi había aparecido, anunciando ser la Torre, se intrigado cómo sería el resto de la nobleza de_ Kurosaki.

Y tú eres…- Tsubaki fijó su vista en la mujer de ojos pardo grisáceos.

Oh, perdón por no presentarme. Soy Nelliel To Odelschwanck. Ex-Tercer Espada y actual caballero de Ichigo- _se inclinó saludando al grupo_.

Los presentes solo se quedaron pasmados. El nivel que tenía la, ahora identificada Reina, en opinión de Rias. Estaba a la par con Grayfia. La Reina de su hermano. No creía que hubiera alguien con semejante poder. Y la caballero, parece inocente y muy amable, pero el poder que exudaba no concordaba con su actitud.

Con eso, doy por arruinada la cita- _las palabras de Ichigo sacó a todos de sus pensamientos_ \- creo que debemos irnos ahora- _de dió vuelta, dándole la espalda a los demonios, preparándose para irse. Mientras que las otras Arrancar se habían puesto a su lado para también retirarse._

¡Espera, Ichigo!- _el nombrado se giró para mirar a Rias, quien había dado un paso al frente de todo el grupo_ \- se sincero conmigo… Eso era todo tu poder?

No- _su respuesta rápida hizo que todos los demonios sudaran, ya que no lo había pensado mucho_ \- Solo para que te des una idea. Son solo tres seres que pueden darme palea. Creo que dos de ellos son dragones- _con eso dicho tomó a Orihime de la cintura y desapareció en un Hirenkyaku, seguido por las otras dos que usaron Sonido._

El viento soplaba en el lugar, donde la barrera había sido despejada por lo la liberación de Ichigo. El cielo nocturno ya había tomado control total del cielo. El grupo de demonios más versado en la historia demoníaca solo tenía conocimiento de otros dos dragones, aparte del Dragón Rojo y Blanco. Que "ellos" fueran los únicos capaces de darle pelea a él…

Rias. Crees que el acceda a ayudarte?

...No lo sé Sōna, espero que almenos pueda darme una mano para poder liberarme de él.

Podemos conversar con él el próximo Lunes.

Tienes razón Kiba. Por otro lado, aún no hemos presentado a nuestras nobleza por completo- _Akeno dijo, haciendo que el grupo Sitri la mirara._

Es la mejor opción.

Bueno, vámonos- con _eso dicho por Rias, todos se fueron a sus hogares._

Después de que Ichigo hubiera llegado a su mansión. El grupo en general quería saber lo que ocurrió en la cita. Si bien, fue inesperado la aparición de un Ángel Caído, no era una amenaza potencial para el par. Ichigo quiso saber cómo fue que obtuvieron su traje de Arrancar Nelliel y Tier. Cómo respuesta, sus piezas correspondientes materializaron su vestimenta de forma inmediata. Otra duda fue que por qué solo las piezas de ellas y no la del resto. Recibiendo otra respuesta de que ellas ya estaban listas para ir que el resto.

El día Viernes llegó a su fin, dando Inicio al Sábado. Cómo lo había prometido. Ichigo entrenó con Karin sobre su uso de Reishi para poder manejar bien sus poderes Quincy. Aún no entendía como podía malgastar tanto Reishi en sus ataques. Lo único que podía mantener de forma constante era su Seele Schneider, pero solo por qué podía absorber las partículas espirituales de sus propias técnicas para poder mantener la suya.

Lo otro que Ichigo aprovechó en repasar fue el uso del **_Gintō_** _(銀筒, , **Tubos de Plata** )_ Tanto Uryu como Ryuken le enseñaron su uso y las capacidades de éste. Aunque nunca le dijeron como era su fabricación, no se molestó con eso. Le había pedido a Urahara un análisis del Gintō. Para su suerte, era con un metal que se alimentaba de Reishi, condensandolo en su interior. Así que Ichigo, con su capacidad de materializar objetos con Reishi, pudo crear varios de ellos, dejando una alta concentración de Reishi en su interior para su uso.

Aunque, desconocido para ambos Kurosaki. Dentro del alma de Karin, una entidad sonreía con algo de gracia. No era malévola, si no una sonrisa parecida a una travesura. Solo esperaba el momento de poder revelarse al grupo.

{ _Tal vez me presenté cuando vuelva a ver a Shiro-kun_ }

El fin de semana había terminado de forma normal sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Dejando de la lado el hecho de que Candice y Bambietta le reclamaban una cita a Ichigo. Quien, en su ya cansada posición, tuvo que ceder a la petición de ambas. En otro asunto, Sung-Sung y Chad habían tenido su salida el día Domingo, y no habían regresado ya pasado de las 9:30. Sea como haya sido esa cita, que no era otra cosa que eso, la risa de la chica indicaba que lo había disfrutado.

Por otro lado, el pequeño entrenamiento de Ichigo sobre sus poderes Hollow iban en buen camino. Ya pudiendo hacer un Garganta, Bala y con relativa facilidad, un Cero. Aún le costaba regular su Reyroku para poder darle la potencia justa, y no una sobre potencia al ataque. Tal y como lo había dicho antes, el Gran Rey Cero tendría que practicarlo en otro lugar, aunque tenía que preguntarle a Urahara si el sótano lo soportaría.

Otra cosa que lo había estado molestando, era el hecho de que Draig lo había estado insistiendo de que entrenará su Sacred Gear. Y así alcanzar la forma final, el Balance Breaker. Si bien, a Ichigo no le llamó la atención, el hecho de que, según a palabras de Draig, sería adornado por una armadura roja, con las mismas protuberancias que tenía en su brazo. En la mente de Ichigo, verse a sí mismo dentro de una armadura… no sonaba mala idea.

Ya era día Lunes, lo que significa, otro día tedioso para el Shinigami en turno. Aunque, para su deleite, no era el único en su desgracia. Hiyori y Soi-Fong tampoco lo llevaban muy bien. Las únicas, aparte de Orihime, que podían llevar más normal el día, eran Rukia y Lisa. Mientras que Chad tenía su aparente indiferencia al resto.

Ingresaron a sus respectivos salones y comenzaron a tomar nota, en el caso de Ichigo, intentar, de la materia en turno. No tenía mucho en lo que pensar, por lo que solo quería que la clase terminara y pudiera, si es que tenía tiempo, seguir practicando Kendo con las chicas del club. Por lo menos, era más activo que estar sentado por dos horas sin hacer nada. Al menos se sentía satisfecho por haber comenzado una relación normal con Orihime. Aunque se preguntaba el por qué no le desagrada la idea de tener más de una pareja, ya pensaría en eso después. Por ahora, almenos unos pocos apuntes de Matemáticas para no reprobar el año.

 ** _Club de Ocultismo_**

Rias Gremory estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, esperando a que su invitado llegara. No sabía si aceptaría venir sin una razón de peso, pero esperaba a que si.

Inquieta Rías?

En parte lo estoy, Akeno- _hablo con algo de melancolía en su voz_ \- Se que lo que hago puede ser egoísta. Pero es la oportunidad más clara para poder librarme de esta situación.

Después de todo, es alguien que asegura ser muy fuerte. Si lo que dijo la otra vez es cierto.

No creo que haya mentido, pero lo había dicho como si alguien afirmara que esas dos existencias podrían hacerle frente. Pero él dijo tres.

Tal vez si le preguntas a tu hermano…

No lo molestaré con algo como eso. Puedo averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

Si tú lo dices.

Puerta abierta*

Bucho, está aquí.

Que entre, Yuto.

ñ

Que me llames tan repentinamente, no es por ser grosero, pero iba a practicar en este rato libre, Rias- _dijo Ichigo al entrar al salón._

Descuida, no quería quitarte tu tiempo. Pero quería conversar algo contigo- _ahí estaba de nuevo. Por qué cuando él dice su nombre algo se mueve dentro de ella. No es que le moleste, es todo lo contrario. Es un gusto que por lo menos, alguien, aún sabiendo que es de una rama importante de los Demonios, la tratase como una persona normal_ \- Primero, quiero aclarar algo. Lo que nos dijiste en el parque el Viernes pasado, lo dijiste por qué lo aseguras? O alguien te dijo eso.

Si te refieres a los que me pueden dar pelea? Mi viejo me dijo que esos seres son los únicos que pueden darme pelea, aunque no me acuerdo de sus nombres, solo se que son dragones.

Ya veo. Siendo sincera, no creí que fueran tan poderoso.

No he recorrido un largo camino como para no serlo. Necesitaba ser fuerte- _la última frase la dijo con algo menos de emoción._

Dime, tendrías tiempo como para contarme cómo comenzó ésto. Tus peleas, aventuras y esas cosas- _era algo por lo que Rias estaba bastante intrigada, dice que quiere una vida normal, pero su actitud lo único que hace es atraer los problemas._

( _Adiós a mi práctica_ ) Creo que no tendría problemas- _pensó y dijo. Ya se hacía a la idea que que no podría practicar. Pero no pensó que fuera tan malo_ \- veamos, digamos que esto comenzó después de ayudar a otra alma en pena...

Y así Ichigo pasó todo el receso contacto como había ingresado al mundo sobrenatural. Al menos a lo que a él significaba. En el salón del club, para suerte, estaban todos reunidos, lo que ayudó a todos comprender un poco cómo fue la vida del joven frente a él. En su mayoría, peligrosa. Su hermano le había contado sobre algunas criaturas cuya dieta era devorar el alma de cualquier ser vivo, solo para mantenerse su propia existencia, y por consiguiente, más fuertes.

La primera vez que se encontró con un Hollow. Su transformación a un Shinigami. Sus pequeñas batallas contra los Hollow que encontraba para salvar las almas que vagaban en la ciudad y enviarlas a la Sociedad de Almas. Notaron un gran cambio de ánimo cuando llegó a su enfrentamiento con un Hollow en especial. Grand Fisher. El responsable por la muerte de su madre. El grupo en si sintió algo de pena. En especial Akeno y Yuto. La primera, por qué por culpa de aquel que era parte de su familia, su madre pagó las consecuencias. Y Yuto, por qué sus amigos dieron sus vidas para que él pudiera sobrevivir.

Luego llegó a la parte cuando se enteró de que uno de sus compañeros de clase era alguien espiritualmente consciente. Un humano con Super poderes, Uryu Ishida. Un humano de la raza Quincy. Su primer encuentro oficial fue en las calles de Karakura, cuando él enfrentó a Ichigo y a Rukia, en un intento de apaciguar la ira que tenía contra los Shinigami, que por su culpa, su abuelo había sido asesinado.

Ichigo se tomó el tiempo de explicar, que la diferencia entre que un Quincy elimine los Hollow, y cuando lo hace un Shinigami. [ **N/A** **; Una explicación Canon que la mayoría debería de saber, y si no, busquen en Youtube o Google. Sigamos** ] Luego explicó el desquiciado concurso sobre quién mataba más Hollow con un cebo que el mismo uso. Su primer enfrentamiento contra un Menos Grande, y su primera vez canalizando su Presión Espiritual para un ataque.

Kurosaki-Sempai- _Koneko interrumpió su historia_ \- que es un Cero.

Bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo pero… Un Cero, es una concentración altamente condensada de Reyrioku, que son las partículas espirituales. Depende de la naturaleza de ésta es del color que se torna. En el caso de los Hollow, se torna de un color rojo cuando un Gillian, en este caso un Menos Grande, lo lanza.

Guillian?

Así es la clasificación de los Menos. Pero me estoy desviando del tema- _dijo Ichigo, dejando de lado todo tipo de charla._

Luego comentó su segundo encuentro, después de haberse encontrado con otro Shinigami en el incidente del Grand Fisher, se encontró con otros dos. Un capitán y un teniente. Ese, fue su primer encuentro cerca de la muerte. Y fue cuando se habían llevado a Rukia para ejecutarla.

No pudo seguir contando por qué el tiempo se había acabado y tenía que volver a clase. Se despidió del grupo presente para irse. Pero antes de eso, Rias le preguntó cuándo podría presentarles a ella y a Sōna su nobleza. Ichigo solo se quedó un rato, pensándolo.

Qué te parece este Viernes. No tenemos arreglos con nada ni nadie, y en caso de que ocurriera algo, podría arreglarse en el transcurso de la semana.

Me parece bien.

Entonces, nos vemos en otra ocasión, Rias- _con eso último salió del club._

( _Por qué se siente agradable mi nombre cuando lo pronuncia_ )

Rias? Te encuentras bien?

Ah… Si, no es nada.

Al final, no preguntaste lo que querías.

No encontré forma de hacerlo, Akeno- _dijo algo desanimada-_ pero al menos obtuvimos algo del pasado de Ichigo. Es algo fantasioso, y el mismo pensamiento es ridículo.

Suena muy creíble- _Koneko comentó al pequeño relato escuchado de Ichigo._

Tengo curiosidad...- _Kiba hablo_ \- que tanto puedo igualar su destreza con su espada.

Será para otra ocasión- _dijo Rias con una ligera sonrisa._

 ** _Horas más tarde; Clase de Gimnasia_**

Bueno, chicos. Debo decir que tendremos un nuevo instructora para nuestra clase de gimnasia- el profesor encargado del salón hablo. Llamando la atención de todos- Les aviso que es alguien muy estricto en su disciplina. No aceptara holgazanes en su clase, no importa si son mujeres.

Quién será nuestro nuevo sensei- _una alumna al azar hablo._

No tienen que preocuparse por eso. Ella es muy extrovertida, y también alguien muy amigable. Aunque parezca alguien con bastante humor.

( _Extrovertida… Amigable… con bastante Humor… solo una mujer en el mundo cumple esas características_.)- _Ichigo enumeró, teniendo algo de miedo de quien podría ser la nueva profesora._

Vamos querida, puedes pasar- _ante la afirmación del profesor la puerta fue abierta._

Lo primero en notar fue un cuerpo envuelto en un traje ajustado de color negro. Una gran modesta delantera. Cabello púrpura con cola de caballo. Y un par de ojos dorados que mostraban suspicacia y mucha sabiduría.

Gracias por la bienvenida. Mi nombre en Shihoin Yoruichi. Su nueva profesora- _dijo con algo de gracia, sonriendo sobre su presentación._

Golpe en la mesa*

Algunos miraron hacia el sonido de dicho golpe, viendo a Ichigo con su cabeza pegada en su pupitre, con una mirada de fastidio bastante marcada en su rostro.

Ichigo-kun- _Orihime habló a su "novio" por la actitud que había tomado._

Tendré una tarde bastante atareada con ella aquí- _murmuró para sí mismo_.

Bien, muchachos. Vamos al patio para comenzar con los ejercicios- ordenó Yoruichi mientras que todos salían del salón, quedando como únicos ocupantes el grupo de Ichigo y las chicas Gremory, quienes salieron al rato después.

Vamos, Sado-kun- _Orihime llamó al Gigante de piel morena, quien asintió a las palabras de la amable chica._

Ichigo y Yoruichi, eran los únicos en el salón ahora.

Se puede saber qué es lo que planeas con ésto, Yoruichi.

Recibí un mensaje de Kisuke- _con eso, Ichigo levantó su cabeza tomando atención de lo que quería decir_ \- los Hollow han estado teniendo un comportamiento anormal. Cree que no es para mucho la espera de que se presenten en este lugar.

Cual es la razón de esto.

Todavía lo está investigando, pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con la actual Central 46.

Esas miserables sabandijas- _se masajeó la sien ante los problemas que se avecinaban_ \- tratan de buscar algún pretexto de entrar en este lugar y así poder capturarme.

Creo que es lo que planean. Aunque no debes preocuparte. Son pocos los Shinigamis que están en buenos términos con esta zona, la mayor parte de la Sociedad de Almas tiene prohibido el acceso- _dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

No preguntaré por qué, ya que creo que lo dirás para otra ocasión.

Además. Uno de los capitanes vendrá a hacer un " _seguimiento_ " de tus movimientos- _remarcó con sus dedos la palabra seguimiento, extrañando al pelinaranja._

A qué te refieres?

Será una completa sorpresa cuando te enteres- _dijo con impaciencia. Deseando que ese día llegara._

Cómo sea. Voy a cambiarme- _se levantó de su pupitre, caminando a la salida. Pero fue detenido cuando Yoruichi detuvo su avance sujetándolo de su hombro_ \- que quieres.

Yo… lamento lo de la semana pasada. Tuve que mantener mi boca cerrada- _se disculpó la morena dejando asombrado por eso al chico. Ichigo solo cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Yoruichi con delicadeza._

Sólo procura no volverlo hacer. Tampoco me gustó la mirada que me diste cuando termine de discutir contigo.

Trataré…

Con eso me basta- _soltó la mano de Yoruichi y salió del salón-_ será mejor que te apresures.

Hai… Ō-sama- _esa palabra hizo que Ichigo tropezar y casi besar el suelo._

Ni se te ocurra decirlo frente a los demás- _dijo con una clara vena en su frente._

Veré si puedo contenerme- _su sonrisa era bastante grata cuando vio que su "maquiavélico" plan funcionó._

 ** _Horas más tardes_**

Enserio. No sé en qué está pensando esta mujer. Mira que ingresar a la academia de esa forma.

Al menos fue grata su presencia. No lo crees, Ichigo.

Ni un poco, Hiyori. Por mucho que la conozcas de hace un siglo o más, no me es grata la presencia de alguien como ella.

La academia había terminado. Y el grupo de Ichigo volvía a su casa. Los ejercicios de Yoruichi destrozó, literalmente a la clase de Ichigo. Daba la casualidad que hicieron la clase con un curso menor. Uno en el que la pequeña Loli de la nobleza de Rias estaba allí. Lo único gratificante del ejercicio, fue que, tanto Ichigo como Hiyori pudieron golpear un poco a algunos pervertidos.

No eres algo duro conmigo Ichigo? Aún soy uno de tus maestros.

Por mucho que seas mi maestro. Detalle que agradezco mucho. Sigues, y seguirás siendo la que traiga problemas a mi intento de una vida tranquila- _Ichigo le recrimino a la mujer de piel morena_ \- Por lo menos se un poco como Soi-Fong _\- la nombrada se exaltó al ser mencionada_ \- tranquila, silenciosa, diligente. Y lo mejor de todo, es más relajado estar con ella que contigo en público.

I-Ichigo. Yo… Eh… g-gra...graci….

Mira lo que hiciste Ichigo, la pusiste nerviosa- _acusó Rukia ante la inesperada reacción de su compañera_.

Eh?... Bueno… perdón por eso.

Vaya. Mi pequeña abeja se sonrojo. Crecen muy rápido a veces- _dijo una "emotiva" Yoruichi, mientras se secaba una lágrima de su ojo derecho._

N-No diga cosas como esa, Yoruichi-sama.

Dime, ya se acostaron juntos?

….*Poof*

La cabeza de la pelinegra de la segunda división explotó en un sonrojo, mientras que su cabeza despedía humo ante la imagen de un Ichigo, semidesnudo, esperándola en la cama para después ser abrazada y….

Golpe contra muro*

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, y por su propia salud mental, golpeó su cabeza contra el muro más cercano para tratar de quitar esa escena de su cabeza.

Mira lo que haces Yoruichi. La sacaste de sus casillas- _dijo de forma plana Ichigo, mientras que la nombrada solo se rasco la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, algo avergonzada por el resultado._

Después de haber calmado a una avergonzada Soi-Fong, llegar a casa, y de darse una ducha. Ichigo fue al subterráneo a terminar con su entrenamiento sobre sus técnicas Hollow. Ya podía dominar Bala, Cero, Garganta y el uso del Hierro en su piel. Ahora, por petición de su Hollow interno. Practicaría lo que sería su "Resurrección".

No es que tuviera una en realidad. Más bien, fue el nombre que le dió Ichigo a su intento de controlar su forma Hollow completa. Si según los mismos Arrancar decían que la Resurrección Segunda Etapa de Ulquiorra era tan poderosa como la liberación de un Segundo o posiblemente Primer Espada. Quizás más.

En el caso de los Arrancar, su liberación vendría siendo una vuelta a lo que sería su forma original. Con Nelliel, siendo una centauro. Aunque con Tier y Stark era algo confuso. Su forma liberada seguía siendo humana, solo que su poder, velocidad y habilidad aumentaban significativamente.

{Te recomendaría tratar de entrar a la forma "Adjucha" [N/A; Para aquellos que no sepan, se escribe de esa forma . Mientras que su pronunciacion es Adjuka. Aclarado esto, sigamos] si bien controlas en gran parte tu naturaleza Hollow, sería apto entrar en una forma más controlable}- dijo su Hollow para dar un punto de partida.

( _Tal vez… como entraría a la forma Adjucha. Y como me vería_.)

{Varía de persona a persona. O en este caso alma para ser más preciso. La forma Adjucha representa lo que, por naturaleza, te representaría como un ser fuerte. Realmente estoy curioso por como te verías}- explicó lo mejor que pudo para que su amigo lo entendiera- {Y con respecto a cómo entrar en esa forma. Es como activar tu máscara. Con la diferencia de que debes concentrar toda tu energía en tu cuerpo, en vez de tu rostro. Sólo procura que no sea demasiada}

Bien- _miró al grupo Arrancar_ \- Solo por precaución, recomendaría retroseder- _fue la petición hecha por Ichigo. La cual fue acatada sin ningún inconveniente_ \- probemos si funciona.

Acto seguido, puso su mano en su rostro, acción que hizo que el Reiatsu de color negro lo cubriera. Pero, en vez de quedarse solo allí, continúo por todo su cuerpo. La acción provocó que un huracán de tierra se levantara en su lugar.

Los 4 Arrancar tuvieron que entrecerrar sus ojos ante eso. Mientras que Lilynette se aferraba de la ropa de Stark para no salir volando.

La presencia en el lugar era innegable. Era como si un Hollow estuviera frente a ellos. Con la diferencia de que, según escucharon a Ichigo "hablar" con su Hollow interno, su forma sería la de un Adjucha. Pero lo que sentían frente a ellos era nivel casi Vasto Lorde. Lo que les hizo preguntarse. Qué hubiera pasado si Ichigo se hubiera convertido en un Hollow, en vez de un Shinigami.

El cómo había recibido sus poderes era bien sabido. Pero al ver el latente potencial como un Hollow. No podían evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado.

El remolino se volvió más tranquilo. No así el pequeño tornado de 9 metros de alto y 5.5 metros de diámetro. La silueta de lo que sería Ichigo se mostró a los presentes. Y vaya que había aumentado tado de tamaño. El polvo comenzó a asentarse dejando ver algunas de las características actuales del pelinaranja.

Lo primero, aparte de aumentar de tamaño, era que ahora estaba en cuatro patas. Segundo, una larga cola de color blanco, con la punta de color rojo marrón. Notaron en la parte delantera de sus patas, en sus hombros mejor dicho. Sobresalían una especie de púas. 5 púas sobresalian de ambos hombros de la criatura.

Su cuerpo entero era de un color blanco ceniza. También se veían unas líneas tribales que iban desde sus hombros hasta pecho. Lugar donde se podía ver su Agujero Hollow. El rostro se había alargado, notando una contextura más reptiliana. Al igual que su cuerpo, el cual mostraba todo tipo de características de reptil. Mostraba tres marcas tribales en lo que sería sus mejillas. Dichas marcas iban hasta su mentón, desaparecían y aparecían en la base de la clavícula, yendo al Agujero Hollow. Además de que sobre su cabeza sobresalían hacia el frente dos pares de cuernos, cuyos bordes tenían marcas de color rojizo marrón. Además de dos pares de alas en espalda, aunque estaban recogidas por lo que no se podían apreciar bien.

Aunque lo que les causó más intriga fue su melena. La cual, se extendía por todo lo largo del cuello. Mostrando su llamativo color… El naranja.

Y bien? Como me veo?

Incluso su voz era la misma de un Hollow. Aún con su máscara, su voz humana predominaba en su mayoría. Pero ahora, la distorsión en su voz era mucho más nítida. Además, apreciaron con más detalle sus extremidades, las cuales, en cuyo caso, los dedos, terminaban en puntas muy afiladas. Además de que éstas eran de un color negro.

Realmente es la forma que menos espere que tomaras- _expresó Tier ante la vista de la criatura frente a él._

C-Cierto. De algun modo, intimidas mucho en esa forma- _Lilynette seguía escondida detrás de Stark, algo asustada por la apariencia de Ichigo_.

No es como si lo hubiera elegido. Aunque- _miró sus garras por un momento, tratando de descifrar su forma_ \- Que soy realmente.

En términos simples. Eres un intimidante Dragón- _respondió Stark._

Ichigo solo se quedó parado en el lugar. Se "sentó", levantó su pata derecha y se… ¿masajeó la sien? Parece que su forma tenía algo que ver con que tuviera la Boosted Gear. Y que ese loco de Urahara hubiera colocado un Hougyoku hecho con las partes del Rey Espíritu.

Aunque para los presentes, pareciera que podía articular su cuerpo de forma natural. Lo que era algo extraño, ya que en una nueva forma debería tener ciertas dificultades para la movilidad.

Por el momento me mantengo bien. Entrenaré en esta forma para después ir a Vasto Lorde.

Me parece bien- _respondió Tier_.

Ahora, a dormir- _Ichigo había acercado su enorme para a su cabeza, técnicamente a su rostro para tratar de destransformarse. Los demás se iban retirando mientras que dejaban que Ichigo volviera a la normalidad. Acción de nunca ocurrió_ \- Eh?

Ocurre algo, Ichigo- _Nel se dió la vuelta al escuchar la leve interrogación del Shinigami._

Bueno… no puedo volver a la normalidad.

{Igual de tonto como siempre. No lo crees Ichigo?}

( _Tú no opines_ )- _penso en queja._

{Probaste rompiendo al menos un cuerno para eso?}

Qué hacemos. No podemos dejar a Ichigo de esa forma- _La Ex-tercera Espada pensaba en alguna forma de poder volver a la normalidad al joven que tiene su interés._

Podríamos romperle algo de su forma Hollow- _Tier miró al Dragón_ \- Posiblemente sea factible un cuerno.

Déjame probar- _Ichigo dijo, acercando su pata derecha al cuerno del mismo lado. Sujetó. Tiro. Y se rompió._

Un tornado de Reiatsu de color negro lo envolvió. Sólo para mostrar al pelinaranja apoyado en una rodilla, algo agitado. Tal parece que hacer eso le quitó mucho de él. Algo más que agregar a su entrenamiento. Aprender una forma de salir de su forma Hollow sin romper parte de él.

Genial, más trabajo- _masculló por lo bajo ante el evidente fastidio que era._

Sin más, fueron a dormir.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente; desayuno_**

Rukia, creo que tendrás que venir conmigo al salón del Club de Ocultismo.

Por qué?

Rias quería saber parte de cómo comencé como Shinigami. Y en donde quede, estás involucrada. Al menos los detalles de eso quiero que los respondas tu.

Sabes qué ocurrió realmente.

Pero me es algo fastidioso de hablar.

Para ti, todo es fastidioso- _comentó Yoruichi con gracia._

Y tú provocas varios de ellos.

Tengo que pasar el tiempo en algo.

Terminemos de comer y vayamos a la academia.

Con la charla ya terminada, tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron. No antes de que Yuzu les diera su Bento a cada uno. En lo que todos pensaron, " _Que sería de nosotros sin ella_ ", en lo que la respuesta simple sería que tendrían mucha hambre.

Al llegar a la academia, y que cada quien tomara su rumbo, pasaron las próximas horas de forma normal. Aunque, en la hora del almuerzo, Rias lo aprovechó para que Ichigo continuará con su relato. El pelinaranja le preguntó si no había problemas si iba una de sus "amigas", ya que esta parte de la historia la incluía a ella. Sin recibir una negativa, se junto con Rukia y se fueron al salon del Club de lo Oculto.

 ** _Mansión Kurosaki_**

Mientras que eso ocurría en la academia. En la autoproclamada mansión Kurosaki había una discusión bastante interesante.

Muy bien Bambietta, decidiremos quien de nosotras irá primero a la cita con Ichigo.

No quiero que te quejes por salir perdiendo después de que gane.

Ambas Quincy estaban en un juego de cartas para ver quién saldría ganadora para la primera cita. Aunque no eran las únicas, en el juego también estaban Tier y Nelliel. La mujer de cabellos claro por qué también quería su cita. Mientras que la de tez morena. Su pretexto, quería seguir experimentado los sentimientos humanos.

Esto ocurría en el comedor, mientras que en el Living…

Vamos Karin-chan. Cuando se lo dirás a Ichi-nī.

No es fácil de decir. Además de que no quiero que se ponga protector ni nada de eso.

Mientras más larga sea la espera será peor. Lo sabes verdad?

¡Claro que lo sé. Pero no es fácil decirlo!

Otra acalorada charla sobre sentimentalismos. Resulta que después de la Guerra. Tōshiro pidió permiso para ayudar a la erradicación de Hollow salvajes en Karakura. Relevando a Rukia para que tomara un descanso.

En su estadía, estuvo más tiempo con Karin. Además de que la encontró bastante…. agradable. Sus juegos de Soccer lo sacaban de su tediosa tarea como Shinigami. Y de las constantes quejas y dolores de cabeza que le daba Matsumoto.

Aunque le sorprendió que tuviera poderes Quincy, eso no afectó a su relación. De hecho le agradecía que le ayudará con los Hollow. Si bien estaba mal que un Quincy los matara. Llegaron a un acuerdo de que sería él quien diera el golpe de gracia.

No eran los más sentimentales. Pero sus acciones decían lo que querían. Incluso, cuando por accidente, en una de sus casas de Hollow, uno con apariencia de sapo hizo tropezar a Karin con su lengua. Había terminado encima de Tōshiro. Sus narices rodando y casi unían sus labios. Ese evento hizo que ambos fueran un poco más distantes por sus nervios.

Entonces….

Trataré de hablar con Ichi-nī. Pero no prometo nada- _dijo resignada._

Mientras que en otro lado de la Mansión. En la habitación donde dormían las tres fracciones de Halibel.

Y bien, Sung-Sung, cuánto has avanzado con el grandote- _Apacci estaba en una acalorada conversación con su "hermana". Y Mila estaba tan interesada como ella._

No es bueno indagar en cosas ajenas Apacci. No tiene nada de clase.

Es cierto. Pero aún así. Te has puesto muy amigable con él- _Mila Rose había hablado_ \- incluso has entrenado con él. Dime si eso no es un avance en tu relación.

Hmp, no es de su incumbencia- _refutó la arrancar serpiente, dándoles la espalda a sus "hermanas"._

Bueno, llegado a esto. Dime Mila. No te apetecería conocer a un fornido hombre de rostro cubierto y piel Morena?

Esa descripción hizo que Sung-Sung temblara un poco.

Creo que estudia en la Academia Kuoh. Creo que es amigo de Ichigo. Podemos hablar con él y pedirle una pequeña reunión para saber sus gustos.

¡No dejaré que se acerquen a mí Sado-kun!

La pobre chica les gritó en la cara con el ceño fruncido. Sólo para después taparse la boca por su pequeño arrebato. En defensa de Mila y Apacci " _Nosotras no hablamos de Sado"._ Fue la treta perfecta para avergonzar a la chica. Que sin más remedio, tuvo que contar unas pocas cosas de sus avances con el Gigante amable.

Por otro lado, en el salón de.,.. máquinas de entrenamiento? [N **/A; En serio Urahara, hay algo que no le hayas colocado a la mansión**.]

Oye, Kensei-kun. Cuando tendremos nuestra cita.

Si te respondo, dejarás de molestarme?

Mmm- _asintió con la cabeza la peliverde_.

Te parece el Sábado? No requieren de mis servicios, y además de que hay lugares que pueden gustarte y estar abiertos ese día.

¡Yaaay. Kensei-kun, eres el mejor!- _tras dar unos pocos saltos, le dió un abrazo al canoso. Quien con una sonrisa resignada, devolvió el abrazo._

Si bien, la relación entre ambos Vizard era un tanto… extraña, por decirlo de alguna forma. Kensei lograba darle en el gusto de forma simple a Mashiro.

Aunque Kensei era alguien por lo general serio. Cerca de Mashiro era más expresivo. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Estaría eternamente agradecido con ella por sus delicados cuidados cuando estaba débil. Y es por esa razón, que cumplía algunos de los caprichos de la extrovertida e infantil mujer. Además, le empezaba a gustar el cómo iban las cosas.

Ya daba por hecho que estaría con ella. Incluso, se había sorprendido él mismo el considerarlo. Pero no era molesto. El tiempo que pasó con ella, después de llegar al Mundo Humano, era más llevadero y "tranquilo".

 ** _Horas más tarde; Camino a la mansión Kurosaki_**

Tenías que contarle el cómo me pateaste la primera vez que nos conocimos?- _Rukia tenía su rostro enrojecido cuando había escuchado como fue su primer encuentro con Ichigo. Deseaba que la tierra se la tragara._

Fue solo una vez que te patee el trasero. No es para tanto.

¡Es vergonzoso porque fui descuidada!

Jajaja, tenía que haber visto ese momento. Su cara era de confusión cuando lo hiciste?- Hiyori se reía de lo escuchado. Que un Humano le pateara literalmente el trasero a un Shinigami. Valía oro con tan solo escucharlo.

Y bastante a decir verdad.

Por favor, no sigas- _murmuró por lo bajo en pena la mujer._

Había durado un buen rato explicar la mayor parte de los acontecimientos cuando Ichigo fue a rescatar a Rukia a la Sociedad de Almas. Después de haber recuperado sus poder por un medio bastante extremo por cierto dueño de tienda de dulces. Él junto a sus amigos habían ido a invadir.

Rias y Koneko, quienes eran las únicas presentes, estaban sorprendidas. Yuto estaba en una reunión con los del Club de fútbol. Pidiendo sus servicios para el próximo partido. Mientras que Akeno estaba ayudando a Sōna y Tsubaki con algunos documentos.

Las dos diablesas escuchaban atentamente como fueron y habían sido los encuentros. Rias podía jurar que las habilidades escuchadas, dentro de su propia categoría no bajaban de la Clase Alta. No sé podría imaginar a alguien como ellos contra uno de los suyos.

La pequeña historia terminó cuando se habían enterado sobre la traición planificada de 100 años de unos de los capitanes. Quien tenía el apoyo de dos más para su ayuda. Rias le había preguntado por el tiempo de vida que podía tener esos miembros. Según sabía Ichigo, a palabras de Rukia. El alma envejece a un ritmo mucho menor que lo que estaría en su cuerpo. Si llegase a morir joven de unos 25 años. Para tener un aspecto anciano se requerirían Miles de años para que eso pudiera pasar.

Rias atribuyó que las Evil Pieces tenían esa característica por qué Ajuka sabía de ello. Pero además le intrigaba otra cosa. En el relato, había escuchado que hay un grupo de personas que se dedican a la rama de las técnicas Kidō. Que en el caso de Rias, vendría a ser los hechizos mágicos. Las estrellas en los ojos de Rias brillaron cuando escuchó que existían una variedad inmensa de ellos. Ataque, Defensa, y curativo. Pidió una explicación detallada sobre ese arte para otro momento.

Ahora se dirigían a su hogar. Ichigo había llamado a Urahara después de salir de terminar la jornada escolar del día. Quería saber si el pequeño salón de entrenamiento podía aguantar un posible Gran Rey Cero por parte de él. No había recibido respuesta, pero después de un tiempo le dijo que había un dispositivo que podía ajustarse para poder soportar el poder de Ichigo. Sólo tenía que agregar parte de su Reiryoku y el salón podrá aguantar sus ataques.

Iban cerca de un pequeño parque. Y en la conversación no notaron cómo alguien iba a su posición de forma descuidada. La persona terminó chocandodo con Ichigo, quien era quien estaba al frente del grupo.

Oye, estás bien?

H-Hai. Me disculpo por mi descuido- la _pequeña figura, aún estando en el suelo, se disculpó. Aunque le pareció extraño que el joven frente a él desviará la mirada con un notorio sonrojo. Por lo que, curiosamente miro a ella misma, notando que estaba mostrando su ropa interior. La_ _chica se sonrojo al momento de que colocó los pies abajo, tapando su modesta vergüenza._

Oye Ichigo, no es muy cortés dejar a un achica en el suelo- _le recriminó Rukia ante la, todavía, falta de tacto del chico_ \- vamos, toma mi mano- _con eso, Rukia ayudó a pararse del suelo a la joven._

Muchas gracias.

Tú acento es algo extraño. No eres de Japón?- _Orihime tan en cuenta su forma de hablar._

No. Hace poco había llegado y estoy buscando una iglesia que tiene que estar por estos lugares.

Ahora que la chica estaba de pie se podía apreciar más su vestimenta. Características notorias de una "Hermana" de alguna parroquia. Sólo que, en vez del color negro habitual, tenía el color blanco con unos bordes de color azul, casi Calipso. También el tipo velo que tenía en su cabeza tenía los bordes de un color dorado. Ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello dorado.

Ah! Perdón por no presentarme antes. Soy Asia Argento. Un gusto- _se inclinó, saludando al grupo._

El gusto es nuestro, Argento-san- _Orihime le respondió de la misma forma amigable_ \- Soy Inoue Orihime.

Kuchiki Rukia, un gusto.

Yadomaru Lisa.

Yasutora Sado.

Soi-Fong.

Sarugaki Hiyori.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Cada quien se presentó a su forma, siendo Rukia y Orihime las de tono más amable. Mientras que el resto hablo de forma, o muy neutra o muy cortante.

Y bien. Donde dijiste que tenías que ir?- _preguntó Ichigo._

Ah. Bueno, a una iglesia cercana a estos alrededores. Me enviaron para prestar mis servicios a los que trabajen en ese lugar.

Ya veo- _Rukia hablo, colocando su mano en su mentón, como si estuviera recordando algo_ \- creo a unas pocas cuadras está la iglesia que buscas.

¡Wuaaa!

Su atención fue cambiada a un pequeño infante que se encontraba en el parque. Sentado en el suelo por un pequeño raspón en su rodilla.

Los muchachos iban a dejar que Orihime se encargara. Pero la nueva chica presente se adelantó a su acción acercándose al pequeño infante, hincándose a su altura.

Vamos, los hombrecitos como tú no tienen por qué llorar- _hablo al pequeño que llamó su atención, mientras ella acercaba ambas manos a su lastimada rodilla_.

El grupo alzó una ceja cuando de las manos, un aura de color verde se dió a mostrar, dando la vista de cómo el pequeño raspón en la rodilla del infante iba curandose. El grupo entero solo giro los ojos de forma lenta en dirección a la mujer de pelo naranja, temiendo su reacción. La cual solo esperaba a que la rubia se desocupara.

Listo. Ya está curado.

Wau, increíble. Gracias Onē-chan- el pequeño agradeció con una sonrisa a la acción.

Los demás también sonrieron un poco, ya que al menos les hacía gracia que no tuviera miedo de algo extraño. Su mirada se volvió dura cuando llegó su madre, alejando al pequeño de forma precipitada de la chica, diciendo que no tenía que acercarse a gente como ella.

Bueno, al menos está bien. Díganme, no creen que fue…

¡Increíble!- _las palabras de Asia fueron interrumpidas por un amistoso, pero fuerte abrazo de Orihime_ \- Es la primera vez que veo a alguien con un poder similar.

¿Similar?- _la inocente rubia solo parpadeo, confundida por las palabras de la exuberante chica_.

Lo que le señorita quiere decir- _Hiyori entró en la pequeña charla_ \- Ella también tiene el poder de curar las heridas de las personas. Aunque por lo que puedo ver, el tuyo es por tener esas cosas sagradas. ¿Verdad?

H-Hai. Lo que tengo es un Sacred Gear, el Twilight Healing.

Ya veo. Por lo que tú sede en tu país de origen presto tu ayuda a la iglesia local del lugar- _Chad hablo, encontrando la razón del traslado de la joven._

Así es.

Por cierto- _Soi-Fong llamó su atención_ \- Ahora que recuerdo. Si bien hay una iglesia no muy lejos de aquí. Es una iglesia abandonada.

Segura que es la única que está en el lugar?- _preguntó Rukia._

El Sábado que pasó hice un reconocimiento de todo el lugar más o menos hasta 11 kilómetros a la redonda. Y es la única iglesia que hay en el perímetro.

P-Pero entonces. Qué pasó con mi llamado- _dijo algo asustada la chica._

Por el momento caminemos al lugar, luego sabremos que hacer- _dijo Ichigo, quien miro a Soi-Fong en señal de que diriges el camino_.

El grupo de 7 más 1 camino en dirección a la Iglesia que había en la zona. En el transcurso, Orihime habló con la joven monja para aligerar su inquietud. Para gracia de Ichigo, ya que tenía que contar algunas de sus fantasiosas historias para calmarla. No fue más de unos 10 minutos después que llegaron a la Iglesia. Y como había dicho Soi-Fong. Estaba abandonada.

No obstante eso no redujo sus sospechas, ya que el lugar fue rodeado por una especie de campo que cambió el color del cielo y el entorno en el que estaban.

Esto asustó a Asia, quien abrazó al más cercano. Siendo Orihime quien estaba a su lado. Ella no tuvo problemas con eso y la cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerla. Chad, Rukia y Soi-Fong se colocaron frente a Orihime y Asia. Mientras que Lisa, Hiyori e Ichigo estaban frente a ellos.

Se puede saber por qué estás con este tipo de individuos? Argento.

Una voz en el cielo les hizo levantar la cabeza. Era un hombre que parecía estar en sus treinta. Usaba una gabardina negra al igual que sus pantalones y Zapatos. Además de un sombrero. El par de alas negras en su espalda les hizo darse cuenta de que era un Ángel Caído.

Algo no me agradaba, pero que un cuervo fuera el problema- _comentó Ichigo con indiferencia y sin preocupaciones_.

Este tipo de basura es parte de una de las famosas facciones? No parece la gran cosa- _además de él, Hiyori también comento con aburrimiento, sacándose la cera de sus oídos._

Bastante tranquilos para estar frente a alguien como yo.

Otro más que cree que es superior. Por favor, iluminanos con tu nombre- _Ichigo hablo con sarcasmo ante la presencia del idiota frente a él._

Sólo para que sepan quién será el que los castigue por tratar de alejar a una adición nuestra. Me llamo Donnasiege, su verdugo.

E-Espere un poco, Donnasiege-sama- _Asia le habló al Ángel Caído_ \- Ellos no hicieron nada. Sólo me habían traído aquí ya que no sabía dónde estaba este lugar.

Su actitud dice lo contrario _\- el Ángel Caído dijo_ \- por lo que veo, no están dispuestos a dejarla con nosotros, los Ángeles que están tratando de purificar el mundo de los Demonios.

Por lo que a mí respecta, los Caídos son más peligrosos que los mismos Demonios- _Chad comentó_.

Por eso hay que eliminar a aquellos que nos difamen- _levantó su mano derecha, creando una lanza de luz de aproximadamente unos 4 metros._

Por qué no hay nadie que pueda medir nuestro poder antes de hacer una tontería- _el Shinigami masculino comentó con fastidio._

Aunque puedan poseer habilidades sobrenaturales, siguen siendo inútiles contra nosotros…

¡Ya fue suficiente con tu estupidez!

Otra lanza de luz apareció de la nada, haciendo que el hombre de traje negro tuviera que desviarla con la suya. Mirando hacia la parte superior de la Iglesia, Reynare estaba con una actitud enojada en su rostro.

Ichigo y Orihime se extrañaron por algunas razones. Una de las cuales, fue el hecho de que la mujer contrajeron revelador los hubiera… ayudado, si sus acciones indican algo. Otra, fue que notó, en el caso de Orihime, una mirada que mostraba algo de arrepentimiento. Pero no podría imaginarse por qué motivo.

Reynare. Que significa esto.

Lo que hago es para salvar tu patético trasero, Donnasiege. Si no quieres morir de forma lenta y dolorosa, no los ataques.

No me digas que tienes miedo de solo un grupo de humanos. Déjame recordarte que fuiste la más impaciente con este evento.

Trato de conservar mi vida al no desatar la ira de un Dios.

Eh?

El joven que está enfrente al grupo. El de cabello naranja- _señaló a Ichigo_ \- No podrías ganarle ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

A qué viene todo esto, Reynare. Esta no es tu forma de actuar- _hablo forma mordaz ante la insistencia de la mujer en no enfrentar al grupo._

Sé más agradecido por intentar de salvar tu vida.

No necesito la ayuda de una zorra como tu- _ese comentario molestó a no solo a Reynare. Si no también a Hiyori, Lisa, Rukia y Soi-Fong_ \- Pensé que habías entendido tu lugar cuando te habían mandado con Kokabiel-sama por intentar razonar con nuestras acciones. Veo que la disciplina duró poco.

Reynare solo gruño por lo bajo. Agradecía que su pequeño encuentro hubiera roto el hechizo de control mental que tenía. Si no fuera por el miedo y el temor por desafiar a una Deidad Sintoísta tal vez hubiera muerto.

Por otro lado, el plan que ella tenía con sus compañeros era extraño. Sabía que su líder, Azazel era alguien que no le gustaría matar a los usuarios de los Sacred Gear. Por eso. Cuando escuchó que la Doncella Santa estaría aquí, y que posteriormente le arrebatarían su Sacred Gear para usarlo ellos mismos, algo le decía que está no era el modus operandi de su líder. Si bien Kokabiel dijo que eran órdenes directas de él, él y sus compañeras no le creían.

Reynare estaba por alegarle nuevamente te sobre su estupidez, pero fue interrumpida.

Tu nombre es Reynare, si no me equivoco- _la mencionada vió en dirección al Shinigami por decir su nombre, que a diferencia de la vez pasada, parecía más calmado_ \- deja de insistirle a este idiota. Si su actitud dice algo, es un cabeza dura que solo entenderá cuando le estampe su cabeza en el piso.

Reynare solo se quedó en silencio un rato, para después reírse de las palabras del Shinigami. Los que la conocieron el dia Sabado aún estaban extrañados, ya que su actitud era muy diferente a la que habían visto hace dos tres días. Aunque para Donnasiege, era una risa que le estaba sacando de quicio.

Admitelo hombre, te describió tal cual eres. Jajaja- _hablo en medio de su risa, solo para volver a ella._

Kgh Kgh. Cuando te lleve con Kokabiel-sama, personalmente te disciplinare para que aprendas tu lugar.

Una basura como tú. Son los que más disfruto _en_ eliminar _\- comentó_ _Soi-Fong mientras se adelantaba a la altura de Ichigo_ \- Me dejas encargarme de él?

Adelante, mientras más habla, más ganas tengo de estamparlo contra un muro o contra el suelo- _Ichigo dio pase libre, en lo que Soi-Fong se adelantaba a Ichigo_.

Dices que el chico es un Dios? ¡No me hagas reír, Reynare! Ningún Dios se rebajaría al nivel de un asqueroso Humano. Te mostraré que tus temores no son más que…

Explosión de Reiatsu*

Sus palabras con Reynare fueron interrumpidas ante la sensación de poder que se sintió de repente. Su vista se dirigió al grupo bajo él. Pero la falta de peso en su parte derecha le hizo extrañarse. Cuando volteó a ver su brazo derecho, se conmocionó al ver la falta de éste.

Estás buscando algo?

Su vista fue a su espalda, aunque también llamó la atención de Reynare, ya que no había visto a nadie moverse. Al alzar la vista, parada en el aire, está Soi-Fong, con su traje de las fuerzas especiales [ **N/A: no describiré como es. Y si no saben su apariencia, piensen en la vez que se enfrentó contra Yoruichi. Sigamos con la historia**.]

Q-Que demonios hiciste- _sujeto su sangrante brazo hecho un muñón, mirando con odio a la causante de su dolor. Mientras que la mujer que era su compañera, miraba con estupefacción su acción. Ya que asimiló que era una especie de Shinigami, si sus ropas eran un indicio de ello._

A pesar de ser alguien sobrenatural, no asimilas la acción que hice? Me das lastima- _hablo de forma condescendiente a su enemigo, mirándolo su forma como si de un insecto se tratase._

No vi su movimiento, además de que su poder se ha vuelto más grande que antes. Que demonios es ella- _gruño por lo bajo al ser tomado por sorpresa de esa forma._

Podría mostrarte todas tus fallas y aún así no podrías poner un dedo sobre mi. Pero… me dieron pase libre para encargarme de ti. Y lo haré rápido, y certero- Soi-Fong dijo mientras su espada la colocaba en el dorso de su mano derecha- Envenena con tu picadura. Suzumebachi.

La espada desaparece en un pequeño destello blanco, dando paso a una especie de aguijón de colores negro y dorado que está en el medio índice de su mano derecha, además de que estaba enganchada con una cadena a su mano.

Tch- _gruño el Caído al ver un instrumento que, para él, era insignificante. Por ello, confiado, sonrió para ver si podía enojar a la chica y tomarla con la guardia baja_ \- Crees que una porquería como esa puede hacerme algo? ¡No me jodas con tus…

 _ **Nigeki Kessatsu** ( 弐撃決殺, **Muerte en Dos Pasos** )_

La voz de Soi-Fong sonó a la espalda de Donnasiege. Quien se sintió inmóvil por alguna razón. Giró su cabeza lentamente, viendo la espalda de la pelinegra, la cual estaba ligeramente encorvada hacia el frente, para después enderezarse y mirar por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo al Ángel Caído.

Tú mueres.

Con esas palabras el _Hōmonka (蜂紋華, **Emblema de la Abeja** )_ apareció tanto en el pecho como en la espalda de Donnasiege. Parpadeo en rojo para después desaparecer la existencia del hombre, quedando en el aire el emblema Hōmonka destellando en rojo, para después desaparecer en el aire.

De forma inmediata, Soi-Fong se lanzó contra la segunda Ángel Caído de forma inmediata. Reynare solo se quedó en el mismo lugar en el aire, sin saber cómo defenderse de una misteriosa habilidad de asesinato.

¡Detente ahora, Soi-Fong!

Una voz masculina se escuchó en el lugar. Por un momento, Reynare había perdido de vista a la mujer de traje negro. Sólo por precaución miró atrás de ella, encontrando a su asesina a solo una pulgada de clavar el aguijón en su espalda. De forma inmediata miró su pecho, asustandose cuando vio formarse la marca de una mariposa de color negro en el.

Soi-Fong vio en dirección a Ichigo, quien fue el que había gritado para detener su ataque. El pelinaranja negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que ella no era una enemiga, todavía. Resignada a lo que había ocurrido, volvió a sellar su Zanpakutou, la envaino, y comenzó a descender junto a los muchachos. En inercia, Reynare también descendió. Pero, a diferencia de Soi-Fong, lo hizo por qué el miedo en ella le hizo perder las fuerzas de poder mantenerse en el aire.

Por qué no me dejaste matarla, Ichigo- _exigió la Shinigami, regresando a su ropa de estudiante._

Quiero saber algo de ella- _con eso, paso al lado de ella, para quedar frente a Reynare, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, temblando de miedo_ \- Te encuentras mejor?

N-No le… en verdad- _la razón de ello era la marca en su pecho, teniendo miedo de que pueda morir en cualquier momento si lo que vió indicaba algo._

Soi-Fong, por favor.

Tch- _aún en su queja concentró su Reyrioku, desvaneciendo la marca a su orden dada_.

Bien. Ahora dime. Por qué nos atacaste a mí y a Orihime el otro día.

N-No lo hice por gusto. Estaba siendo controlada y no tenía manera de poder salir de ello- _respondió más calmada y con honestidad_ \- mi mente estaba consciente, pero no podía hacer nada para romper el hechizo que me habían lanzado.

Quien te lo lanzó.

El General de nuestra facción, Kokabiel- _el nombre lo dijo con algo de disgusto._

Bien. Ya sabemos que no fue tu culpa. Y me imagino que hay algún dispositivo que nos estemos saltando que esté transmitiendo esto.

Más que nada, varios sacerdotes callejeros que están teleportandose y comunicando esto a sus superiores.

Tch- _Ichigo gruñó, revolvió su cabello ante la única posibilidad de ayudar a esta mujer, y a las posibles resguardadas que él pensaba que tenía_ \- hay alguien que esté contigo en esto?

Bueno… son dos amigas mías. Por suerte no fueron afectadas por cualquier tipo de hechizo hipnótico o de control mental ya que mantuvieron su distancia.

Haaa *suspiró*. Puedo darles un resguardo en mi casa. Cuiden sus movimientos para encontrar un lugar estable en el tiempo que estimen conveniente- _ofreció Ichigo a una sorprendida Caída._

De verdad… nos dejarás vivir en tu casa?

Sólo hasta que encuentren un lugar propio, en el caso que no se dé, ya pensaremos en algo- _dijo Ichigo, quien se dió vuelta y se juntó con su grupo_ \- esta es la dirección en la que estamos- _sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a la chica, quien lo trapo por suerte en su aturdimiento. Después se retiró de forma definitiva._

 ** _8 minutos después_**

Por qué le dejaste la dirección de nuestra casa. Puede que sea un truco para poder infiltrarse y averiguar cosas de nosotros- _Rukia pidió una explicación por las acciones que había tomado el pelinaranja._

Ella sabe que no pude hacer nada en contra nuestra. Además, está el hecho de que posiblemente haya sido manipulada o controlada, cualquiera de las dos casos, no era su voluntad, sino la de alguien más.

Bueno… no puedo objetar en contra de eso- _la ex-capitana del segundo escuadrón dijo, recordando el cómo Aizen controlaba sus acciones como si de principiantes se tratase._

Además, pueden aprovechar esta oportunidad para saber qué tipo de ataques pueden hacer los Ángeles Caídos. Para así crear una contramedida efectiva si se encontrarán con un veterano de Guerra.

Puede servir. Aunque hayamos aumentado nuestro poder con las piezas que nos dió Urahara-san, no hay que confiarnos de ello- _Chad hablo, encontrando lógica en las palabras de Ichigo_.

Lo ven? Tengo mis formas de ser bastante planificador de vez en cuando- _dijo Ichigo, orgulloso de sus propias palabras._

Pero cuando se trata de mujeres….

Y ese orgullo se hundió con las palabras de Yoruichi. Haciendo que Ichigo fruncieron el ceño ante lo escuchado, además de que causó risa en los presentes. En lo que respectaba a mujeres, Ichigo aún seguía siendo un Mojigato de primera. Aunque no tanto como en el pasado, pero seguía siéndolo.

Unos minutos después arribaron a su hogar, siendo asaltados por los habitantes quienes exigían una respuesta convencedora por su retraso. Tomó poco tiempo para contar todo lo sucedido. Y la reacción de las Quincy en general y de los Arrancar fueron las mismas. Incluso Kensei y Mashiro dudaban de su "excelente plan".

Sin siquiera molestarse en explicar, fue al sótano a practicar hoy un poco con la Boosted Gear. Al menos quería ver cómo era esa famosa armadura que Draig le mencionó la otra vez.

Pasó la hora, el grupo tomó su comida final del día y fueron a acostarse. Aunque para Ichigo fue extraño que no lo molestaran para dormir. Esperaba que aparecieran alguna de las chicas con las que se había acostado. Pero en vez de eso, escuchó uno que otro quejido del otro lado de su puerta. Lo atribuyó a que Nemu estaba cuidando su sueño. Aunque se lo agradecía enormemente, le molestaba que alguien descuidara su propia salud sólo por su bien estar.

Así que, cuando no había escuchado gritos por más de 5 minutos, se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, y en efecto. Ahí estaba Nemu. Pero Ichigo tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sonrojándose mientras que sus cejas se contraían.

La razón fue que Nemu únicamente usaba ropa interior. De color negro púrpura. No era de un diseño provocativo, sino más bien una ropa simple. Pero el hecho de que resaltase todas sus curvas y atributos de forma tan natural, mientras ella permanecía exenta a ese detalle. Le enojaba un poco bastante.

Qué ocurre, Ichigo-sama.

Esa debería ser mi pregunta. Además del hecho del por que estás en paños menores frente a mi cuarto.

La señorita Inoue me dijo que tenía que dormir con al menos algo de ropa, ya que por lo general duermo desnuda…

( _No necesitaba esa información_.)

Por otro lado, por los últimos incidentes con sus concubinas, no había dormido muy bien. Por lo que quiero asegurarme de que no pase lo mismo- _terminó su explicación de forma casual. Y aún así Ichigo se notaba molesto. Reacción que incómodo notablemente a la mujer._

Haaa *suspiro* no estoy enojado contigo, bueno… quizás un poco. Pero es que no tomas en cuenta tu propia salud.

Mientras Ichigo-sama esté en buena salud, la mia es innecesaria.

Suficiente….Te ordeno que descanses como corresponde esta noche- _si bien, no le gustaba ordenar a los demás. No quería que ella estuviera mala de salud sólo por su propio cuidado_.

Cómo ordene- _por consiguiente, entró a la habitación de Ichigo y se dirigió a su cama_.

Espera! Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!

Esta es la mejor forma de poder asegurarme de que tenga un sueño sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Dejemos de hablar de cosas innecesarias, tiene que dormir para poder ir a la academia sin ninguna molestia.

Ichigo solo suspiro resignado. No era su idea de pasar la noche tranquila. Si bien, pasó una noche relativamente normal con Orihime. Era un asunto diferente, además de que ya había pasado un poco de las pesadillas que dijo que tenía, por lo que era algo bueno que supiera.

Ahora. No tenía problemas con que Nemu durmiera con él. Sabía que ella no haría nada, y que ella respetaba sus ideas sobre respetar y dejar el espacio para las mujeres. Pero desde que había vuelto de su cita con Inoue, había estado un poco más encima de él.

Rendido, tiro de las frazadas y se acostó en su cama. No quería pensar en cosas tan complicadas por lo que sólo dijo buenas noches, recibiendo la respuesta de la chica con trenza. Pero se tensó cuando sintió los… encantos de Nemu apegarse ligeramente en su espalda.

Hace un poco de frío, por lo que estaré cerca de usted para que también pueda calentarse- _respondió la pregunta no hecha de Ichigo._

Aunque le daba un punto, hacia algo de frío. Sin más decidió dormir, que era los más raro que le pudiera pasar ahora.

 ** _Sociedad de Almas; Oficina de la Nueva Central 46_**

¡Esto es inaudito. Deberíamos encerrarlo por no acatar nuestras órdenes! ¡También es un Shinigami como el resto de ustedes!

Pero no fue entrenado aquí en la Sociedad de Almas. Creció siendo un modesto Humano, el cual tenía un notable potencial. El que se convirtiera en un Shinigami no implica que está bajo nuestras órdenes. Además, todavía sigue vivo, en cuanto a nosotros, somos seres espirituales.

En la sala de la central. Todos los Shinigamis de clase Capitán y Teniente estaban reunidos, incluyendo el Capitán Comandante. La razón, habían sido llamados para discutir la expresa negligencia del Shinigami Sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo. Además de que había desaparecido del radar hace un poco más de 1 semana. Por otro lado, Kyoraku había liberado a los Arrancar y Quincy capturados para así, poder analizar sus poder y características. Por si en un futuro cercano se levantarán en su contra.

Kyoraku abogaba en defensa a las acciones y pensamientos que la central discutía por las acciones de Ichigo. Fue quien, sin importar quienes eran, ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaban, y ellos no parecían entender eso.

¡Eso es irrelevante. Todo Shinigami estan bajo la orden de proteger y ejercer su fuerza para la el Seretei. Si no acepta eso, es considerado un criminal!

Debo estar completamente en desacuerdo con eso. Si bien, Kurosaki Ichigo no es un activo aliado para la Sociedad de Almas, tampoco hay que catalogarlo como un enemigo. Fue gracias a él, y a sus amigos, que nuestro hogar a podido mantenerse en pie.

Tōshiro habló en defensa para Ichigo. Gracias a él, pudo superar su pleito con su antiguo compañero de academia, el cual se había revelado para inculparlo. Si no fuera por su ayuda, no sabría cómo habría terminado ese incidente. Además, estaba en una relación con su hermana Karin. La cual no estaba revelada a su hermano. La sola idea de decírselo le helaba la sangre. Además de hacerlo temblar como si de un cubo de hielo se tratara, valga la ironía del pensamiento.

Si bien ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no podemos dejar que alguien como él ande suelto. De ser así, alguien puede convencerlo, y así ponerlo en nuestra contra.

Si bien su punto de vista es válido. Es impensable que algo como eso pase por su mente. Sus acciones al proteger no solo el mundo Humano, sino también La Sociedad de Almas y el propio Hueco Mundo, dicen mucho de él. Si alguien levantara una mano contra cualquier lugar, solo atacaría al causante y los que tiene el mismo pensamiento.

Para alguno de los Capitanes, era algo raro ver a Byakuya defender a alguien que no fuera su hermana. El tiempo que y las peleas que pasaron junto, en alguna de ellas, pudo haberlo hecho ver que también era alguien que valoraba lo que era la familia. Aunque más que nada, y en parte eso, lo defendía por qué su hermana se lo pedía. Además de que estaba en una relación con el. No es que supiera que estaba en una relación múltiple, pero se entera tarde o temprano.

Saben que sus palabras pueden ser consideradas de forma negativa? Estamos hablando de un poderoso activo militar que está suelto, sin hacer nada de provecho para nuestra sociedad.

Lo defendemos por qué es alguien que acudirá a la ayuda de la Sociedad de Almas cuando se requiera. No hará nada en nuestra contra, ni tampoco podrán convencerlo de lo contrario.

Shinji habló. Se lamentaba de que no pudo despedirse de Hiyori, Lisa, Kensei y Mashiro. Se enojó en sobremanera por no poder ir, ya que tuvo que reclutar más miembros para su escuadrón. Había quedado que iría, pero su labor como Capitán le ganó. Además de que sería sospechoso si otro Capitán más se retirará por tiempo limitado sin razón.

Aún así, sigue siendo peligroso que ande suelto. Por otro lado. También tenemos razón para creer que hará algo en nuestra contra, ya que no podemos identificar a las Capitana Soi-Fong y Kuchiki Rukia. Por no mencionar de que los Arrancar y Quincy que el Capitán Comandante Kyoraku libero tampoco podemos identificarlos.

No creen que no quieren ser encontrados nada más? Por otra parte. Tengo entendido las órdenes que le impusieron a ambas Capitanas. Creen que alguien seguiría sirviendoles por tratar de obligarlas a hacer algo contra el Héroe de Guerra? No lo creo. Por lo que no encontré ningún problema su retiro.

¡¿Que dejó que cosa?!

Las palabras de Kyoraku descuadro por completo a toda la sala. No podían creer que tuvo la osadía de darle rienda suelta a dos capitanes altamente capaces. El propio Omaeda estaba conmocionado ya que no sabía la razón de por qué su Capitana no iba a su cuartel.

No deberían de sorprenderse. Fueron sus propias acciones las que orillaron a ejercer las de ellas. Lo último que escuche de ellas, es que tratarán de coexistir con los demás. Aunque no sé a qué se referían con eso.

Aunque en verdad lo sabía, no diría mucho más que eso. Además de que también era el único que sabía sobre la encarnación del Sokyoku. Algo que la mayoría parecía haber olvidado. No era que le preocupara, pero estaba tranquilo con eso.

¡Esto ya fue suficiente! ¡Bajo nuestra orden, exigimos que uno de ustedes ubique el escondite del arma conocida como Kurosaki Ichigo!

En ese caso. Me ofresco como voluntario- _la voz de Hitsugaya hizo que todos doblarán su vista a él._

Jura que nos comunicara si encuentra en donde se está escondiendo?

...Hai. Lo comunicaré en breve.

Muy bien. Esta reunión termina- _con eso, todos salieron de la sala._

Con la orden dada, cada uno de los integrantes fueron retirándose de la sala. La mayoría de los capitanes estaban algo reacios a las palabras del canoso capitán. No encontrando razón estar en contra de él. Aunque el que estaba más feliz por eso era Mayuri.

Desde que la guerra había terminado, su creación, Nemu, se había vuelto muy apegada con el sustituto. Cuando requirió su presencia en su oficina requiriendo una explicación. No le había convencido que ella solo era amable con él solo por haberla salvado. Por lo que, queriendo aprovechar la ocasión, le dió la misión de tratar de seducir al joven para poder extraer parte de su material genético y espiritual.

Fue un Shock completo cuando ella se negó. Y también a algo que aún lo enojaba por completo. Renunció a su puesto de Teniente. No lo entendía. Cómo fue que ella había comenzado a pensar de forma independiente.

Espero que tu búsqueda sea fructífera, Hitsugaya-Taicho. Ese joven puede ser un gran problema para nosotros si no se encuentra pronto.

Lo tengo en cuenta, Kurotsuchi-Taicho. Me hago una idea de dónde obtener información de quien no sea Urahara. Además, tengo algo pendiente con el.

Mayuri solo sonrió ante la respuesta escuchada, por lo que solo se retiró a su división. Pero al hacer eso, fue el único que no noto el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del canoso, lo que extraño a todos los capitanes.

Sucede algo malo Tōshiro- _Shinji le preguntó por la reacción que había visto._

Tengo que hablar algo importante con Kurosaki. Y a decir verdad, dudo que pueda vivir para contarselo.

Vamos, no puede ser tan malo que incluso Kurosaki-san pueda castigarte.

Si tiene que ver con sus hermanas, es una muerte segura.

...Eh?- _varios se extrañaron con eso, pero Kyoraku lo relaciono con la extraña cercanía con una de las gemelas Quincy._

Olle, Tōshiro, no me dirás que tú y ella…

Me comunicaré con ustedes antes de partir- _con eso dicho, se alejó del grupo, decidido que tenía que enfrentar este problema directamente_ \- ( _tal vez deba llevarme a Matsumoto, no creo que ella esté segura si la dejo sola por mucho tiempo. Además de que mi escuadrón no puede quedar a su cargo. Todos estarían borrachos si eso pasara._ )

 ** _Miércoles en la Mañana; Habitación de Ichigo_**

Ichigo se estaba dando una ducha para quitarse la vista que lo había recibido esta mañana. Durmió cómodo? Si. Sin frío? Otra vez sí. Con su cabeza en un par muy suave de almohadas? Otra vez s…. Espera, dos pares de almohadas? A, cierto, Nemu se había acostado con él. Pero por qué había despertado con ella, abrazando su cabeza en su pecho. No lo sabía. Y no quería saber cómo llegó a eso.

De forma muy delicada se safo del agarre de la mujer, y se fue a la ducha. Necesitaba algo para despejar su cabeza, y no pensar en la suave textura de los pechos de Nemu.

( _Parezco un pervertido por pensar en eso_.)

Luego de unos minutos más, salió de la tina, con la toalla en su cintura, y procedió a secarse con la otra para colocarse la ropa. Después de unos 5 minutos, salió del baño ya vestido. Al salir, Nemu ya se estaba levantando para hacer el desayuno para todos.

Buenos días, Ichigo-sama.

Buenos días. Parece que dormiste bien- _comento solo por hacerlo._

Si me permite decirlo, dormí bastante cómoda- _respondió ella con un pequeño e insignificante rubor, mientras que una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios._

Bueno, me voy adelantando, te espero abajo- _hablo Ichigo dándole la espalda para ocultar su rubor._

Bajaré enseguida.

 ** _De camino a la academia_**

Después de haber desayunado, y que todos se preguntaran el por qué había un "aura" de felicidad alrededor de Nemu, se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos u obligaciones. Ichigo daba gracias que nadie relacionara el aparente buen ánimo de Nemu. Además de que por algún motivo ella se mostró mucho más expresiva. Sólo rezaba para que nadie lo relacionara.

Ah, además de que Asia se había quedado con ellos, y se quedó en el cuarto de sus hermanas. Se llevó de forma normal con Karin, y muy animada con Yuzu. Quien le rogó a Ichigo algo de dinero para ir con su nueva hermana al centro comercial. No podía decirle que no, así que prometió ir con ellas el próximo Sábado.

Ahora, estaban en sus respectivos salones, pasando las aburridas materias. Aunque, llamenlo paranoico, pero Ichigo tenía la sensación que tendría que escapar de algo no muy pronto, solo alejó esa idea de su cabeza. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintió una molestia muy, pero muy grande contra alguien de pelo blanco. Las únicas personas que se le vino en la mente fueron Kensei y Tōshiro. Pero no sabía por qué estaba molesto. Otra cosa que la dejó aparte y continuó mirando por fuera de la ventana.

 ** _Hora del almuerzo_**

Es bastante fresco aquí afuera.

Y más cómodo, el suelo es agradable como un día de campo.

!Perfecto para comer¡

Debajo de un árbol, en el patio de la academia, el grupo de Ichigo se disponía a comer al aire libre. Daba la casualidad de que la animada pelinaranja traía una manta para la ocasión, pero nadie le discutió el por qué lo traía. Al final, mientras pudieran comer, era más que agradecido.

Aunque eso no hizo que las miradas de todos los estudiantes de los alrededores pasaran desapercibidos. Pues varios de los jóvenes maldecían la suerte de Ichigo y Chad de estar rodeados de mujeres. Muy diferente al pensamiento femenino, que si bien, maldecían un poco la suerte de las chicas al estar con los nuevos, se veía muy agradable la posible compañía de todos.

A todo esto, que debemos hacer con Asia-chan.

En realidad, no pensé eso. Sólo quería sacarla del lugar y que estuviera fuera de peligro.

No crees que deba ser unida a tu nobleza Ichigo? Puede ser más factible para poder protegerla.

Aunque suene buena la sugerencia, dudo que se pueda realizar, Rukia. Kisuke me dijo que solo pude unirlos a mi grupo por qué ya estábamos acostumbrados a la alta exposición de Reiatsu. Alguien nuevo y que no esté acostumbrado a ello, puede hacerle más mal que bien.

Enserio? No sabía eso- _comentó Soi-Fong con sorpresa._

Aunque, pienso dejarla con Yuzu por el momento, parecen llevarse bien las dos.

Eso cierto. Parece que habían echo una mini pijamada anoche- _Sado comentó._

Ya veo, aunque debo hacer algo con Karin, no me agrada que esté sola.

Tranquilo Ichigo, ya pensarás en algo.

Si… por otro lado- _fijó su vista a la parte alta del árbol sin mover la cabeza_ \- cuánto rato más estarás allí observando.

El sonido de las hojas llamó la atención del grupo, lo que hizo que todos levantarán la vista. En una rama, para en ella en medio de todas las hojas y ramas, Koneko estaba mirando fijamente al grupo. Al ver que ya no tenía razón para esconderse, bajo de un salto, sin mostrar nada, a pesar de llevar falda, quedando frente al grupo.

Cómo sabía que estaba aquí, Kurosaki-senpai.

Pude notar tu presión espiritual. A pesar de que tienes la firma de un Demonio, siento otra fuente suprimida en tí- _esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la pequeña se abrieran en sorpresa._

P-Puedes distinguir mi energía?

Sólo si me concentro lo suficientemente. Además de que estabas lo bastante cerca como para no notarlo.

Ahora que lo dices- _la atención de Koneko se fue a la chica con trenza, ex-capitana de la segunda división_ \- tu propia presencia es dividida en dos partes. Eras un ser sobrenatural antes de que te reencarnaran?

Y-Yo… eeh…

Dejémoslo así- _Ichigo hablo notando la gran incomodidad de la chica. Para calmarla, colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándola para calmar su tensión. Algo que pareció funcionar_ \- solo cuando estés lista para decirnos lo harás, no te obligarnos a hacerlo antes.

...Arigato- _agradeció la canosa mientras disfrutaba las caricias de su Senpai_.

Por cierto. He notado algunas firmas de energía parecida a la de ustedes, solo que más errática- _Rukia comento para cambiar el ambiente_ \- podría ser que esas firmas sean los demonios callejeros?

Es una posibilidad. Son sirvientes que abandonan a sus maestros para satisfacer su propia hambre de poder.

Que idiotas- _comentó Soi-Fong._

Aunque me extraña que no nos hayan informado sobre ello.

Y eso sería…

Por lo general, si es en nuestro territorio, recibimos un mensaje de algún Duque o Archiduque para eliminar a las amenazas.

Ya veo, después hablaré con ella sobre eso…

Ding~ Ding~ Ding~*

Volvamos a clases muchachos- _comentó Ichigo al levantarse_ \- por cierto- _dirigió su mirada a la pequeña_ \- dile a Rias que requiero hablar con ella cuando termine el periodo escolar. Es importante.

Mmm Mmm- _asintió con la cabeza retirándose del lugar, siendo imitada por los demás._

Por qué quieres hablar con ella, Ichigo- _no es que Rukia no confiaba en él, pero se sentía acomplejada después de ver los encantos de la pelirroja._

Quiero hablar sobre el asunto de Asia.

Y que sería ese asunto.

Lo hablaré con ella cuando esté aquí- _y con eso dicho, fueron a sus clases_

 ** _Club de Ocultismo; después de la Academia_**

Agradezco que hayas podido acceder a mi petición, Rias.

No hay problema Ichigo. Estaba bastante intrigada en saber qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo.

Actualmente, Ichigo y Orihime eran los únicos que estaban en el lugar. Todo el séquito de Rias estaba en el salón, algo ansiosos por lo que diría el joven frente a ellos.

Mi razón para reunirme contigo son un tanto complicadas- _trato de expresarse el Shinigami._

Qué quieres decir.

Ayer en la tarde nos habíamos encontrado por accidente a una integrante de la Iglesia- _todos se mostraron serios ante esa información_ \- resulta que es extranjera, por que su japonés es algo torpe. Había sido trasladada a la Iglesia local para prestar sus servicios, pero…

Ocurrió algo?- _Rias se estaba inquietando un poco._

Soi-Fong dijo que dicha Iglesia estaba abandonada, por lo que su traslado se me hizo extraño. Cuando fuimos a ver, nos habían encerrado en un campo extraño.

Es un campo que permite a los seres sobrenaturales tener una pelea tranquila y sin interrupciones- _explicó Akeno._

Gracias- _dijo Ichigo_ \- unos de los Ángeles Caídos nos había atacando- _esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al grupo_ \- pero para mi sorpresa, la Caída que me había atacado junto a Inoue nos ayudó. Tal parecía que estaba bajo el efecto de algún hechizo de control mental o algo así.

Incluso a los suyos los tratan como simples marionetas. Que bajos- _gruño por lo bajo Kiba._

Nos deshicimos del que nos agredió. Mientras que la que nos ayudo, le ofrecí, junto a un par de sus amigas, un refugio para poder mantenerse a salvo de sus perseguidores.

No crees que fue un poco imprudente?- _pregunto Akeno._

Los muchachos me dijeron lo mismo. Pero ella no lo hizo por qué lo quisiera, fue obligada. En mi opinión, tus propias acciones son las que te juzgan.

Al menos saben que no pueden hacer nada en contra tuyas- _comentó Rias soltando un suspiro._

A lo que quiero llegar con esta charla. Ningún ser sabe lo fuerte que somos en te lugar. Si bien puedo proteger a mis amigos sin problema, no quiero exponerlos a mucho peligro. Quiero que unas tanto a Asia como a los Ángeles Caídos a tu séquito.

Eh?

Puede que sea algo repentino. Pero el nombre de tu familia es conocido por todos. Por lo que se lo pensarán dos veces antes de atacar.

B-Bueno, es muy repentino lo que me pides.

Estaré aquí para que lo converses con ellas.

Ya están aquí?- _preguntó Koneko._

Resulta que Reynare apareció en la puerta de mi "casa". Uno de mis amigos me llamo para avisarme, así que no deben tardar en venir, incluyendo a Asia.

Toc Toc*

Tienen que ser ellos- _comentó Rias ante lo obvio. Miró a Yuto, quien asintió y abrió la puerta_.

5 personas estaban paradas en la entrada. Dos de cabello rubio, una peliazul, una púrpura, y la que estaba frente al resto, una pelinegra con trenza.

Llegué con las invitadas para la reunión, Ichigo-sama- _la que estaba frente al grupo se inclinó, haciendo alusión al nombrado por la forma en que lo llamó._

Alguna explicación, Ichigo- _Rias estaba algo sorprendida por que el joven tuviera su propia servidumbre. Si la forma de hablar de la joven indicaba algo._

Ninguna que quiera compartir en este momento- _respondió resignado por las palabras que había usado su compañera._

Ano….

Disculpa, pueden pasar- _dijo Rias ante el hecho de que no habían pasado las chicas que estaban frente a la puerta_.

Reynare, puedes presentar a tus amigas?- _preguntó Ichigo a la mujer._

Reynare dejo bien en claro a sus amigas que mantuvieran la calma y que fueran respetuosas en donde iban a estar. Sus dos socias, Kalawarner y Mittlet, estaban algo reacios a la idea. Pero era mejor que estar cerca del grupo de sicópatas que mataba a inocentes sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Kalawarner era de carácter algo fuerte, arrogante y muy creida. No así con sus dos amigas, quienes era mucha más amable y comprensiva. Aunque sólo era por que eran mujeres, ya que los hombres siempre la miraban como si de un trozo de carne se tratase.

Mittlet era la que más metía algo de sentido común en sus cabezas cuando discutían. Aunque tuviera baja estatura y aparentar ser alguien infantil, era la más madura de las dos, actuando como una madre, en miniatura, pero una madre.

Sus labores en Grigori siempre fueron velar por la seguridad humana, y recolectar aliados para los Ángeles Caídos en caso de que una guerra se desatase. Fue hace casi un año cuando comenzaron a asesinar a los supuestos usuarios de Sacred Gear por ser posibles amenazas, además de eliminar a todo testigo que viera lo ocurrido. Ellas, por su parte, solo hacían el menor daño posible, dejando inconsciente al testigo después, de forma difícil, matar al usuario de Sacred Gear.

Le borraban la memoria a cualquier testigo que viera lo que ellas hacían. Y de forma dolorosa, en el caso de ellas, mataban a su objetivo. Después de unas cuantas misiones más, habían desistido dejar de hacerla, dando la excusa de que alguien más podría llevarse el crédito ya que ellas obtuvieron bastante.

Pero de alguna forma, habían descubierto lo que habían hecho. Kokabiel habia ido en persona para exigir un explicación, y Reynare fue la que había cargado con la culpa e interrogado en su oficina. Desde hay, Reynare había cambiado.

Actualmente, las Ángeles Caídos vestían atuendos simples. Reynare vestía unos pantalones cortos color verde pasto y una polera de tirantes de color Calipso, mientras llevaba un calzado de zapatillas color blanco. Kalawarner traía un pantalón largo color negro, una polera de color marrón y unos zapatos de medio tacón. Y Mittlet vestía un vestido completo de color púrpura con solapas de color rosado oscuro con unos zapatos negros. Mientras que Asia tenía su mismo traje.

Aunque nos hayamos visto antes, me presentaré de nuevo. Soy la Ángel Caído Reynare, Rias Gremory. Mis compañeras, Kalawarner y Mittlet- _presentó a sus amigas y a ella misma de forma cortés._

Al menos eres más educada que la otra vez, un placer conocerte en estos términos tan pacíficos- _respondió de la misma forma con una ligera sonrisa_ \- con respecto a lo que había preguntado esa vez…

Si, pues veraz….

Estábamos bajo órdenes de Azazel-sama buscando usuarios de Sacred Gear y matarlos por ser eventuales amenazas- _respondió de forma cortante la pequeña rubia_.

Ya veo, saben que pudieron causar una guerra por sus actos?

No es que lo hiciéramos por gusto- _Kalawarner se cruzó de brazos, resaltando su_ visto- estábamos obligadas a hacerlo, de lo contrario, estaríamos en un cuarto siendo solamente usadas.

Ya veo, perdón si las ofendí.

Descuida Rias Gremory, las palabras descuidadas pueden salir siempre- _Mittlet habló, con algo de modestia para mostrar algo de agradecimiento de no ser atacadas aún en este punto._

Tu nombre no era Ichigo, cierto?- _Kalawarner se dirigió al pelinaranja, quien asintió ante la preguntas_ \- por qué nos trajiste aquí.

Puede que sea repentino, pero quiero que se unan al grupo de Rias, para ser más precisos a su nobleza.

Eh?!

Puede que sea repentino, pero sería mejor que estar conmigo. Aunque sea fuerte, la mayoría no sabe quién soy o cuan fuerte soy, por lo que podría ser atacado de forma más seguida. Pero si están con el clan Gremory, lo pensaran dos veces antes de que ataquen de forma precipitada- _Explicó Ichigo de forma inmediata, evitando la notable discusión que se produciría si tardaba más_.

Tiene un punto en eso chicas- _Mittlet llamó su atención_ \- Por mucho que queramos estar seguras, no podemos arriesgar la vida de otros solo por eso. Si nos unimos a Rias Gremory, también estaremos a salvo de los demonios que puedan ser hostiles a nosotras.

Cierto- _Reynare admitió con algo de pesar_ \- cuando estaba bajo el hechizo, cometí varias imprudencias que casi me costaron la vida- _dirigió su vista a Ichigo_ \- si lo que dices es cierto, tu grupo puede estar en peligro.

Varios de mis amigos pueden trapear el piso con varios de ellos. Pero tomare tu consejo- _dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero agradeció la preocupación de la chica_ \- eres más agradable cuando no actúas como una sádica arrogante- _esas palabras sonrojaron a la chica por lo que había hecho antes_.

Además… bueno- _se movía un poco nerviosa y apenada_ \- lamento interrumpir tu cita del Viernes.

Descuida- _Inoue fue quien habló_ \- pude divertirme mucho ese día. Así que no te preocupes mucho.

Gracias- _agradeció las palabras de la chica_.

Bueno, como arreglamos esto. Me quedan piezas, pero no sé cuáles son sus capacidades- _Rías llamo la atención del grupo, tomando en cuenta que no habían declinado la oferta de formar parte de su nobleza._

Ano… por si acaso, una usuaria de la Sacred Gear Twilight Healing- _dijo Asia un tanto nerviosa_.

Enserio? Eso es bueno, serás de mucha ayuda para nosotros, Asia-chan- _dijo Rias con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que la rubia se relajara ante la amabilidad que la Demonio le ofrecía._

Si bien, estaba algo renuente a aceptar, las personas que le rodeaban eran muy agradables para su gusto. Además de que Ichigo la había ayudado de forma voluntaria, sin siquiera pedírselo. Si el decía que esto era la mejor forma de poder ayudarla, no dudaría de él. Además, siempre había querido un hermano mayor.

Ahora, Asia. Te otorgarle la pieza del Alfil, ya que aumentará tus capacidades mágicas, además de que podemos enseñarte a usar mejor tu Sacred Gear para mejorar tu desempeño.

Hai, gracias por su amabilidad, Rias-san.

Con Rias es más que suficiente- _se rió ante la formalidad e inocencia de la chica_ \- en cuanto a ustedes- _miro a las tres Caídas_ \- quisiera saber cuál era su posición, o si se especializan en algo.

Bueno, realmente ninguna de ellas. Sólo éramos servidoras como todos los demás en Grigori- _respondió Kalawarner._

Ya veo, solo me queda encarnar las como Peones. Espero no les moleste.

No en realidad.

Bien- _dicho eso les entregó a cada una un Peón para su representación._

Aunque a ellas no les gustará ser solo simples Peones, no podían hacer algo más. Además de que podrían aprovechar el poder mejorar sin que nadie les criticara por ello. Por otro lado podrían ver qué tan fuerte era ese supuesto Dios de pelo naranja.

Después de que Rias hubiera reencarnado a las cuatro, quedó otra duda. ¿Donde quedarían? Orihime ofreció la casa en la que estaban, para suspiro de Ichigo ya que ella se apresuró a lo que iba decir. Aunque sería lo mismo, pero ya daba igual. Luego de que se marcharan, con Nemu de escolta, Rias solo suspiro. Agradecía que Ichigo la tomara en consideración. Era algo exasperante, por decir lo menos, no tener todas las piezas de su nobleza. Ahora había obtenido 4 integrantes, y uno de ellos era una Sacred Gear. Aunque le hubiese gustado que Ichigo fuera parte de su nobleza.

Por ahora, solo podía rezar para que cuando ese día llegue, esté lo suficientemente lista para enfrentarse a ese canalla. No le gustaría estar bajo su mando, no ¡Definitivamente no lo estaría!

 ** _Mansion Kurosaki_**

Esta será su casa por el momento. Aunque creo que mejor se quedan el tiempo que quieran- _dijo Ichigo de forma perezosa mientras se dirigía a su ducha._

Es grande…

Muy grande…

Pido el último piso.

Ese piso es propiedad de Ichigo-sama- _Nemu respondió a la declaración de Mittlet._

Eh? Todo el tercer piso?

Así es.

No es justo- _hizo un Mohín por lo escuchado._

Quedan varias habitaciones en el segundo piso. Síganme, les mostraré sus aposentos- _Nemu se dió vuelta y dirigió a las demás a sus futuros cuartos_.

 ** _Con Ichigo; Baño_**

Dios, fue un día agotador.

[Les dirás sobre tus orígenes para no crear una confusión futura?]

Posiblemente lo haga, aunque no lo haré hoy ni mañana. Dios, incluso quedamos de acuerdo con Rias para presentará a nuestras nobleza. Sigue sonando raro cuando lo digo así.

Y vaya que es raro que lo digas….

Si, realmente no sé qué es lo sé le pasó a Kisuke por la….. ¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ GISELLE!

Para gran sorpresa del usuario de la Boosted Gear, la Quincy Zombie estaba en su bañera, sin nada puesto. Lo único que cubría parte de relativa de su cuerpo, era su largo cabello.

Que tiene de malo que esté aquí. El baño de abajo está siendo ocupado por Yuzu y su nueva amiga. Además de que quería pasar tiempo con nuestro Rey.

¡Esa no es razón suficiente!

Eres muy chistoso Ichigo- _se rió de la actitud tímida del pelinaranja, quien trataba de no alterarse más de la cuenta. Aunque en su mente, daba gracias a que no fuera tan desarrollada_ \- por otro lado… Quiero los detalles de la vez que te acostaste con Candy-chan y Bambi-chan.

Me niego a decirlo- _se dió vuelta, ignorando la petición de la chica._

Vamos- _se fue acercando a Ichigo_ \- solo quiero unos pocos detalles- al _estar lo suficientemente cerca, apego su modesto pecho a la espalda del joven, quien se sonrojo al sentir dos puntos duros en su espalda_ \- puedo hacer algunas cosas mejores que ellas- _susurro en su oído, dándole un leve escalofrío a Ichigo en lo que ella envolvía con sus manos al chico, tocando su cuerpo_.

Q-Qué es lo que crees que haces- _estaba, nervioso, asustado, avergonzado, y algo excitado. Ya que ella hacía algo que era la primera vez que lo hacían_.

Sólo dándote un trato especial- _si Ichigo se diera vuelta, solo vería una enorme risa algo maníaca mezclada con lujuria_ \- después de todo. Nos ayudaste a salir de la Sociedad de almas. Debo agradecerte como debe ser.

¡Ya basta!

De forma que ni siquiera Gisselle sabía cómo. Ichigo se teletransportó fuera del baño. Tomó una toalla, envolvió a Gisselle como si de un capullo se tratase dejando la cabeza fuera. Y la sacó del baño, deja sola en la cama.

¡No quiero que te acerques a mí hasta nuevo aviso!

Con eso, cerró la puerta del baño con brusquedad, dejando a una atónita Gisselle en la cama, con sólo un pensamiento claro de los últimos segundos.

Wuaaaa, Ichigo no quiere recibir mi agradecimiento. Wuaaaa.

La Quincy se colocó a "llorar" ante la negativa de Ichigo. El nombrado solo estaba del otro lado de la puerta, con una gran, GRAN vena en su cabeza. Sabía que la Quincy estaba actuando. Pero que hiciera un show como si de una niña se tratase le estaba colmando la paciencia. No soporto más de 5 minutos cuando volvió a abrir la puerta.

¡Deja de llorar de una vez!

Wuaaaa, me está gritando…

Grrjrgrrgrrr. Sólo algo pequeño como agradecimiento, si?- _ya rendido de esta situación, decidió "aceptar" el agradecimiento de la casi tenebrosa Zombie._

En serio?- _de forma repentina, salió del capullo de toallas, el cual seguía de la misma forma. Ichigo se preguntó si fue una artimaña premeditada desde el principio_.

Sólo algo simple. De acuerdo? Nada más allá de cualquier cosa que incluya s-s-se-xo- _aún así, le costaba decir esa única y maldita palabra._

Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte?- _preguntó con algo de emoción ante la idea._

Suspiró* Solo un simple beso. Pero nada más que e…*sorpresa*

¡SEMI-LEMON!

De forma inesperada, Gisselle dió un pequeño salto, quedando a la misma altura que Ichigo para dar el dichoso beso. Aunque de un momento a otro, la Quincy introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Ichigo, quien abrió los ojos en una sorpresa más grande por la acción de la mujer.

( _Que demonios hace_.)

Intentó sacarla de su cuerpo. Pero ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sus piernas las tenía alrededor de su cintura. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el beso le empezaba a gustar, y eso era malo de por sí.

( _Si no hago algo… Esto terminara como las otras veces_.)

Como única opción, ya que no podía despegarla de él. Con lo que tenía más expuesto de la Quincy desnuda, decidió echar una mano a la situación.

Ambas manos de Ichigo bajaron, tomando de forma sonora las nalgas pequeñas y redondas de Gisselle, quien ante la repentina acción de Ichigo, tuvo que separarse del intenso beso.

Aaahhh~

La doble palmada fue demasiado estimulante para la chica pelinegra, provocando que gimiera de gusto por el toque. Ichigo trato de alejarla de nuevo, pero de forma rápida Gisselle volvió a besarlo. Con un pequeño movimiento ante la acción, Ichigo perdió el equilibrio, quedando recostado en su cama, con Gisselle sobre él.

Sin más remedio, para su mayor vergüenza, volvió a nalguear a Gisselle con ambas manos. Aunque esta vez ahogó su gemido manteniendo el beso. Sin más remedio, Ichigo comenzó a jugar con sus nalgas, amasandolas y recorriendo su redonda y suave figura. Los gemidos de Gisselle se hicieron más intensos con el toque algo brusco de Ichigo. Aunque a ella no le molestaba, más bien la excitaba aún más.

Ichigo tenía que salir de esa situación de una forma u otra. Lo último que quería era tener que hacerlo con una de las Quincy más perturbadoras que tenía en su hogar. Aunque tenía que admitir que su piel se sentía muy suave para sus manos.

(¡ _Que demonios estoy pensando. Tengo que salir de esta situación lo más rápido posible_!)

Ichigo~…. tienes…. buenas manos~

Entre besos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Gisselle gemía por el toque del chico. No obstante, la posición en la que estaban, siendo Gisselle estando sobre Ichigo. Asia que la Quincy moviera su pelvis contra la de él, causando que el parte Quincy se excitara también.

( _Cómo puedo salir de aquí. Ya tengo un buen rato tocando sus glúteos y aún no se viene…. Tal vez me tomé por pervertido, pero no tengo opción_.)

Decidido, Ichigo separa ambas masas redondas, dejando al aire libre el ano de la chica, quien al sentir la brisa libre por el lugar, se estrenará por la expectación.

Sin hacer que ella preguntara qué era lo que haría. De forma brusca y rápida mete dos de sus dedos por el orificio anal. Eso, causó que la chica sintiera una sensación de placer completo por todo su cuerpo, dejando su cuerpo débil casi por completo.

AAAAAAHHHH

Gisselle encorvo la espalda y dió un grito de placer mezclado con algo de locura. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo y su lengua colgaba por uno de los costados de su boca. Ichigo podía respirar ahora que sus labios habían sido liberados. Aunque le pareció excitante la reacción y el rostro que había tenido la chica. Además de dejar al descubierto toda su parte delantera.

Si bien, no era tan desarrollada como las demás. Lo compara con la técnica que ella tenía. Si sus besos eran una indicación claro. Para más vergüenza del chico, podía ver no solo sus pequeños pechos, si no también su feminidad. [ **N/A: Atención. Si bien en cierto punto del Manga, Yumichika dice que Gisselle era hombre, aquí no lo es. Además de que es una cosa que aclare en uno de los comentarios que me habían hecho. Dicho esto, continuamos.** ] Sólo para que la chica lo dejara de una vez, Ichigo retira la mano sin usar de la parte trasera de Gisselle para comenzar a jugar con el Clítoris.

Ahh~… Aahhh~ Ichigo… yo… ya no….

( _Vamos, correte de una vez_.)

En su desesperación para " _satisfacer_ " a su abusadora. No notaba el rostro de placer enfermizo que ella estaba haciendo, ya que tenía su espalda encorvada y su cabeza tirada hacia atrás. Además de que golpeaba cada punto débil tanto al frente como atrás. En cierto punto, en su desesperación, introdujo dos dedos de su mano dentro de ella.

Aaaahhh… Aaaaahhhhh… Me…. Me…

(¡ _Vente de una maldita vez_!)

¡Me vengo!

Al dar su último grito, los jugos de su excitación mancharon la mano de Ichigo, quien aún tenía su mano dentro de ella, asegurándose de que estuviera bien complacida.

Gisselle trato de quedar sobre el pecho de Ichigo. Pero su cuerpo se ladeó de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que cayera solo en la cama. Respirando de forma agitada ante una experiencia nunca antes sentida. Ni siquiera en el Silvern, jugando con los soldados podía experimentar este nivel de placer.

¡FIN SEMI-LEMON!

Creo… que… quiero tomar... un respiro.

Por fin… por qué insististe tanto con esto.

Quería… hacerlo…

Sólo que no lo hagas de nuevo.

Pero…- _se sentó en la cama, aún algo resentida por el agotamiento físico que eso le provocó_ \- lo hiciste con Bambi-chan y Candy-chan. Por qué no conmigo.

Por qué si voy a estar en una relación, quiero que sea un comienzo normal. Una cita, una charla para conocernos mejor, cosas así.

Por eso no negaste la salida con la chica Inoue- _respondió ante la facilidad con que Ichigo había aceptado esa salida._

Así es.

Entonces, después de que salgas con Bambi-chan y Candy-chan, puedo salir contigo?

Eh?

Porfiiiiiiiiis.

No te detendras en esto, cierto?- _ella solo negó con la cabeza-_ está bien. Pero solo cuando salga con ellas. _(Lo cual dudo que se atrevan a hacer._ )- _Ichigo respondió y pensó en la posible realidad que podría ocurrir. Aunque nada saldría como el querría._

Siiiiii.

( _Enserio, solo quiero una vida tranquila_.)

{Con la compañía que tienes. Olvídalo.}

[Tendrás que soportar situaciones como está por más tiempo, compañero.]

(¡ _Y ustedes no ayudan en nada_!)

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Terminado. Jamás pensé que tardaría tanto. Para aquellos que se pregunten, el mes pasado me lo tomé como una vacaciones ligera, aunque igual seguía escribiendo mis historias, no las subía, las hacía a un paso lento, la jaqueca era horrible._**

 ** _Veamos, poco más de 21K no es malo, aunque podría escribir más, pero lo dejaré hasta aquí. Ahora, el por qué decidí hacer una cita con Orihime, realmente se me ocurrió, no tenía algo claro. Además de que sería algo interesante de crear._**

 ** _La apareció de Reynare. No tengo nada en su contra, de hecho, su actitud como Amano Yuuma me pareció muy buena. Por lo que decidí darle esa actitud, con algo de arrogancia claro, pero poco. Además de que la dejé con la actitud de Perra arrogante con sobredosis de placer no agrado para nada, EN LO ABSOLUTO. Por eso la dejé bajo un control mental lanzado por Kokabiel. Y la razón del por qué la dejé con Rias junto a las otras dos? Más que nada era para poder rellenar el espacio que tendría libre. Además de que Issei murió a manos de Reynare hace unos meses antes de que Ichigo llegara a Kuoh. Y con Asia, siendo lo mismo que en la serie, uniéndose al grupo de Rias. Además de que es una forma de poder ayudar a Akeno, cosa que lo explicaré más adelante._**

 ** _He aquí la lista de los integrantes en la nobleza de Ichigo y su grupo en general. Desde que escribo esto, se me olvida cual es que pieza, por eso dejo la lista de las piezas de Ichigo tiene y las que le falta por utilizar._**

 ** _Nobleza de Ichigo_**

 _Rey: Kurosaki Ichigo_

 _Reina: Tier Harribel_

 _Alfil: Inoue Orihime_

 _Alfil: Giselle Gewelle_

 _Caballo: Coyote Stark y Lilynette Gingerbuck_

 _Caballo: Nelliel To Odelschwanck_

 _Torre: Meninas McAllon_

 _Torre: Yasutora Sado_

 _Peón (Alfil):Nemu Kurosaki_

 _Peón (Alfil): Candice Catnipp_

 _Peón (Torre): Bambietta Basterbine_

 _Peón (Caballo): Rukia Kuchiki_

 _Peón (Caballo): Soi-Fong_

 _Peón (Torre): Shion Yoruichi_

 _Peón:_

 _Peón:_

 _Kensei Muguruza_

 _Mashiro Luna_

 _Karin Kurosaki_

 _Yuzu Kurosaki_

 _Apacci Emilou_

 _Mila Rose Franceska_

 _Sung-Sung Cyan_

 _ **Podría dejar abierto una clase de encuesta de quienes podrían las nuevas integrantes en la nobleza de Ichigo. Dejen en sus comentarios a los voluntarios y haré un conteo. Esto también incluye a criaturas de gran poder. Podría colocar a Taimat, pero falta mucho para eso.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy, soy OumaShirosaki97**_

 _ **Matane**_


End file.
